


Yume

by Monilovely



Series: A new world (I’ll build it just for you) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Bad Parenting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Violence, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Sweethearts, Chuunin Exams, Divorce, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Good Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura Being An Asshole, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, No Uchiha Massacre, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Rivalry, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 113,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Depois de passar quase sete anos sem poderem se falar devido a ordens de seus pais, Sasuke se encontra novamente metido nos assuntos de Naruto após salvá-lo de cometer o pior erro de sua vida.Agora, juntos, os dois amigos enfrentarão o mundo para conquistar seus sonhos e provar para todos o que um Uchiha e um Jinchuuriki são capazes de fazer quando se unem.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: A new world (I’ll build it just for you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967824
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Nii-san! Um resgate inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa desde o clássico, antes mesmo do início do primeiro episódio de Naruto.

As memórias batiam em sua mente como as águas nos rochedos próximos ao mar. Aquele dia fatídico que nunca deixava — nem sabia se algum dia iria — em que quase perdeu seu melhor amigo. Só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido a Naruto se ele não estivesse lá para segurar sua mão seu corpo já estremecia. É verdade que eles já não se falavam desde os 5 anos de idade, mas o moreno sempre manteve-o pertinho de seu coração, e vê-lo encarando o precipício, completamente estático e com olhos vazios foi como uma mão atravessando seu peito com Chidori.

Quando estava indo levar a marmita que sua mãe fez para seu irmão, parecia só mais um dia normal. Itachi estava treinando e cuidando da ANBU e Sasuke tinha acabado de sair da academia, era normal que sua mãe fizesse marmita para ele e mandasse o filho mais novo todo o caminho até acima do monumento Hokage para entregá-la, visto que o mesmo já estava sem nenhum outro compromisso. O momento a partir daquele era o mais vivido em sua memória, ele estava quase chegando no local pedido quando notou o amigo de bigodes parado à beira do monumento, olhando para baixo como se fosse a última coisa que estivesse tentando fazer em sua vida.

Sasuke apertou a marmita em sua mão, sentindo seu coração se apertar, alguma coisa naquela cena estava errada. Mas foi só quando foi chamar pelo loiro que realmente aconteceu. Um dos pés dele se moveu para frente, chutando algumas pedras todo o caminho para baixo, fazendo alguns barulhos de tec tec enquanto batiam sobre os rostos dos hokages. E, em poucos minutos, quem estava caindo era ele.

O corpo de Sasuke entrou em modo automático. Jogou a marmita no chão e correu em direção à onde Naruto havia se jogado e pulou também. Ele estava tão mais baixo que ele, mas dava pra ver que seus olhos não tinham mais o tom azul que tanto adorava, mas sim negros e vazios, como se nada mais importasse. Com um movimento rápido da mão, o moreno jogou uma kunai de volta para o topo do monumento e, de algum jeito, conseguiu agarrar a mão do loiro com todas as forças. A corda balançava com o vento e Sasuke sabia que não demoraria muito para que se arrebentasse, por mais forte que fosse. Encarou o loiro por alguns momentos, aguardando o cérebro processar a informação e reagir ao acontecimento.

— NII-SAN! NII-SAN! — começou a gritar, sentindo sua força sobre o loiro diminuir, causando-lhe pânico.

— Me solta, Sasuke. Ele não vai te ouvir. — a forma como Naruto falava era como se não fosse ele. Soava tão cheia de desesperança e solidão. Seus olhos também não ajudavam em nada na situação, eram tão vazios que pareciam sugar a vida do corpo de Sasuke.

— Cala a boca! Eu não vou deixar você cair! NII-SAN! ITACHI! AJUDA! NII-SAN! — Naruto estava como uma boneca, completamente sem vida e estática, mas o moreno não iria desistir, continuou a gritar pelo irmão mais velho e até tentou concentrar crakra nos pés para subir o rochedo. — Não fique quieto, idiota! Me ajuda aqui! — sem resposta. — Naruto…

— Não vale a pena, Sasuke. — disse com um suspiro. — Só me solta e volta pra casa.

Aquela foi a gota d’Água. O moreno sentiu o stress subir por seus ombros, nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma soltaria Naruto e o deixaria cair para sua morte. Ele não era louco! — Cala a boca! Eu não vou deixar você cair! … Eu sei que já faz muito tempo… mas eu me recuso a deixar você cair! Pode ter sido há muito tempo, mas você continua sendo importante pra mim, Naruto. Eu continuei te amando do mesmo jeito que há sete anos.

Os olhos de Naruto começaram a brilhar, voltando ao seu brilho natural azul. Seu coração batia forte contra seu peito e algumas lágrimas se acumularam ao canto de seus olhos. Como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma hipnose, o loiro grudou na cintura de Sasuke como se fosse um carrapato, seus olhos se contraíram ao ponto de virarem apenas pontinhos pretos.

— NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER! — apertou os braços ao redor do moreno, dobrando as pernas e tentando ignorar a falta de chão abaixo deles. — Sasuke, o que a gente faz?!

— NII-SAN! NII-SAN, AJUDA! — voltou a gritar, segurando na corda e em Naruto como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Rápido como se fosse o próprio relâmpago amarelo de Konoha, os braços do irmão mais velho os abraçaram com força. A respiração das suas crianças estava pesada e Naruto tremia da cabeça aos pés, e Itachi não estava muito diferente, só estava tremendo menos e as lágrimas conseguiam teimar em não escapar para a ponta de seu queixo.

— O que aconteceu aqui?! — perguntou, um tanto histérico enquanto subia pelo monumento, concentrando o crakra em seus pés. Era muito incomum ver o irmão mais velho de Sasuke se exaltar de alguma forma. — Vocês estão bem?

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, aliviado, enquanto que Naruto apenas desviou o olhar, constrangido. — Por favor, Itachi-san, não conte isso pra minha mãe. Por favor… — o de cabelos presos colocou os dois sentados longe da beira e acariciou os cabelos loiros de Naruto.

Parecia até ontem que ele era só um bebezinho de apenas alguns meses. Sentia falta dos dias em que Kushina o levava para sua casa e deixava-o brincar com seu irmãozinho mais novo, eles eram simplesmente tão bonitos juntos. Uma pena que aquela amizade tão bela tenha se perdido com o tempo, a ponto de Naruto não lembrar mais do que o nome e a reputação de Sasuke na academia. Itachi assentiu com a cabeça, acalmando o loiro, que rapidamente saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás.

— Faz muito tempo, não é? — perguntou ao irmão mais novo. — Vocês não se falam desde que alguém cuspiu o segredo dele… — encarou o mais novo de soslaio, vendo a expressão de culpa que se formava em sua face. — Sabe, por que você não tenta falar com ele amanhã antes da aula? Tia Kushina me contou que ele passa o tempo todo sozinho, que todos o ignoram. Por que você não da à ele uma chance de ser seu amigo de novo? — colocou a mão no ombro de Sasuke, que se virou para si com um olhar de choro. — Você também não tem amigos na academia, seria bom se começasse a se relacionar antes dos exames genin. E eu também ficaria muito feliz em ver meu otouto fazendo amigos. — sorriu, aquecendo o coração de Sasuke e fazendo-o chorar de vez.

Realmente, aquele dia era doloroso de lembrar. Sasuke estava completamente no escuro quanto ao que aconteceu com Naruto para levá-lo à fazer algo tão sério. Mas pelo menos ele estava na academia de novo, naquele balanço de sempre, e isso já era o suficiente para acalmar pelo menos um pouco o coração do moreno.

O loiro, por outro lado, se sentia péssimo. Mesmo que tivesse desistido daquela ideia estupida, ainda assim sentia-se mal o suficiente para querer não mais sair de casa pelo resto de eu vida. Desde que tinha cinco anos, todas as pessoas da vila começaram a o ignorar como se ele fosse uma aberração, e os poucos que ficaram não podiam passar tanto tempo com ele. Sua mãe tinha que cuidar da casa e também ajudava Mikoto — mãe de Sasuke e Itachi — na vistoria dos clãs, seu pai e Obito trabalhavam o dia inteiro no escritório do Hokage, então só conseguiam sair durante a noite, e Kakashi também tinha que dar aulas, então também não podia ficar com ele. Pensar nessas pessoas que o amavam, mas que mesmo assim não podiam ficar com ele faziam-no se sentir solitário. Às vezes queria que a vila não precisasse mais do Hokage, ou que a academia fosse fechada, por mais que ele quisesse se tornar um ninja para ser reconhecido, às vezes parecia não valer a pena.

— Oi. — chamou uma voz de cima do balanço. Naruto estava legitimamente surpreso ao ver Sasuke à sua frente. Achava que ele estaria com suas fãs a essa hora do dia. — Como você está?

Desviou o olhar, um tanto constrangido. — B-bem… Na verdade não muito… — não tocou no assunto de ontem, uma segurança para Sasuke de que não deveria tocar na ferida.

— Hey… Você quer sentar comigo hoje? — os olhinhos azuis brilharam e o moreno corou. — É-é que as meninas ficam enchendo o saco com esse papo de ficar correndo atrás de mim, sabe? Então seria legal sentar com alguém que eu conheço.

Agora foi a vez de Naruto corar. Sentar ao lado de Uchiha Sasuke. O garoto mais popular da escola e irmão mais novo do orgulho do clã Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi. Ele sempre recebeu tanta atenção das garotas e dos garotos da escola, até mesmo quando eram pequenos. Ter a oportunidade de sentar ao seu lado, como nos velhos tempos, parecia um sonho que se realizou.

— Sim. — disse ele, sentindo o nervosismo se acumular dentro de si, mas ele se recusava a deixar aparecer esse seu lado.

Sasuke sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal para o início das aulas tocou, chamando a atenção de ambos.

— Bom, a aula já vai começar. — virou-se novamente para o loiro e agachou ao seu nível. E então, com um sorriso singelo (que não deixava de ser o mais bonito aos olhos do loiro) estendeu—lhe a mão. — Vamos?

O rubor em suas bochechas se intensificou ao máximo, estimulando um sorriso em seu rosto também. Ele e o Uchiha não mais se falaram desde que boatos sobre Naruto começaram a se espalhar. Ele não sabia exatamente quais eram, mas com certeza eram ruins se a vila inteira parou de olhar em seu rosto. Seu kokoro se enchia de esperanças, só de pensar em ficar ao lado do moreno novamente. Ir dormir em sua casa, contar histórias, brincar juntos, fazer almoços e jantares em família, tudo isso lhe trazia muita nostalgia e um calor em seu coração que não sentia há muito tempo.

Olhando nos olhos negros de Sasuke, permitiu seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso e estendeu-lhe a mão, segurando sua pele pálida e macia com carinho.

— Sim.


	2. Retorno às aulas! Colegas de classe!

Aquela sala de aula sempre lhe pareceu tão vazia desde que Sasuke parou de falar com ele. Ninguém olhava em sua direção sem que fosse para o chamar de fracassado ou espalhar boatos por suas costas. Ele não entendia o porquê, só que acontecia com frequência, tanto na escola quanto fora dela. As pessoas o olhavam diferente e cochichavam sobre ele pelos cantos, sendo que ele nunca fez nada para ninguém, e se fez, foi um acidente. Não se lembrava de algum dia ter machucado alguém de propósito, pelo menos, não sozinho. Sempre esteve na companhia do moreno pra qualquer coisa, desde que eram bebês, segundo sua mãe. Ela vivia contando histórias sobre quando eles eram tão pequenos que quase cabiam na palma da mão. Lembrou-se da história que sua mãe lhe contou de quando ele chorou quando Itachi tentou pegá-lo no colo. Foi a primeira vez que ela viu o pequeno Sasuke ficar emburrado perto de seu irmão mais velho.

Manteve seu olhar baixo, já começando a ouvir os cochichos e sussurros em seus ouvidos, enquanto Sasuke o puxava para algumas mesas acima. Chegaram relativamente cedo, quase nenhuma garota estava na sala, apenas alguns garotos e pouquíssimos que ele reconhecia. Dentre eles, Shikamaru e Choji, que foram os únicos que ele nunca reparou se falavam ou não por suas costas. Pelo menos ainda havia alguém que o tratava como ser humano. Não que o Uchiha não fosse um deles. Nunca brigaram de verdade, apenas pararam de se falar, sem mais nem menos. Ele não entendeu por um tempo, mas depois que seus pais encorajaram-no a ficar longe do de cabelos negros e futuro Sharingan, simplesmente decidiu ignorar aquela sensação e seguir em frente sem a companhia do Uchiha. Sem a companhia de seu melhor amigo.

Sentiu seus pés subirem os degraus quase que de forma automática, deixando-se ser guiado por Sasuke por aquela grande e vazia sala. Pararam bem ao lado do lugar onde o moreno costumava se sentar, a fileira bem ao meio da terceira coluna de lugares.

— Parece que ninguém ocupou esse lugar ainda. — disse o moreno, referindo-se aos espaços vazios ao lado de seu lugar. — Quer sentar comigo? — perguntou, apertando de leve a mão bronzeada de Naruto.

Seus olhos se desviaram por um instante e ele mordeu seu lábio de leve. Ainda estava um tanto apreensivo quanto a ser visto andando com Sasuke, as garotas com certeza não gostariam nada disso. 

— A Sakura-chan não vai ficar brava? — acariciou seu braço, um tanto sem graça com a situação. — Ela gosta bastante de sentar perto de você… 

Sasuke revirou os olhos e sentiu sua pressão começar a subir só com a menção daquele nome. Haruno Sakura era simplesmente a garota mais chata da academia inteira, ela junto com todas as outras garotas da escola inteira. Ela e Ino principalmente, viviam implicando com ele e enchendo seu saco, sempre dizendo o quanto ele era legal, inteligente e o melhor aluno da classe. Era muito irritante. Elas nem se importavam com como ele era fora da escola! Sequer haviam conversado alguma vez na vida! Aquilo o irritava de tantas formas que ele nem conseguia descrever.

Já havia conversado com Itachi sobre isso; sobre essa overdose de atenção das garotas da academia que não podiam deixá-lo em paz nem por um segundo. Corriam atrás dele feito doidas e qualquer coisa que ele fazia virava motivo de adoração e gritos. O Uchiha mais velho disse que isso era normal, que sua família sofria muito com a adoração das garotas e inveja dos garotos. Ele também havia sofrido com isso quando garoto, e não acabou tão cedo. Teve que aguentar aquela encheção de saco durante anos, sem poder falar nada e apenas deixarem-nas tomar conta de sua vida como se ele fosse apenas um boneco. Não que seu irmão não quisesse afastá-las e ter tempo só para si, mas também não tinha coragem de dar um fora naquelas garotas que, apesar de tudo, pareciam tão simpáticas. 

Quer dizer, isso até que o Uchiha mais velho acabou se envolvendo com um certo alguém.

— Ela não está aqui agora. — cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho. — Bobeou, dançou. — caminhou no espaço estreito e bateu de leve no lugar ao seu lado. — Vem, não quer ficar um pouquinho mais comigo? Eu posso te passar as matérias que você estiver com muita preguiça pra acompanhar. — provocou uma risada baixinha no loiro, já o suficiente para levantar um pouco o humor do moreno. — E então, o que me diz? Não quer vir sentar comigo?

Naruto engoliu em seco. Aquelas garotas lhe davam muito medo e eram extremamente malvadas. Não gostava nem um pouco dos olhares que elas lhe lançavam quando o viam entrar pela porta da sala e encarar Sasuke durante as aulas. Achavam—se no direito de se dizerem donas do corpo do Uchiha, como se ele fosse um simples troféu. Ele odiava isso. Sempre odiou. Mas nunca teve coragem para enfrentá-las.

Pelo menos, não até agora.

— … Hai.

Um sorriso se estendeu nos lábios do Uchiha, que praticamente o arrastou para o lugar ao lado do seu, jogando a mochila no lugar mais à extremidade. Faz tanto tempo que não tinha o loiro sentado ao seu lado, estava quase desacostumado com sua presença, mas era bom saber que ele estava bem. E bem onde pertencia, ao seu lado.

— SAI DA FRENTE, INO-VAGABUNDA! EU CHEGUEI PRIMEIRO! — gritou uma voz feminina que ambos Naruto e Sasuke conheciam muito bem. — VOCÊ NÃO VAI SENTAR DO LADO DO SASUKE, EU VOU!

— ATÉ PARECE, TESTA DE MARQUISE! — a loira de cabelos presos cruzou os braços e fez bico para a de cabelos rosados. — EU, CLARAMENTE, CHEGUEI PRIMEIRO! TODO MUNDO VIU! SOU  **EU** QUEM VAI SENTAR DO LADO DO SASUKE! 

As duas gritavam igual a dois cachorros bravos, rosnando uma para a outra. O fato de que aquelas duas gritavam e espalhavam suas competições idiotas para todos os outros alunos da academia era outra das coisas que Sasuke odiava nelas. Elas não conseguiam brigar em silêncio, simplesmente tinham que espalhar pra todo mundo a forma como pareciam duas putas disputando um cliente de loja sexual. 

… O moreno também amaldiçoava seu irmão idiota por colocar essas ideias pervertidas em sua cabeça.

— Oi. — chamou uma voz calma, mas profunda e tensa, atraindo a atenção dos olhos do Uchiha. Bem ao lado do lugar que Naruto sentou-se, estava Sakura, seu cenho estava franzido e seus braços cruzados, e ela não parecia nem um pouco feliz com o loiro. — Você está no meu lugar, palhaço. Tira essa bunda daí e se manda que  **eu** vou sentar do lado do Sasuke. — o loiro estava completamente paralisado. Suas mãos tremiam e seu corpo estava totalmente travado no lugar, nenhuma palavra escapava de sua boca e ele só podia encarar a rosada com fogo em seus olhos. — Você é surdo, por acaso? Se manda daqui, Naruto!

— A única pessoa que deveria se mandar daqui é você, Sakura. — grunhiu o moreno, fuzilando-a com o olhar. 

Ele já estava cansado de ela sempre conseguir o que queria sem mais nem menos. E se ela achava que poderia abusar do estado emocional de seu melhor amigo daquele jeito só pra sentar do seu lado e se iludir com uma chance que ela  _ não tinha  _ com ele, ah mas ela estava muito enganada. E ele iria jogar isso na cara dela.

— S-sasuke-kun? O que você está dizendo? N-não precisa falar assim só pra ser simpático. — sorriu um tanto tensa, colocando as mãos atrás de si. — Eu sei que você também não quer esse idiota sentando do seu lado, só estou querendo te fazer um favor!

O moreno franziu o cenho, sentindo seu sangue começar a ferver.

— Se você quer me fazer um favor, então vá sentar em outro lugar. — respondeu simplesmente e virou o rosto, contendo-se ao máximo para não explodir em frente à garota. 

— S-sasuke-kun… 

— Sakura, eu  _ não quero _ você aqui. Me faça um favor e vai embora. Vai disputar corrida com alguma outra idiota cabeça-oca igual você! — franziu o cenho, podia quase sentir seu Sharingan se ativando só com a raiva que preenchia seu ser.

A Haruno abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas quentes começarem a se acumular no canto de seus olhos. Ao mesmo tempo, Ino se aproximou com os braços cruzados e lançou um olhar esnobe na direção de Sakura, que cerrou os punhos e virou a cabeça na direção contrária. Virando o olhar para Naruto, que continuava pasmo, a loira franziu levemente o cenho e mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não disse nada e sentou-se ao seu lado, permitindo-se um olhar de desprezo na direção de Sakura e um de flerte na direção de Sasuke, que soltou ar por entre os dentes e revirou os olhos, puxando o Uzumaki ao seu lado sutilmente para mais perto de si.

Sakura voltou ao seu lugar com a fúria subindo por seus cabelos. Lançou um olhar de ódio à Naruto, amaldiçoando-o com todas as suas forças. Tomou seu lugar ao lado de Shikamaru, na penúltima fileira da segunda coluna, não desgrudando seus olhos de Ino a qualquer momento.

O Uchiha, ignorando completamente a existência daquelas duas, aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de Naruto e sussurrou calmamente, tentando acalmá-lo e afastar a tensão que havia em seus ombros. 

— Não liga pra elas, ok? Elas são duas tontas que não merecem sua atenção. — segurou sua mão por debaixo da mesa, entrelaçando seus dedos. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui com você.

Com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, Naruto sorriu, permitindo-se receber aquele afeto do moreno sem quaisquer restrições. Ele havia sentido tanta falta de segurar a mão de Sasuke, nem que fosse de uma forma discreta por debaixo da mesa.

— Arigatou, Sasuke.

O moreno sorriu, apertando sua mão contra a do loiro, que retribuiu o contato. Sabia que seria difícil conseguir que Naruto se acostumasse com sua presença novamente, ainda mais com gente como Sakura querendo encher o saco e estragar completamente os planos do Uchiha. Entretanto, mesmo com todas as adversidades, Sasuke estava disposto a ajudar Naruto a ficar mais confortável junto com ele, estava disposto a fazer o que fosse necessário para tirá-lo daquela rede de tristeza que o engolfava e o impedia de viver uma vida feliz.

Não sabia o que havia levado Naruto a sequer considerar pular do monumento Hokage e acabar com o que podia ser uma longa e próspera viva, mas ele se recusava a deixar que isso acontecesse novamente, que ele sequer pensasse em desaparecer de sua vida para sempre. Ele não suportaria perdê-lo, não outra vez. Só aqueles míseros minutos já foram o suficiente para trazer de volta todos os sentimentos que Sasuke tentou esquecer, e ele se recusava a esquecer novamente. Não depois do que aconteceu. Não depois do que viu. Ele não suportaria ter Naruto fora da sua vida. Mesmo pelo tempo em que ficaram separados, ele ainda estava lá, mesmo que o moreno não pudesse alcançá-lo. Só de pensar em tê-lo para sempre fora de sua vida já o deixava paranóico e com um medo inacreditável.

— Oi, Naruto. — chamou pelo loiro, que o encarou com grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis. — Depois da aula, quer passar o dia em casa? Não acho que a sua mãe vai se importar, vai? 

O loiro arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu peito acelerar. Há séculos que não ia à casa de Sasuke! Sentia falta de poder os dois brincar com os jogos do moreno o dia todo, provar a deliciosa comida de Mikoto e brincar nos jardins extensos da casa, fazendo bagunça com as roupas recém lavadas e fugindo dos gritos irritados de Fugaku. Fazia seu peito se aquecer e seu coração bater mais calmo, mesmo com tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Não, ela não vai. E eu adoraria ir à sua casa. Q-Quer dizer… Se seus pais não se importarem… 

O Uchiha abriu um largo sorriso, acariciando os cabelos loiros do contrário como se fosse um cachorrinho. Não era um incômodo de forma alguma!

— Então está combinado! Só avise sua mãe pra ela não ficar preocupada com você depois e, assim que a aula acabar, nós vamos pra minha casa, ok?

Assentiu lentamente, ignorando a primeira parte quase que por completo. Não precisava avisar sua mãe, ela não ficaria preocupada de qualquer forma. Não importa o quão longe estivesse ou o que estivesse fazendo, ela sequer repararia que ele havia saído. 

Ela nunca reparava. 

E isso era o que ele mais odiava em Kushina Uzumaki.


	3. Um dia no distrito Uchiha! A verdade sobre Naruto!

Diferente de todos os outros dias, a aula acabou rapidamente, com o sol do meio-dia começando a se mover. Tirando o incidente mais cedo com Sakura e Ino, que teve até um certo peso no clima da classe, tudo correu bem pelo resto da aula. Iruka anunciou que os exames genin ocorreriam na semana seguinte, o que já foi o bastante para deixar Naruto e Sasuke animados, e almoçaram juntos na hora do intervalo. Não foi nada emocionante, mas tinha algo sobre sentar juntos no terraço, comendo onigiri e jogando conversa fora, que era gratificante para o loiro. Sentia tanta falta de passar momentos assim com o Uchiha que cada segundo ao lado dele chegava a ser incrivelmente nostálgico. Pelo resto da aula, acabaram levando bronca por ficar de conversas paralelas o tempo todo, mas não se importaram de forma alguma, pois tinham se divertindo.

Batido o sinal do fim das aulas, a dupla guardou seu material e se pôs a caminhar rumo ao distrito Uchiha e à casa de Sasuke. Não tinha nada de muito interessante no trajeto, apenas o moreno cumprimentando alguns outros membros do clã e contando algumas histórias sobre sua família desconjuntada.

\- Eu juro que ele saiu voando pela janela, não to nem brincando. - finalizou o moreno, se deleitando com as risadas do loiro logo em seguida.

\- Meu Rikudou, Sasuke! Como é que o seu irmão não tá viúvo? - perguntou entre risadas, apoiando-se no ombro do moreno.

\- A gente já tá chegando, aproveita e pergunta pra ele, ué. - encarou o menor pelo canto do olho, imediatamente tirando o sorriso dos lábios ao ver o olhar apreensivo no rosto de Naruto. - Oi, o que aconteceu? Tá tudo bem?

O loiro desviou levemente o olhar, envolvendo-se com os próprios braços. 

\- Sasuke, sobre ontem… 

Antes que ele pudesse continuar falando, Sasuke parou de andar, virou-se para Naruto e encarou fundo em seus olhos, colocando as mãos em seus ombros.

\- Eu sei o que você vai dizer, Naruto, e trate de ficar quieto. - os olhos azuis se arregalaram. - Você não precisa falar nada que não queira, não importa o quanto eu queira saber, ou o quanto você acha que tem que se explicar. Você não precisa falar nada que não queira, não se force a falar algo que não está pronto pra falar. - abriu um pequeno sorriso, aproximando seus rostos. - Não se preocupe com meu irmão, ele vai entender. Está tudo bem agora, não há necessidade de vivermos no passado e nos machucarmos por causa disso. Podemos conversar sobre isso quando você estiver pronto, ok? - Naruto soltou um suspiro e sorriu de canto, assentindo calmamente com a cabeça. 

\- Tá bom, então. 

Deu um pequeno pulo no lugar ao sentir os lábios do Uchiha tocarem sua bochecha. Corou fortemente, assim como o contrário, que virou o rosto assim que se afastou.

\- Sasuke…

\- S-só vamos logo! - abaixou a cabeça e seguiu o trajeto de cabeça baixa, sentindo os olhinhos brilhantes do loiro o encarando o tempo todo.

Ele e Naruto sempre foram muito próximos, desde que eram bebês, e ele se lembrava claramente das histórias de sua mãe de todas as vezes que o loiro, ainda bebê, lhe dava beijinhos na bochecha. Ela dizia que ela e Kushina morriam de amores com aquelas cenas e que seus pais brincavam com algo que chamavam de “genes Uchiha”, ele não sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava na época que ouviu as histórias, mas aquele parecia um bom momento para retribuir aqueles beijos “carinhosos” que o deu durante sua infância.

Pelo menos aquilo serviu para animar o Uzumaki novamente.

\- Bom, chegamos. - anunciou o Uchiha, respirando fundo enquanto se aproximavam de sua casa.

\- Nossa, faz tanto tempo que eu não venho aqui! A sua casa não mudou nadinha. - sorriu largamente, se aproximando do lugar a pulinhos, estes que logo foram detidos ao ouvirem barulhos estranhos vindos de dentro da casa. - Hum… Sasuke…? Tem certeza que a gente pode entrar? 

O moreno se aproximou, abrindo o sorriso mais forçado de toda sua vida.

\- Claro…! Não tem problema nenhum! - se aproximou mais da porta e limpou a garganta. - NII-SAN! SE VOCÊS ESTIVEREM TRANSANDO NA PORRA DO SOFÁ DE NOVO EU VOU CONTAR TUDO PRA MAMÃE! 

Um silêncio incômodo se fez dentro e fora da casa, sendo logo seguido pelo barulho de correria e alguns outros sons indescritíveis. Sasuke estava pra enfiar a mão na própria testa, não é possível que aqueles dois não podiam ficar um dia sem estraçalhar um ao outro.

\- Pode entrar, Sasuke! - gritou uma segunda voz que o moreno conhecia muito bem.

Segurou fortemente a mão do loiro e entrou bruscamente na casa, não demorando a ouvir risadinhas vindas da sala. Tirou os sapatos e guiou Naruto até a sala, onde encontrou seu irmão mais velho sentado no sofá ao lado do namorado.

\- Okaeri, Sasuke. - cumprimentou o de cabelos longos, passando mais a sensação de ironia na fala do que um cumprimento sincero. - Como foi na escola? 

\- Foi bem até. Como foi ter o Shisui te estourando inteiro? - retrucou, encarando os dois com um cenho franzido. O Uchiha de cabelos enrolados deu risada enquanto o de cabelos presos corava e revirava os olhos “inocentemente”.

\- É bom te ver também, Sasuke. - pronunciou-se finalmente Shisui, recostando-se em seu assento enquanto abraçava Itachi pela cintura. - Esse é o Naruto que eu estou vendo aí atrás? - o loiro sorriu torto e acenou timidamente. - Nossa, eu não te vejo acho que desde que tínhamos uns onze anos.

A conversa teria continuado naquele tom; divertido, relaxado e casual, isso se Itachi não tivesse decidido se levantar, deixando todos tensos. Seus olhos ônix profundos encararam o namorado com compaixão e um pedido de compreensão.

\- Sui, será que pode nos dar licença por um minuto? Eu quero conversar com meu irmão e com o Naruto a sós. - o moreno estava um pouco receoso sobre aquela ideia, mas assentiu e saiu da sala de qualquer forma. As duas crianças se encararam um pouco temerosas, voltando logo seus olhares para o Uchiha mais velho. - Sentem-se garotos, por favor.

\- Nii-san, não precisamos falar sobre isso. - tentou evitar a conversa, mas Itachi negou com a cabeça, insistindo que deveriam tocar no assunto. - Itachi, não podemos forçar ele a-

\- Tá tudo bem, Sasuke. - disse Naruto, abaixando um pouco a cabeça. - Vamos ter que falar sobre isso uma hora ou outra, e está tudo bem. - sorriu calmamente, apertando a mão do moreno com força. 

Sasuke soltou um suspiro e assentiu, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do loiro e de seu irmão mais velho. Ainda era contra a conversa, mas se Naruto estava de acordo então estaria lá para apoiá-lo em suas decisões.

\- Naruto, - pronunciou-se Itachi, arrepiando a espinha do Uzumaki. - Por que você fez aquilo? Por que tentou se matar?

A pergunta foi direta, sem mais enrolações, Itachi sabia que não havia sentido em fazer cerimônia para discutir o assunto. Um suspiro trêmulo deixou a boca do loiro, enquanto aquela dor arrepiante voltava ao seu peito.

\- … Eu sou quebrado. As pessoas me olham na rua como se eu fosse uma aberração, não importa aonde eu vá, sempre me tratam diferente e me chamam de coisas que eu nem sei o que significam. - as lágrimas não tardaram muito em aparecer, escorrendo livremente por suas bochechas e pingando em seu shorts. - Eu nunca fiz nada pra elas, mas elas me perseguem como se eu fosse algum tipo de besta que não deveria existir. Eu não sei porque isso acontece, eu não sei o que elas querem de mim, mas elas sempre gritam como eu não deveria estar ali, que sou um perigo pras crianças e que ninguém deveria chegar perto de mim. Ninguém me aceita, não importa o que eu faça, não importa onde eu vá, eu sou sempre tratado como estranho, até na minha própria casa. - fungou, sentindo os olhares curiosos e penosos dos irmãos sobre si. - Meu pai passa o dia todo no trabalho, cuidando de algum projeto ou sei lá o que dele e nem passa tempo em casa, e a minha mãe reclama disso o tempo todo, mas ela não faz nada melhor! Ela sempre dizia o quanto eu era importante e o quanto ela me amava quando eu era pequeno, mas todos os dias ela me trata como um nada, como se eu nem estivesse lá! Não importa se eu chego tarde, se eu estou com fome, se eu não consigo dormir ou se não passamos tempo juntos, ela só se importa comigo quando eu faço alguma merda que “danifica a imagem do meu pai”. Ela só se importa com o Naruto filho do Hokage que faz tudo certo, mas ela não me trata como se eu fosse parte da família. Ela tá pouco se fodendo pro que eu tô fazendo durante o dia! Ela só repara na minha existência quando eu faço besteira, não me trata da mesma forma quando eu chego em casa. A única pessoa que já me deu valor pra alguma coisa foi o Sasuke, mas me proibiram de ficar perto dele sem mais nem menos! - as lágrimas se intensificaram e o moreno não pôde deixar de sentir um golpe contra seu peito. - As pessoas sempre apontam os dedos pra mim e falam e falam e falam, mas ninguém nunca parou pra perguntar como  **eu** me sentia. - tentou controlar a respiração descompassada, falhando miseravelmente. - T-todo mundo sempre me apontou como um erro, me dizendo que eu não deveria existir e que eu só faço merda… Achei que, já que eu só faço todo mundo infeliz, seria melhor pra todo mundo se eu desaparecesse; meu pai ia continuar sendo o Hokage, minha mãe ia ficar feliz e ninguém mais precisaria se preocupar comigo. Eu nunca fiz nada de bom na minha vida mesmo, não faria diferença.

Abraçou-se a suas pernas, escondendo a cabeça entre os joelhos para não ter que lidar com aqueles olhares caindo sobre si. Ele não esperava que nada demais acontecesse, então se surpreendeu demasiado ao sentir os braços de Itachi o cercar e o puxar para um abraço apertado.

\- O quanto você vai me julgar se eu disser que te entendo perfeitamente? - perguntou o mais velho, encostando o rosto do loiro em seu peito. - Todos já passamos por momentos incrivelmente baixos em nossas vidas, momentos em que nos sentimos desnecessários e como se não deveríamos existir. Eu já passei por isso, e sabe de uma coisa? Eu quase cometi o mesmo erro que você. - ambos Naruto e Sasuke arregalaram os olhos, entendendo perfeitamente ao que Itachi se referia. - Assim como as coisas são difíceis pra você, também são difíceis pra quem é do clã Uchiha. Somos sempre esperados a atingir grandes expectativas, sermos reconhecidos pela vila e trazer orgulho ao nosso clã, e isso pode ser algo muito pesado para se carregar, ainda mais quando se tem só seis anos.

\- Nii-san… 

O mais velho negou com a cabeça, fazendo um sinal mudo para que Sasuke esperar que ele terminasse de falar primeiro.

\- As coisas não são difíceis só pra você, a dor que sentimos é bem semelhante. - acariciou os cabelos loiros, sentindo como a respiração do menor se acalmava. - Mas sabe, a vida não é de todo ruim ou sem importância, ela tem, assim como seus pontos baixos, seus pontos altos. - sorriu ternamente. - Você diz que nunca fez nada de bom na sua vida, mas posso te contar um segredo? - o menor levemente assentiu. - Foi por sua causa que eu e o Shisui acabamos juntos.

Os olhos de ambos o loiro e o moreno se arregalaram e encararam Itachi com olhos curiosos. Essa era uma história que nem mesmo Sasuke havia ouvido antes, e olha que ele havia ouvido muitas e muitas histórias.

\- É sério, Itachi? - o mais velho assentiu, mantendo o sorriso largo em seu rosto. - Nossa… Eu não fazia ideia…

\- Viu? Você já conquistou muito, Naruto. Já fez bem pra muitas pessoas ao seu redor, você que não se deu conta ainda. - afastou o garoto de seu peito e levou as mãos aos seus ombros, olhando fundo em seus olhos. - Você tem muito pra viver ainda, Naruto. Ainda tem muitas coisas pra fazer. Você não pode deixar que toda essa negatividade ganhe da sua determinação e vontade de viver, isso só vai provar pra todos aqueles que te julgaram que eles estavam certos. E eles não merecem arrancar isso de você. - ajeitou os cabelos loiros de Naruto atrás da orelha. - Eu sei que pode ser difícil, mas tudo vai ficar bem enquanto você tiver seus amigos do seu lado. Não importa o que aconteça ou o que falem de você, nós estaremos aqui pro que você precisar.

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam como o Sol e seu sorriso se ergueu de orelha a orelha. Parecia que tinha retornado aos seus quatro anos de idade, quando ainda tinha aquela alegria pulsante em seu peito e a esperança de um futuro brilhante com muitos amigos ao seu lado. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa.

\- Então eu posso ser amigo do Sasuke de novo? - pediu com os olhinhos brilhantes, ao que o mais velho respondeu com um aceno. - Oba! - abraçou Sasuke com força, que corou em resposta. - Arigatou, Itachi!

O de cabelos longos abraçou os dois pequenos, que o abraçaram de volta. Se comparassem como as coisas eram há sete anos atrás e como é hoje, não veriam nenhuma diferença. Ainda eram um bando de crianças agindo como crianças e rindo como crianças, o que naquele mundo era algo muito raro. As pessoas perdiam a inocência muito facilmente devido à guerras e perda de entes queridos, e esse problema era ainda pior para os Uchiha, que tinham seus donjutsus ativados principalmente por mortes de entes queridos. 

Entretanto, naquele momento, aquela família finalmente encontrou um momento de paz.


	4. Romance Uchiha! Itachi e Shisui!

Finalizada a discussão, a família Uchiha e Naruto se juntou para almoçar, cortesia de Itachi. E foi durante esse almoço que o loiro percebeu o porquê da raiva de Sasuke há pouco antes de entrarem em casa; Shisui e Itachi eram  _ muito _ grudentos. Perdeu até a conta quantas vezes o de cabelos curtos disse alguma flertada bosta para deixar o de cabelos presos constrangido ou fazê-lo rir - apesar de que havia de admitir que a risada do irmão mais velho era maravilhosa. Mas ainda assim, ter que ver aqueles dois se pegando na sua frente era um pouco nojento, afinal ele era uma criança, não precisava ficar vendo aquilo.

\- Nii-san, por que vocês não arrumam um quarto de uma vez? - reclamou Sasuke, apoiando o rosto sobre os punhos cerrados. - Estão deixando eu e o Naruto sem graça.

Itachi revirou os olhos e colocou o último prato na mesa.

\- Se fosse fácil assim, irmãozinho, eu já teria feito há muito tempo. - soltou um breve suspiro. - Mas você sabe como o Otou-san é. Se ele descobrir sobre isso ele me mata. - sentou-se do outro lado da dupla, sendo seguido pelo namorado logo depois.

\- Mas o tio Fugaku nunca foi contra esse tipo de relação. Pelo menos, não que eu me lembre. - questionou Naruto, encarando o de cabelos presos com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Não é tão simples assim, Naruto. - disse Shisui, pegando um sashimi com seus hashis. - O tio Fugaku tem muitos deveres pra fazer no clã; ele tem que trabalhar na força policial, proteger a vila e também cuidar dos problemas do clã. É um trabalho muito complicado e já que o Itachi é o filho mais velho, tecnicamente ele seria o próximo a cuidar de todas essas coisas. O tio Fugaku só quer que ele esteja pronto pra cuidar de tudo isso quando for a vez dele.

O mais velho revirou os olhos, fazendo um beicinho de leve. Itachi não gostava nem um pouco desse peso sobre suas costas.

\- O problema é que ele espera que eu seja o sucessor perfeito pro trabalho. Que eu abandone todo tipo de distração e me concentre apenas nos meus deveres. Isso é um saco! - deu com a cara na mesa, soltando um grunhido audível.

Sasuke desviou o olhar de leve. Seu pai podia ser muito rigoroso, tanto com ele quanto seu irmão. Ele nunca o ofereceu um elogio sequer, mesmo sendo o melhor de toda a academia, mas ele era especialmente duro com seu irmão. O mais novo já havia ouvido uma discussão de seu irmão com seu pai uma vez, e não foi nada bonito. Ele não ficou muito tempo para ouvir qual seria o final da briga, mas tinha certeza de que ouvira o som de um tapa.

\- … Você já pensou em deserdar o clã? - perguntou o loiro, colocando um sushi na boca. O silêncio pairou na mesa e todos os olhares se voltaram em sua direção, deixando-o nervoso. - O-o que? O Obito-nii-chan deserdou o clã quando ele ainda era bem pequeno. Ele sempre me disse que o clã não fazia bem pra ele e que ele não gostava de lá, e então ele saiu.

Shisui riu baixo.

\- Por aqui nós temos que chamá-lo de Hatake-san, hehe. - levou a mão à boca, quase cuspindo um pedaço de arroz. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Itachi por alguns segundos.

\- Não é assim tão fácil, Naruto. O Obito tinha apoio fora do clã; tinha seus pais, seus tios e seu namorado, tudo que eu tenho vem de dentro do clã; minha família, meu trabalho, meu irmão, meu namorado, minha melhor amiga… Não posso simplesmente deixar tudo isso para trás e sair correndo. Acredite, se eu pudesse era só pegar o Sasuke e já estava pronto pra ir. - riu baixo, brincando. - Por enquanto temos que nos agarrar ao que podemos, mas quem sabe algum dia… - sentiu a mão de Shisui tomar a sua por debaixo da mesa, provocando-lhe um sorriso nos lábios.

Naruto franziu o cenho e fez bico, daquele jeito que Sasuke sabia que era quando ele estava tendo alguma ideia - possivelmente estúpida. Ao vê-lo erguer-se de sua cadeira e colocar o pé na mesa já começou a se preparar para a merda que deixaria sua boca.

\- Isso não é justo! Vocês são grudentos demais e me dão nojo, mas merecem ser felizes sim, não importa o que esse clã boboca diga de vocês! - um sorriso cruzou os lábios de Shisui e Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha. - Itachi-nii-san, se vocês estão só esperando o dia chegar pra vocês serem felizes e nojentos juntos, então eu trarei esse dia pra vocês! Eu vou me tornar Hokage e vou fazer esse dia chegar pra todo mundo que esteja infeliz, não importa o que o tio Fugaku diga! - ergueu o punho ao alto e abriu um largo sorriso.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam em admiração, assim como os de Itachi, que logo foram substituídos por um sorriso e uma risada maravilhosa aos olhos de todos na mesa.

\- Nesse caso, conto com você então, Naruto. - colocou os hashis ao lado do prato. - Mas você mais do que todos deve saber que se tornar Hokage, e ser Hokage, são coisas bem difíceis. Afinal, o governo e a organização dos clãs são coisas bem separadas.

O loiro soltou ar por entre os dentes, como se debochasse do comentário do de cabelos presos.

\- O Obito-nii-chan disse que era a mesma coisa com os Uchiha e Senju quando ele era pequeno; um não se relacionava com o outro e eram inimigos por muitos anos. Mas olha até onde eles conseguiram chegar em todos esses anos!

Sasuke abriu um sorriso sutil. Àquele ponto, todos na vila conheciam muito bem a história do amor proibido Uchiha-Senju. Era a história dos pais de Obito, afinal.

\- Já vou falar que você já tem o meu voto. - disse Shisui, sorrindo e comendo mais de sua comida.

\- O meu também. - sorriu Itachi.

\- O meu também. - finalmente, Sasuke, que sorriu sinceramente para o loiro. - Você consegue, Naru!

Podia sentir que acabaria chorando novamente. Todos naquela mesa, que uma vez já foram tão próximos dele, o apoiavam e confiavam nele. Deixava-o emocionado. Até há poucos dias ele estava sem qualquer propósito em sua vida, sentia-se inútil, sem nenhum objetivo ou razão para existir, mas agora, com tanto apoio e confiança, sentia-se preenchido, completo.

Se tornaria Hokage e mudaria aquele sistema que fazia as pessoas infelizes e tornaria tudo melhor! Ainda melhor do que tudo já está com seu pai no controle!

Finalmente havia encontrado seu objetivo.

Itachi soltou um suspiro, ainda com o sorriso presente em seus lábios. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e esticou-se

\- Bom, alguém precisa lavar a louça, já que não vou comer mais. - juntou seus pratos e se dirigiu à pia.

\- Eu ajudo, nii-san! - declarou o irmão mais novo, levantando rapidamente da mesa e pegando os pratos seu e do loiro ao seu lado, sequer perguntando se havia acabado de comer.

O Uzumaki desviou o olhar para Shisui, que rapidamente desviou o seu de Itachi e voltou-o para si, sorrindo amplamente. Assim como o do irmão mais velho de Sasuke, o sorriso do de cabelos crespos era muito bonito.

\- E então, Naruto, sabe jogar algum jogo?

Naruto ajeitou as mangas de sua jaqueta e fez bico, pensativo.

\- Eu recebo alguns jogos pra testar pro meu pai, então acho que sim… - ergueu o olhar para o mais velho, que continuava sorrindo. - Vocês tem algum jogo aqui também?

Shisui assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou da cozinha junto ao loiro, ambos seguindo direto pra sala. Sasuke acompanhou os dois com o olhar, seu coração ainda apertado da conversa anterior. Não conseguia imaginar sua tia Kushina sendo daquela maneira. Ela sempre foi alguém tão legal e divertida de estar perto, dando atenção aos montes e sempre se preocupando quando os garotos voltavam para casa com o joelho ralado. Não podia imaginar o que havia acontecido entre os dois.

Deixando os pensamentos de lado, se virou para lavar a louça, só para dar de cara com seu irmão o encarando pelo canto do olho e com um sorriso nos lábios. E Sasuke sabia muito bem o que aquela expressão significava.

\- E então, Sasuke, quanto tempo você achou que ia esconder de mim? Uma semana? Dois meses? - o mais novo desviou o rosto e fez bico, tentando ao máximo ignorar as palavras de seu irmão.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

Itachi soltou uma risada irônica e franziu o cenho na direção de Sasuke.

\- Você realmente achou que tava escondendo alguma coisa de alguém? Pff. Você reclama de mim e do Shisui mas você vai acabar igualzinho.

Sasuke fez cara de nojo.

\- Você é maluco? Eu nem sei do que você tá falando! - cruzou os braços e logo voltou a lavar a louça.

\- Você sabe que só pode fazer sexo quando tiverem mais de dezoito anos, não é?

\- Nii-san! - uma risada escapou dos lábios do de cabelos presos.

\- Nem venha negar que você gosta dele porque você sabe que é verdade. Só que tem que esperar de qualquer jeito, porque vocês só têm doze anos. - viu seu irmão mais novo corar e seu sorriso só se alargou mais ainda. - Olha, eu sei que é difícil aceitar que você gosta de alguém, acredite, eu já passei por isso, mas com o tempo tudo vai se resolver e você logo vai aprender a aceitar quem você é. - Sasuke soltou um grunhido baixo, estava irritado, mas compreendia o que o irmão queria dizer. - … E ele também não é exatamente hétero, sabe?

\- Ok, chega. - jogou a esponja na beira da pia, franzindo o cenho e secando as mãos. - Essa conversa acabou.

Caminhou a passos pesados em direção à sala, ignorando totalmente as risadas de Itachi ao fundo.

\- Você não pode fugir do seu destino, Otouto! - gritou o mais velho da cozinha, voltando a lavar a louça com um sorriso no rosto.

Sasuke odiava quando Itachi fazia isso. Realmente se arrependia de ter lhe contado que já teve uma pequena queda por Naruto quando eram pequenos, desde que o fizera seu irmão não parou de pegar em seu pé por causa disso. Sempre que o assunto “Naruto” brotava em casa, Itachi fazia a festa com sua encheção de saco sobre “como Sasuke acabaria exatamente como ele e Shisui” - o que o moreno estava implorando muito para que não acontecesse - ou “você não consegue escapar dos genes Uchiha”.

Nossa, o que Itachi mais lhe enchia o saco sobre eram os malditos genes Uchiha, aparentemente era algo que vinha desde os tempos antigos com os fundadores de Konoha. Seu irmão sempre dizia “toda família tem o primo gay, mas na família Uchiha  _ todo mundo  _ é o primo gay”. Não é que Sasuke tivesse algo contra os homossexuais ou algo do tipo - afinal ele também era um - ele só não queria acabar igual seu irmão; tendo que esconder sua relação de seus pais pra não ficar encrencado, fingir ser outra pessoa em público, ficar falando merda pra qualquer um de sua família e, principalmente, esquecendo de fechar a porta quando está sozinho em casa, achando que ninguém vai entrar e ouvir ele e o namorado transando, definitivamente isso era o que mais lhe irritava na relação do irmão e Shisui.

Puxou os pensamentos para o fundo de sua cabeça ao chegar na sala, encontrando Naruto e Shisui jogando alguma coisa, provavelmente Mario Kart. Quando exatamente as pessoas começaram a fazer jogos super avançados com consoles e controles ele não sabia, mas que era divertido de jogar e assistir, era.

\- Você é bom nisso, Naruto. - disse o de cabelos encaracolados. - Joga muito?

O loiro negou com a cabeça, sorrindo enquanto seu kart fazia uma curva fechada.

\- É que meu pai joga comigo às vezes quando ele tem tempo. Mesmo que seja por pouco tempo, é bem divertido e ele me ensina umas boas táticas. - terminou sua terceira volta bem no momento que finalizou a frase. - Ganhei!

\- ‘Tachi, vem me ajudar que eu to perdendo pra uma criança! - chorou o Uchiha, provocando uma risada no que estava na cozinha. - Não ri de mim! Eu ‘tô sofrendo!

As risadas do de cabelos presos acompanharam-no enquanto entrava na sala e caminhava na direção do namorado.

\- Tadinho da criança. - acariciou os cabelos negros do maior. - Quer um incentivo? Se você não ganhar eu não te dou.

Shisui encarou Itachi com indignação nos olhos, provocando risadas tanto no de cabelos presos quanto em Naruto, mas Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos.

\- Pô, amor, não brinca assim comigo que isso já é exagero. - apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, recebendo uma leve carícia em seus cabelos. - Você é muito mau comigo, ‘Tachi.

\- Não é minha culpa que você é uma bosta em videogames, ‘Sui. - apoiou a bochecha na cabeça do maior, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços. Ao sentir o olhar de raiva do contrário sobre si, Itachi rapidamente desviou do comentário. - ‘Tô brincando, amor, você só precisa de um pouco mais de prática. - deu um beijinho no topo de sua cabeça.

Sasuke soltou um grunhido. Pronto, já tinha começado a frescurite dos dois. Desviou seu rosto e o de Naruto ao ouvir os estalos dos beijos compartilhados por Shisui e seu irmão. Aquilo era tão irritante.

\- Itachi. - uma voz grave cortou o recinto, arrepiando a espinha dos dois irmãos. O de cabelos presos imediatamente se afastou do namorado e esticou a postura, quase numa piscada de olhos.

\- Okaeri, Otou-san.

Encarando o grupo da porta, Fugaku franziu o cenho e se aproximou de braços cruzados. Ninguém tinha percebido quando o patriarca havia chegado em casa.

\- Já terminou os seus deveres na Anbu? - Itachi assentiu piamente, sem adicionar comentários. - Bom. Sasuke, vai fazer o dever de casa. - ordenou ao filho mais novo, que assentiu e puxou Naruto até seu quarto, não lhe dando chance de cumprimentar o mais velho da família. - Itachi, preciso resolver uns assuntos com você.

\- Hai, Otou-san.

Acompanhou o pai até a porta e deu uma leve desviada de olhar na direção de Shisui, ambos se despedindo em um ato mudo. O maior nem se importou em não receber qualquer tipo de atenção, era melhor do que ser recebido a gritos como foi da última vez.

(...)

Sasuke entrou correndo em seu quarto, puxando Naruto atrás de si, e fechou a porta com força, respirando ofegante. O loiro podia ver claramente a expressão preocupada do amigo, disparando seu coração.

\- Sasuke? Tá tudo bem? O tio Fugaku parecia meio bravo…

\- É-é normal. Ele nunca fica feliz com nada, então se acostume. - sentou na cama e cruzou os braços. - Foi mal… É que eu tenho muita raiva do meu pai. Na verdade, todos nós temos. - o loiro se sentou ao lado do moreno, encarando-o com curiosidade. - Não é que eu não goste do meu pai, mas a forma como ele trata meu irmão me dá um ódio! - virou-se para Naruto com o cenho franzido. - Você viu, não viu?! Ele nem falou “oi” pra ele, só chegou dando ordens! Ele sempre faz isso! Ugh! - jogou um travesseiro no chão e cruzou os braços, inflando as bochechas.

Naruto desviou o olhar, sentindo-se mal. Ele não lembrava nem um pouco das coisas serem assim quando ele era pequeno. Será que alguma coisa tinha acontecido?

\- Sasuke, será que não tem alguma coisa acontecendo e seu pai tá sobre muita pressão? Minha mãe sempre diz que meu pai, quando tá cheio de serviço, fica estressado e acaba descontando nas pessoas de vez em quando. Pode ser isso que aconteceu com o seu pai.

O moreno desviou o olhar e rangeu os dentes.

\- Não é isso. Ele é só um preconceituoso de merda. - fez bico. - Ele nunca aprovou da relação do meu irmão e do Shisui. Porra, ele não gosta nem da relação do Obito e do Kakashi-sensei! Ele acha que relacionamentos entram no caminho do trabalho e que todos têm que ser ignorantes e deixar de amar pra servir pra porra do governo! Eu nem entendo metade das coisas que ele quer dizer!

Os braços do loiro envolveram a cintura de Sasuke com força, apertando seu corpo contra o dele. Não havia coisa que Naruto odiava mais do que ver seu amigo assim, desolado e se sentindo injustiçado.

Passaram o resto da tarde assim, trocando carícias e conversando sobre as coisas que estavam acontecendo ao seu redor. O loiro nem sabia, mas Sasuke estava passando por coisas quase tão piores do que ele. O pai negligente que só pensava no irmão mais velho, a pressão de seu clã em querer que todos de sua família fossem excepcionais em tudo que fizessem, o desprezo de seu pai em relação ao que seu irmão fazia durante suas horas que deveriam ser reservadas para fazer qualquer coisa, com exceção de trabalhar.

Sentia-se mal pelo amigo e queria muito fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar.

\- Você falou sério, Naru? - chamou a atenção do loiro, que o encarou com aqueles grandes olhos azuis. - Sobre se tornar Hokage? Você quer mesmo virar Hokage só pra ajudar a gente? - perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

Sem conseguir se conter, Naruto tomou as mãos de Sasuke nas suas e olhou fundo em seus olhos. Viu a forma como suas bochechas tomaram cor e seus olhos brilhavam ao encarar os seus. Eram maravilhosos.

\- É claro que eu estava falando sério! Sasuke, eu faria de tudo pra deixar vocês felizes, porque vocês merecem! Você é meu melhor amigo e sua família merece ser feliz assim como você. E se eu tiver que ser Hokage pra ajudar, eu vou.

Abraçou novamente o moreno, sentindo-o abraçar de volta com força.

\- Arigatou… Arigatou, Naruto! - as lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas e pingavam na jaqueta alaranjada do menor.

Se tinha uma coisa que Sasuke prezava mais do que tudo era sua família. Estava disposto a fazer de tudo por ela e a adorava mais do que tudo. Pensar que ao se tornar Hokage estava ajudando o moreno a proteger sua família e a manter aqueles que amava felizes lhe dava uma sensação boa no estômago, como se tudo fosse acabar bem.

O tempo passou rápido como um flash e, antes que qualquer um se desse conta, Naruto já tinha que ir embora. Se despediu rapidamente de Sasuke com um beijo na bochecha, da mesma forma que fazia quando era mais novo, e correu para sua casa, sentindo uma sensação de formigamento preencher seu estômago mais uma vez. Era uma sensação tão boa…

Abriu a porta com calma, mantendo a cabeça baixa. Não esperava ver sua mãe ou seu pai prestando atenção em si ou talvez sequer de pé, pois já deviam ser umas nove da noite. Incrível, mas ele e Sasuke sequer prestaram atenção no tempo, jogando conversa fora, fazendo o dever e discutindo sobre os problemas, acabou que era um bom passatempo. Mas última coisa que esperava ao chegar em casa era ver seus pais chorando, desesperados e discutindo entre eles.

Mas foi só dizer “tadaima” que todos os olhos da casa voltaram-se para si.

Os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas de Kushina se encheram com ainda mais água e sua boca visivelmente tremia.

\- Naruto! - lançou-se sobre o filho, prendendo-o entre seus braços com a maior força que podia e deixando-se chorar sobre seus ombros. - Naruto! Naruto!

\- ‘Kaa-chan? O que está acontecendo?

Foi a vez de Minato se aproximar, enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos com o polegar.

\- Nós estávamos muito preocupados com você, Naruto. - disse ele, sentando-se no sofá próximo ao loiro. - Você não chegou para o almoço e nem para o jantar e nós ficamos desesperados. Você não avisou para onde estava indo ou que horas iria voltar, nós não sabíamos pra onde você tinha ido, e a Kushina me chamou desesperada e jogando toda a culpa em cima dela.

Os olhos azuis do pequeno de doze anos desviaram para a cabeleira ruiva de sua mãe, que ainda o espremia em seus braços.

\- Gomen… Gomen, Naruto… Eu fui uma mãe horrível pra você. - seus braços se apertaram ao redor do corpo pequeno do filho. - O trabalho do seu pai acabou me envolvendo também, eu deixei minha cabeça se levar pelo estresse e me desprendi tanto das minhas relações que eu nem percebi quando você fez doze anos. Eu… Eu… Gomen, Naruto! Eu não queria que você achasse que eu era uma mãe ruim! Eu nunca quis que você me odiasse! Me desculpa… Me perdoa por ter sido tão dura com você durante todos esses anos. Eu queria tanto ser uma mãe boa pra você, mas eu fui a pior mãe possível!

Pouco passou até Minato se juntar ao abraço, puxando o filho e a esposa para seu colo. Naruto ainda não conseguia processar o que estava acontecendo, sua mãe e seu pai estavam chorando… A culpa era sua? Foi porque ele não avisou que estava indo passar o dia na casa de Sasuke? Ele não fez por querer, achava que sua mãe não se importaria se ele chegasse algumas horas mais tarde. Mas, aparentemente, ele estava errado.

\- Me perdoa, filho… - chorou Kushina, pressionando a cabeça do filho contra o seu peito enquanto a sua estava sobre o de Minato. - Eu nunca quis que você pensasse que eu não me importava com você… Me perdoa…!

Ele não sabia se sua mãe sabia do que havia acontecido no dia anterior, mas ela parecia uma completa leitora de mentes. E, antes que reparasse, Naruto já estava chorando também, permitindo-se liberar toda a tristeza acumulada nos peitos de sua mãe e retribuindo o abraço.

Aquele momento deve ter sido o momento mais próximo de sua família desde que ele tinha seus sete anos. Sua mãe estava se desculpando pelos pecados que ela mesma se tocou de que havia cometido, ela pensou que Naruto não tivesse chegado em casa porque havia fugido ou porque não queria vê-la. Sua consciência pesava ao pensar que ele foi o responsável por colocar esse peso nas costas de sua mãe. Ou ela tinha apenas se tocado que ele sempre esteve ali durante muitos anos.

O que teria acontecido se Sasuke não tivesse o segurado naquele dia? Ela estaria se arrependendo tanto quanto estava agora? Ou estaria pior? Provavelmente pior… Agora Naruto se sentia ainda pior por ter considerado sair da vida de seus pais para sempre. Ele nunca havia se tocado do quanto significava para eles até agora, pois nunca haviam demonstrado muito sentimento por ele quando ele começou a crescer, mas eles realmente o amavam. Eles estavam ali, junto com ele, abraçados naquele chão gelado e com lágrimas quentes escorrendo por suas bochechas. Eles se importavam com ele assim como ele se importava com eles. Eles sempre se importaram.

Nada mais precisava ser dito, estavam apenas colocando tudo pra fora. Não trocavam palavras, apenas gestos e carícias, confortando um ao outro e esperando que se acalmassem. Deviam ter ficado assim por alguns minutos até que as lágrimas secassem e parassem de chorar, restando apenas as fungadas e os soluços.

\- Gomen, Naruto… - disse mais uma vez Kushina, agora num tom mais calmo e leve do que antes. - Eu prometo que as coisas serão diferentes a partir de agora. Eu prometo que não vou só brigar com você. Nós podemos sair eu, você e o seu pai pra brincarmos no parquinho, podemos jantar no Ichiraku, brincar juntos pela casa, te ajudar com a lição, conversar sobre a escola, podemos chamar o Sasuke pra vir aqui brincar com você! Não vai ser legal, Naruto? Nós vamos nos divertir muito, não é, Naruto? - o pequeno sorriu e assentiu, ainda com a cabeça encostada nos seios da ruiva. - Nós te amamos tanto, filho. Desculpa por não sermos tão presentes quanto costumávamos ser, mas eu prometo que isso vai mudar. Prometo que, de agora em diante, nós vamos te dar todo o carinho e amor que você quiser. Qualquer coisa que te faça feliz, Naruto, nós faremos pra você.

Um sorriso triste se esticou pelos lábios do loiro, que já estava se acalmando. Sentia tanta falta dos pais amorosos de quando tinha quatro anos. Sentia tanta falta dos afagos e aconchegos deles. Sentia falta de quando eles também se mostravam humanos e que podiam chorar e se arrepender, assim como ele. Sentia falta de tê-los ao seu lado, não para dar bronca e reprimi-lo por não ser o perfeito filho do Hokage, mas para dar-lhe carinho e amor, sendo verdadeiros pais mesmo nas horas mais tristes e desesperadoras.

Era uma sensação tão boa…

Mas então seus olhos abriram como pratos, ainda havia algo que precisava ser resolvido.

\- ‘Kaa-chan… Tem uma coisa que eu preciso contar…

(...)

Um suspiro deixou os lábios de Itachi enquanto sentia sua pele umedecida pela água da banheira lavando a sujeira de seu corpo. O treino com seu pai havia sido mais intenso hoje, ele havia pedido que usasse seu Sharingan aos montes, o que o deixou completamente exausto e com falta de chakra, isso além de que seu pai resolveu jogar uma parte de sua papelada em cima dele pois “será seu dever no futuro e você deve aprender como lidar com o clã”.

Ele odiava isso. Odiava essa responsabilidade que seu pai colocava em seus ombros quanto ao clã e seu compromisso com a vila como um todo. Seu pai havia sequer considerado se era isso que ele queria? Se ele estava feliz tomando seu lugar no clã como líder? Se ele queria participar do policiamento de Konoha? Ninguém naquela merda de clã parecia se importar com sua opinião ou o que ele queria. Nem o próprio Itachi chegava a considerar o que ele pensava antes de concordar com alguma coisa.

Trouxe as pernas ao peito, abraçando-as e escondendo seu rosto entre os joelhos. A vontade de chorar naquelas horas era grande, ainda mais quando seus pais não estavam em casa e Sasuke estava recluso em seu quarto, mas ele não queria se arriscar em ter um surto de chakra repentino, então guardava os sapos para si.

\- Toc toc. - chamou uma voz do lado de fora, sequer fazendo barulho na porta. A cabeça de Itachi se ergueu e encarou a porta, um tanto preocupado. - Você tá sem roupas, ‘Tachi?

Uma risada escapou dos lábios do de cabelos lisos. A sinceridade desse homem era algo que sempre o fazia rir.

\- Pode entrar, ‘Sui.

A porta se abriu lentamente e Shisui entrou com calma, dando um pequeno pulinho ao encontrar com o menor sentado na banheira cheia de água.

\- Puta merda, ‘Tachi, eu não achei que você ia mesmo estar pelado. - o de cabelos lisos revirou os olhos e afastou as pernas de si, esticando-se como se se alongasse. - Posso me juntar a você?

\- Fique à vontade. - disse antes de mergulhar a cabeça embaixo d’água.

Virou-se de costas, só para passar para o namorado a segurança de que ele não estava espiando (ele estava). Ouviu e sentiu a água mexendo ao seu lado e não demorou muito para que os braços fortes de Shisui o abraçassem e o colocassem pouco à frente de si, com o corpo do maior pressionado na parede.

\- O treino foi muito pesado hoje? - perguntou Shisui enquanto passeava com as mãos pelo cabelo do mais novo.

\- Um pouco. Tive que treinar com o Sharingan de novo e resolver algumas papeladas. - soltou um suspiro e apoiou o rosto em suas mãos.

\- Quer uma massagem?

A pergunta veio do nada, mas quando se está com alguém como Shisui a mais de três anos você acaba se acostumando. Assentiu calmamente, sentindo as mãos de Shisui moverem para prender seu cabelo em um coque.

\- Daqui a pouco eu solto esses seus cabelos maravilhosos. - Itachi riu.

As mãos fortes do mais velho logo moveram-se para seu pescoço, arrepiando-o por inteiro enquanto seus dedos se moviam em círculos contra sua pele pálida. Era relaxante e até excitante ter as mãos do namorado sobre si, tirando aqueles pesos de seus ombros, mesmo que por apenas um momento antes que eles fossem colocados lá de novo. Suas mãos desciam por seus ombros e costas, investindo em cada ponto de tensão que encontrava, Itachi conseguia sentir até algumas concentrações de chakra nos dedos do namorado. Podia ser um tanto estranho, fazer massagem com chakra, mas era quase tão relaxante quanto uma massagem normal. E fazia cócegas.

\- Nossa, você tá tenso mesmo, ‘Tachi. - comentou enquanto massageava a lombar do contrário.

Tenso? Ele estava quase dormindo com aquela sensação percorrendo seu corpo. Era tranquilizante e confortante, algo que Itachi não sentia com frequência. Isso em particular preocupava Shisui, pois não era saudável passar por tanta pressão como o menor passava. Talvez fosse por isso que ele era extra carinhoso em momentos assim, ao invés de tratá-lo apenas com luxúria como os outros tendiam a fazer.

\- Hey, ‘Tachi, você tem lavado atrás das orelhas?

O de cabelos presos o encarou por cima do ombro com a sobrancelha erguida. Ele já havia parado a massagem e do nada começou com as perguntas estranhas?

\- Tenho sim. Por que?

Shisui soltou ar por entre os lábios e sorriu de canto, chamando ainda mais a atenção de Itachi.

\- Não sei não, não parecem muito limpas pra mim. Deixa eu checar.

Itachi não conseguiu segurar e deixou uma risada baixa escapar de seus lábios ao sentir os lábios do namorado atrás de sua orelha, distribuindo beijos pela região.

\- ‘S-sui!

\- O que foi? - perguntou perto de seu ouvido, fazendo o menor estremecer. - Por acaso tem outros lugares que você não limpou? Falando nisso, tem certeza de que lavou embaixo do queixo?

Ergueu o rosto do namorado e distribuiu mais beijos pela região citada, arrancando mais risadas da boca de Itachi. Aquilo fazia cócegas!

Os beijos logo começaram a deslizar pelo pescoço, chegando à clavícula, enquanto as mãos do maior acariciavam suas costas e arrancavam suspiros de seus lábios. Shisui não precisava de muito para ter Itachi completamente a sua mercê. Já estavam juntos a tantos anos que qualquer coisa que faziam já era o suficiente para terem um ao outro na palma da mão. Já chegaram até ao ponto de fazer competições bestas entre eles pra ver quem seduzia o outro mais rápido.

Surpreendentemente, Itachi venceu.

Levou a mão aos cabelos levemente molhados do namorado e acariciou-os numa tentativa de se controlar, mas o maldito sabia exatamente em quais pontos acertar. Seus lábios desciam por seu peitoral e pararam ao redor de um de seu mamilos, distribuindo beijos pelo local enquanto a mão livre massageava o outro.

O de cabelos presos mordia o lábio inferior com força, tentando reprimir os gemidos que se formavam no fundo de sua garganta, mas estava ficando quase impossível com o namorado lhe dando atenção daquele jeito.

\- P-porra, ‘Sui…

Sorrindo maliciosamente, o de cabelos encaracolados desceu as mãos até as coxas do menor, apertando-as com certa força e levantou o rosto na altura do de Itachi, encarando fundo em seus olhos.

\- Parece que alguém não lavou a boca também. Você precisa praticar mais sua higiene pessoal, ‘Tachi.

Selou seus lábios nos do menor em um beijo, sentindo sua pele eriçar debaixo da sua. Fazia muito pouco sentido que ambos acabassem excitados só por causa de um beijo, mas eles não estavam lá para questionar a lógica de seus corpos. As bochechas de Itachi tomaram uma cor ainda mais forte e seu corpo se arrepiou por completo ao sentir as mãos de Shisui apertarem sua bunda, quase o erguendo da posição em que estava. Por causa disso, acabou mordendo a língua do contrário.

\- Ah!

\- G-gomen! Não foi por querer! - tentou se desculpar enquanto retraía uma risada no fundo de sua garganta. - Você precisa parar de ficar fazendo essas coisas do nada! Eu já falei que não ‘tô acostumado com isso!

\- Tá, mas precisava morder com tanta força? Ai… - levou a mão à boca, preocupando um pouco Itachi, que se inclinou para tentar ver melhor o estrago que tinha feito. Ênfase no “tentou”, pois sentiu a mão boba de Shisui apertar sua bunda novamente. - Mas não é uma dorzinha que vai me impedir de te tocar, viu?

O de cabelos presos franziu o cenho e sorriu ironicamente pelo canto da boca.

\- Shisui, seu filho da puta! - deu um soco brincalhão na cabeça do namorado, que se quebrou em risadas.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do moreno e apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito do namorado, relaxando a respiração de tanto dar risada.

\- Ah, eu te amo, Itachi.

O maior não precisava olhar pra cima pra saber que Itachi estava corando. Eles se conheciam a tempo o suficiente para Shisui saber como o menor se sentia com esse tipo de declaração. Desde criança, Itachi tinha a autoestima um tanto baixa e não estava muito acostumado com um tipo de atenção saudável, só com as garotas reagindo ao extremo com qualquer coisa que ele fazia, os garotos todos querendo ser como ele e a pressão dos pais com ele ser um tipo de prodígio. Mas ele merecia tão mais do que isso. Ele merecia tão mais do que essa vida.

Sentiu seu rosto ser erguido pelas mãos geladas do menor e seus lábios logo encontraram os de Itachi, surpreendendo-o com o contato. Mesmo assim, não demorou muito para se deixar levar pelo beijo e pressionar o corpo do menor contra a parede. Levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos negros de Itachi, soltando-os do coque e enrolando os fios em seus dedos, assim como o contrário fazia com os seus.

A outra mão voltou a apertar os glúteos do menor, sentindo seus músculos tensionarem debaixo de sua pele. Se separaram rapidamente do beijo, apenas o suficiente para Shisui perguntar se Itachi estava pronto.

\- Só tenta não exagerar pra não acordarmos o Sasuke dessa vez.

O maior riu e concordou, beijando o pescoço do contrário uma última vez antes de penetrá-lo com força. Não é que estivesse tentando machucar o namorado, só que Itachi já tinha se feito claro em suas preferências sobre quando tinham suas sessões de sexo. Um gemido rouco deixou a boca do menor enquanto suas mãos desciam e arranhavam as costas do namorado com certa força, tentando se manter no lugar.

As investidas começaram lentas, acelerando a medida que ambos se acostumaram um com o outro. Numa tentativa de relaxar o namorado, Shisui começou a distribuir suaves beijos pela pele pálida de Itachi, desde sua clavícula até o lóbulo de sua orelha.

\- A-ah… ‘Sui…

Acomodou as pernas do namorado ao redor de sua cintura, abrindo mais espaço para continuar as estocadas. Não importava quantas vezes eles transavam, toda vez sempre seria toda uma nova experiência.

Selou seus lábios com um beijo selvagem, pressionando o corpo de Itachi contra a parede, também aproveitando para acelerar as estocadas e sentir cada vez mais fundo dentro do namorado.

As ondas de prazer percorriam seus corpos com força e só aumentavam conforme chegavam próximos ao orgasmo. Não era algo comum acabarem assim tão rápido, mas ambos estiveram ocupados durante o dia e seus corpos estavam exaustos e não mais em suas melhores condições, mas isso não incomodava nenhum deles, qualquer momento que passavam juntos já era prazeroso por si só.

O sexo era só um bônus.

Ambos tentaram reprimir um gemido contra seus lábios ao chegarem ao orgasmo. Itachi descansou a cabeça no ombro de Shisui, sua respiração descompassada ecoando nos ouvidos de Shisui, que tinha os braços ao redor do corpo cansado do menor.

\- A forma como... - parou para tomar uma golfada de ar. - Mesmo depois de trabalhar tanto… Você ainda me enche de energia… É algo que eu nunca vou entender… - apertou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Shisui, tentando manter-se naquele contato com toda a energia que tinha restante. - Eu te amo, Shisui.

Selou rapidamente os lábios contra os do namorado, deixando aquela sensação de borboletas no estômago tomar conta de si.

\- Eu também te amo. Muito. - passou os dedos pelos cabelos negros do menor, aproveitando para deslizá-los para suas bochechas pálidas. - Queria que seu pai pudesse ver o quanto está desperdiçando te fazendo trabalhar com o clã, na Anbu e ainda planejando que se junte a polícia de Konoha. - ajeitou as mechas negras atrás de sua orelha. - Você daria um ótimo shinobi comum ou um sensei da academia.

Uma fração de ar escapou dos lábios de Itachi junto com um sorriso. Shisui era o único que sabia um de seus maiores desejos ocultos. A vontade de ser tratado como uma pessoa normal.

\- Você diz isso como se fosse o maior elogio em todo o mundo.

Shisui riu.

\- Pff, claro que não! O maior elogio é ser chamado de “Itachi”.

Mordeu a ponta de sua orelha com um jeito divertido, tirando algumas risadas da boca do menor. Tão incrível quanto parecia, eram aquelas brincadeiras estupidas de Shisui que faziam o dia de Itachi mais colorido.

Podia sentir a vontade de pressionar seus lábios juntos novamente crescendo. Não dava pra evitar! Quando se namora alguém tão incrível quanto Shisui é normal que se queira passar cada segundo ao seu lado, principalmente quando apenas sua presença já parecia um sol radiante, iluminando tudo em seu caminho.

A intenção estava ali e Itachi já tinha começado a se aproximar, suas duas mãos sobre as bochechas gordinhas do namorado. Ele até teria selado seus lábios se não fosse por fortes golpes batendo contra a porta de madeira do banheiro.

\- Nii-san! Para de transar com o Shisui no banheiro e me deixa escovar os dentes! - gritou Sasuke, do outro lado da porta.

O casal riu.


	5. O exame Genin! Boa sorte, Naruto!

Por que o tempo passava tão rápido em Konoha, Naruto se perguntava. Antes que tivesse notado, o dia dos exames genin havia chegado; o dia em que teriam que fazer um teste sozinhos com os professores para decidirem quem poderia ser ninja e quem estava fadado a repetir a academia.

Havia de admitir que estava um pouco nervoso quanto aos exames, pois não havia estudado muito. Ele nunca foi muito bom na escola, sempre tirando notas baixas e deixava os professores furiosos com a bagunça que fazia.

Era verdade que começou a estudar com Sasuke desde o dia que voltaram a ser amigos, mas ele não podia evitar aquelas borboletas em seu estômago toda vez que pensava em falhar no teste. Queria muito poder orgulhar seus pais e mostrar para Sasuke que tinha prestado atenção nas aulas e nos treinos que tiveram juntos, já que ele estava perdendo tempo com a lição de casa para ajudá-lo a dominar suas habilidades.

Soltou um suspiro, encostando sua cabeça no tronco da árvore onde estava encostado. Revisar as matérias e seu conhecimento não estava ajudando em nada, não conseguia que a informação grudasse em sua cabeça. Por que era tão difícil?!

\- Oi. Baka. - chamou uma voz feminina acima de si, com tom de deboche. - Olha pra frente, imbecil!

O loiro desviou o olhar na direção da voz, dando de cara com Sakura usando uma expressão zangada em seu rosto. A forma como sua cabeça tampava o sol deixava sua testa ainda maior.

\- S-sakura-chan… Algum problema?

Com um só golpe, a rosada agachou ao nível do loiro e o prensou contra a árvore, aproximando ainda mais seus rostos. A respiração de Naruto começou a descompassar, não gostava de ver aquela cara feia tão perto de si.

\- Você quer saber se tem algum problema? Tem sim um problema, Naruto! Eu quero que você fique longe do  _ meu _ Sasuke! - bradou, empurrando o pequeno corpo do loiro contra o tronco, como se o diminuíssem frente a si. - Todos aqui sabem que ele é  **meu** . Você não é ninguém pra tirar ele de mim.

_ Sasuke não é um prêmio pra você ganhar, sua piranha! _ \- era o que queria dizer, mas estava tão assustado que nenhuma palavra conseguia deixar seus lábios.

Antes que Sakura pudesse fazer alguma coisa contra ele, seu braço foi puxado com força por uma mão familiar. A rosada se virou na direção do moreno com o olhar arregalado e com leve dor por conta de sua mão apertando eu braço.

\- Você não tem vergonha na cara, Sakura? Ficar assediando as pessoas quando acha que elas estão com o “seu homem” é baixo, até pra você. - Shikamaru franziu o cenho e empurrou-a para longe de Naruto. - Se fosse um dia normal, eu falaria que isso é um saco e iria embora, mas já passou do limite.

A Haruno grunhiu, como se fosse um cachorro tentando afastar um ladrão com seus grunhidos, porém não estava funcionando. O de cabelos negros franziu ainda mais o cenho e a encarou com desgosto, estava claro que ele estava legitimamente irritado com a garota, o que era incomum vindo de alguém que estava sempre cagando pra tudo que estava acontecendo.

\- Acho que está na hora de você ir embora, a não ser que queira que os outros te encarem mais e mais como a vadia que você está se mostrando. - os olhos esmeralda deslizaram para seus arredores, encontrando-se com o olhar crítico de várias outras crianças na sua direção. - Sai daqui, Sakura.

A de cabelos rosados franziu o cenho e, pressionando os lábios juntos, correu para dentro da escola pisando duro, recebendo uma última encarada feia por parte de Shikamaru. O moreno soltou um grunhido e voltou a encarar Naruto com seu olhar cansado cheio de olheiras, não era um olhar exatamente amigável, mas mais de pena e empatia pelo que o loirinho tinha acabado de passar.

\- Você tá bem? - perguntou Shikamaru, estendendo a mão para Naruto. Embora ele estivesse sorrindo, as olheiras debaixo dos olhos e o tique nos músculos da face eram um tanto perturbadores.

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça e tomou a mão de Shikamaru, que o puxou para ficar em pé.

\- Arigatou, Shikamaru.

\- Heh, sem problemas. Aquela menina é um saco mesmo, não é a primeira vez que eu fiquei com vontade de jogar a verdade na cara dela assim, só precisava da desculpa.

Naruto desviou o olhar e mordeu o interior da bochecha. Geralmente, ele não reagia quando as pessoas falavam mal dele, ainda mais quando era alguém de quem ele já gostou uma vez, como a Haruno, mas quando ela falou de Sasuke daquela forma; como se ele fosse algum tipo de troféu que ela pudesse pegar e ir embora com ele, sem nenhum tipo de opinião ou direito de protesto, como se fosse um pertence de Sakura, Naruto não conseguiu se conter. Será que era porque ele tinha se simpatizado com a família de durante o almoço da semana passada? Muitas coisas pesadas  _ foram _ jogadas na mesa, afinal.

\- Vamos pra sala? O sinal vai tocar daqui a pouco. - ofereceu o moreno com um amigável sorriso no rosto.

Naruto assentiu e acompanhou o colega até a sala, onde uma parte dos alunos já estava se sentando e se organizando em suas mesas e o loiro decidiu fazer o mesmo, sentando-se no mesmo lugar de ontem e aguardando a chegada de Sasuke.

Enquanto esperava o moreno, não podia evitar que um sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto ao pensar em como Shikamaru apareceu para o defender de Sakura. Foi um gesto muito gentil de sua parte e ele era muito grato por isso, ainda mais quando a maioria das pessoas da escola o odiavam sem motivo. Era bom saber que ele tinha alguém com quem contar.

\- N-Naruto-kun? - chamou uma voz fraca pouco familiar ao lado do loiro.

Em todo o tempo que Naruto estudou na academia ninja, ele nunca teve muitas oportunidades de conversar com Hinata além de quando ele tentou defendê-la de algumas pessoas falando mal de seus olhos, mas, por algum motivo, aqui estava ela, parada ao lado de sua mesa.

\- O-oi! Hinata, né? - a morena assentiu com um sorriso tímido. - Tá tudo bem?

A Hyuuga corou e desviou o olhar, brincando com seus dedos na frente do corpo.

\- E-eu… Eu q-queria saber se… Eu posso sentar do seu lado hoje…

Ele e Hinata não eram tão próximos, nunca foram, mas com ela pedindo tão docemente como ele poderia recusar?

\- Claro, Hinata! Pode sentar.

\- A-arigatou…!

A Hyuuga tomou o lugar de Ino, à direita de Naruto e se mexeu para pegar suas coisas e arrumar em cima da mesa. Enquanto isso, os dois falharam em perceber o olhar penetrante de Neji encarando o loiro com um ar de suspeita e ódio.

A única coisa que os dois perceberam foi quando Sasuke entrou na sala poucos minutos antes de o professor chegar.

\- Gomen, gomen, gomen, eu me atrasei! - desculpou-se o moreno, tomando seu lugar no espaço vago à esquerda de Naruto. - Eu esqueci de fazer o bento pro meu irmão de manhã e me atrasei tendo que fazer, aí não deu tempo de chegar antes do sinal.

O expressão de cansaço e preocupação no rosto de Sasuke era hilária, principalmente porque ele não era do tipo que mostrava muitas emoções perto dos outros. Naruto riu.

\- Tá tudo bem, Sasuke. O Iruka-sensei nem chegou ainda. - ajeitou os óculos sobre sua testa. - Mas e aí, você está animado pros exames hoje à tarde?

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Meu irmão fez questão de me ajudar a treinar ontem à noite, mesmo eu falando pra ele que não precisava. Acho que ele estava só querendo uma desculpa pra escapar do meu pai, mas ainda assim me ajudou a praticar.

\- Mas nós não temos só que fazer um clone estático pra passar? Você é o melhor nisso!

\- Como eu disse: só uma desculpa pra não treinar com meu pai.

\- E o Shisui-nii-san? Ele e o Itachi-nii-san te impediram de dormir ontem? - perguntou com um tom de provocação.

Pela expressão de cansaço e irritação no rosto de Sasuke, já estava clara a resposta.

\- Nem me fale no Shisui. Ele e o meu irmão estão me deixando acordado há anos já. Acredita que semana passada eu quase peguei eles no banheiro? - o loiro teve que se conter para não rir alto. - É sério, os dois não param nem por um segundo e eles tão por toda a parte! Não dá pra encontrar nem um espaço seguro fora da academia!

\- Você é muito azarado, Sasuke.

Os dois riram alto, sem perceber a atenção que estavam atraindo para si, incluindo a do professor.

\- Naruto! Sasuke! - chamou Iruka de braços cruzados. - Por favor, parem de conversar e prestem atenção na aula.

\- Gomennasai! - disseram ambos em uníssono, focando a atenção em seus cadernos e copiando o que quer que fosse que Iruka estivesse anotando na lousa. Eles nem tinham percebido que a aula havia começado há dez minutos.

Entretanto, justamente quando Iruka achava que a sala tinha finalmente se aquietado e que poderia dar aula em paz, um grito histérico de várias garotas ecoou pelo recinto.

\- Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei! Tem um corvo nojento tentando entrar na sala!

O moreno virou-se para a janela e, realmente, tinha um corvo negro dando repetidas bicadas na janela e gritando na direção das meninas que gritaram.

\- Ou! Olha como fala do corvo do meu irmão, sua bocuda! - xingou Sasuke, levantando-se de seu lugar e indo até a janela para cumprimentar o animal.

\- Esse pássaro é do seu irmão, Sasuke? - perguntou Naruto, levantando-se de seu lugar.

Ao tomar o animal em suas mãos, o Uchiha assentiu.

\- Ele mandou uma mensagem. Idiota, podia só ter usado o celular!

\- Mas ele não trabalha na anbu? Achei que lá não pudesse levar celular. Pelo menos, foi o que o meu pai disse.

\- Nossa, verdade. Eu tinha esquecido desse detalhe.

Iruka levou a mão à testa e forçou o ar para fora da garganta em um suspiro.

\- Sasuke, por favor, pegue logo a mensagem do seu irmão para que eu possa continuar a aula. E Naruto, aquiete-se no seu lugar e faça silêncio para que quem está interessado preste atenção na aula.

\- Gomennasai.

Assim que Sasuke pegou a mensagem e se despediu do corvo, este que voou de volta para seu dono, a aula finalmente voltou a progredir, todos os alunos prestando atenção no que Iruka explicava e escrevia na lousa. E, antes que qualquer um percebesse, o sinal tocou e as crianças foram liberadas para o lanche.

Naruto e Sasuke, como começaram a fazer desde semana passada, foram lanchar no telhado da escola, onde era quieto, tranquilo e o melhor de tudo: não tinha meninas pra encher o saco.

\- O que você trouxe no seu bento, ‘Suke?

\- Eu fiz alguns bolinhos de arroz e um pouco de sushi, e você?

\- Missoshiro! - ergueu o potinho preto tampado no ar com um sorriso brilhante no rosto.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Isso daí é pra comer quente, Usuratonkachi. Já deve estar podre.

\- Nah, relaxa, é só esquentar. - sorriu em sua direção com aquele sorriso que dizia que ele queria alguma coisa. - Sasuke~ Esquenta pra mim~?

Sasuke franziu o cenho e fez bico.

\- Sabia que você ia pedir isso. Me dá isso aqui. - arrancou o pote das mãos do loiro. - Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!

Soltou um fino fio de fogo por sua boca na direção da base do potinho de plástico, que começou a soltar fumaça conforme o conteúdo ia esquentando.

\- Pronto. Toma aí, seu aproveitador.

\- Arigatou, Sasuke! Itadakimasu!

\- Itadakimasu.

Os dois começaram a comer o conteúdo de seus bentos, Sasuke comendo com calma enquanto Naruto comia rápido e queimava a língua repetidamente.

\- Quente! Quente! Quente!

O moreno não pôde evitar de sorrir com as trapalhadas do loiro. Ele era tão bobo e idiota, mas ainda assim uma pessoa tão boa de se ter por perto. Naruto o fazia bem, o aceitava no jeito que era e não o sobrevalorizava como os outros faziam. Era realmente seu melhor amigo.

\- Ano, Sasuke. - o moreno grunhiu, fazendo sinal para que ele continuasse. - O que o seu irmão queria naquela carta? Você só deu uma olhada, fez cara feia e enfiou no fundo da bolsa.

Ao ouvir a menção da carta, Sasuke fez a mesma careta que fez quando leu a carta pela primeira vez. Seu irmão era uma das pessoas que ele mais amava naquele mundo, mas ele podia ser insuportável às vezes.

_ “Otouto, _

_ Hoje depois da anbu vou treinar com o Otou-san enquanto a Okaa-san vai pra um chá de bebê na casa de uma amiga. _

_ Vamos ficar fora o dia todo. _

_ Então hoje você vai passar o dia na casa do Naruto. Já liguei pra tia Kushina e ela deixou. _

_ Não sei se você vai dormir lá, podemos combinar isso depois. Me mande uma mensagem quando decidirem o que vão fazer. _

_ P.s.: não esqueçam de usar proteção se ficarem sozinhos ;) _

_ Com amor, nii-san” _

Ridículo. Como se Sasuke tivesse idade pra essas coisas. Ele não era um pervertido, ao contrário de seu irmão. Alguém devia afastar Itachi de Shisui e Izumi, eles estavam claramente o corrompendo.

\- Ah, ele só disse que eu vou ficar na sua casa hoje.

\- Sério?

\- Uhum. Meu irmão vai treinar com o meu pai e a minha mãe vai ficar fora pra ir num chá de bebê. Aí ele ligou pra sua mãe e ela deixou.

Os olhos de Naruto se iluminaram e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso espalhafatoso de orelha à orelha.

\- Oba! Faz tanto tempo que você não vai em casa, Sasuke! E bem hoje quando a mamãe vai fazer Katsudon! - agarrou-se ao pescoço do moreno e apoiou-se em seu ombro igual a uma criança. - Hoje é o melhor dia de todos, dattebayo!

Sasuke sorriu ternamente e encarou o loiro pelo canto do olho.

\- Agora só falta você passar no exame, né?

\- Puta merda, tinha esquecido desse detalhe. - resmungou enquanto fazia bico. - Eu não quero ter que fazer o teste. Eu não sei fazer um clone estático!

\- Você praticou depois que foi embora? Não adianta nada saber o básico se você não treinar.

\- Treinei um pouco, mas não consegui melhorar muito. - suspirou chateado. - Eu sei que o Itachi-nii-san disse pra eu me concentrar na imagem da pessoa que eu quero criar e focar meu chakra nela, mas é mais difícil do que parece. Eu não sou do tipo que é muito bom em pensar, sabe?

\- Conta uma novidade. - o moreno riu.

\- Pô, Sasuke! Me dá um apoio aqui! - fez bico e cara de choro, apenas conseguindo que o moreno risse ainda mais.

O sinal logo tocou, interrompendo a conversa dos dois e forçando-os a voltar para a classe. Surpreendentemente, a aula passou muito rápido para o resto do dia, chegando a hora das provas para os alunos se tornarem genin.

O loiro estava visivelmente nervoso com a chegada do teste, este que seria em uma sala separada dos demais alunos onde entraria um de cada vez para performar um jutsu de transformação na frente de Iruka e de mais um professor.

Ele estava com medo de falhar e ser motivo de chacota em toda a escola, mais do que já era, na verdade. Ele queria poder se formar da academia ninja, sair andando por aí com uma bandana, fazer missões com um professor e poder ter a chance de cair no mesmo time de Sasuke! Naruto não queria ser deixado para trás, não agora que ele finalmente havia conseguido ter o moreno ao seu alcance novamente. 

Um toque de dedos suaves e gelado contra sua mão o tirou do transe, trazendo seus olhos para gravitar na direção dos de Sasuke, que sorria ternamente em sua direção.

\- Você consegue, Naruto. - moveu sua mão para tomar a do loiro completamente na sua. - Concentre-se na imagem que você quer se transformar e misture com o seu chakra. Eu acredito em você, Naruto.

\- Uchiha Sasuke. - chamou Iruka, atraindo o olhar de ambos o moreno e o loiro. - É a sua vez.

\- Eu volto logo. - sorriu uma última vez na direção de Naruto e desapareceu pelo corredor.

\- Boa sorte, Sasuke-kun! - as garotas gritavam para o moreno enquanto ele caminhava em direção à sala onde ele tomaria o teste.

Não demorou nem quinze minutos para que Sasuke saísse da sala com uma bandana de genin na testa.

As garotas elogiavam Sasuke conforme ele passava, dizendo que não estavam surpresas de que ele tivesse passado, que ele era incrível, maravilhoso e um verdadeiro prodígio. Algumas até cruzavam os dedos para cair no mesmo time que ele.

\- Uzumaki Naruto.

Chegou a hora, era o que a mente de Naruto pensava para si mesmo. Mesmo com os conselhos de Sasuke e o incentivo do mesmo para que ele fosse bem, o loirinho não podia evitar de se sentir nervoso.

\- Oi. - chamou o moreno, colocando a mão no ombro do menor. - Eu vou estar torcendo por você, ok? Não fique nervoso e dê o seu melhor!

Um sorriso tímido cruzou os lábios de Naruto e seus olhos brilharam com determinação.

\- Eu vou! Arigatou, Sasuke.

Ver seu amigo feliz deixava o moreno feliz também, como mostrava o sorriso empolgado em seu rosto. Qualquer que fosse o resultado daquele teste, Sasuke prometeu para si mesmo que continuaria o amando não importa o quê.

Antes que o loiro pudesse caminhar em direção à sala, o moreno puxou rapidamente seu rosto e deu um beijo rápido em sua bochecha, tomado cuidado para que nenhuma das meninas visse. Ele adoraria poder rir da cara de bobo que Naruto estava fazendo ou acariciar suas bochechas coradas, mas sabia que o loiro precisava ir logo fazer o exame ou tomaria bronca do professor. E Sasuke também não queria dar oportunidade para Naruto perceber como sua pele pálida ganhava cor, assim como a dele.

\- Boa sorte!

Os olhos azuis de Naruto acompanharam o moreno correr para fora da academia junto com outros alunos que o seguiram. Tocou suavemente a bochecha beijada pelo amigo e engoliu em seco, caminhando para a sala onde Iruka e o outro professor que ele não lembrava o nome estavam o esperando.

Chegando na sala, Naruto caminhou até o centro e encarou seus professores com um pouco de receio.

\- Muito bem, Naruto. Quero que você faça uma transformação e nos mostre o que aprendeu. Transforme-se no Yondaime Hokage. - ordenou Iruka, sentado em sua cadeira e encarando o loiro com um olhar crítico.

Naruto respirou fundo e fez o sinal de mão, fechando os olhos.

Ele queria tanto poder se formar de uma vez! Se ele não se formasse, não poderia se tornar Hokage e ajudar a família de Sasuke! Naruto não descumpria suas promessas, ele nunca voltava com sua palavra. Esse era seu jeito ninja!

O professor de cabelos brancos batia a caneta na mesa, como se tentasse irritar Naruto de alguma forma. Sendo sincero, ele nunca tinha ido com a cara daquele professor, nem sabia muito sobre ele, mas ele tinha cara de mal.

Ba! Não é hora de pensar na cara de mal do professor, Naruto! Iruka-sensei está esperando que você faça o jutsu de transformação e se forme de uma vez! Mostre para todos aqueles merdas que você será um excelente Hokage!

_ Okay, Naruto. Se acalme.  _ \- disse para si mesmo em sua mente, relaxando seus músculos e controlando a respiração. -  _ Lembre do que o Sasuke e o Itachi-nii-san te ensinaram. Concentre-se na imagem de quem você quer virar. _

_ Yondaime Hokage. Yondaime Hokage. _

_ Cabelo amarelo. Olhos azuis. Sorriso amigável. O relâmpago amarelo de Konoha. Yondaime Hokage. Yondaime Hokage. Yondaime Hokage. _

_ Pai. _

\- Hange no jutsu!

Uma fumaça envolveu seu corpo enquanto seus lábios se pressionavam juntos. Seu coração pulava em seu peito e ele estava cruzando os dedos - mentalmente - para que ele tivesse feito certo.

\- Impressionante, Naruto. Você certamente evoluiu. - a voz do moreno parecia surpresa, mas o loiro estava com medo de abrir os olhos. Foi só quando ouviu a risada não irônica de seu professor que teve coragem de olhar. - Abra os olhos, Naruto. Você conseguiu!

Aí encarar o chão e a sua roupa, o loiro ficou espantado ao perceber que estava mais alto e que usava roupas de Hokage, as mesmas que seu pai sempre colocava antes de sair de casa.

Um sorriso enorme imediatamente apareceu em seu rosto, indo de orelha à orelha.

\- Eu consegui! - começou a dar pulinhos pela sala quase vazia, mostrando aos dois professores como estava feliz ao ter conseguido. - Quer dizer que eu passei?

Iruka assentiu com a cabeça ergueu-se de seu assento enquanto o loiro desfazia a transformação.

\- Parabéns, Naruto. - parabenizou enquanto se aproximava do menor com a faixa na mão. - Você é oficialmente um ninja.

(...)

Itachi conseguir dias de folga era uma coisa muito rara, ainda mais considerando que ele trabalha na anbu e aquele lugar parecia ter mais tarefa que o próprio Hokage. A única sorte que ele tinha de trabalhar lá, sendo sincero, era a alegria de poder proteger sua família e manter sua casa segura.

Isso e trabalhar junto do seu namorado, é claro.

Então, agora que Naruto e Sasuke voltaram a ser amigos e o irmão mais novo de Itachi queria passar mais tempo com o amigo, estava mais do que na hora de Itachi voltar a fazer algo que ele não fazia há muito tempo:

Mentir para seu irmão ficar fora de casa e ele poder ficar sozinho com Shisui sem ninguém enchendo a porra do saco.

Se a família Uchiha fosse ser sincera agora, as pessoas que achavam que Itachi era um excelente irmão, ídolo perfeito, um exemplo a ser seguido e uma criança perfeita não sabia de metade da história. O moreno mais velho nem consegue contar quantas vezes Sasuke e ele “discutiram” sobre quantas vezes Itachi deveria parar de ficar fazendo barulho durante a noite e deixar o irmão mais novo dormir em paz.

Verdade seja dita, quanto mais velho Itachi ficava, mais difícil era de Sasuke conseguir o aturar. Claro, eles eram unidos, o mais novo admirava o mais velho, eles se ajudavam em tempos difíceis e Itachi amava seu irmão mais novo, mas eles também eram irmãos, o que tornava obrigatório que eles brigassem periodicamente pelas razões mais idiotas, não passassem muito tempo juntos e brigassem pelo controle remoto da TV.

Às vezes eles precisavam de um tempo um do outro para conseguirem de verdade uma vida social. Assim, Itachi conseguia passar tempo com Shisui e sair com sua amiga, Izumi, e Sasuke conseguia recuperar o tempo perdido com Naruto e descobrir seu Uchiha gay interior.

O de cabelos presos agradecia profundamente por já ter descoberto o seu e estar em um relacionamento sério. Não precisava mais ficar encarando a dor e a agonia que era gostar de alguém e apenas imaginar seu futuro juntos, sem ter certeza se ele sentia o mesmo e ficar constantemente se perguntando se valia a pena arriscar perder sua amizade para uma crush boba.

Ainda bem que Itachi podia descansar tranquilamente sabendo que não precisava mais se preocupar com essas coisas e que podia aproveitar o carinho que seu namorado fazia em suas costas nuas.

\- Está bom assim? - perguntou o de cabelos enrolados enquanto massageava os músculos de sua lombar. - Ou você quer que eu vá mais devagar?

\- Não, está ótimo assim. - respondeu o moreno enquanto mexia em seu celular. - Só tenta não apertar muito nas pernas, ainda dói do treino de ontem. - voltou a mexer tranquilamente por suas mensagens de WhatsApp, prestando uma vaga atenção nas mãos do namorado passeando por sua pele pálida. - Oi, ‘Sui, adivinha?

\- Fala.

\- O Dei tá me ligando.

\- Tipo, agora?

Itachi assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Vou só atender essa e já deixo você voltar pra massagem, amor. Faz tempo que não falo com ele e com o resto do pessoal. - ajeitou o cabelo em frente ao peito desnudo e levou o celular ao ouvido. - Fala, Dei.

_ \- Se não sou eu que ligo você nem nota que faz mais de três meses que a gente não se fala, né, filho da puta? Aposto que o seu namorado tá te dando por trás agora, não tá? _

\- Haha, nope. Ele ‘tá me fazendo massagem. O treino foi difícil ontem.

_ \- Hn. _

\- Mas então, como vão as coisas por aí? Quando que vocês vão vir pra cá de novo? Eu bem que podia colocar umas velas no meu quarto.

_ \- Vai tomar no seu cu, Itachi. Só agora que você se preocupa se a gente tá vivo e já vem agindo todo como se a gente tivesse se visto ontem?! Baka. _

\- Ah, dá um tempo, Deidara. Você também não deu sinal de vida por meses, não fui só eu. Além do mais, vocês tem metade da dupla do Sharingan com vocês, não tem como vocês acabarem mortos.

_ \- Exatamente, imbecil, só temos metade da dupla, então não adianta nada. _

_ \- Se vai xingar os outros, fala na cara, patife!  _ \- gritou Obito ao fundo da conversa.

\- Oi, Obito. - cumprimentou Itachi do outro lado da linha.

_ \- Oi, Itachi. Como vão as coisas? _

\- AH!

_ \- … Tá tudo bem por aí? _

\- Tá, só o Shisui que inventou de ser pervertido. - colocou a mão sobre o celular e virou-se para o namorado, que estava com dois dedos penetrados em seu ânus. - Eu já falei pra você me avisar antes de fazer essas coisas, Shisui. Eu tô no meio de uma ligação aqui.

\- Ah, eles já estão acostumados, Ita. E essa é sua punição por me chamar de ruim nos videogames na semana passada.

\- Ué, mas você é. - o moreno franziu o cenho e deu uma forte estocada com os dedos, quase arrancando um gemido da boca do de cabelos compridos. - Para com isso, caralho!

Shisui riu, claramente se divertindo com o desespero e a raiva de Itachi, o qual revirou os olhos e voltou a falar com os dois na outra linha do telefone. Ele já havia conseguido enganar seu pai, dizendo que estava indo dormir, enquanto ele e o namorado faziam a mesma coisa, podia enganar um par de trouxas também.

\- Voltando ao assunto, - mais uma estocada da parte de Shisui. Itachi grunhiu, mas ignorou a sensação e concentrou-se na ligação. - As coisas vão indo bem. Sasuke está fazendo o exame genin hoje, ele e Naruto voltaram a se falar e eu estou tentando lidar com a encheção de saco do meu pai.  _ Desacelera, Shisui. _

_ \- Entendi. … E o Kakashi? _

O de cabelos preso grunhiu, agora, se era por causa da pergunta ou por Shisui ter adicionado um terceiro dedo.

\- Não tenho ouvido muito dele, mas vi ele saindo com o Gai outro dia, parecia que estava tudo bem.

_ \- Isso é bom. _ \- um gemido desgraçado escapou dos lábios de Itachi enquanto o de cabelos crespos removia os três dedos e colocava seu membro no lugar.  _ \- Ok, não dá. Eu não consigo continuar essa ligação com vocês dois se comendo do outro lado do telefone enquanto eu tô na abstinência há três meses. Só avisa o Minato-sensei que nós voltamos em uma semana ou duas. Um mês no máximo. _

\- Aviso, sim. Pode deixar.

_ \- Divirtam-se na foda de vocês aí. _

_ \- Tchauzinho, hn. _

Terminada a ligação, Itachi virou-se para Shisui com cara feia enquanto o contrário deitava-se sobre ele com um sorriso inocente em seus lábios.

\- O que foi, ‘Tachi?

\- ‘Sui, eu te amo, mas você tem que parar de querer transar enquanto eu tô no telefone.

\- E você quer que eu fique quieto quando você está deitado desse jeito, todo sexy, sem roupa, me deixando tocar em você na maior boa vontade e soltando esses suspiros que  _ você sabe _ que eu amo? Isso é tortura, Itachi.

O mais novo revirou os olhos e puxou o namorado para baixo, invertendo rapidamente as posições e se deixando ficar por cima de Shisui, fazendo questão de que sua bunda estivesse em cima de sua pélvis.

Shisui não gostava nada da cara que Itachi fazia quando ele ficava pervertido na cama. Parecia uma mistura de cara de psicopata com de atriz pornô, ambos empesteando o rosto magnífico de seu namorado. Não que ele fosse o amar menos por isso, é claro, só o deixava um tanto nervoso, pois ele sabia que quem ia acabar tomando no cu nessa situação era ele.

E não literalmente.

\- Acho que você já esqueceu o que acontece quando você me desafia, ‘Sui. - o tom pervertido não combinava nada com ele, mas Itachi era simplesmente apaixonante de qualquer maneira, mesmo que parecesse incaracterístico. - Essa sua carinha de trouxa não me dá muita confiança… Acha que precisa de um lembrete de o que acontece se você mexe com o prodígio do clã Uchiha?

Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo, e Shisui não iria ficar de fora.

\- Pode vir, Itachi.

Sorte dos dois que não tinha ninguém em casa, ou eles estariam em uma encrenca danada por quase quebrar a cama.

De todos os modos, valeu a pena no final.


	6. Refletido no espelho: A verdade não vista!

A pressão de Sasuke devia estar no teto, de tanto que ele estava nervoso com a demora de Naruto para sair da sala. Os pensamentos negativos de que talvez ele não tivesse conseguido ou tivesse feito algo errado e estava recebendo bronca naquele instante não deixavam a mente de Sasuke em paz, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso.

O moreno não conseguia se imaginar fazendo qualquer coisa sem o loiro, no mínimo, estar por perto. Eles se conhecem literalmente desde que nasceram e sempre fizeram tudo juntos, sempre foram tão próximos, até mesmo quando não podiam estar juntos.

Desde que seu pai o proibira de ver Naruto, por uma razão que ele desconhecia, Sasuke passava o dia todo seguindo o loiro com o olhar e reprimindo a vontade de ignorar as ordens a si ditadas e correr atrás dele. Eles eram amigos desde que o moreno se entendia por gente, sempre se deram bem e juraram sempre estar juntos. Sasuke não conseguia lembrar de um único momento em que ele não sabia onde Naruto estava, com exceção de quando as aulas acabavam, em que ele deveria voltar para o distrito do seu clã.

Agora que eles finalmente conseguiram reatar a amizade e se encontrar mais do que com apenas o olhar quando o outro passava, Sasuke não estava nem um pouco preparado para voltar a passar seus dias sem vê-lo.

Ah, caralho, ele estava completamente apaixonado pelo Uzumaki, não estava? A forma como ele falava, como pensava no loiro, como sua visão se nublava com dor ao simplesmente considerar não vê-lo outra vez, droga, ele parecia até seu irmão naquela vez que ele tentou lhe explicar sobre sua relação com Shisui.

O moreno esfregou os olhos com força, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. Não, devia ter alguma outra explicação pra esse sentimento. Ele devia estar confundindo as coisas. Ele pode ter gostado de Naruto quando eram mais novos, mas ele se recusava a acreditar que aqueles sentimentos haviam voltado. 

Além do mais, ele não estava com tempo para ficar pensando nessas besteiras. O barulho de passos vindo do corredor de entrada da academia indicava que o loiro já havia acabado o exame e Sasuke estava ficando completamente desesperado para saber se ele passou ou não.

\- Naruto! - chamou pelo amigo e correu em sua direção, ao mesmo tempo em que ele apenas caminhava para fora do edifício. - Como foi? Você passou? Conseguiu a bandana? 

A expressão cabisbaixa que o loiro usava enquanto saía da escola foi completamente destronada por um sorriso maroto e Naruto tirou a mão das costas e exibiu sua bandana com orgulho.

\- Eu passei!

O peso no peito de Sasuke foi retirado com um chute e um sorriso orgulhoso surgiu em seus lábios. Todas as preocupações de antes simplesmente se esvaíram de seu corpo quando ele se lançou aos braços do loiro e o recebeu com um abraço.

\- Omedetou, Naruto! - apertou-o mais e não resistiu em rodopiar o loiro em seus braços, tirando seus pés por vários segundo do chão.

\- Sasuke! M-me põe no chão! - exclamou enquanto se esperneava e remexia contra o moreno, que rapidamente fez o que pediu. - Se eu soubesse que você fosse ficar tão feliz assim eu teria saído mais rápido.

\- Ora, a culpa é sua que demorou demais. Achei que você não tivesse passado e tivesse dado um chilique! Usuratonkachi! - deu um tapa de leve no braço de Naruto e inflou as bochechas quando o mesmo sorriu.

\- “Usuratonkachi”?! - franziu o cenho e inflou as bochechas, irritado. - Isso não é justo! Eu só fiquei tão feliz que fiquei em choque quando recebi a bandana! Não precisa falar assim comigo, Sasuke… Teme!

O moreno franziu o cenho mais ainda e fez bico.

\- É sério? Se esse é seu melhor xingamento eu nem quero mais continuar a discussão.

\- A gente não devia estar discutindo mesmo! Devíamos estar felizes que eu passei! Não foi nada fácil me concentrar pra transformar, viu? Você sabe que eu tenho problemas de concentração, Sasuke. - o contrário grunhiu baixinho. - Mas o que importa é que eu passei e nós temos chance de ficarmos no mesmo time quando nos escolherem amanhã.

O moreno rangeu os dentes por um segundo, mas logo relaxou a expressão. Querendo ou não, ele estava, sim, ansioso com a possibilidade de ele e Naruto ficarem no mesmo time. Poderiam passar mais tempo juntos, sair em missões juntos, se ajudar em campo, fazer ataques combinando, se esconder dos inimigos juntos, ah, pronto, ele estava completamente perdido pelo loiro, não estava? Era agora que Itachi iria infernizar sua vida  _ mesmo _ . Se o filho da mãe já enchia o saco para que Sasuke “enfiasse de uma vez em sua cabecinha de criança burra que não tem Uchiha hétero” agora ele iria virar todas as casas do quarteirão de ponta cabeça e sair gritando igual um retardado que ele gostava do Naruto pra todo mundo na rua ouvir. Os amiguinhos que participavam daquela organização deles lá não o deixariam em paz pelo resto de sua vida.

\- Hn. Tanto faz. 

Era fofo como Sasuke tentava esconder sua animação atrás de uma expressão carrancuda. Desde que eram pequenos, quando o moreno ficava irritado ou sentia seu ego ferido ele franzia o cenho, fazia beiço, virava a cara e fazia “hn”, numa forma de imitar o pai, que fazia da mesma forma, pelo que Naruto se lembrava. Ele já sabia que havia ganhado a discussão, mas que o amigo não gostaria de admitir para não passar vergonha, conseguia perceber isso até enquanto estavam distantes. 

Aqueles dias vinham como memórias obscuras para Naruto, de uma época em que ele era rejeitado e ninguém poupava um único olhar em sua direção que não fosse de ódio, mas sempre que ele recordava da presença de Sasuke, ainda que vagas, as coisas pareciam melhorar em sua mente, as coisas ficavam mais simples de lembrar e aceitar. Mesmo que o Uchiha e ele não fossem mais amigos durante aqueles anos, o loiro não conseguia evitar de encará-lo algumas vezes durante a aula. Por ele ficar algumas bancadas abaixo, ficava ainda mais fácil e vê-lo e de um ângulo bom, já que ele, por sua vez, ficava mais em cima. Lembrava-se da forma como ele mexia nas mechas de cabelo quando estava entediado, riscava algumas páginas do caderno para se distrair quando o professor parava de falar, apoiava a bochecha na mão e fechava os olhos enquanto ponderava sobre a lição, sempre mantinha sua mesa organizada e os pequenos momentos em que ele reparava que Naruto o estava observando e virava a cabeça para tentar capturar seus olhos bem no ato da espionagem. 

Mas, fala sério, alguém poderia realmente julgá-lo? As garotas secavam Sasuke com os olhos o tempo todo, sempre sussurrando sobre como queriam ficar perto dele e tê-lo como namorado e ninguém nunca as repreendia por esse comportamento. E além do mais, ele não tinha culpa se Sasuke era atraente para os olhos. A forma como a luz do sol refletia em sua pele pálida e ressaltava seus olhos ônix e cabelos escuros, o azul de sua roupa que formava uma paleta perfeita de combinação de cores frias e neutras, o formato e brilho de seus olhos e boca, que pareciam mais um trabalho de arte e a forma como seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso e faziam seu coração bater forte não eram sua culpa! Não é culpa dele se encarar Sasuke se tornou mais interessante do que a aula de artes ninja, ele só gostava de como o Uchiha conseguia atrair seus olhos e seguia o fluxo que sua vontade interior levava. Passar tempo com Sasuke o fazia feliz, qual era o problema nisso?

\- Naruto, nós não deveríamos ir pra sua casa? - disse Sasuke, estragando completamente o silêncio agradável que tinha se formado entre eles. - Sua mãe vai ficar preocupada se não chegarmos logo na sua casa, não?

\- Ah! Verdade, vamos então! - bradou ele, rapidamente retomando seu ar tradicional de felicidade e tomando a mão de Sasuke para que eles seguissem para sua casa juntos. - Já faz tempo que você vem em casa, né, Sasuke? A mamãe vai gostar de te ver, com certeza!

Sasuke assentiu e acompanhou o menor de cabeça baixa até o sobrado que era sua casa. Não tinha mudado nada desde a última vez que ele foi lá há oito anos atrás, ainda continuava com aquela aparência de nova e bem cuidada, como se espera da casa do Hokage, e o cheiro de comida cozinhando podia ser sentido há quilômetros de distância, deixando ambos Naruto e Sasuke com água na boca.

\- Tadaima! - gritou o loiro empolgado enquanto entrava em casa.

\- Com licença.

\- Okaeri, Naruto. Estou aqui na cozinha. O Sasuke tá com você?

Naruto assentiu e puxou o moreno atrás de si até a cozinha, como se estivesse o apresentando há alguém que ele nunca havia visto na vida.

Kushina também era a mesma. Cabelo vermelho longo, roupas casuais, olhos azuis penetrantes e sorriso charmoso e divertido, muito parecido com o do próprio filho.

\- É muito bom te ver de novo, Sasuke. - colocou a colher que segurava de volta na panela e abaixou-se para poder abraçar o menor. - Você não mudou nadinha.

Ainda um pouco hesitante, Sasuke a abraçou de volta. Aquele calor era muito nostálgico, parecia até que ele era um bebê de novo, sendo segurado por uma amiga de sua mãe que queria vê-lo de perto, era cheio de carinho e afeto, com até algumas carícias em suas costas.

\- É bom te ver também, Kushina. - disse depois de soltar-se do abraço, recebendo um olhar atravessado da ruiva.

\- Que história é essa de Kushina?! Eu não aceito nada menos que um “tia” de você, Sasuke! Conheço você desde pequenininho, não me trate como se eu fosse uma amiguinha qualquer da sua mãe, dattebane!

O moreno deu um passo para trás com o grito de Kushina, que o encarava com o cenho franzido e as mãos na cintura. Naruto, por outro lado, só ria da desgraça de Sasuke.

\- T-tá bom então, tia Kushina.

Um sorriso maravilhado substituiu a cara de monstro da ruiva, quase assustando Sasuke. 

\- Agora está melhor. Bom, eu ainda não terminei o almoço, então vão fazer a lição de casa enquanto isso pra poderem brincar livremente depois. - os dois assentiram e começaram a caminhar para o quarto do loiro quando a ruiva os interrompeu de novo. - E, Sasuke, depois eu quero saber se todas as fofocas da sua casa, que a Mikoto não quis me contar nada, aquela chata.

O moreno riu e concordou com a cabeça, sendo guiado pelo pulso até o quarto de Naruto, que parecia mais animado do que antes.

\- Ta-da! Esse é o meu quarto! O que acha?

Agora isso estava diferente. Durante a infância que Naruto e Sasuke passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos, o moreno o visitou diversas vezes, até dormiram juntos uma vez, então a imagem da zona de guerra que era o quarto dele ficou gravada na sua mente para sempre. Era um redemoinho de brinquedos espalhados, roupas sujas em todo canto e uma bagunça que só Naruto sabia navegar, mas agora estava completamente diferente. As roupas não estavam em lugar nenhum, as pelúcias de sapinho estavam todas organizadas numa prateleira em cima da cama, a escrivaninha onde ele deveria fazer as tarefas estava toda organizadinha e decorada com estrelinhas e adesivos de sol e lua, as pilhas de livros estavam retas e empilhadas certinho e o quarto em si estava todo bonitinho e decorado em um tom bege que dava um grande espaço de expressão para as estrelas de papel fosforescente que decoravam o teto do quarto.

\- Nossa… Tá bem a sua cara. - disse ele com seu típico tom irônico, embora ele estivesse realmente elogiando o loiro.

\- Espero que isso seja um elogio, Teme.

\- Não me chama assim, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto riu anasalado, feliz por ter finalmente descoberto um jeito eficiente de irritar o moreno.

\- Tá bom, Teme.

A forma como a cara de Sasuke se contorceu em raiva foi o suficiente para arrancar uma risada escandalosa dos lábios de Naruto, ainda mais alta que a anterior. Encher o saco de Sasuke era um passatempo que nunca ficaria chato.

\- Eu vou no banheiro.

Enquanto o moreno ia ao banheiro, Naruto dirigiu-se para a frente do espelho que tinha em seu quarto para ver como ele ficava com a bandana na testa. Lentamente, levou o tecido ao local e o amarrou atrás da cabeça, sorrindo para si mesmo diante de sua conquista. 

Durante muitos anos, o loiro pensou que não era bom para nada, que nunca seria alguém grande na vida e que nunca teria amigos, visto que todos em sua classe, com a exceção de Sasuke, pareciam pensar assim dele, mas agora, quando estava tão perto do próximo passo para seu objetivo, podia descartar todos aqueles comentários maldosos no lixo com uma grande facilidade. Ele ganhou sua bandana, estava subindo no ranking, aprendendo como fazer todos os tipos de jutsu, ganhou o apoio que precisava em sua ideia de se tornar Hokage, este que veio de seus pais, Sasuke, Itachi e Shisui, que aprovaram a ideia com o coração aberto e dispostos a ajudar em qualquer coisa que Naruto precisasse.

Ele havia achado seu propósito, e ainda tão novo! 

Ele se tornaria Hokage, ajudaria a família de Sasuke com os problemas deles e seguiria em frente para fazer do mundo um lugar melhor para todo mundo! Mal podia esperar para começar! Realmente deveria agradecer à Sasuke depois por todo seu apoio e por o inspirar a seguir em frente com seus sonhos, além de o ajudar a ver que as coisas podiam melhorar, era só arregaçar as mangas e tomar uma atitude.

Um sorriso bobo apareceu nos lábios do loiro ao lembrar-se de como Sasuke não perdeu tempo e o abraçou forte quando lhe mostrou sua bandana. Ele tinha sentido falta desse afeto que ele e o moreno mostravam um para o outro quando eram menores, então pequenas coisas como um abraço ou um beijo na bochecha jogavam seu coração direto para o meio das nuvens.

Sasuke era incrível. Ele sempre foi tão atencioso e amoroso com Naruto que seu coração derretia e virava geléia só de pensar em tudo que passaram juntos quando pequenos, até mesmo tudo que fizeram nessa última semana antes do exame genin. Não havia uma única vez em que o moreno foi grosso com ele sem que tivesse uma razão, como os outros faziam, se ele acabasse respondendo grosso ou fazendo bico, era porque tinha alguma coisa por trás, enquanto os outros viviam falando dele pelas costas e o odiando sem o loiro ter feito absolutamente nada.

Ao olhar para o espelho, Naruto imaginou como seria se aquele garoto com o sorriso besta no rosto fosse o moreno ao invés dele mesmo, como os músculos se contraindo empurrariam suas pálpebras inferiores para cima, ressaltando o brilho majestoso em seus olhos ônix e trazendo luz para sua pele pálida. Ele estaria magnífico.

\- Hange.

Em uma explosão de fumaça, o reflexo do loiro rapidamente foi substituído pelo do moreno, que o encarava do espelho com olhos curiosos e lábios entreabertos em confusão, mas não demorou nada para que aquele sorriso voltasse e iluminasse seu rosto, assim como Naruto havia previsto. Entretanto, parecia tão mais realista daquela forma, ele tinha mesmo acertado na aparência.

Sua mão trêmula levantou-se e caminhou em direção à superfície gelada do espelho, tocando-a com o maior cuidado do mundo, como se fosse uma joia rara. A sensação não era a mais confortável do mundo, mas era o que ele podia receber por enquanto.

Ah, mas seria tão bom se ele pudesse tocar o verdadeiro Sasuke daquela forma e ver como seria sua reação. Ele só não faria isso porque tinha medo de tomar um tapa na cara ou de ele ficar bravo com ele e achá-lo esquisito, mas, se não fosse por isso, ele não teria problema nenhum em apertar as bochechas do moreno e acariciar seu cabelo.

\- Naruto…

E ele foi completamente chutado para fora do transe. Puta merda, ele não sabia que a voz continuava a mesma! Agora ele tinha a cara do Sasuke, falando com a própria voz esganiçada! 

Traumatizado, o loiro desfez o jutsu bem na hora que o verdadeiro Sasuke saiu do banheiro e voltou para o quarto.

\- Pronto, voltei. Por que está com essa cara de bunda?

\- N-não é da sua conta, Teme! - cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho, deixando o moreno completamente confuso. Para a sorte do loiro, sua mãe gritou da cozinha para que eles viessem almoçar. - Vamos almoçar logo, Teme! A mamãe vai ficar uma fera se a gente demorar pra descer.

Deixando o incidente de lado, o dia correu normalmente. Naruto e Sasuke desceram para comer, contaram as notícias da academia para Kushina - que surtou, obviamente - e comeram em paz, sem muito sobre o que havia acontecido lá em cima sendo discutido entre os dois.

\- Seu katsudon tá muito bom, tia Kushina. - elogiou Sasuke, sorrindo.

\- Obrigada, Sasuke! Vejo que você continua um doce como sempre. Ainda bem que a cara emburrada do seu pai não te contaminou como a Mikoto estava brincando outro dia. Ela disse que você brincava de fingir ser seu pai de vez em quando.

\- I-isso foi há anos atrás, tia! - protestou Sasuke, corando fortemente. - Eu não faço mais isso!

\- Hehe, eu estava brincando, meu bem. Você cresceu bastante desde a última vez que eu te vi, já está um rapaz muito bonito. Fico muito feliz que você e o meu filho voltaram a ser amigos. - o moreno assentiu com a cabeça, retribuindo o sorriso que cresceu nos lábios da Uzumaki ruiva. - Sasuke, se você puder me fazer esse favor, já que você e o Naruto estão passando mais tempo juntos, quero que você cuide da forma como ele se alimenta. Esse daí adora comer besteira e comidas calóricas. Vira e mexe ele tá fazendo lámen instantâneo no microondas. Daqui a pouco vai acabar igual uma baleia.

\- Mãe!

Sasuke colocou a mão na boca para não cuspir a comida com a risada que estava escapando por sua boca fechada.

\- Pode deixar, tia. Nenhum pote de lámen vai ser aberto na minha presença.

Naruto resmungou enquanto Kushina assentiu com a cabeça em aprovação.

\- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

\- Eu não como só lámen… - murmurou o loiro enquanto fazia bico. - Eu gosto da sua comida também, mãe! Isso é injusto!

Entretanto, os choramingos de Naruto foram completamente ignorados em favor de continuarem a comer o almoço.

Terminada a refeição, a dupla de amigos correu para pegar o videogame e brincar de alguma coisa aleatória como Mário Kart ou algum outro jogo de Nintendo Wii. Kushina não podia resistir a encará-los de vez em quando e admirar como eles se davam tão bem nos jogos de dupla ou brigavam nos jogos de um versus um, eles eram tão bons amigos, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Ela tinha sentido falta da presença de Sasuke na vida de Naruto, principalmente quando ele chegava em casa de cabeça baixa. Ela queria ter tido mais tempo para passar com o filho e ajudá-lo a ver que ele não estava sozinho, mas com a quantidade de trabalho que Minato estava tendo em seu trabalho, o que o estava exaustando, ela acabou por não ter tempo suficiente para ficar muito com o filho.

Ainda bem que agora ele tinha Sasuke para preencher o espaço vazio que ele tinha em seu coração. Se bem que Kushina imaginava quanto tempo essa amizade dos dois duraria. Ela podia não ter tido tanto tempo com Naruto nesses últimos tempos, mas ainda assim conseguiu ouvir algumas de suas reclamações no passado. E ela nunca se esqueceria do dia em que Naruto contou para ela que ele tinha um crush em Sasuke.

Bom, ela não podia culpá-lo, Sasuke era um rapaz muito bonito, com pele perfeita, cabelos esvoaçantes, olhos profundos e um sorriso charmoso e conquistador. Ele tinha puxado isso da mãe, com certeza.

Kushina se perguntava se seu pequeno de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis ainda mantinha aquela atração pelo moreno de olhos ônix e se o outro de alguma forma poderia retribuir esse sentimento. Seria muito fofo ver seu pequeno Naruto e o pequeno Sasuke andando por aí de mãos dadas, dando beijinhos na bochecha e recebendo provocações da ruiva e do irmão mais velho do Uchiha.

Não custa nada sonhar, não é?

\- Obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui hoje, tia Kushina. - agradeceu o moreno ao fim do dia, quando a noite já havia caído e as estrelas iluminavam o céu. - É melhor eu correr pra casa antes que meu irmão fique preocupado.

\- Imagina, Sasuke. Você pode vir aqui a hora que quiser. E traga seu irmão da próxima vez, eu adoraria poder ter mais tempo para conversar com ele e ver como as coisas estão indo na Anbu e com o namorado dele.

Sasuke se segurou para não revirar os olhos com a menção de seu irmão e Shisui. Só o nome já era o suficiente para fazer os traumas voltarem. O que foi visto, jamais será desvisto.

\- Claro, tia. Eu só preciso ver os dias que a gente tem livre e nós podemos vir aqui tomar um café.

A ruiva sorriu.

\- Me mande mensagem quando chegar em casa pra eu saber que você chegou bem, ok, Sasuke? E não esqueça de mandar pro Naruto também, ele vai ficar preocupado se você sair mais de dois segundos do lado dele.

\- Mãe!

\- É brincadeira, Naruto! - afagou os cabelos do filho e desarrumou a bandana em sua testa. - Bom, nos vemos outro dia, Sasuke-kun.

O moreno fez uma reverência e saltou do prédio, ouvindo a voz distante de Naruto lhe dando tchau enquanto ele começava a pular em direção à sua casa.

\- Até amanhã, Teme!

Ah, pronto, agora ele nunca mais iria parar de chamá-lo por esse apelido idiota. O moreno revirou os olhos, empurrando a informação fundo dentro de seu subconsciente e focando-se em seu caminho de volta para casa.

Quando as luzes de sua casa entraram em seu campo de visão, Sasuke tirou o celular do bolso para mandar a mensagem para Kushina e Naruto, avisando que já havia chegado e que estava na porta de casa. Entretanto, seus planos foram completamente estragados quando ele começou a ouvir gritos vindos de dentro de trás da porta.

\- Onde você estava com a cabeça, Itachi? - era seu pai, dando mais uma bronca em seu irmão mais velho, presumia.

\- Otou-san, ele precisava passar um tempo fora de casa. É todo dia a mesma rotina, não é saudável pra ele. 

Um grunhido saiu da boca de seu pai e os pelos do mais novo se arrepiaram por completo. Ele sabia que não deveria estar ouvindo à uma conversa assim, que deveria estar reservada apenas para seu pai e Itachi, sem ser compartilhado por ninguém na calada da noite, mas ele não conseguia conter sua curiosidade.

\- Sasuke é um prodígio, Itachi.

\- Ele é uma criança! Como você consegue exigir que uma  _ criança _ , sem experiência nenhuma com combate, atinja suas expectativas? Isso é ridículo! - alguns passos passearam pela sala. - Esse tipo de vida não é saudável pra ele, Otou-san. Ele não se diverte, não tem amigos, não tem  _ liberdade _ . Você faz alguma ideia de como é horrível ter todas aquelas pessoas colocando expectativas em você pra você seja o melhor, só porque nasceu em um lugar com reputação boa? Ele precisa socializar, mas não dá se todos com quem ele sai ficarem colocando pressão nele.

\- Mas tinha que colocá-lo justo com  _ aquele _ garoto?

\- O Naruto é uma  _ ótima _ influência pro Sasuke! Ele é um garoto extrovertido, divertido, com uma personalidade brilhante, vem de uma família com boa condição financeira e estável e tem uma excelente criação!

\- E também tem a Kyuubi selada na barriga! - a voz de seu pai bradou do outro lado da porta. - Eu não vou deixar um perigo assim chegar perto do meu filho!

_ Kyuubi?  _ Sasuke nunca tinha ouvido falar nessa palavra antes. Sua curiosidade estava atiçada, ainda mais com o contexto em que seu pai colocou a palavra. Seja lá o que fosse, tinha alguma coisa a ver com Naruto, mas ele não era o problema da conversa agora, Sasuke estava muito mais preocupado com o que seguiria na discussão entre seu pai e seu irmão.

\- Só porque ele é um Jinchuuriki não quer dizer que ele seja perigoso! - bradou Itachi.  _ Jinchuuriki _ , mais uma palavra para a lista de “coisas que preciso pesquisar” de Sasuke. - Otou-san, Naruto é um garoto muito bondoso que está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por aqueles que ele ama, ele é uma ótima companhia pro Sasuke e ele precisa de mais amigos da idade dele, não só gente de dentro do clã.

\- E é justamente por causa desse amigo dele que o Sasuke levou dois avisos do professor por ter conversado durante a aula.

\- Ah, então  _ agora _ você se importa com o que ele faz na escola e as notas que ele tira. Achei que o único que você abusasse por conta dessas responsabilidades fosse eu. Já até perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu passei mal nos seus treinamentos com o sharingan e você me forçou a continuar porque dizia que era minha “responsabilidade com o cl—

O som do tapa ecoou pelos ouvidos de Sasuke como se seu celular estivesse dando defeito e apitando em seu ouvido. Ele não precisava ver para imaginar a cena. Seu pai erguendo a mão bruscamente e descendo a pele nua violentamente sobre o rosto pálido de seu irmão, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cambalear um pouco para trás. Ele já havia visto essa cena antes, mas estava sempre desejando que nunca acontecesse de novo. Aparentemente, suas preces foram completamente ignoradas.

\- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?! - de repente, uma voz feminina cortou o recinto, causando arrepios por toda a pele de Sasuke. Foi então que decidiu abrir um pouco a porta para espiar e ver o que estava acontecendo, espantando-se ao ver a cara de desespero de sua mãe. - FUGAKU, QUAL É O SIGNIFICADO DISSO? 

Ele nunca tinha visto uma expressão tão aterrorizada no rosto de seu pai antes.

\- Mikoto, eu posso explicar.

\- Ah é? Então me explica o porquê de você dar um TAPA NA CARA DO SEU PRÓPRIO FILHO!

Sua mãe também nunca se exaltou assim antes, nunca expressou um olhar de raiva tão forte quando esse. Sasuke podia quase sentir a força de seu sharingan sendo ativado e encarando seu pai com toda a fúria do mundo. Não podia negar, ele estava com medo, aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes. Sim, a briga entre seu pai e seu então não era incomum, muito menos o tapa, mas a raiva de sua mãe contra seu pai era um território muito, muito novo e que o moreno não tinha certeza se ele estava a fim de explorar.

\- Está tudo bem, Okaa-san, - pronunciou seu irmão, ainda inclinado para o chão e pressionando a mão na área onde lhe foi desferido o tapa. - Eu mereci.

E o coração de Sasuke simplesmente se partiu em pedacinhos. Ele não aguentava ver seu irmão daquele jeito, admitindo derrota e se arrependendo por criar coragem e desafiar seu pai pelas coisas que ele sabia que eram erradas. Sua vontade era de pular no meio da cena e chorar no colo do seu irmão. 

Embora a primeira parte não fosse possível, isso não impediu que as lágrimas começassem a se acumular no canto de seus olhos ônix.

Enquanto tentava afastar as lágrimas, viu o vulto borrado de sua mãe se afastar de Fugaku e se aproximar de Itachi, envolvendo-o em seus braços e apoiando sua cabeça em seu peito.

\- Por quanto tempo isso tem acontecido? - perguntou para Fugaku. - Por quanto tempo você tem abusado do sharingan meu filho com a desculpa de que era pra ajudar o clã? Por quanto tempo você tem tratado ele como um animal escravo desse clã maldito?

O silêncio reinou na sala de uma forma que Sasuke nunca tinha visto antes. Sua mãe mantinha os braços envolvidos de forma protetora ao redor da cintura de Itachi e encarava Fugaku com seu sharingan ativado, seu pai estava estranhamente calado e não a encarava nos olhos, provavelmente sabendo das intenções da mulher de colocá-lo num genjutsu e seu irmão mantinha a cabeça escondida no meio dos cabelos negros de sua mãe, ocasionalmente desviando as pupilas na direção de seu pai, aguardando uma resposta. “Diz você, ou digo eu?” Eles pareciam dizer.

Vendo que nenhum deles admitiria nada, Sasuke respirou fundo e abriu a porta com cuidado, fazendo sua presença ser percebida e todos os olhares voltarem para si.

\- Tadaima… - ele disse baixinho, mantendo o olhar no chão e o corpo retraído.

Sua mãe suspirou e levantou-se de sua posição, parecendo mais séria do que nunca.

\- Itachi, por favor, acompanhe seu irmão até o quarto. Nós conversaremos melhor mais tarde, ok? - seu sorriso compreensivo parecia pedir para que os filhos se acalmassem, mas ambos conseguiam ver que, por trás daquela fachada, sua mãe estava descontente e cheia de raiva. Mesmo assim, Itachi assentiu com a cabeça e tomou a mão do irmão mais novo, apressando seus passos até o quarto de Itachi, onde se trancaram e encolheram na cama, confortando um ao outro em um abraço consolador.

\- Você ouviu tudo, não é? - perguntou Itachi, ao que Sasuke respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. - Eu sinto muito, Sasuke.

\- Por favor, não peça desculpas. - suplicou o menor enquanto escondia o rosto nas vestimentas do irmão mais velho. - Para com isso, Nii-san.

Podia parecer que Sasuke estava pedindo para que ele parasse de pedir desculpas, mas o de rabo de cavalo sabia que ele estava se referindo, não à isso, mas sim à forma como Itachi sempre assumia toda a culpa e tomava toda a punição que deveria ser de Sasuke para ele, como se o menor não pudesse tomar conta de si mesmo sozinho. 

A essa altura, Itachi estava se contendo ao máximo para não deixar que uma única gota de água escapasse de seus olhos, mas quanto mais ele se aproximava de Sasuke e o envolvia em seus braços, mais difícil essa tarefa se tornava. Os gritos de seus pais no andar de baixo não demoravam muito para chegar ao quarto, aumentando ainda mais o nervosismo que os dois carregavam.

\- Você mentiu pra ele, não mentiu? - questionou Sasuke, referindo-se a sobre ninguém estar em casa o dia todo e que ele podia ir na casa de Naruto sem problemas.

\- Menti. 

\- Você não contou pro pai que eu tava indo na casa do Naruto?

\- Não.

O moreno engoliu em seco e se preparou para a bomba que vinha com a próxima pergunta.

\- O que vai acontecer com a gente?

Sasuke mordeu o interior da bochecha, sentindo o nervosismo crescer na boca de seu estômago com cada segundo que seu irmão ficava em silêncio.

\- Eu não sei.

Ao sentir os braços de Itachi tensionarem ao redor de sua cintura, o menor afundou o rosto em seu peito, brincando um pouco com os fios de cabelo de Itachi que caíam sobre seus ombros numa tentativa de acalmá-lo, da mesma forma que já viu Shisui fazer várias vezes.

\- Eu quero voltar pra casa do Naruto.

Itachi suspirou com o pedido, acariciando as pontas de fios negros do cabelo de Sasuke.

\- Ok.

O maior levantou-se calmamente da cama e tomou o irmão mais novo em seus braços, acomodando-o contra seu corpo e posicionando sua cabeça em seu ombro, da mesma forma que se carrega uma criança pequena. Sasuke não era leve, mas Itachi conseguia aguentar a viagem até a casa do loirinho.

Sem olhar para trás e com o irmão menor em seu colo, Itachi soltou um suspiro e ambos escaparam pela janela aberta.


	7. O peso da culpa: O destino da família Uchiha!

Depois que Sasuke foi embora, a casa voltou a ficar um tédio. Até seu pai chegar, Naruto teria que se contentar com seus videogames e os filmes gravados em videocassete para evitar o tédio.

\- Naruto, - chamou sua mãe, aproximando-se do loirinho largado no sofá. - Podemos conversar um pouquinho?

O loiro sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha por um momento. Sempre que sua mãe o chamava de lado para conversar, ou ele fez alguma coisa errada ou ele esqueceu de fazer alguma coisa. Relutantemente, levantou e encarou sua mãe de baixo, que exibia seu típico sorriso de afeto - que às vezes poderia ser uma armadilha.

\- O que foi, mãe? - perguntou um pouco nervoso.

\- Gomen. Com o Sasuke-kun aqui em casa, eu esqueci completamente de fazer uma coisa muito importante. - antes que Naruto pudesse perguntar porquê sua mãe havia pedido desculpas ou o que ela havia esquecido, o sorriso da ruiva cresceu de orelha a orelha e ela o arrancou do chão, envolvendo-o em seus braços e o apertando contra seu peito. - Parabéns por se formar, filho! - uma risada histérica deixou os lábios do menor enquanto sentia sua mãe apertar-lhe os braços ao seu redor e esmagar sua bochecha com a dela. - Ah, meu filhotinho já tá crescendo! Já é Genin, daqui a pouco vai ser Chunin e logo logo já vai estar dando aula e saindo em missões! Eu não sei se fico orgulhosa demais ou se eu mando você parar de crescer pra eu não ter que te largar.

Naruto retribuiu o abraço com força para não cair, recebendo o carinho de sua mãe com braços abertos e um sorriso brilhante no rosto.

Em algum momento, enquanto Kushina rodopiava pelo chão, acabou por escorregar e cair de bunda com o filho no colo, o que, ao invés de cortar o clima e deixar a atmosfera constrangedora, só aumentou o volume das risadas.

\- Naruto, meu bebê, você tá crescendo rápido demais. Tem que parar, dattebane. Se você sair de casa muito rápido eu não vou ter mais pra quem dar atenção.

O loiro descansou a cabeça acima do peito da mãe, fechando os olhos calmamente.

\- Eu fico se você fizer lámen pro jantar.

A ruiva franziu o cenho e riu.

\- Ah! Eu sabia! Você tinha que querer algo de mim, não é, Naruto! A sua mãe trabalha o dia todo pra te dar comida, água e roupa lavada e você me pede lámen!

\- Por favor, manhê! Faz já três dias que eu não como! Por favooooor! - olhou para ela com olhar de cachorro sem dono, fazendo-a arquear a sobrancelha. Kushina deu um peteleco de leve na testa do filho, que soltou um grunhido e levou as mãos ao local. - Ai, mãe! Doeu!

\- Eu faço o lámen, mas você vai ter que acabar com o resto daquele katsudon amanhã, ouviu?

\- Hai hai.

A ruiva empurrou o loiro para fora de seu colo de forma brincalhona e se levantou, caminhando para dirigir-se à cozinha e fazer logo a porcaria do lámen.

\- Tadaima. - cantarolou Minato enquanto entrava sua casa com um sorriso radiante em seu rosto.

\- Pai! - gritou Naruto com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo no rosto. Levantou do chão onde estava jogando seu videogame e correu na direção do loiro, que o tomou com força em seus braços. - Okaeri!

Depois da conversa que a família Uzumaki-Namikaze teve semana passada quanto aos problemas de Naruto com sua família, tanto Minato quanto Kushina tentaram ser um tanto mais presentes na vida do filho; saindo mais com ele, tirando folgas do trabalho para brincarem juntos, ajudá-lo a treinar para o exame e compartilhando as refeições juntos ao invés de deixar que aqueles que chegassem em casa cedo fossem os únicos a comer, o que deixou as coisas bem mais tranquilas naquela casa. Eles nem perceberam que havia um peso sobre o ombro de todos até que ele foi levantado.

No fim das contas, o clima ficou melhor na casa deles e a família começou a se dar melhor, sem muitos gritos, brigas e desentendimentos que tanto incomodavam o loiro de bigodes na bochecha.

\- Que bom te ver feliz hoje, filho. Ah! Você ganhou sua bandana! - cutucou o objeto de metal na cabeça do filho e sorriu de orelha a orelha. - Omedetou! Meu garoto já está se tornando um ninja! Logo já vai virar Hokage e-- Kushina! Esse moleque tá crescendo muito rápido! Segura um pouco as rédeas da criança!

\- Paiê!

A ruiva riu da cozinha e encarou os dois com as mãos na cintura.

\- Muito bem, dupla de loiros maravilha, me ajudem a arrumar a mesa que o jantar logo vai ficar pronto.

Minato colocou o filho no chão e o acompanhou até a cozinha para cumprir as ordens da esposa, dando um beijinho de retorno em sua bochecha no meio do caminho. No geral, o jantar correu bem para o trio de Uzumakis. A comida de Kushina estava maravilhosa, como sempre, e Naruto não parava de falar de como estava ansioso para a escolha dos times amanhã e do dia divertido que passou com Sasuke, jogando videogames e jogando conversa fora na mesa durante o almoço.

Em algum momento durante o jantar, ouviram batidas na porta.

\- Ué, quem será? - perguntou retoricamente a ruiva enquanto levantava da mesa e ia atender a porta. - Não devorem toda a comida! Deixem um pouco pra mim, dattebane! - quando abriu a porta, ficou surpresa ao se encontrar com a dupla de irmãos do clã Uchiha parada atrás da mesma, o menor escondendo-se atrás do irmão mais velho, que acariciava seus cabelos com calma e atirava um olhar passivo na direção de Kushina. - Itachi-kun! Que bom ver você! Perdoe a demora, estávamos jantando.

\- Boa noite, tia Kushina. Será que eu posso falar com você por um minutinho?

\- Oh! Claro! Podem entrar.

Quando os irmãos colocaram os pés dentro de casa, não demorou nem um minuto para que Naruto pulasse para fora da cadeira e recebesse Sasuke com um abraço, colocando um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do Uchiha mais novo.

Os dois pequenos rapidamente se mandaram para a mesa, deixando Itachi e Kushina a sós na sala.

Depois de explicar toda a situação para a ruiva, o Uchiha mais velho não pôde deixar de o olhar de pena nos olhos de Kushina, que parecia estar dando seu melhor para manter sua compostura. Afinal, era uma situação sensível.

\- Eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com vocês, Itachi-kun. Se for pra ajudar, você e o Sasuke-kun podem ficar aqui o tempo que quiserem.

\- N-não precisa! Só vamos passar uma noite até ele se acalmar. Amanhã já voltamos pra casa e resolvemos a situação com a Okaa-san.

A ruiva sorriu com o canto da boca.

\- Qualquer coisa, eu adoto você e o Sasuke-kun pra virarem parte da nossa família. A companhia de vocês já é bem-vinda por si só, agora se quiserem entrar pra família eu adoto vocês com prazer. Ou, se acharem melhor, nós arranjamos o casamento do meu filhote com o seu e deixamos a natureza seguir seu curso. - piscou.

Itachi riu baixinho com a mão na frente de sua boca. Kushina era uma pessoa realmente maravilhosa, sempre achando um jeito de alegrar o clima não importa a situação. Seria bem interessante ter ela como parte de sua família quebrada, assim pelo menos eles teriam um pouco de felicidade naquela casa e também uma figura parental presente.

\- Bom, agora que está tudo resolvido, você e o Sasuke-kun ainda não jantaram, não é? - Itachi negou com a cabeça. - Então podem vir pra mesa e se servir enquanto eu vou arrumar o quarto de hóspedes pra você e um futon no quarto do Naruto pro Sasuke.

\- Mãe, o Sasuke vai dormir aqui hoje? - gritou seu filho da mesa de jantar.

\- Vai sim, filho. Ele e o Itachi-kun vão passar a noite conosco hoje.

\- Oba!

O resto do jantar seguir normalmente, com Kushina, Minato e Naruto fazendo todo o possível para alegrar o humor dos dois Uchihas e deixar aquele jantar animado e divertido, o que deu muito certo.

Isto é, até a hora de dormir.

Com um pijama emprestado do amigo de bigodes na bochecha, Sasuke desceu as escadas e percorreu a sala dando boa noite para todos que estavam lá. Quando chegou a vez de seu irmão mais velho, os dois se encararam com expressões de desconforto, ainda compartilhando da preocupação de o que o dia seguinte os aguardava.

\- Boa noite, nii-san. - moveu-se para dar-lhe um abraço, mas foi puxado para o colo do maior antes que pudesse. - Nii-san?

\- Omedetou, Sasuke. - parabenizou enquanto acariciava os cabelos escuros do pequeno. - Ficamos tão preocupados com o que aconteceu em casa que eu nem pude te parabenizar por ter passado no exame genin. - apoiou a cabeça de Sasuke em seu peito, assim o aproximando mais de si. - Você está crescendo tão rápido, Sasuke. Tá até me assustando a ideia de que você logo logo vai se formar, sair de casa, casar com um garoto muito bonito, ter uma família e sair em missões perigosas. Queria poder te guardar em um potinho e ficar com você só pra mim.

O menor sorriu melancólico no peito do irmão.

\- Quando o Shisui te tirar de casa, você nem vai lembrar de mim.

Os olhos do maior se arregalaram por um instante e seus braços apertaram mais o garoto em seu colo.

\- Sasuke, você sabe que isso não é verdade. Eu te amo mais do que tudo. Nem que eu acabasse do outro lado do mundo eu esqueceria de você. - acariciou as costas do menor, apertando os braços ao redor de sua cintura. - E além do mais, se eu saísse de casa tão cedo, eu não ia ter como ver você crescer. Ia perder a maior diversão da minha vida e eu nunca me perdoaria por isso.

\- Você não teria que aturar o otou-san falando no seu ouvido se eu não existisse. Seria melhor pra você.

\- Sasuke, - ergueu o rosto do irmão e encarou fundo em seus olhos. - Por mais que você ache que as coisas seriam melhores sem você por perto, isso não passa da maior besteira que você pode pensar. Você não faz as coisas que eu passo em casa serem difíceis, você faz elas valerem a pena. Por mais que as coisas sejam complicadas, eu não abriria mão de nada se isso significasse não ter você na minha vida. Você é meu irmãozinho e eu te amo com todas as minhas forças. - voltou a abraçar o menor, que tinha lágrimas escorrendo do canto de seus olhos. - Se tem uma coisa na minha vida que não vai mudar é isso. Não importa o que você decida fazer daqui pra frente, eu sempre vou te amar.

Minato e Kushina não podiam evitar de espionar a cena e segurar as lágrimas com o belo discurso do mais velho dos irmão. Itachi sempre foi bom com as palavras, eles sabia disso, mas não deixava a situação menos fofa e difícil para conter o choro.

\- Bom, é melhor você ir dormir. - secou as lágrimas dos olhos de Sasuke com o polegar. - Você tem um time pra formar e um sensei pra conhecer amanhã e precisa estar disposto para tudo que acontecer. - beijou de leve a testa do irmão mais novo e acariciou seu cabelo.

\- Oyasumi, nii-san.

\- Oyasumi, Otouto.

Sasuke se despediu rapidamente do casal Uzumaki e voltou para o quarto de Naruto, deitando-se calmamente em seu futon ao lado da cama do loiro.

\- Por que tá com essa cara, Sasuke? - questionou Naruto, virando-se na direção do moreno.

\- Não é nada, Usuratonkachi.

Enquanto Sasuke cobria-se com seu lençol, o menor abriu um sorriso sonolento em seus lábios.

\- A mamãe disse que não tem problema chorar. Que é saudável e todo mundo chora. Você também pode chorar, Sasuke.

O Uchiha desabou quase no mesmo instante, erguendo-se do futon e lançando-se na direção de Naruto, que não perdeu tempo em abraçá-lo e encaixar suas bochechas em suas mãos, numa tentativa de limpar as lágrimas que escorriam por sua pele pálida.

Embora fosse um momento íntimo, o loirinho não podia deixar de reparar como, até quando estava chorando, Sasuke era bonito. Ele sempre foi elogiado como um dos garotos mais inteligentes da classe e sempre foi o melhor em tudo, até em ser bonito.

As meninas eram completamente loucas por ele. Se matavam por qualquer mínima chance que tivessem de chegar perto e respirar o mesmo ar que ele.

Talvez agora Naruto estivesse começando a entender porquê.

Além de um garoto muito bonito, Sasuke também era a pessoa mais honesta que ele conhecia. Sempre foi direto com ele e o tratou como uma pessoa normal, diferente dos adultos e crianças que circulavam a academia.

O moreno o tratava como um ser humano, assim como ele também era, e Naruto sempre apreciaria isso nele. Foi a primeira pessoa fora de sua família que o tratou como um igual, ao invés de alguém que não merecia existir, que deveria desaparecer e ele sempre seria grato por isso.

Sasuke era uma pessoa incrível e ele sempre o amaria. Por aquela pessoa que chorava em seus braços, procurando desesperadamente por um galho para se segurar, ele faria de tudo.

Por Sasuke, ele viveria.

(...)

Devia ser quase duas da manhã quando Itachi saiu da cama. O moreno não estava com nem um pingo de sono, sua mente ainda atormentada pelos acontecimentos recentes e pelo medo de o que o futuro os reservava. Quando sua mãe entrou naquela hora, ele não sabia o que sentir. Se ficava chocado, com medo, triste ou aliviado. Ele não conseguia processar aquelas coisas acontecendo tão rápido ao seu redor. Quando se deu por si, estava com Sasuke em seus braços e a caminho da casa de Kushina e Minato sem nem ter sido convidado.

Mas era para o bem de Sasuke. Ele não conseguiria dormir naquela noite se eles ficassem em casa com aqueles gritos, nem que Itachi o fizesse companhia ao seu lado no colchão. Essa situação nunca havia se apresentado antes, em que sua mãe enfrentaria diretamente seu pai daquela forma e era assustador. Nenhum dos dois irmãos sabia o que iria acontecer com eles após aquilo e Itachi não podia oferecer nenhum tipo de conforto ou segurança para o irmão mais novo.

Soltou um suspiro pesado e caminhou a passos lentos e cabeça baixa até a varanda, onde debruçou-se sobre a grade, encarando a grande lua que brilhava sobre o céu. Em dias normais, ele provavelmente estaria dormindo tranquilamente, sabendo que Sasuke estaria da mesma forma no quarto ao lado, mas agora nem isso ele podia garantir mais. Parecia que as coisas estavam desabando e nem havia se passado um dia sequer.

Antes que percebesse, sua visão nublou-se com as lágrimas de estresse e medo e as mesmas não tardaram em escorrer por suas bochechas pálidas. A esse ponto, ele estava cansado demais para lutar contra aquele sentimento de derrota, de falho, então simplesmente deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente e pingar na manga de sua blusa ao curvar a cabeça e esconder o rosto entre os braços.

Quanto tempo se passou desde que ele havia chorado daquela forma? Ou sequer chorado, para ser preciso? Itachi nunca se deu o luxo de chorar ou exigir coisas de seus pais antes, apenas obedecia qualquer coisa que diziam de cabeça baixa, pensando que isso seria o melhor a se fazer pelo bem de Sasuke. Se ele fosse a criança perfeita, seus pais jogariam sobre suas costas todo o peso do clã e de seus deveres e deixariam seu irmão mais novo viver uma vida normal. Mas, aparentemente, essa ideia não funcionou tão bem como pensou.

Durante sete anos, ele foi forçado a ver como seu irmão se isolava de tudo e todos além de sua família e vida em casa por seu pai ter lhe obrigado a parar de ser amigo de Naruto. Itachi sabia como era difícil para Sasuke lidar com toda a atenção que vinha com ser do clã Uchiha e compreendia que ele tentava sempre ser o melhor em tudo na escola não para ganhar fãs, mas para chamar atenção do pai. Atenção que ele estava roubando para si ao se tornar o herdeiro perfeito para o clã. E isso simplesmente partia seu coração de maneiras inexplicáveis. Toda aquela dor e sofrimento que ambos ele e o irmão passaram poderia ter sido evitado se ele tivesse erguido a voz antes. Se tivesse tentado um pouco mais…

Talvez eles não estivessem tendo que se esconder na casa de uma amiga para evitar a confusão de seu próprio lar.

Era tudo sua culpa. Essa situação, essa tristeza e o futuro nublado de sua família, era tudo sua culpa. Não uma única vez, ele se pegou pensando na primeira sugestão de Naruto na semana passada. Deserdar o clã não parecia uma má ideia em conceito. Ele não se importava com aqueles que faziam parte do clã ou o que seu nome representava no status social de Konoha, ele só se preocupava com sua família, que era justamente o que o trazia de volta para a realidade.

Se ele deserdasse o clã, teria que deixar Sasuke para trás para ser criado por seu pai; sem nenhum amor por aquilo que fazia, cheio de obrigações e nenhuma liberdade para nada e isso era a última coisa que queria para seu irmão.

Se para manter Sasuke a salvo ele tivesse que se sacrificar, Itachi faria com prazer. Ele amava seu irmão mais do que tudo naquele mundo imundo, nunca o deixaria para trás.

Mas também não podia disfarçar o quanto esse peso estava acabando com sua sanidade. Dia após dia, ele ficava mais e mais cansado daquela rotina e não tinha um segundo de descanso. Sempre que tentava parar levava um tapa na cara, tanto de seu pai quanto da vida.

E por hora, era só isso que podia fazer: chorar. Deixar que a água e o vento levassem embora sua tristeza e a mágoa acumulada para longe, renovando seus espíritos e lhe dando forças para começar de novo. Mas isso também era cansativo. Ele não gostava de chorar. Não gostava de pensar que a desesperança estava tomando conta de seu corpo e se preparando para dominar sua vida, embora fosse exatamente isso que estivesse acontecendo.

Ergueu o rosto de seus braços e voltou a encarar a lua brilhante acima de sua cabeça. Seu brilho deixava os rastros de lágrimas por suas bochechas claro e visível para qualquer um que chegasse perto. O cansaço não demorou muito para começar a martelar contra sua cabeça, fazendo suas pernas desistirem de ficar em pé e levarem seu corpo ao chão, suas costas arrastando na parede entre ele e o apartamento ao lado. Ao sucumbir ao chão, trouxe as pernas ao peito e as abraçou, não tardando em voltar a chorar sobre elas, numa tentativa fútil de afogar sua tristeza e fazer seus ouvidos pararem de zumbir.

\- Eu só quero ir pra casa. - sussurrou para si mesmo, seu desejo dissipando-se na calada da noite para ninguém ouvir.

\- ‘Tachi.

Bom, pelo menos não era pra alguém ouvir.

O moreno de cabelos presos ergueu o olhar assustado de suas pernas e encarou o par de olhos ônix familiares à sua frente, sentindo um certo alívio ao identificar a figura sombreada à sua frente.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Shisui?

O mais velho sorriu calmamente e desceu de cima da grade, se agachando em frente ao namorado com um olhar terno em seus olhos.

\- Não conseguia dormir direito. Parecia que alguma coisa estava errada, então fui atrás de você. Quando não te achei no quarto, rastreei seu chakra até te achar aqui em cima. - com calma e sem hesitação, ergueu um dedo e limpou uma das lágrimas que ameaçava deixar o olho esquerdo de Itachi. - O que aconteceu, amor?

Itachi soltou um suspiro e desviou o olhar para o chão.

\- Ele descobriu que eu menti. Me deu um tapa. A Okaa-san viu. O Sasuke ficou assustado e pediu pra virmos pra cá.

\- E foi o que você fez. - completou o moreno.

\- E foi o que eu fiz.

Vendo o estado deplorável de seu namorado, Shisui não hesitou nem por um segundo em se aproximar e o envolver em um abraço caloroso, acariciando seus cabelos como se acalmasse uma criança. Ele sabia bem como acalmar o contrário, então não se surpreendeu quando percebeu sua respiração normalizando e seu corpo relaxando em seus braços.

\- Quer que eu fique com você?

Sem considerar as outras opções ou consequências, o que já estava virando hábito a esse ponto, Itachi assentiu e se agarrou ao pescoço do namorado ao senti-lo pegar no colo e o carregar para dentro do quarto.

Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra durante a noite toda, apenas se envolveram nos lençóis brancos e se deixaram ser confortados nos braços um do outro até que o sono chegasse e os dominasse por completo.

Itachi não acordou mais pelo resto da noite.

(...)

O café da manhã no dia seguinte não teve uma atmosfera pesada como Sasuke imaginou. Em partes, ele e Itachi se encaravam de vez em quando, ainda preocupados com o que aconteceria quando voltassem para casa, mas na maioria da manhã, a mesa foi alegrada com a animação e alegria hereditária dos Uzumaki.

Eles eram tão diferentes de seus pais. Levavam tudo na brincadeira, brincavam com qualquer coisa que viam pela frente e, se viam uma cara feia, sua prioridade era virar ela de ponta cabeça e transformar ela em um sorriso. Eles eram a verdadeira meta para famílias de todo o mundo, mesmo que também tendo seus defeitos.

Quando terminaram o café e os garotos terminaram de se arrumar, Itachi explicou as instruções para Sasuke sobre o que ele deveria fazer ao fim da aula.

Por ser o dia da escolha dos times, ele ficaria mais tempo na academia ao invés de voltar para casa, o que abriria a oportunidade para o mais velho verificar a situação em casa e saber se era seguro ele voltar ou não. Assim que voltasse para casa e conversasse com a mãe, prometeu mandar mensagem para o irmão mais novo, dizendo se ele poderia voltar para casa ou se passaria mais uma noite na casa de Naruto.

A ideia não agradou Sasuke por um único motivo.

\- Mas, se eu ficar aqui, você vai ter que ficar em casa. Não é justo você ficar no meio da briga dos nossos pais, nii-san. Eu não quero você preso lá.

Itachi sorriu com ternura e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo de Sasuke atrás da orelha.

\- Não se preocupe comigo, Sasuke. Eu vou ficar bem. E se alguma coisa ruim acontecer, o Shisui e a Izumi já me deram passagem pra fazer estadia na casa deles.

Por sorte, a invasão de Shisui à casa dos Uzumaki passou indetectada - até onde Itachi tinha conhecimento - e ele conseguiu dormir tranquilamente.

Sasuke inflou as bochechas, mas não resistiu mais à ideia do irmão.

\- Vamos, Sasuke! - gritou Naruto da porta, apenas esperando o moreno para irem para a escola.

\- Melhor você ir. - disse Itachi. - Não vai querer deixar seu namorado esperando, não é?

\- Nii-san!

O de rabo de cavalo riu anasalado enquanto o mais novo caminhava a passos pesados para a porta e mostrava a língua para o irmão enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

A dupla de ninjas recém formados seguiu a viagem tranquilamente até a escola, trocando alguns comentários aleatórios pelo caminho. Embora eles parecessem duas crianças despreocupadas indo para a escola num dia normal, na verdade eles estavam muito nervosos com a divisão dos times que aconteceria hoje. Nenhum dos dois queria acabar em times separados, gostavam bastante de ficar juntos. Quando eram mais novos, viviam grudados um no outro e fazendo tudo juntos; desde ir para a escola até o momento em que o sol se punha e não queria mais que esses momentos fossem estragados pelos infortúnios do destino como acabar em equipes diferentes. E com tantas pessoas horríveis para atrapalhar!

Todas as garotas, com exceção de Hinata, eram insuportáveis na visão de Sasuke. Não paravam de encher o saco com seus mimimis e resmungos, como se o mundo precisasse girar em torno delas, e faziam de tudo para ganhar a atenção do moreno. Não só elas não conseguiam deixar ele em paz, como também brigavam entre si sobre quem conseguiria a atenção dele.

Era tão difícil assim entender que ele não era um prêmio a ser conquistado? Ele era um humano como todos os outros. Ser do clã Uchiha não mudava esse fato!

Ah, ele realmente precisava cair na mesma equipe que Naruto, ou ele acabaria ficando louco.

Quando a academia começou a entrar em seu campo de visão, seus batimentos cardíacos ficaram ainda mais acelerados, o medo penetrando fundo em seus ossos e fazendo suas mãos tremerem.

_ Vai ficar tudo bem _ . - ele disse para si mesmo em sua mente. -  _ Se não cairmos no mesmo time, podemos pedir pra trocar e ficarmos juntos depois _ .  _ Não tem problema nenhum. _

Antes que o moreno percebesse, já haviam chegado na sala e ido em direção aos seus lugares, Naruto seguindo bem atrás de si.

Todos pareciam bem animados com a escolha de time, panelinhas de pessoas pra lá e pra cá, conversando, discutindo e zoando umas às outras enquanto aguardavam a chegada do professor. As garotas não tardaram muito em começar a encarar a dupla de ninjas que haviam acabado de chegar, mas não é como se Sasuke fosse dar à elas a atenção que tanto desejavam, apenas continuou indo para seu lugar com o nariz empinado e puxando Naruto pelo pulso.

\- Sasuke, você tá me apertando. - resmungou o loiro com a voz baixa, tímido para todos os olhos que observavam seus movimentos.

\- Foi mal. - disse ao soltar seu pulso, assumindo rapidamente sua típica pose com o queixo apoiado nas mãos. - Nervoso?

Naruto riu e coçou a nuca.

\- Um pouco, sim. É que nenhuma dessas pessoas é interessante o bastante pra ficar em um time comigo, sabe? - cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu irônico.

Naruto obviamente estava querendo se achar. Ele sempre ficava metido quando estava nervoso mas não queria parecer fraco na frente dos outros. O moreno havia descoberto isso uma vez quando eram pequenos e o loiro estava querendo agir como se não estivesse com medo do gato da vizinha do Uchiha, embora ele tivesse pulado e dado um grito histérico quando Sasuke imitou um chiado em seu ouvido.

\- Sei… - disse o moreno, soltando uma pequena risada.

Há alguns acentos de distância, Sakura fuzilava os dois ninjas - mais especificamente, Naruto - com os olhos. Ela ainda amaldiçoava o garoto de bigodes na bochecha por ousar se aproximar de Sasuke e tentar tomá-lo dela.

Como ele achava que tinha esse direito? Eles haviam parado de se falar há  _ anos! _ E agora, do nada, ele esperava simplesmente chegar no garoto formoso de cabelos escuros e tomar sua atenção para si como se nada tivesse acontecido?! Ah, mas não, senhor. Não se Haruno, futuramente Uchiha, Sakura tivesse algo a dizer sobre isso.

Sem dizer uma palavra à ninguém e com o nariz empinado, a rosada segurou sua mochila com força e caminhou, confiantemente, em direção ao lugar vazio ao lado de Naruto, tomando a posição sem poupar uma desviada de olhar para a dupla, que não tardou em notar sua presença e calar a conversa amigável em que estavam há poucos segundos.

\- Hum… Bom dia, Sakura-chan. - disse Naruto, encarando a menor com seu sorriso amigável e uma expressão com uma mistura de nervosismo e simpatia.

Sakura não respondeu.

Sasuke rapidamente sussurrou no ouvido do loiro para que não desse bola e apenas ignorasse ela, conselho que veio bem a calhar, visto que Iruka havia acabado de entrar na sala e estava se preparando para formar as equipes.

Quando sua voz madura começou a ecoar pela sala, Naruto engoliu em seco. A hora de descobrir seu destino como futuro shinobi havia finalmente chegado. E era agora.

(...)

Voltar para casa enquanto seus pais estavam brigados era uma sensação muito desconfortável, como se tivessem minúsculas formigas caminhando por baixo de sua pele, ou, pelo menos, era como Itachi estava se sentindo ao encarar a porta que separava sua vida em Konoha da sua bagunça familiar.

Suas mãos tremiam só de pensar no que aconteceria ao abrir a porta. Quando fugiu com Sasuke nos braços na noite anterior, os gritos que sua mãe disparava para seu pai acompanharam seus ouvidos durante toda a viagem, carregando uma mala de medos e pesadelos, que viriam a o atormentar durante a noite. Não queria ter que lidar com essas brigas logo cedo e estressar sua cabeça que já estava muito bem cheia.

Era em momentos assim que ele sentia falta do espírito positivo de seu irmão e seu namorado. Eles sempre eram tão positivos e traziam tanta felicidade para sua vida, não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem eles. Como já disse para Naruto, se ele pudesse pegar os dois e sair correndo pro fim do mundo, ele faria com muito prazer.

Infelizmente, aquela não era a realidade em que ele vivia, então não podia furtar os potinhos de sua casa e esconder suas duas pessoas mais importantes dentro. No momento em que abrisse a porta, teria que enfrentar as consequências dos seus atos e da criação desajustada de sua família.

Liberando um suspiro trêmulo de seus pulmões, empurrou a porta calmamente para o lado, tentando fazer o máximo de silêncio possível.

\- Itachi? É você, filho?

Mas, claro, quando foi que o universo foi gentil consigo?

Ouviu sua mãe o chamar da cozinha, com a maior tranquilidade em sua voz. Imediatamente, o mais velho travou na frente da porta, como se estivesse tendo um ataque cardíaco. O ar parecia mais denso, impedindo-o de respirar direito, sufocando-o, mas o moreno não podia usar sua ansiedade e nervosismo para desviar do assunto e problemas iminentes.

Tentando agir o mais normal possível, ele soltou a mão da porta e se virou para encarar sua mãe, que estava sentada em um dos sofás da sala. Pelo que ele conseguia ver, ela estava lendo uma revista sobre casas e tomando chá, nada demais, a não ser pelo curativo que estampava sua bochecha.

Seu coração começou a se apertar novamente, agora com o medo penetrando seus ossos e o deixando visivelmente preocupado, o que não passou pelos olhos de águia de sua mãe.

Mikoto sorriu ternamente e deixou a xícara de lado.

\- Não se preocupe, seu pai não fez nada. Eu só caí quando estava limpando lá fora e ralei a bochecha. - explicou ela, fazendo um gesto para que o filho se sentasse ao seu lado logo em seguida.

Itachi levou as mãos ao peito e apertou o tecido de sua roupa amassada entre os mesmos, ainda apreensivo. Sentou-se ao lado da mãe e mordiscou o lábio inferior antes de abrir a boca.

\- Okaa-san, eu—

\- Não se preocupe, filho. Vai ficar tudo bem. - ela rapidamente o cortou e acariciou os fios que estavam presos em seu típico rabo de cavalo. - Eu e seu pai vamos resolver algumas coisas ainda, mas não se preocupe com nada. A culpa não foi sua, meu bem.

\- Então… Você e o Otou-san se resolveram? - perguntou, brincando com os dedos em seu colo.

_ Ele gritou muito com você?  _ \- ele queria perguntar, mas achou melhor ficar de boca calada e manter as perguntas mais objetivas e relevantes.

Mikoto desviou o olhar por um segundo e suspirou.

\- Olha, filho, você já tem dezoito anos. Já está grande o suficiente para receber a verdade por inteiro e eu não quero ficar adoçando esses problemas pra você, não acho isso justo.

Itachi engoliu em seco, seu estômago dando nós em si mesmo dentro de sua barriga. Seu nervosismo subiu diretamente para o teto e a ideia de que as coisas acabariam mal martelava sua cabeça como uma visita impaciente na porta de sua casa e as palavras de sua mãe até agora não foram muito reconfortantes.

Entretanto, ele respirou fundo e se preparou mentalmente para a verdade o atingir como um canhão. Seja lá o que seus pais tenham decidido fazer, ele estava mais do que pronto para defender aqueles que ele mais amava, incluindo a si mesmo e seu irmão mais novo. Nem que precisasse ir contra toda a tradicionalidade de seu clã.

Mikoto respirou fundo e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Então, em vista do que aconteceu e do que o seu pai tem feito, tanto com você quanto com o seu irmão, eu não acho que a forma como estamos agora seja a mais saudável, para nenhum de nós. - mais um suspiro e a morena encarou o filho no fundo dos olhos. - Então, eu decidi pedir o divórcio.

O coração de Itachi parou. Não literalmente, mas se parasse a sensação seria exatamente a mesma. Ele não sabia o que pensar daquela notícia, claro, sua mãe não havia acabado de falar, mas sua mente já estava rodeada de tantos pensamentos que ele mal conseguia ouvir sua própria voz.

Aquilo era uma boa ideia? Ele deveria estar feliz que seus pais estavam se separando? Seu pai realmente havia sido rigoroso com ele e isolado seu irmão mais novo tanto socialmente quanto no ambiente familiar, com seu distanciamento com ele e a falta de atenção que recebia, mas, ainda assim, ele era seu pai e parte de si queria ser amada por ele.

Essa parte gritava alto, com certeza. No entanto, a parte que pensava que seu irmão precisava de uma família que se importasse com ele e não lhe reprimisse de qualquer forma falava mais alto. Seu pai sempre deixou bem claro que não se importava com Sasuke, desde que Itachi continuasse a ser seu filho perfeito e seguisse suas regras piamente, e isso sempre teve um peso nos ombros do pequeno, que tentou seu melhor em todos aqueles anos para chamar a atenção do patriarca da família. E, depois do fiasco que levou-o a afastar Sasuke de seu único amigo verdadeiro, Naruto, seu irmãozinho mais novo começou a se isolar ainda mais do mundo lá fora e se aproximar dos problemas de sua família disfuncional.

Aquele ambiente não era bom para uma criança. Ele deveria viver uma vida normal como uma criança normal. Sasuke vivia em uma época em que as guerras já estão distantes, ele tem a oportunidade de aproveitar a infância antes de encarar as consequências de se tornar um shinobi, mas a influência de seu pai estava tirando isso dele, direcionando-o para o caminho errado. E isso deixava Itachi ainda mais convencido de que, talvez, o divórcio fosse o melhor caminho para levar seu irmão à uma vida normal.

Soltou um suspiro e encarou sua mãe por entre os fios longos que caíam na frente de seus olhos. Ele devia ter ficado muito tempo divagando, pois ela parecia um tanto insegura.

\- Mãe, você sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui pra cuidar do Sasuke, não é? - a morena arregalou os olhos por um instante e assentiu com a cabeça. - Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou estar sempre aqui pra ele se ele precisar. Mas essa escolha… Ela vai deixar  _ você  _ feliz?

A matriarca da família perdeu um pouco do fôlego, mas logo se recompôs, desviando o olhar para a revista que descansava gentilmente em seu colo.

\- … Só agora eu percebi o que essa casa estava fazendo com vocês. - disse ela com a voz avoada. - Eu não sabia que o seu pai estava fazendo isso com vocês; Te forçando a treinar incessantemente e isolando o Sasuke daquela forma. Eu sempre achei o Naruto uma excelente pessoa para ser amigo dele e fiquei muito triste quando ele me contou que eles tinham parado de se falar.

O coração de Itachi contraiu-se em seu peito, mas continuou ouvindo sua mãe pacientemente.

\- Quando eu e seu pai conversamos ontem, ele pediu perdão por te tratar daquela forma; por te bater quando você não se comportava ou levantava a voz pra ele. Ele parecia genuinamente arrependido. - as mechas do cabelo de Mikoto começaram a cair na frente de seu rosto, escondendo sua expressão dos olhos preocupados do irmão mais velho. - Ele não mencionou Sasuke nem uma vez. Não disse estar arrependido de proibí-lo de sair com o Naruto, não lhe elogiar quando ele trazia de volta o boletim com as notas impecáveis ou por tê-lo negligenciado desde o momento que você despertou seu Sharingan. - ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar trêmulo pela boca. - Eu acho que já está na hora de parar de evitar o problema na minha frente e começar a ser uma mãe melhor pra vocês. As coisas como estão agora não estão boas pra nenhum de vocês e eu me recuso a deixar que isso atrapalhe a forma como vocês vejam as coisas daqui pra frente. - ergueu o olhar para Itachi e sorriu tristemente com o canto dos lábios. - Enquanto vocês estiverem felizes, eu também estarei. Não importa as condições.

Mikoto ergueu a mão e acariciou os cabelos do filho, seu sorriso crescendo em seu rosto conforme a pele pálida deslizava pelos fios negros e macios.

\- Só não conte pra ninguém ainda, ok, filho? Ainda tem muita coisa que eu tenho que resolver e quanto mais pessoas souberem, mais difícil vai ser pra mim pra conseguir fazer todas as mudanças que eu preciso.

Itachi assentiu, não conseguindo evitar de se preocupar um pouco com os assuntos que sua mãe deveria resolver.

\- Obrigada, filho. Agora, enquanto ainda não está na hora de você ir trabalhar, por que não me fala um pouco de como estão as coisas com o Shisui, hum?

A pergunta e o olhar sugestivo de sua mãe trouxeram um sorriso aos lábios do moreno, que não resistiu em passar as próximas duas horas tagarelando sem parar sobre o garoto de cabelos encaracolados e alma pura que impregnava seus pensamentos vinte e quatro horas por dia.


	8. Conheça seu Jounin!

Era agora. A hora de descobrir seu destino como futuro shinobi havia finalmente chegado e Naruto não podia estar mais nervoso. Seus pensamentos se enchiam de negatividade e ansiedade, sussurrando em seu ouvido todas as possibilidades de um time ser formado e ele ser colocado longe de Sasuke.

Não, não, não era hora de pensar em situações negativas! Ele precisava se manter positivo e confiante de que ele e seu melhor amigo continuariam juntos e se tornariam o melhor time de todos da academia ninja.

Encarou o moreno pelo canto dos olhos e, discretamente, colocou sua mão sobre a dele, dando uma leve apertada ao ter o contato retribuído com um sorriso nos belos e perfeitos lábios de Sasuke.

Sakura soltou um grunhido ao perceber a forma melosa como aqueles dois se tratavam. Lhe enfurecia pensar que Sasuke estava perdendo seu tempo se apoiando no vagabundo da sala quando ele se daria muito melhor estando ao lado de alguém como ela. Tomara que ela caia em um grupo com Sasuke sem o Naruto no meio. Tudo que ele faria é atrapalhar o romance perfeito de florescer entre o Uchiha e a Haruno, e isso não podia acontecer de forma alguma.

A sala inteira se calou quando Iruka começou a falar, sua voz ecoando nas paredes da sala.

\- A partir de hoje, todo mundo aqui é ninja. Para chegar até aqui, vocês passaram por muitas provas e desafios. Mas isso não é nada. O que vem por aí vai ser muito mais difícil. - limpou sua garganta enquanto a sala tremia em seus acentos. - Agora vocês são apenas Genin, ninjas de primeiro nível. Todo Genin será agrupado em equipes de três e cada uma delas ficará sob a responsabilidade e liderança de um Jounin, um ninja de elite.

Naruto apoiou a mão livre sobre a bochecha. Até agora não havia pensado em quem poderia ser o seu sensei, no meio de tanta treta ele acabou esquecendo que havia mais para uma equipe do que apenas os três membros principais. Se ele bem se recordava, as pessoas que ele conheciam que eram Jounins eram Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma e Ebisu.

Merda, e se ele caísse numa equipe com o Ebisu como sensei? Seria o fim do mundo pra ele! Se tinha um professor que ele sabia que odiava ele, este era Ebisu. Ele não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas ele o odiava. Provavelmente tinha a ver com o fato de que um dos membros da equipe dele já foi um amigo próximo de Naruto quando ele era pequeno. Quando o terceiro Hokage vinha à sua casa para conversar com seu pai, ele costumava trazer o neto, Konohamaru, junto e eles dois ficavam brincando na sala enquanto os adultos conversavam na cozinha.

Mas aquilo já foi há anos atrás, ele duvidava que Konohamaru sequer lembrasse dele, pois ele era muito pequeno na época. Com o passar do tempo, o terceiro foi deixando de aparecer em sua casa e, consequentemente, seu neto e ele pararam de se ver. Mas ele se lembrava muito bem das histórias que seu pai contava sobre as brincadeiras que ele e Konohamaru faziam quando eram deixados sozinhos.

Pode parecer bobo odiar alguém apenas pela antiga conexão que ela tinha com outra pessoa no passado, mas era essa a situação em que Naruto estava com Ebisu, a pessoa que o odiava apenas por ter sido amigo de seu aluno por um tempo. Era mais do que suficiente para não querer cair em um grupo com ele.

\- Queremos que cada equipe esteja equilibrada em força e habilidades. Foi assim que fizemos a seleção. Vou anunciar as equipes.

O loiro mal ouviu os anúncios de Iruka, muito ocupado mergulhando em seus pensamentos. Ao contrário de Sasuke, que estremecia cada vez que ele abria a boca para anunciar um time e um novo membro. Droga, ele não se sentia assim tão ansioso desde quando Naruto tentou… É. Já fazia um tempinho, mas a imagem ainda impregnava sua mente quando ele fechava os olhos. Não podia evitar, o simples pensamento de perder seu melhor amigo era apavorante e fazia seu almoço subir pela garganta. A vantagem que ele teria em ficar na mesma equipe que o loiro é que ele poderia fazer-lhe companhia e ficar de olho nele. As coisas não eram fáceis para Naruto naquela vila, ele vivia sofrendo com os olhos críticos e de ódio dos moradores que não tinham nada melhor para fazer e ficavam se metendo na vida dos outros.

Se certificar de que Naruto fique bem e continue vivo é um dever que Sasuke deveria cumprir custe o que custar.

\- Equipe sete... Uzumaki Naruto!

Os dois garotos se endireitaram na cadeira ao ouvir o nome do loiro ser anunciado, atiçando sua curiosidade. O loiro apertou a mão do moreno, mordendo os lábios de nervosismo.

A boca de Iruka se abriu novamente e Naruto prendeu a respiração sem perceber.

\- Haruno Sakura.

A de cabelos rosados arregalou os olhos e seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão de dor e decepção. Atrás dela, Ino começou a rir, imaginando como a pobrezinha da testuda iria sobreviver em um grupo com um idiota inútil como Naruto.

\- Não tem problema chorar, Sakura. - caçoou a loira oxigenada atrás dela. - Nunca que você ia cair em alguma equipe com o Sasuke, eu já falei que vi ele primeiro.

A rosada grunhiu baixo e franziu o cenho, amaldiçoando sua amiga de infância em sua mente.

_ Shannaro! Não duvide de mim, sua porca imunda! _ \- a pequena Sakura gritou em sua cabeça.

Enquanto Iruka folheava os documentos em sua mão à procura do último membro, Sasuke acariciou a mão presa entre seus dedos de forma consoladora, tentando seu melhor para levantar o astral de seu melhor amigo.

\- Não se preocupa com isso, Naruto. De repente ela não é tão ruim.

\- Esse não é o ponto, Sasuke! - resmungou ele, erguendo a cabeça dramaticamente. - Eu não quero ficar num grupo com a Sakura-chan! Quero ficar num grupo com voc...

\- … Uchiha Sasuke.

A voz do professor cortou a sala, ditando silêncio nas conversas paralelas entre Naruto e Sasuke e Sakura e Ino.

\- Eh? - exclamaram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

\- Uchiha Sasuke é o último membro do time sete. As equipes são de três, se esqueceram? - perguntou o de cabelos castanhos com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

\- Pera, então quem tá na minha equipe é a Sakura-chan e o Sasuke? - perguntou o loiro, sua voz levemente trêmula.

\- Isso mesmo, Naruto. Está bem aqui: “Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke.”  _ Vocês três _ são a equipe sete.

Uma sensação enorme de alívio percorreu os ombros dos três membros da equipe, que estavam mais do que dispostos a mostrar como estavam contentes com suas equipes.

\- Shannaro!

\- Yatta!

Sasuke foi o único que não se ergueu de seu lugar, escolhendo comemorar com um sorriso discreto em seu rosto enquanto os verdadeiros fogos de artifício eram soltos dentro de sua própria cabeça.

No entanto, seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos por Naruto quando o mesmo se jogou em seus braços, derrubando ambos no chão e apertando seu pescoço.

\- Nós estamos no mesmo time, Sasuke, dattebayo!

\- GAH! Sai de cima de mim, Usuratonkachi! Está me sufocando! - bradou o moreno enquanto tentava afastar o loiro de si, embora no fundo ele estivesse, sim, gostando da atenção que estava recebendo.

\- A próxima equipe é a equipe oito. - folheou os papéis novamente. - Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba e Aburame Shino.

A garotinha de cabelos escuros e olhos perolados suspirou desapontada, espiando o garoto que gostava agarrar-se com o Uchiha prodígio.

_ Eu não fiquei no time do Naruto-kun… _ \- lamentou em sua mente. Entretanto, Hinata conseguiu manter uma expressão séria e imparcial em seu rosto, tentando manter seu espírito firme e a determinação forte. Só porque eles não estavam no mesmo time, não queria dizer que suas chances de conseguir que o garoto que roubou seu coração a reconhecer e se apaixonar por ela caíram para zero.

Enquanto Iruka continuava a anunciar as equipes, Sasuke desistiu de lutar contra o afeto do amigo loiro, que o prendeu definitivamente em seus braços e apertou suas bochechas contra as deles. Anos de experiência lhe mostraram que lutar contra Naruto quando ele ficava pegajoso assim não dava em nada - e essa situação toda só provou esse ponto mais uma vez.

Quando o professor terminou de falar, o loiro já tinha se acalmado e puxado Sasuke de volta para seu lugar na cadeira ao seu lado, dando-lhe um sorriso como pedido de desculpa por tê-lo jogado no chão. Os alunos começaram a comentar entre si sobre seus parceiros de time e quem seriam os Jounins que os liderariam.

Iruka estava prestes a voltar para a aula normal quando uma voz se pronunciou em meio aos alunos.

\- Mas, espera. - Sakura ergueu o tom de voz e levantou-se de sua cadeira. - Eu vou ter que ficar numa equipe com o  _ Naruto _ ?!

Ele engoliu um suspiro frustrado e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- A decisão foi feita baseada no desempenho dos alunos durante todo o tempo que passaram na academia ninja. Devido à melhora de Naruto nos treinos, planejamos deixá-lo na equipe oito no lugar do Kiba, mas, depois de debatermos, concordamos que seria melhor deixá-lo numa equipe com o Sasuke, já que ele, sendo o melhor aluno da academia, poderia ajudar melhor com o progresso dele. Se você estiver incomodada, posso trocar você com a Ino.

A loira encarou a rosada por cima - já que sua cadeira era logo na fileira de cima da do time sete - e sorriu com o canto dos lábios de forma esnobe. Ela não queria estar em um time com Naruto, claro, mas se era esse o preço para ficar ao lado de Sasuke e conquistar seu coração, ela estava disposta a pagá-lo.

Sakura soltou um grunhido e sentou com os braços cruzados e a cara amarrada.

\- Não, obrigada.

Ao lado de Naruto, Sasuke soltou um gemido de desgosto. Parecia que quanto mais tempo passava a menos de um metro perto da testuda, mais ele a detestava. Como alguém conseguia ser tão resmungona e mimada daquele jeito? Ela reclamava de barriga cheia enquanto pessoas como ele e o loiro eram obrigados a ficar de boca calada sobre as merdas que aconteciam em sua vida. E ela ainda se achava na posição de dizer que casaria com ele no futuro. A audácia da filha da puta.

Como se Sasuke Uchiha fosse hétero, pra começo de conversa.

Felizmente, a rosada calou a boca e não incomodou mais nem a ele e nem ninguém da sala até a hora que Iruka dispensou os alunos para irem almoçar.

Sasuke nunca tinha se levantado tão rápido na vida, até assustou Naruto com o barulho que fez, mas era um mal necessário. Agora que era a hora do almoço, o moreno já sabia que Sakura tentaria usar da vantagem de eles estarem no mesmo time pra pedir para almoçar com ele para se “conhecerem melhor” e ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de passar seus preciosos vinte minutos de almoço ouvindo a voz esganiçada e irritante daquela testuda. Preferia muito mais falar besteira com Naruto no telhado da escola e aproveitar a comida. Sem falar que ele ainda tinha que mandar mensagem para Itachi sobre a situação de seus pais, então não ia estar exatamente disponível para bate-papo.

A turma logo se dispersou e a dupla de ninjas se escondeu do tumulto de alunos em seu cantinho preferido, esticando as mãozinhas grudentas dentro das mochilas e tirando seus bentos.

\- O que você trouxe hoje, Sasuke? - perguntou o loirinho, já enfiando uma porção de arroz dentro da boca.

\- Hum… Onigiri. Não é nada demais, mas vai dar pra matar a fome até a hora de voltar pra casa, eu espero.

Mordiscou o bolinho em sua mão com a imagem vívida de seu irmão invadindo a cozinha de Kushina em algum momento naquela manhã e depois escondendo o onigiri em sua mochila. Itachi sempre foi bom em esconder surpresinhas em seus materiais de escola. Às vezes achava que seu irmão não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser ficar fuçando a cozinha e fazendo alguma coisa diferente e deliciosa para ele descobrir enquanto sua mão explorava os interiores de sua mochila. Bom, contanto que ele fique bem longe dos ovos, tudo vai ficar bem.

\- Eu estou tão aliviado que estamos na mesma equipe. - comentou Naruto, encostando as costas na parede atrás dele. - Já estava começando a ficar com medo de ficar preso numa equipe sozinho com a Sakura-chan e um cara aleatório, dattebayo.

O Uchiha estalou a língua no céu da boca e engoliu o bolo de comida em sua boca.

\- Nem que eu tivesse que chutar a bunda de alguém você ia ficar numa equipe sem mim. Agora só precisamos que você melhore suas técnicas de luta. Senão eles vão separar a gente de qualquer jeito.

Naruto franziu o cenho, ofendido.

\- Oi! O que isso quer dizer, dattebayo? Não me chame de incompetente, Teme, ou quem vai chutar bunda sou eu! A sua!

Sasuke riu e ignorou o comentário dele, voltando a atenção à sua comida. Ele não pôde evitar de sentir suas bochechas ficarem um tanto quentes ao voltar a pensar em ter o loiro em sua equipe, mas tentou deixar a sensação passar, ignorando também todas as memórias de seu irmão implicando consigo sobre sua queda pelo loiro de bigodes na bochecha.

Por mais que Sasuke amasse Naruto, não conseguia evitar de pensar em como uma paixão por ele poderia arruinar tudo que eles haviam construído até agora. Já haviam ficado anos e anos sem poder se falar e ele não queria arriscar lidar com o retorno daquele silêncio mortal por algo que poderia muito bem ser só gases.

No entanto, ainda se recordava das vezes em que seu irmão estava tão seguro de sua paixão pelo loiro que ele poderia tê-lo convencido de que estava, de fato, apaixonado apenas com o olhar - isso sem o sharingan ativado!

Itachi era uma pessoa com muita sabedoria e experiência, tendo mantido um relacionamento estável com Shisui desde os quatorze anos. Se tinha alguém que entendia de amor e matéria de relacionamentos, ele era essa pessoa. E, se essa pessoa tão sábia dizia que ele estava apaixonado por Naruto, que tamanho ele tinha para contestá-lo. Ele tinha apenas doze anos! Ainda era muito ingênuo para ter todas as respostas para suas perguntas!

E, ainda assim, ele sabia da certeza de que queria ficar com Naruto. Sua companhia o agradava de uma forma que ele não conseguia explicar. Sempre que estavam juntos, Sasuke sentia que eles poderiam lutar contra o mundo e saírem vitoriosos. Sentia que podia contar com ele para qualquer coisa, por mais cabulosos que fossem seus problemas. Estar perto dele era como estar perto do fogo em um dia frio: relaxante e aconchegante. Como se nada pudesse fazer mal à ele enquanto ele estivesse ali. Ah, como Sasuke gostaria de poder sentir isso para o resto de sua vida. Se tinha uma certeza que ele tinha, ainda com seus poucos doze anos de idade, era essa.

Se isso era amor ou não, ele não arriscaria perder essa sensação para descobrir. Por mais que a ideia de segurar o loiro em seus braços como mais do que simples amigos fosse tentadora.

\- Acabei! - declarou Naruto ao bater a bandeja do bento no chão. - Tava muito bom, dattebayo!

Sasuke revirou os olhos e abocanhou o último pedaço de seu onigiri.

\- Terminei. - declarou em tom neutro.

\- Legal, agora a gente pode ir dar uma volta.

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Uma volta? Pra que?

\- A gente ainda tem tempo, ué. Quero dar uma última volta pela academia. Já que a gente não vai mais voltar aqui e tals.

Sasuke murmurou e assentiu em compreensão. Lógico que Naruto ia querer se despedir do lugar que eles compartillharam durante toda sua infância. Também seria uma ótima hora para se despedir dos fantasmas que o assombraram por tanto tempo.

Levantou-se de seu lugar e deixou que o loiro tomasse sua mão e o puxasse consigo, liderando o caminho.

(...)

O pé de Mikoto batia impacientemente enquanto aguardava do lado de fora da sala do Hokage. Seu coração batia forte no fundo de seu peito e sua cabeça criava mil e um pensamentos por segundo. Em nenhum momento nas últimas horas sua cabeça parou de girar, sempre varrendo todas as opções que variavam da mesma pergunta: “o que fazer?”. Ela precisava conversar com alguém que pudesse jogar uma luz em seu caminho.

A porta fez um rangido ao se abrir, assustando a morena que estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos. Alguns Jounins deixaram a sala com a cabeça alta e o olhar centrado e se dirigiram para suas tarefas, liberando caminho para Mikoto finalmente entrar.

\- Com licença. - a voz da morena ecoou nas paredes redondas da sala.

\- Oh, Mikoto-san! Pode entrar! - disse Minato em seu tom alegre e amigável de sempre.

A Uchiha passou pela porta e caminhou lentamente na direção do Hokage. Não demorou nadinha de nada para perceber a presença de sua amiga de cabelos vermelhos como tomate no canto da sala, ocupando a cadeira que deveria estar posicionada na frente do balcão do Hokage. Ela lhe atirou um sorriso de cumprimento e se acomodou em seu assento, deixando claro para Mikoto que ela estaria ali o tempo todo para bisbilhotar na conversa dela com seu marido.

\- Em que podemos te ajudar, Mikoto? - a morena respirou fundo. - Vish. Já vi que não é coisa boa. Você só suspira desse jeito quando alguma coisa está te deixando exausta. E você nunca se exausta.

\- E você é mãe de dois. - acrescentou Kushina de seu cantinho privado. - O que aconteceu, amiga? Fala pra gente.

Mikoto mordiscou o interior da bochecha e voltou o olhar para o loiro, que a encarava com os olhos simpáticos típicos da família Uzumaki. Respirou fundo mais uma vez para relaxar a pressão em seu peito e colou as mãos ao lado do corpo.

\- Eu vim buscar meus documentos de divórcio.

Os olhos de Minato se arregalaram por um instante, mas ele manteve a postura profissional do Yondaime.

\- Oh, então os papéis eram pra você. Honestamente, achei que fossem para os Haruno. Soube que eles vêm passando por tempos difíceis no casamento. - expôs enquanto abaixava para pegar os documentos pedidos de uma das gavetas. - Aqui está. Você e o seu marido só precisam assinar nos espaços embaixo e depois marcaremos uma reunião para discutir a guarda dos seus filhos.

O peito de Mikoto se contraiu e seu olhar instintivamente desviou para o chão, suas mãos amassando os papéis em sua posse.

\- Algum problema, Mikoto?

\- Minato, a Mikoto vai ficar com a guarda completa dos garotos. - explicou Kushina, embora sua voz soasse mais impositiva do que explicativa.

Seus olhos vagaram entre as duas mulheres em confusão. Segundo as leis, o ideal seria que os filhos do casal divorciado tivessem o direito de passar tempo com as duas metades da família. Além do que, considerando que Itachi era o sucessor de Fugaku na liderança do clã Uchiha, era necessário que ele mantivesse contato com o pai para que pudesse ser treinado e ensinado para, um dia, assumir aquela posição à qual estava destinado.

Tão distraído estava com seus pensamentos que nem notou quando Kushina levantou de sua cadeira, se aproximou de si e explicou toda a situação em que os Uchiha se encontravam em seu ouvido.

\- Oh… - murmurou com o coração pesado e uma gota de suor escorrendo por sua testa. - Isso vai ser mais complicado do que eu pensei… Afinal, não acho que os conselheiros do seu clã ficariam felizes de saber que seus dois garotos prodígios pretendem se afastar dos assuntos do clã por completo. Eu não duvidaria se resolvessem comparar a sua situação ao que aconteceu com Madara alguns anos atrás. Com certeza não ficarão contentes em perder mais ninjas fortes e promissores da linhagem principal dos Uchiha.

\- Eu só quero que meus filhos possam ter a vida feliz que eles merecem. - disse Mikoto. - Eu demorei para perceber, mas a vida que temos agora não está agradando nenhum deles. Meu filho mais velho está sob constante pressão do clã e do pai para se tornar o líder perfeito que eles esperam e meu filho mais novo se sente completamente abandonado pelo pai, que só poupa olhares para o mais velho. Os dois estão infelizes e esse não é o tipo de vida que eu quero para eles. Eu me recuso a deixar que essas tradições forcem meus filhos a viverem vidas que eles não querem.

Minato escondeu a boca por trás das mãos, pensativo.

\- Se formos ver pelos seus direitos, Mikoto-san, não há nenhuma lei que obriga que você, ou sua família, a seguir as tradições do seu clã. Ou que obrigue você a sair do clã caso esteja insatisfeita com algum dos costumes e tradições em geral. O mundo se modernizou muito desde a época em que os países se dividiam em clãs. As coisas não são mais as mesmas… Acho que, se você jogar as cartas certas, você consegue a guarda completa dos garotos, mas precisa haver um acordo entre os desejos do seu marido, do clã, os seus e as leis de Konoha.

Mikoto soltou um suspiro trêmulo, sentindo o alívio preencher seus pulmões. Ela agradecia de coração que Konoha tinha um Hokage como Minato. Ele era como um raio de luz em um túnel de escuridão. Kushina era uma mulher de muita sorte.

\- Relaxa que vai dar tudo certo, amiga. - disse a ruiva, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. - Qualquer problema estaremos aqui pra te apoiar, né, amor?

A morena sorriu para o casal e assentiu com a cabeça, mais uma vez agradecendo pelo apoio. Começou a caminhar em direção à porta quando lembrou-se de algo importante.

\- Oi, Kushina, aquela casa que você falou outro dia ainda tá à venda?

\- A que os Tsumaki moravam? Claro. Ainda tá lá, inteirinha.

Os lábios de Mikoto se curvaram em um sorriso vitorioso e ela saiu rebolando da sala.

\- Não entendi. O que aconteceu? - perguntou Minato.

\- Eu tenho uma teoria, mas vai ter que ficar pra depois. Preciso ir pra casa preparar a comida do Naruto pra quando ele voltar da academia. - apertou o passo até ao lado da mesa do Hokage e deu um selinho nos lábios do marido. - Te amo, amor. Te vejo em casa.

\- Até depois, Kushina. Guarda um pouco de Katsudon pra mim, viu?

\- Pode deixar que guardo sim.

A ruiva acenou em despedida e correu na direção da morena, que, coincidentemente, estava indo na mesma direção que ela.

(...)

A mão de Naruto estava começando a ficar suada. Nenhum dos dois soltou a mão do outro durante todo o percurso pelas lojinhas próximas da academia, nem mesmo quando o loiro teve que pescar sua carteira para comprar dois dangos para eles comerem de sobremesa. Não que Sasuke estivesse incomodado, ele adorava segurar a mão do amigo - e dango - o problema é que, quando você sente uma coceira no nariz e tem um palitinho numa mão e a mão do seu amigo na outra, não é uma situação muito confortável.

\- Melhor voltarmos. - aconselhou Sasuke, puxando sua mão junto com a do loiro. - Logo vai terminar o horário do almoço.

\- Tá bom, então.

Sasuke estava um tanto preocupado com o horário naquela hora, devido ao fato de ele e Naruto terem ido bem longe de onde a academia estava. No entanto, depois de passar mais de uma hora esperando o professor entrar na sala, começou a se arrepender de não ter sugerido de pegarem takoyakis.

\- Ahh! Onde tá o nosso sensei? - reclamou Naruto enquanto subia em cima de uma mesa. - Estamos esperando há horas!!

\- Vai sentar, Naruto! - brigou Sakura. - Se o sensei chegar e vir você em cima da mesa, vai pensar que somos uns imbecis! Não que você não seja, mas eu e o Sasuke-kun não queremos ser comparados à você!

O moreno estalou a língua no céu da boca e franziu o cenho na direção da rosada enquanto Naruto tomava o lugar ao lado dele como seu. Ele simplesmente odiava a forma como Sakura achava que era a dona de tudo e que sua opinião não podia ser discutida. E ela ainda se achava no direito de dizer que ele e ela ficariam juntos. Nunca!

Irritado, Sasuke ergueu-se de seu lugar e se dirigiu à porta enquanto pegava o apagador da lousa. O loiro e Sakura o encararam com curiosidade em seus olhos, entreolhando-se em confusão.

\- Sasuke-kun…? O que você tá fazendo? - o Uchiha não respondeu, apenas puxou uma cadeira e subiu em cima para conseguir mais altura.

\- Sasuke? O que você tá planejando? - perguntou Naruto ao perceber que ele não ia responder à Sakura.

\- É isso que ele vai ganhar por chegar atrasado. - explicou.

Os olhos de Sakura se iluminaram com admiração. Ela, apesar de parecer feminina e bem estereotipada, adorava essas brincadeiras de moleque, do tipo que dão uma lição em alguém que fez merda ou cruzou com a pessoa errada. Eram brincadeiras inocentes, do tipo que não machucavam ninguém, e entretinham a rosada bem mais do que ela admitiria para qualquer um.

_ Você é maravilhoso, Sasuke-kun! Isso é brilhante! _

\- Você é doido, Teme! O cara vai odiar a gente se você fizer isso! E se for o Ebisu que vai liderar a gente? Eu não quero que ele brigue comigo por algo que você fez! - protestou o loiro.

\- O Ebisu já comanda uma equipe, Naruto. Jounins só podem pegar uma. E, além do mais, eles não podem fazer nada contra você. Você é o filho do Hokage!

\- Ah, mas aí é meu pai que briga comigo, né, dattebayo! Ele e a mamãe ficam assustadores quando estão bravos comigo.

O moreno mordeu os lábios e desceu da cadeira após terminar seu trabalho.

\- Eles não vão brigar com você. Eu não vou deixar. Além do mais, a armadilha já tá pronta. Não dá mais pra voltar atrás. - Sasuke bateu os pés no chão na direção do melhor amigo enquanto ele e Sakura acompanhavam seus movimentos. - Agora é só esperar a hora da vingança.

No mais perfeito timing do universo, uma mão enluvada passou pelo vão da porta e a empurrou para o lado, no entanto, o apagador caiu direto no chão, errando completamente o alvo. O Jounin de cabelos grisalhos, o qual Sakura desconhecia o nome, encarou o objeto se espatifar no chão com um olhar desinteressado.

\- Vai precisar mais do que isso pra me acertar, Sasuke. - disse o Jounin, arrancando um sorriso derrotado dos lábios do moreno.

\- Que saco. - resmungou de brincadeira. 

O professor entrou na sala com um sorriso atrás de sua máscara, este que cresceu ao ver o garoto de cabeleira loira correndo em sua direção.

\- Kakashi-nii-chan! - agarrou-se à cintura do maior e sorriu em sua direção, pulando de alegria ao vê-lo novamente.

\- Ohayo, Naruto. - sorriu de volta para o menor, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

\- Você que vai ser nosso sensei? - perguntou, seu sorriso maior ainda e os olhos cheios de brilho quando Kakashi assentiu. - Yatta!

Sasuke não demorou muito para levantar de seu lugar e ir em direção aos dois para participar da conversa, deixando Sakura isolada em sua cadeira. Como os três ninjas já se conheciam de muito tempo atrás, puxar assunto não foi difícil e eles rapidamente se acostumaram com o professor, enquanto Sakura, por não ter esse nível de intimidade, resolveu ficar quieta na sua, tímida demais para interromper o assunto que borbulhava entre os três.

\- Então, vamos para o terraço? Vamos ter uma conversinha lá. - ordenou o novo líder da equipe sete, ao que os garotos, e, depois, Sakura, obedeceram. Os três alunos, ao chegar lá, se acomodaram em alguns degraus que enfeitavam o lugar, a rosada sentando-se mais afastada, Naruto e Sasuke sentando lado a lado no último degrau e Kakashi se apoiando no corrimão que protegia a beirada. - Muito bem, por que não começam se apresentando para nos conhecermos melhor? Eu sei que vocês dois já me conhecem, mas não podemos excluir sua amiga ali no canto. - apontou para a Haruno, que corou, tímida.

Naruto ergueu a mão.

\- Sensei, você pode ir primeiro? Eu não sou muito bom com apresentações. - o loiro sorriu e coçou a nuca, envergonhado.

\- Ah, poder dizer algo que gostem, não gostem, planos para o futuro depois de subir aos próximos títulos, essas coisas. - ajeitou a bandana sobre o olho esquerdo. - Por exemplo… Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi. Eu não gosto de nada em particular, mas tenho um certo hábito de leitura, não gosto de conflito desnecessário, provavelmente pelas influências que passaram pela minha vida, não tenho nenhum plano particular para o futuro e quanto a meus passatempos… Eu diria que cozinhar é um hobby que eu gosto bastante. Viu? Não é tão difícil assim.

Os três assentiram, e Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam em particular.

Eles nunca souberam de fato que Kakashi tinha hobbies ou que gostava de algo em particular. Era legal usar daquela oportunidade para saber mais sobre ele.

\- Por que você não vai agora, Naruto?

\- Ah… Tá bom! Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. As coisas que eu gosto… Ah! Eu gosto bastante de lámen e de passar tempo com meus pais e com o Sasuke! Eu não gosto quando as pessoas são chatas comigo e com as pessoas que eu gosto, me deixa muito irritado. Meu sonho para o futuro é me tornar Hokage, pras pessoas me reconhecerem e pararem de me olhar feio quando eu saio na rua. Eu também quero poder virar Hokage pra ajudar as pessoas que querem ser felizes mas não podem por causa de umas regras idiotas que uns velhos idiotas inventaram. - cruzou os braços e fez bico, como se empinasse o nariz para a sociedade, o que fez Sasuke rir baixinho.

Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da máscara. A forma como Naruto falava e agia o lembrava muito a forma como Obito se comportava quando eram crianças, não que ele tivesse mudado muito agora que era um adulto. O casal já foi confiado várias vezes pelo Hokage para cuidar de seu filho quando ele era mais novo, o que acabou por dar tempo suficiente para o moleque se apegar à forma como os dois se comportavam dentro de sua residência - como dois idiotas. Ele sentia falta desses dias.

\- E meus passatempos… Eu gosto de passar tempo com o Sasuke. Isso conta?

O ninja mascarado assentiu, sua risada abafada pelo tecido sobre sua boca.

\- Agora você aí no canto. - encarou Sakura. - Nos fale sobre você.

\- Hum? Oh! - a rosada saiu de seus pensamentos e ajeitou o vestido, vendo sua perfeita oportunidade para ganhar os holofotes. - Eu sou Uch… Haruno Sakura. E, bom… Eu gosto bastante do… Digo, eu gosto bastante de  _ alguém _ , mas… Não acho que seja muito interessante falar sobre isso. - ela riu.

\- Ok, e do que você não gosta?

\- De  _ certas pessoas _ . - grunhiu entre dentes, fuzilando o loiro com os olhos. Kakashi não demorou nada para entender a rivalidade amorosa entre Sakura e Naruto, apesar de ele não duvidar que o filho do Hokage não estivesse entendendo nada da situação em que estava.

_ Ela parece bem mais interessada em garotos do que aprender de fato a ser uma shinobi. _ \- reclamou o grisalho em sua mente.

\- Agora você, Sasuke.

O moreno ergueu o olhar e limpou a garganta.

\- Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Eu gosto de passar tempo com a minha família e as pessoas que eu gosto e não gosto nem um pouco de pessoas metidas que ficam sendo grossas com outras pessoas por alguma razão imbecil e estúpida. - cuspiu as últimas palavras, resistindo à tentação de fuzilar Sakura com seu olhar. Sorte dela que ele não tinha sharingan ainda. - Meu sonho para o futuro não é um sonho, porque vou torná-lo realidade. Eu vou virar um grande ninja e ajudar a proteger aqueles que eu amo de quem quer que queira feri-los. Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer.

Os três encararam o moreno, impressionados. Ele parecia tão certo daquilo que ele queria para seu futuro, e era um objetivo tão nobre!

\- Muito bom, Sasuke. E os seus passatempos?

\- Pra me divertir eu gosto de treinar com meu irmão e ficar com o Naruto. É bem divertido.

Naruto sorriu para Sasuke, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem quando seus olhares se encontraram. Ele apreciava muito a companhia do Uchiha e ficava mais feliz ainda em saber que ele também achava o mesmo da sua.

\- Isso já é o suficiente de apresentações. Então, antes de se tornarem Genin, precisam em encontrar amanhã no campo de treinamento. Precisam passar nesse teste pra continuarem nessa equipe, senão serão devolvidos à academia.

Naruto engoliu em seco. Suas mãos tremiam de nervoso, mas não é como se aquela notícia fosse novidade para ele. Seus pais já o haviam avisado que ele tinha mais que fazer além de só passar no teste com Iruka. Ele só estava com medo de acabar voltando para a academia. Havia chegado tão longe, não podia falhar agora!

Sentiu a tensão dominar seus músculos quando Sasuke tomou sua mão, tentando assegurá-lo de que tudo ficaria bem. A situação podia parecer complicada, mas ele estaria lá com ele quando as coisas ficassem realmente difíceis. Naruto adorava a forma como Sasuke conseguia se comunicar com ele sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

\- Ah, e não tomem café da manhã, senão vocês vão acabar vomitando. - esse foi o último aviso do Jounin antes de se retirar do terraço.


	9. O confronto com Fugaku! Liberdade à família Uchiha!

Era estranho pensar em Kakashi como seu sensei. Sasuke sempre foi instruído a evitar muito contato com os Hatake, aparentemente por ordem dos conselheiros de seu clã, mas nunca lhe foi explicado o porquê. A primeira vez que ouviu o mínimo da história que seguia o casal de mesmo sobrenome, foi quando Naruto almoçou em sua casa, há algumas noites atrás. Era de certa ironia que o sujeito de um assunto tão evitado por seu clã acabasse virando seu professor. Chegava a ser engraçado.

O moreno imaginava se as coisas seriam assim com eles caso decidissem abandonar o clã, abandonar seu sobrenome. Eles também seriam um assunto censurado entre os Uchiha? Tecnicamente, Obito continuou tendo Uchiha como seu sobrenome, apenas não era reconhecido pelo clã. Mas não é como se ele fosse desprezado entre os membros. Ele sempre foi tratado muito bem nas poucas vezes que foi em sua casa, até pelo seu pai! Não via como aquilo poderia ser uma coisa ruim. Também não era uma coisa muito boa, mas os impactos não pareciam ser tão grandes na vida de quem escolhia sair. Parecia mais uma questão de orgulho ou honra, essas coisas que, naturalmente, não tinham muito significado para uma criança de doze anos. Precisava perguntar para seu irmão ou sua mãe caso quisesse entender mais sobre o assunto.

\- Tadaima. - anunciou sua presença com um suspiro. A mensagem que recebera de seu irmão durante o intervalo dizia que estava tudo bem, então esperava que o almoço pudesse ser tranquilo, em um ambiente familiar pra variar.

\- Okaeri, Sasuke. - ouviu a voz de Shisui se fazer presente na cozinha, chamando sua atenção.

\- Shisui, é você? - entrou na cozinha e logo viu o namorado de seu irmão mexendo com as panelas perto do fogo.

\- Eu mesmo. Eu sei que você estava esperando sua mãe e o seu irmão, mas eles tinham compromisso agora à tarde. Sua mãe me mandou uma mensagem e me pediu pra vir cuidar de você enquanto ela está fora. E, como eu acabei minhas missões mais cedo, eu concordei. Desculpa por não avisar.

Sasuke dispensou mais comentários com um sorriso discreto no canto dos lábios. Ele gostava bastante da presença de Shisui em casa, ele era uma verdadeira fonte de luz naquele ambiente que tanto parecia querer vê-lo chorar; era divertido, inteligente e cozinhava muito bem! Uma excelente companhia!

Os dois tomaram lugar na mesa, um de frente para o outro, e se puseram a atacar a comida servida. Sasuke gostava muito da comida do namorado do irmão, ele tinha uma mão muito boa para cozinhar e o fazia quase tão bem quanto seu irmão. Pelo menos ele conseguia cozinhar ovos.

\- Onde a Okaa-san foi?

O de cabelos curtos engoliu a carne em sua boca e abaixou o olhar.

\- Eu não sei, ela não me contou. Acho que deve estar passando um tempo com a Kushina. Faz tempo que elas não saem juntas.

Sasuke sentiu uma pressão desaparecer de seu peito. Estava feliz que sua mãe estava saindo um pouco e se divertindo com suas amigas. Assim como ele e Itachi, ela também deveria estar sofrendo muito com a atmosfera ruim que eles tinham dentro de casa, então era bom que ela saísse e socializasse com pessoas que não eram de seu clã.

\- Ne, Shisui. - o maior ergueu o olhar. - Por que todo mundo vê sair do clã como uma coisa ruim se quando a pessoa sai ela não tem mais que obedecer às regras chatas que tem?

Shisui colocou os hashis de volta no prato, erguendo seu olhar e focando sua concentração totalmente no pequeno Uchiha. Aquele era um assunto muito delicado, algo que não era tão simples de explicar para uma criança de doze anos.

O maior respirou fundo.

\- Bom, Sasuke, pode parecer que quando você resolve deixar seu clã as coisas ficam melhores; você não tem que ir nas reuniões, ninguém mais coloca expectativas sobre você ou exige coisas de você que você não se sente capaz de dar. - tomou um gole de seu suco. - Mas, veja, um clã é como uma grande família. Todas as pessoas se conhecem e vivem uns pelos outros, assim como uma família faz. Então, quando uma pessoa decide deixar um clã, é como se ela estivesse abandonando sua família. E as pessoas não gostam disso, então podem começar a te olhar com cara feia, tipo quando você grita com seu pai e ele fica bravo com você.

Sasuke grunhiu. Algo naquela ideia parecia errado, falho. Fazia seu peito se apertar em agonia.

\- Mas então as pessoas deveriam só ficar numa família que deixa elas tristes, mesmo não sendo a família delas de verdade? Isso não parece muito justo.

Um sorriso simpático cresceu nos lábios de Shisui. Assim como seu irmão, Sasuke questionava coisas importantes já tão pequeno. De fato, ele seria um grande ninja quando crescesse.

Ergueu-se de seu lugar e deu a volta na mesa, parando ao lado do menor e descendo à sua altura.

\- Eu sei que pode não parecer justo, mas é exatamente por isso que existem as leis: pra garantir que as pessoas tenham a liberdade de escolher se querem seguir as tradições ou se preferem viver do seu jeito. Hoje em dia, já temos a liberdade de escolher se queremos seguir certas regras e tradições, o que é muito bom.

\- Mas então por que ninguém faz isso se estão vivendo vidas tristes? Se a gente pode escolher, por que a Okaa-san e o Otou-san resolveram continuar seguindo essas regras que só trazem problemas? Eu não entendo…

O maior acariciou os cabelos de Sasuke, atraindo o olhar curioso para si.

\- Algumas pessoas preferem continuar no lugar onde foram criadas. Elas estão confortáveis com a forma como estão vivendo e não é só porque você discorda da opinião delas sobre o modo como estão vivendo que elas estão erradas. Elas só gostam de viver assim, com regras e tudo mais. Assim como você tem o direito de escolher como quer viver, elas também têm. O importante é aprender a respeitar. Enquanto o estilo de vida delas não estiver machucando ninguém, não há nada de errado com isso.

Os olhinhos de Sasuke fixaram-se em Shisui como uma criança que havia acabado de descobrir algo mágico, ele era uma pessoa tão inteligente e falava tão bem… Não era à toa que seu irmão estava de joelhos por ele. Itachi tinha mania de falar de forma filosófica quando o assunto certo era trazido na hora do jantar e seu namorado sabia bastante sobre sociologia. Eram praticamente o par perfeito.

Um sorriso cruzou os lábios de Sasuke.

\- Agora eu entendo porquê meu irmão é tão obcecado com você. Vocês são dois filósofos que adoram tagarelar.

A gargalhada de Shisui ecoou pelas paredes, junto com seu amor e adoração pelo pequeno. Apertou as bochechas de Sasuke com a palma das mãos e puxou-o para um abraço apertado, balançando a ambos na cadeira de madeira.

Palavras não eram suficientes para expressar o amor que tinha por aquela criança. Se havia alguém que considerava o mais próximo de um irmão possível, com certeza era Sasuke. Tanto tempo passado com Itachi e sua família fez o moreno de cabelos encaracolados ver cada um de seus membros como parte da sua. Sasuke era como seu irmãozinho e ele faria de tudo para poder ver um sorriso brotar nos lábios daquela criança maravilhosa.

\- Termina de comer sua comida, Sasuke. Depois disso eu posso te fazer companhia jogando algum jogo no Nintendo. - voltou a sentar em seu lugar e seguiu os minutos seguintes devorando sua comida.

Quando o moreno terminou sua refeição, pulou para fora da cadeira e se instalou no sofá da sala, preparando seu console para destruir Shisui no Mário Kart. Por mais que ele fosse uma companhia divertida, ele era péssimo em videogames, algo que sempre virava foco de piadas entre os irmãos Uchiha.

O mais velho entrou na sala com as mãos nas costas e um sorriso trêmulo nos lábios, o que era sinal de que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. Tantos anos de convivência com Shisui haviam transformado Sasuke praticamente um expert no comportamento de pessoas que convivem com Itachi.

\- O que você tá escondendo aí?

O moreno caminhou a passos largos na direção de Sasuke e mordiscou o lábio inferior.

\- Não é nada demais. Eu só queria te dar um presente por ter se formado na academia ninja. - tirou um embrulho das costas e entregou ao menor, que o recebeu com um sorriso espantado no rosto. - Você tem sido um excelente aluno até agora, Sasuke, e achei que seria legal dar um presente de parabéns.

A alegria de criança invadiu o coração de Sasuke. Nunca ganhava nada sem que fosse no dia de seu aniversário ou caso seu irmão tivesse alguma missão fora da vila. Aquela poderia muito bem ser sua primeira vez ganhando um presente por meritocracia. Claro que havia a possibilidade de Shisui só estar querendo puxar seu saco, mas ele ia permitir dessa vez - mas só dessa vez!

A caixa era pesada em suas mãos e o embrulho era azul com listras douradas, lembrando a um presente de natal. Rasgou o papel com a empolgação crescendo dentro de si e os olhos brilhando de ansiedade. O vidro que protegia o conteúdo logo se fez presente, revelando um kit com kunais e shurikens novinho em folha. Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram, refletindo aquele brilho de inocência e felicidade.

\- Um kit de kunai novo! E é tudo novo! Arigatou, Shisui, isso é incrível! - deixou a caixa de lado e abraçou a cintura do moreno, que se curvou para retribuir o gesto.

\- Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Faça bom uso dessas armas.

\- Tá brincando? Não vou usar isso nunca! Deve ter custado um rim, não vou desperdiçar isso em alguma missão de rank D! - o sorriso em seu rosto rapidamente foi disfarçado e ele franziu os olhos na direção do maior. - Isso não é algum tipo de suborno, é? Porque quando as pessoas costumam me dar presentes é porque querem alguma coisa com o meu irmão.

O moreno de cabelos encaracolados arregalou os olhos por um instante e riu anasalado.

\- Por que eu faria isso? Não tem nada que você tenha que eu ia te subornar pra conseguir. Eu e o Itachi estamos muito bem, na verdade. Além do mais - sentou-se ao lado do menor. -, Achei que você estava precisando de algum pagamento por todo seu esforço na academia. As coisas não têm sido fáceis ultimamente, mas você está conseguindo encarar tudo com tanta maturidade… Você é muito forte, Sasuke. É uma pena que nem todos reconheçam isso.

Sasuke abaixou o olhar para o presente enquanto a mão do maior acariciava seus cabelos com delicadeza, como se tentasse contar cada fio de cabelo que ele tinha. Ele realmente não se sentia bem pensando que seu pai, alguém de sua própria família, não o apreciava tanto quanto a seu irmão e não visse como ele se esforçava para ser o melhor da classe e chamar sua atenção. Doía. No entanto, ele sabia que havia, sim, aqueles que o apreciavam pelas coisas que ele fazia e se importavam com seu bem-estar; tanto físico, quanto psicológico. Ele estava muito feliz que Shisui fosse uma dessas pessoas.

\- Arigatou. - agradeceu sem fazer contato visual, mas deixando um sorriso escorregar por seus lábios. - Sabe, Shisui, se eu tivesse que ter mais um irmão, eu gostaria que fosse você.

As bochechas do maior coraram e ele deu um sorriso bobo.

\- Aw, Sasuke, assim você me deixa sem graça. - puxou a bandana sobre seus olhos, fazendo o garoto rir. - E como estão as coisas com o Naruto? Ficaram no mesmo time?

O moreno assentiu com vigor, ajeitando a bandana de volta na testa.

\- O Iruka-sensei mandou a gente pro time 7 junto com a Sakura. Amanhã acho que vamos fazer algum tipo de exercício com o Kakashi-sensei no campo de treinamento. Ele mandou a gente não tomar café da manhã, por algum motivo...

Shisui tentou esconder o sorriso que se formava em seu lábios. Conhecendo diversos Jounins, óbvio que ele sabia como as aulas e testes com Kakashi funcionavam e as chances que os garotos tinham de passar. Aquilo sim provaria a determinação de Sasuke em se tornar um ninja.

\- Todo professor tem suas razões para o que fazer em suas aulas. Você vai só vai ter que esperar pra descobrir.

Sasuke murmurou e voltou a concentrar sua atenção em seu console que estava iniciado. Ele e Shisui devem ter passado as próximas três horas presos nos jogos e desafios que faziam entre eles, não sabia, ambos haviam perdido completamente a noção do tempo. Isso porque, supostamente, Shisui deveria ter um trabalho, mas não levantou a bunda do sofá uma única vez que não fosse para beber água ou ir ao banheiro. Só pararam de jogar quando ouviram a porta da frente se abrir e a presença de Mikoto ser anunciada.

\- Tadaima.

\- Okaeri, Okaa-san! - cumprimentou Sasuke com um sorriso no rosto.

Mikoto passou pelo filho e acariciou-lhe a cabeça antes de se virar na direção de Shisui.

\- Arigatou por cuidar do meu filho pra mim, Shisui. Você me fez um grande favor.

\- Sem problemas, Mikoto-san. - deixou o controle na mesa. - Acho que vou colocar o pé na estrada, já que meu trabalho está feito.

\- Você tem mesmo que ir agora? Estamos chegando na melhor fase! - reclamou Sasuke.

\- Foi mal, Sasuke. Talvez uma outra hora.

\- Por que vocês sempre me dispensam? Isso não é justo!

Mikoto fez um sinal silencioso, liberando Shisui para ir e encarou o filho de cima.

\- Sasuke, não vamos passar a noite toda em casa. Daqui algumas horas temos uma reunião com o seu pai e eu preciso que você se arrume. Então suba pro seu quarto e troque de roupa. E não se esqueça de deixar a bandana em casa, ok?

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha, mas obedeceu à mãe. Desligou o videogame e deixou seus pés baterem com força no chão até a direção de seu quarto.

Mikoto soltou um suspiro. Aquela noite não seria fácil, mas ela precisava ser forte. O destino de seus filhos estava em jogo e era aquela reunião que iria decidir o rumo que sua família tomaria. Resistiu às emoções que disparavam o chakra dentro de si e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto para se preparar para a grande noite.

(...)

Iruka se sentia estranho após dispensar todas as turmas para irem com seus Jounins. Ele havia passado tantos anos cuidando e ensinando aquelas crianças o certo e o errado sobre ser um ninja, isso enquanto tinha que se flexibilizar e cuidar do bem-estar de seus alunos da mesma forma que um pai faria. Ele sabia que muitos de seus alunos tinham famílias disfuncionais e complicadas, por isso fazia seu melhor para acolher à todos que pisavam em sua classe e servir como um suporte caso precisassem de alguma coisa. Nem sempre ele sabia o que fazer, mas dava o seu melhor para ajudar o máximo de crianças que podia.

Em especial, estava preocupado com Naruto. Ele sempre foi um dos mais hiperativos e atrapalhados da classe, tanto que Iruka ficou surpreso quando ele conseguiu passar no teste para Genin, mas também era um dos mais sentimentais. A forma como os outros alunos o tratavam - com descaso e ignorância - não era algo saudável para uma criança como ele, cujo passado trazia um fardo tão pesado nas costas, do qual o mesmo nem tinha conhecimento! Iruka sempre sentiu uma vontade de se aproximar mais do loirinho de bigodes na bochecha, mas não conseguia se fazer mexer para fazer alguma coisa quando o via sentado sozinho naquele balanço solitário. Sempre que tentava, tudo que conseguia ver era os próprios pais sendo mortos diante de seus olhos pela raposa de nove caudas. Era um trauma que marcaria sua vida para o resto de seus dias e, quanto mais ele pensava nisso, mais se odiava por ser fraco e não conseguir deixar o passado para trás e seguir em frente.

Sua sorte foi Sasuke e Naruto voltarem a ser amigos. O loirinho ficou muito mais feliz quando voltaram a se falar, mesmo que tivessem se passado apenas dois dias. A forma como ele tinha sentido falta do Uchiha era clara, eles sempre foram tão próximos quando pequenos, sempre atrapalhando a aula com brincadeiras e troca de bilhetinhos em momentos inoportunos.

Iruka engoliu os fios de lámen e soltou um suspiro. Ele ia sentir tanta falta daquelas crianças…

\- Por que essa cara, Iruka? - chamou Kakashi, colocando uma mão no ombro do moreno. - Seu lámen tá ruim?

\- Isso é impossível! - exclamou Teuchi. - Nosso lámen é o melhor que existe. Não fazemos pratos ruins!

Iruka ergueu os braços de forma defensiva.

\- Não, não, Teuchi-san! Não é esse o problema! Não tem problema nenhum, na verdade! Pode continuar a trabalhar. - riu de nervoso.

O dono da loja virou-se com o cenho franzido e voltou ao seu trabalho. Percebendo o climão, Kakashi aproveitou a deixa para tomar um lugar ao lado de Iruka e procurar algo do cardápio para comer. Bolinhos de arroz não foram exatamente a melhor refeição para se ter durante o almoço, mas, atrasado como sempre, não teve tempo de preparar alguma coisa mágica e incrível para levar à academia. E, agora que já estava anoitecendo, ele estava morrendo de fome.

\- Como foi a introdução dos alunos? - perguntou Iruka.

\- Eu diria que foi muito bem. As coisas provavelmente serão complicadas com Sakura, mas Naruto e Sasuke parecem alunos muito promissores.

O moreno encarou-o de soslaio e sorriu com o canto da boca.

\- Será que você não acha isso porque já conhecia os dois antes de serem seus alunos? Admita, Kakashi, você é preconceituoso com seus novos alunos. Sempre acha que eles serão um fracasso sem nem conhecê-los direito.

\- Bom, eu não estive errado até agora, estava?

Ele tinha um ponto. Todos aqueles que tentaram entrar num time com Kakashi acabaram voltando para a academia. Ele nunca chegou a treinar uma equipe sequer.

\- Touché.

Apenas o som das panelas e fogo desfazia o silêncio que se instalou entre os dois professores. Kakashi pediu um lámen simples e soltou um suspiro cansado por trás de sua máscara.

\- Ne, como você está depois de ter dispensado seus alunos?

Iruka engoliu a comida em sua boca e limpou-se com um guardanapo.

\- Não sei dizer, exatamente. Parece um novo começo, mas também vou sentir falta daquela turma.

\- Até do Naruto?

O moreno, que estava prestes a levar os hashis carregando macarrão aos lábios, hesitou, mais uma vez tendo sua mente invadida por aqueles flashes irritantes. Podia quase sentir o cheiro do sangue que escorria dos corpos mutilados de seus pais. Não chegou a ver o estado em que acabaram quando o ataque cessou, mas sabia que havia sido feio.

\- … Sim. Até do Naruto. - tomou um bolsão de ar trêmulo em seus pulmões. - Eu sei que não tive a relação mais próxima com ele se comparado aos outros alunos, mas ele vai ser sempre parte da minha turma e terá um espaço reservado em meu coração. Eu só gostaria de ter conseguido estar mais presente pra ele, como um segundo pai.

\- E por quê não foi?

Covarde e com a culpa tirando-lhe o apetite, Iruka abaixou a cabeça, evitando qualquer contato visual com Kakashi, que havia acabado de receber seu pedido. Suas mãos tremiam levemente.

\- … Eu não consigo olhar pra ele. Não consigo olhar pra ele sem ver aquele monstro horrível que acabou com a vila e matou meus pais. E-eu sei que a culpa não foi dele, ele era só um bebê, mas aquele animal genocida e impiedoso ainda está vivo. Está vivo dentro dele. Não consigo olhar pra ele e não pensar que está esperando só o momento certo para atacar e tirar de todos nós as coisas que amamos.

O albino quebrou brevemente o contato visual unilateral com Iruka e encarou a mão direita, esta que equilibrava os hashis entre os dedos.

_ Só esperando pra atacar, não é? _

\- Não posso culpá-lo por pensar isso. Todos temem a Kyuubi. Mas, conhecendo o Naruto como eu conheço, já te garanto que ele não é perigoso. Ele pode ser um pouco... Duro, às vezes, meio teimoso e cabeça quente, mas ele é uma das crianças mais adoráveis e carinhosas que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer. Até hoje, me sinto honrado por ter sido confiado pelo Yondaime pra cuidar dele quando ele e a esposa estavam ocupados, e tenho certeza de que Obito sente o mesmo. - ergueu novamente o olhar, encontrando com os olhos castanhos perdidos do moreno tentando decifrar as emoções que seu rosto escondia por trás da máscara. - Você só precisa dar um jeito de se libertar desse medo e seguir em frente. Quem sabe, talvez, você e o Naruto não possam ainda formar uma boa conexão? - sorriu. - Nunca é tarde demais para recomeçar.

Ele estava certo, Iruka sabia disso. Mas, mesmo assim, como fazer para superar o medo que traumatizou sua vida por completo? Ele precisaria ser forte, coisa da qual ele não se achava capaz de ser. Apesar de que nenhum ninja nasce forte, não é mesmo?

\- Eu acho que posso tentar.

Kakashi sorriu com orgulho do amigo. Era bom ver pessoas dispostas a dar uma nova chance à outras. Lembrava-se de como foi difícil fazer as pessoas se acostumarem com a ideia da Akatsuki ser formada por criminosos que atuavam como mercenários contratáveis, mas, depois de muita resistência, conseguiram o apoio que precisavam para o grupo se tornar algo legal na maioria das nações shinobi.

\- Fico feliz com sua decisão, Iruka-sensei. Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho alguns últimos serviços para fazer antes de ficar muito tarde. - estendeu o dinheiro para o dono do restaurante e levantou-se de seu lugar.

Iruka encarou as costas do albino, estupefato. O prato ao seu lado estava vazio, sem um único fio de macarrão sobrando. Como Kakashi conseguiu comer tão rápido sem nem tirar a máscara é um mistério.

(...)

Mikoto não podia dizer que estava exatamente ansiosa para ter aquela reunião com os líderes de seu clã. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e ela podia sentir o coração tentando escapar pra fora de seu peito.

Era por uma boa causa, ela se lembrava. Aquela reunião iria decidir se ela finalmente conseguiria arranjar uma vida feliz para suas crianças. Ela já tinha tudo arquitetado para sair, precisava apenas discutir a diplomacia e a burocracia de sua decisão. Mas ela se recusava a voltar atrás em sua escolha, quer o concelho goste de sua vontade ou não.

Embora eles não mostrassem, Mikoto sabia que seus filhos estavam nervosos com o que estava por vir. Sasuke tinha o cenho franzido e Itachi estava encarando demais a porta à frente deles. Ela queria tanto poder segurar suas mãos e dizer-lhes que tudo ficaria bem, que poderiam voltar pra casa e jantar sabendo que não precisavam mais se preocupar com seus destinos e o que aconteceria com sua família, mas ela não podia. Por mais que ela estivesse preparada para essa reunião, ninguém podia ter total certeza de como seria o futuro, não é?

Ao ouvirem seus nomes serem chamados, a matriarca da família respirou fundo e guiou seus dois filhos pela porta, encontrando-se de frente com Fugaku e o concelho de mais velhos que compunha a liderança do clã Uchiha.

\- Konbawa, Mikoto. - cumprimentou Fugaku, seu olhar sério, como sempre. - Por favor, sentem-se.

Sasuke estranhou ouvir seu pai não se referindo à eles pelo nome ou à sua mãe por algum apelido carinhoso, como o pai de Naruto fazia, mas ele entendia que era para manter a seriedade da reunião. Aquilo não era alguma reunião de família qualquer. Era um assunto sério e que envolvia a totalidade de seu atual clã.

\- Segundo seu relatório, você pediu essa reunião, Mikoto, porque não acredita que o clã Uchiha esteja propiciando boas condições de vida para sua família e gostaria de deserdar. - a voz do patriarca ecoou nas paredes ocas e fez o coração dos três presentes vibrar contra o peito e a adrenalina começar a correr por suas veias.

\- Exatamente.

Fugaku soltou o ar pela boca e desviou brevemente o olhar para o chão.

\- Esse é um assunto muito delicado e precisa ser discutido com calma. Primeiro de tudo: quais são suas razões para deixar o clã?

A morena ergueu-se de seu lugar e encarou Fugaku no fundo dos olhos, como se tentasse ler sua alma.

\- As tradições e regras que o clã está impondo está colocando muita pressão sobre meus filhos. Eles não estão conseguindo ter vidas normais devido às altas expectativas que o clã vem impondo sobre eles e seus psicológicos e comportamento cotidiano estão sendo afetados. O comportamento do clã para com minha família não está sendo satisfatório e está prejudicando o desenvolvimento dos meus filhos, e eu não vou tolerar que eles tenham sua liberdade tirada deles em favor de tradições superficiais.

\- Nós entendemos o que você sente, Mikoto-san. - disse uma das mais velhas, que estava sentada ao lado de Fugaku. - No entanto, você também tem que entender que o clã tem passado por tempos difíceis. Com as mudanças que estão acontecendo no sistema de Konoha, e no mundo ninja como um todo, precisamos de toda a segurança que podemos ter de que todos os Uchiha permanecerão unidos e que nossa tradição será preservada. Não podemos nos arriscar à prejudicar nossa história e nossa cultura em meio ao caos que estamos vivendo na sociedade atual.

A velhota tinha bons argumentos, Itachi ponderou em sua mente, mas sua mãe não parecia nem um pouco convencida por suas palavras.

Ele conseguia ver o porquê. Afinal, ela estava pedindo que eles continuassem vivendo da forma que estavam em favor de algo que sobreviveria facilmente sem a presença deles no clã, considerando a tecnologia e toda a segurança que os Uchiha possuíam em relação ao Estado.

\- Perdão, eu não estou  _ pedindo permissão _ para me retirar do clã. Eu estou  _ afirmando _ que não pretendemos mais continuar aqui. Nem eu, nem minha família.

Os olhos dos membros do conselho se arregalaram, exceto os de Fugaku, que, certamente, já esperava aquela reação de sua ex-mulher.

\- Mikoto, por favor, entenda o que estamos querendo te dizer. - disse o líder enquanto se levantava de sua cadeira e devolvia o olhar à morena. - Os membros de nosso clã precisam da segurança de que tudo ficará bem com nossa família para que não aconteça o que aconteceu no passado.

Os olhos de Mikoto e Itachi se arregalaram em medo, só de ouvir Fugaku referir-se ao evento de oito anos atrás:

O golpe de Estado dos Uchiha. Durante um longo período de tempo, os Uchiha se sentiram abandonados em relação ao Estado e sua participação no governo de Konoha. Portanto, planejaram um golpe de Estado para tentar tomar o poder da vila e assumir os cargos que tanto almejavam naquela sociedade opressora.

Por sorte, Fugaku e Minato, que eram amigos de longa data, conseguiram conversar e chegar à um acordo que beneficiou ambos os lados. O Yondaime permitiu que mais Uchihas se juntassem à cargos de importância em Konoha, como a Anbu e a academia ninja, e assim aumentar sua inclusão na contribuição ativa para a melhora da vila.

Entretanto, isso não impediu que alguns membros do clã continuassem preocupados com a possibilidade de serem jogados para escanteio novamente no futuro, o que fez com que a desconfiança que os Uchiha tinham do Estado continuasse, mesmo não abrangendo todos os membros do clã.

A matriarca continuou mantendo sua postura, apesar de estar emocionalmente abalada com aquele tópico. A ideia de que houvesse uma guerra entre os Uchiha e toda a vila de Konoha era aterrorizante, ainda mais quando se tinha coisas demais para perder no meio do fogo. Ela nem pensaria duas vezes em dar sua vida para proteger seus filhos, mas o que ela menos queria é que seu filho mais novo vivesse o suficiente para ver outra guerra acontecer diante de seus olhos inocentes.

Fugaku ergueu um pouco suas sobrancelhas em compaixão pela morena.

\- Eles precisam da segurança de que terão um herdeiro para liderar o clã e que ele será forte o bastante para protegê-los e guiá-los em tempos difíceis, assim como foi para mim durante a época da possibilidade de um golpe de Estado. Se você sair do clã, isso gerará preocupação e desconfiança entre os Uchiha, o que os levará a ter ainda menos fé no sistema que Konoha possui para comandar os seus. Nós precisamos que Itachi continue no clã para que não tenhamos que passar por toda essa confusão de novo. - explicou o líder do clã, em um tom suave e calmo, embora sua expressão não fosse das mais amigáveis.

Mikoto rangeu os dentes. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi. Era só nele que seu marido pensava. Que importava se sua esposa e seu filho mais novo saíssem do clã? Ele só queria que seu filho mais velho ficasse para forçá-lo a se tornar algo que ele não quer ser, para dar-lhe um destino do qual ele não tem a opção de negar ou a possibilidade de fugir dele.

Seus olhos desviaram brevemente para o filho mais velho, que estava encarando o pai firmemente sem nem respirar direito. Itachi tinha o costume de fazer isso quando ficava nervoso, o que só fez a morena se sentir mais determinada ainda a vencer aquela discussão.

\- Então eu devo simplesmente deixar meu filho mais velho nas mãos de um futuro que ele não escolheu ter? Com uma vida que ele não escolheu para si mesmo? - sua respiração estava pesada e seus olhos queimavam com o chakra familiar que ela sentia subindo em sua cabeça. - Você por um acaso perguntou à ele se é isso que ele quer? Itachi tem todo direito de escolher o caminho que quer seguir e de qual forma ele quer contribuir para este clã e esta vila. É exatamente por essa falta de liberdade que vocês dão, não só à ele, mas à Sasuke também, que desejamos nos retirar.

\- Mikoto… - Fugaku tentou explicar a situação mais uma vez, mas foi rapidamente interrompido pela matriarca da família.

\- Segundo a lei, eu tenho todo o direito de escolher as tradições que gostaria de seguir dentro do meu contexto social. Elas também me permitem escolher se pertenço ou não à um clã, o qual não pode me forçar a permanecer nele por perigo de processo. - respirou fundo e se conteve para não levantar o tom de sua voz, mantendo-a sempre calma e num nível de respeito. - Sasuke, por ser menor de idade, está sob minha responsabilidade, portanto, minha decisão vale pela dele também.

Os olhos de Fugaku desviaram-se de Mikoto para Itachi, que manteve-se calado e atento durante toda a reunião.

\- E quanto à você, Itachi? - questionou o pai. - Você é maior de idade, portanto, a decisão de sair do clã ou permanecer fica por sua conta. Se quiser ficar, o clã Uchiha te abrigará de braços abertos. Mas, se quiser sair, saiba das consequências que suas escolhas terão.

Mas ele já sabia. Por muito tempo ele já soube.

Se Itachi escolhesse sair do clã, não seria mais encarado com os mesmos olhos por seus membros ou até por seu próprio pai. Também acabaria vendo seu namorado e seus amigos com menos frequência, devido à sua família precisar se mudar para fora do distrito. O Estado também estaria menos interessado em seus serviços, visto que sua conexão com os Uchiha seria perdida e ele não poderia mais ser usado para manter contato com o clã caso a situação ficasse difícil entre eles e o governo, como aconteceu durante a época do golpe de Estado. Seriam grandes mudanças, com certeza.

O de cabelos presos desviou o olhar para sua mãe e seu irmão mais novo, que encaravam-no com certo receio de que ele pudesse deixá-los para trás e ficar no clã. Não era novidade para ninguém que Itachi era um pacifista e faria de tudo para manter a paz naquele mundo e proteger sua família dos males dele, então o risco de mais um golpe de Estado, por mais que pequena, significava muito na situação em que o mais velho se encontrava.

Mas a paz valeria a pena se seu irmão estivesse infeliz?

\- E então, Itachi? Você vai continuar no clã Uchiha? - seu pai perguntou, a certeza em sua voz quase palpável. Estava deixando o moreno irritado.

\- Não. - respondeu, objetivo. Fugaku e os membros do conselho se espantaram com a resposta, encarando o mais velho com olhares curiosos. - Eu nunca abandonaria minha família. Não quando eu sei que eles não viveriam felizes sem mim. - encarou Sasuke pelo canto do olho e abriu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. - E nunca que eu perderia a chance de ver meu irmãozinho crescer e se tornar o shinobi incrível que ele nasceu pra ser.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram e suas bochechas tomaram cor, lisonjeadas com as belas palavras de seu irmão.

\- Nii-san…

Itachi voltou a manter seu olhar sério e encarou o conselho de frente.

\- “Não”. Essa é minha resposta final.

Fugaku gaguejava na tentativa de encontrar palavras para dizer, mas o filho mais velho o encarava de forma confiante, pois sabia que, na condição que ele estava, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Mesmo que ele argumentasse que queria proteger o legado do sharingan, isso não tirava a liberdade que as leis davam à eles de escolher a forma como queriam viver.

\- … Pois bem. - suspirou, derrotado. - Como dizem as regras, vocês têm três dias para ajeitar suas coisas e se mudarem do distrito Uchiha. Boa noite.

A forma curta e grossa como seu pai os dispensou arrepiou a espinha de Sasuke. Ele devia estar muito desapontado com seu irmão se só ele ter falado isso foi o suficiente para ele se retirar do recinto sem mal olhar pra cara deles.

Sem mais o que fazer, os três fizeram uma reverência ao conselho e se retiraram da sala, soltando um suspiro de alívio assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles.

\- Que bom que está tudo resolvido. - sorriu o Uchiha mais novo, encarando seu irmão com uma felicidade incrível em seu rosto enquanto o mesmo acariciava seus cabelos negros.

Mikoto sorriu, desejando, do fundo de seu coração, que seu filho estivesse certo. Por mais que os Uchiha fossem bons diplomatas, eles também eram muito bons em guardar ranço. Soltou um suspiro e se virou, ainda com um sorriso, para seus dois filhos.

\- Vamos pra casa, meninos. Sasuke, você tem um grande dia pela frente amanhã e seu irmão tem trabalho pra fazer. Andem logo. - empurrou as costas dos dois irmãos, apressando-os na direção da casa.

Seus garotos tinham muito o que fazer pela manhã, e ela também; precisava fechar o acordo com os Tsumaki e se preparar para a mudança. Ela só esperava que seus compromissos e o novo problema iminente não atrapalhassem Sasuke em seu treinamento ninja.

Bom, pelo menos ninguém mais teria que se preocupar em dormir com o coração pesado esta noite.

Em algumas horas, estariam livres.

(...)

Naruto acordou no dia seguinte com sua mãe quase arrebentando a porta do quarto.

\- ACORDA, NARUTO! VOCÊ VAI CHEGAR ATRASADO!

Destrambelhado, o loiro se assustou com o grito e caiu de cara no chão. Que ótimo jeito de começar o dia. Levantou-se com um grunhido e apressou-se ao banheiro para fazer a higiene matinal. Precisava se apressar para não acabar passando uma má impressão dele e seus colegas no primeiro dia com o professor.

Ao entrar na sala, sentiu a luz da manhã cegar seus olhos e forçando-o a fechá-los como reflexo. Caminhou cegamente pela sala e jogou-se no sofá sem olhar onde estava caindo, acabando por sentir o impacto de outro corpo embaixo do seu, compelindo seu corpo a expulsar o pouco ar que tinha em seus pulmões e soltar um grunhido involuntário.

\- Que merda, Usuratonkachi?!

Assustado com a voz vindo debaixo de si, o loiro deu um pulo para fora do sofá e franziu o cenho, espantado, na direção do moreno de TPM que chamava de seu melhor amigo.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Teme? Essa é a  _ minha _ casa!

Sasuke estalou a língua no céu da boca e virou a cara, emburrado.

\- Da próxima vez então eu não venho atrás de você pra te acompanhar! Você é lerdo demais mesmo!

Os olhos azuis de Naruto se arregalaram, surpresos.

\- Você veio me acompanhar até o campo de treinamento?

\- Vim, mas já que você é um ingrato, na próxima eu não venho mais!

A pirraça e discussões sempre estavam presentes quando aqueles dois estavam no mesmo lugar. Mesmo que fossem grandes amigos e tivessem uma amizade maravilhosa, ainda assim, eram competitivos e sempre queriam acabar com a razão do seu lado. Kushina tinha sentido falta dessa dinâmica dos dois. Era bom ver seu filho socializando com outras pessoas e aprendendo a conviver. No entanto, apesar de serem crianças, eles ainda eram Genin, e precisavam chegar no local de treinamento antes do professor.

\- NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN! VOCÊS JÁ ESTÃO ATRASADOS E O SENSEI VAI MANDAR VOCÊS DE VOLTA PRA ACADEMIA! ANDEM LOGO! XÔ!

Expulsos de casa, a dupla de ninjas se dirigiu para o local onde se encontrariam com Sakura e Kakashi para discutirem, o que deveria ser, sua primeira missão. Mantiveram o silêncio como uma constante durante a maior parte do trajeto, até que a curiosidade e hiperatividade de Naruto falou mais alto que seu orgulho e vontade de vencer Sasuke em alguma coisa.

\- Quanto tempo você ficou me esperando?

O moreno estava relutante, mas, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio - e uma carinha de cachorro sem dono - se entregou à conversa.

\- Acho que alguns minutos. Eu ainda estava cansado por ter acordado cedo, então acabei dormindo no seu sofá. - corou em constrangimento e desviou o olhar. - A sua mãe teria me acordado numa boa se não fosse por você ter se jogado em cima de mim.

\- Eu não vi você lá! Eu tava cego!

\- Como você poderia estar cego?

Naruto abriu a boca para responder, mas, no último segundo, teve uma ideia.

Ele ia tomar um tapa na cabeça? Provavelmente, mas não ia perder essa oportunidade.

\- Não sei, deve ter sido sua presença radiante. - flertou, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

Do rosto de Sasuke não sobrou um único centímetro da característica pele pálida dos Uchiha, em vez disso, foi substituída por uma coloração que assemelhava sua face à um tomate. Naruto riu anasalado.

\- Hahaha! Sua cara tá parecendo o cabelo da minha mãe!

\- Cala a boca, Usuratonkachi! Isso não teve a menor graça! - bradou o moreno, se colocando na defensiva.

\- Seu chato. Não sabe nem brincar… - resmungou o loiro, mostrando a língua. - E como estão seus pais e o Itachi-nii-san?

Sasuke soltou um gemido.

\- … Eu não sei, na verdade. Nós fomos falar com o grupo que toma conta do clã ontem, mas não entendi praticamente nada do que estava acontecendo.

Não era exatamente mentira, apenas uma verdade exagerada. Lembrou-se do pedido de sua mãe para manter-se quieto e não deixar a notícia do rompimento dos laços de sua família escapar. Ele entendia, de verdade. Era um assunto muito íntimo; nada que fosse da conta de seus vizinhos enxeridos. Mas Naruto não era seu vizinho.

\- … E como estão os seus? Você e seus pais se entenderam com  _ aquele _ assunto?

Parecia que um vento frio percorria o corpo de Sasuke sempre que ele lembrava do que aconteceu naquele fatídico dia. Seu coração parava e seus dedos gelavam de pavor com a reles menção de quando Naruto tentou pular do monumento Hokage. Não conseguia imaginar tamanha seria a dor de perder uma pessoa preciosa, e, francamente, esperava nunca saber. Se Naruto tivesse pulado, provavelmente pularia do abismo junto à ele para morrer ao seu lado.

Sua mãe não ficaria feliz com este comportamento; sempre lhe ensinou a não ser um pedaço de gado que sempre acompanha o rebanho às cegas. Se descobrisse uma besteira dessas, certamente ficaria desapontada.

Mas como poderiam culpá-lo? Quando se tem uma luz tão forte quanto Naruto arrancada de sua vida, é difícil achar uma razão para levantar da cama todos os dias. Ele não era tão forte como seus colegas de sala pensavam que ele era. Por muitos anos, considerou a ideia de fugir de casa durante a noite e tentar falar com seu amigo sem o conhecimento de seu pai, quem insistia em reprimi-lo e afastá-lo do garotinho que o fazia sorrir como ninguém jamais conseguiu.

Sem aquela luz em sua vida, Sasuke enfraquecia, por mais que tivesse apoio de seu irmão e sua mãe.

Se Naruto desaparecesse de uma vez por todas em sua vida, ele não sobreviveria.

Ironicamente, seja crueldade do universo ou não, um vento forte começou a soprar sobre sua nuca, deixando seus cabelos em pé. Ele detestava o frio. Há muito tempo seu elemento fora confirmado como fogo, então não faria muito sentido ele ser próximo de coisas que o apagariam. Por mais que o vento pudesse impulsionar o fogo, também tinha o potencial para apagá-lo; destruí-lo até não sobrar nada mais que suas brasas quentes lutando para sobreviver sobre o carvão escuro.

Ele realmente precisava parar de andar com Shisui e Itachi.

Naruto puxou a gola de sua jaqueta sobre o rosto, tentando se proteger do frio, e, acidentalmente, ocultando o sorriso satisfeito e brilhante que tanto encantava os olhos de Sasuke.

\- Bom, eu ainda não contei pra eles—

\- Naruto! - o moreno protestou antes que pudesse segurar as palavras na língua.

\- Mas as coisas estão muito melhores! Eles ficaram muito felizes quando contei que passei na academia e mostrei minha bandana. E minha mãe tem tentado parar mais em casa, meu pai também. A gente até brincou um pouco no Nintendo outro dia!

O calor da respiração de Sasuke acariciou seus lábios rosados ao espalhar-se no ar gelado na forma de um suspiro. Embora estivesse feliz por as coisas estarem melhores para seu melhor amigo, sentia-se sujo pensando em estar ajudando Naruto a ocultar o incidente de seus pais. Eles, mais do que ninguém, deveriam saber do ocorrido, por mais apavorante que tenha sido.

\- Naruto, você tem que contar pra eles. Isso é importante.

A expressão animada do loiro desapareceu de seu rosto, dando lugar à sobrancelhas baixas e lábios apertados.

\- Eu sei que é, mas não quero estragar as coisas que estão legais agora falando da besteira que eu quase fiz. Seria contraproduto.

\-  _ Contraprodutivo _ . E essas coisas não são pra ficar escondidas, Usuratonkachi. Seus pais precisam ficar sabendo do que acontece com você. Não é legal ficar escondendo essas coisas.

\- Ne, ne, Sasuke, vamos mudar de assunto. Essa conversa tá muito chata. - apressou com seu típico tom animado, mas o moreno não estava engolindo aquela baboseira.

\- Você não pode fugir desse assunto pra sempre, Naruto. Uma hora seus pais vão acabar descobrindo o que aconteceu.

O loiro gemeu em desconforto.

\- Podemos, por favor, não falar disso?

Uma sensação de queimação atingiu o peito do moreno, pressionando-o a manter-se teimoso e insistente.

\- Naruto, para de ser infantil. Isso não é assunto pra você ficar brincando e se fazendo de idiota como sempre faz!

\- Eu já disse que não quero falar disso! - gritou, fazendo o moreno cambalear para trás, perdendo o equilíbrio.

Naruto raramente ficava irritado a ponto de gritar dessa forma. Geralmente, acontecia quando alguém insultava alguém que fosse importante para ele; sendo um garoto de forte opinião e espírito determinado, não conseguia deixar essas atrocidades passarem, mas quase nunca gritou com alguém gratuitamente daquela forma. O próprio Sasuke não se lembrava de tê-lo visto gritando com ele assim antes. Estava deixando-o nervoso.

Percebendo seu erro, o loiro respirou fundo e abaixou o olhar, envergonhado.

\- Desculpa… - Naruto pediu com um sussurro, sua voz raspando na garganta como um coelho passando por um campo aberto infestado por lobos.

O eco da terra amaciando debaixo de seus pés foi o único companheiro que os dois tiveram durante a caminhada até as casas decoradas sumissem de vista e o solo arenoso se transformasse em grama. Silenciosamente, segundos se transformaram em minutos e as palavras trocadas pareciam pesar mais em seus ombros fracos de pele sensível a cada segundo.

Pensamentos invadiam a mente de ambos, por mais que tentassem empurrá-las ao subconsciente, enterrando-as no abismo para nunca mais serem encontradas. Silêncios constrangedores assim não eram comuns, não mesmo. Toda e qualquer ausência de som era preenchida com as baboseiras de Naruto ou os comentários sarcásticos de Sasuke; era assim desde que eram pequenos.

Devido ao desconforto e a preocupação, o Uchiha quase deu um pulo ao sentir a mão levemente calejada do loiro entrelaçando-se à sua. A pele era quente entre seus dedos, por mais que o frio fizesse um bom trabalho em disfarçá-lo.

Não era exatamente o que Sasuke esperava, mas já conhecia a peça rara ao seu lado há tempo suficiente para identificar um pedido de desculpas e gesto de arrependimento.

_ Por favor, não fique bravo comigo. Me perdoa. Por favor, não me deixe sozinho. _ \- era o que sua mão gritava, aumentando a força contra a pele pálida, e agora levemente rosada, do moreno.

Pelo que deveria ser a quinta vez naquele dia, ar quente fluiu de seus lábios e Sasuke se viu fadado a ceder à aura carente do loiro. Retribuiu ternamente o contato com sua mão e teve uma reação imediata: ele se aproximou e aconchegou a cabeça em seu ombro, da mesma forma que um cãozinho pedindo carinho.

Ele detestava como Naruto o deixava fraco. Com apenas um piscar daqueles olhos azuis brilhantes e esbugalhados, o filho do Yondaime o tinha de joelhos e completamente entregue à sua misericórdia. Aquilo não seria coisa boa se eles viessem a se enfrentar em alguma luta ou treino no futuro.

Mesmo assim, não houve resistência por sua parte ao apoiar sua cabeça sobre a dele, aconchegando-o em um tipo estranho de sanduíche facial.

\- Por favor, fala pra eles. Eu não quero continuar com esse peso no meu pescoço.

Demorou um pouco, mas um aceno de cabeça foi sentido em seu ombro, fazendo o moreno soltar o ar de seus pulmões, e, junto com ele, o peso enorme da culpa de guardar um segredo, o que, estranhamente, culminou em um sorriso e um beijo presenteado ao topo da cabeça do loirinho.

Uma corrente de alívio percorreu a espinha de Naruto. Pensar que seu melhor amigo pudesse odiá-lo por alguma coisa que ele fez ou deixou de fazer o apavorava por completo. Queria dizer que as coisas estariam normais entre eles se não fosse por culpa  _ dele _ . Que  _ ele _ poderia ter evitado essa situação, mas a falta de atitude culminou naquele resultado negativo.

Sasuke às vezes era melhor com gestos do que palavras, e Naruto conseguia lê-lo como um livro.

_ Eu te perdoo dessa vez. Não vai ser tão fácil da próxima. _

O loiro detestava se sentir como um fardo. Era uma das piores sensações que alguém pode sentir, e ele já a conhecia muito bem. Detestaria que seus problemas acabassem se tornando algo ruim para seu melhor amigo e acabasse perdendo-o de novo por culpa de suas besteiras.

Enquanto ouviam Sakura gritar por eles, Naruto fez uma promessa interna de contar tudo aos seus pais quando chegasse em casa. Sem mais enrolação.

Ele não arriscaria perder Sasuke novamente.

\- Finalmente! - bradou Sakura, jogando as mãos ao alto. - Onde vocês estavam? Eu estou esperando há quase uma hora!

O coração de Naruto estremeceu ao sentir a mão de Sasuke soltar a sua, mas ele forçou-se a se endireitar conforme se aproximavam de Sakura.

\- Gomen, Sakura-chan. Tivemos alguns problemas no meio do caminho.

A rosada suspirou, visivelmente cansada.

\- Bom, de qualquer forma, não importa. O sensei nem chegou ainda.

Sasuke e Naruto trocaram olhares e deram de ombros.

\- Ele é o professor, não deve demorar muito. - o loiro disse, tentando pensar positivo e tirar sua cabeça da briga recente entre ele e o moreno.

A equipe sete sentou no chão em uma rodinha, aproveitando o tempo extra que tinham para inspecionar seus utensílios para usar na tão importante missão.

Mal sabiam eles que passaria mais uma hora até que vissem seu sensei novamente.


	10. O teste do sino!

Suor escorria como uma gota em um rio agitado pela testa de Naruto. O sol estava forte em cima de sua cabeça, roubando toda a água que seu corpo tinha disponível e falhando miseravelmente em distraí-lo da fome que sentia. Será que teria sido melhor ter desobedecido o sensei e tomado café? Mas ele não queria acabar numa missão difícil e falhar por acabar vomitando. Seria um vexame.

Demônios, onde estava seu Sensei? A esse ponto, ele já devia estar uma hora e meia atrasado. Se ele não pretendia aparecer, poderia pelo menos ter comunicado seus pais e dado a eles o dia livre para dormir até tarde. Mas não, ele se comprometeu a aparecer e o time 7 estava morrendo debaixo do sol ardente.

\- Argh, cadê o sensei? - Naruto reclamou enquanto caía de costas no chão com um grunhido.

\- Há quanto tempo a gente tá aqui? - questionou Sakura, exausta.

\- Três horas. - gemeu Sasuke.

Os três grunhiram em uníssono.

Mais duas horas passaram sem absolutamente nada acontecer. Nem sinal de Kakashi ou qualquer outro ninja por perto. Numa tentativa de se distraírem da fome e recarregar as energias, a equipe 7 deitou-se no chão e adormeceu, completamente alheios ao mundo.

Foi assim que Kakashi encontrou seu três alunos esparramados na grama enquanto derretiam embaixo do sol quente.

Com um suspiro, e um chute, o grisalho despertou Naruto, que bradou um gemido e virou-se para o mais velho, incrédulo.

\- OI! QUE IDEIA FOI ESSA?

Kakashi colocou o indicador sobre a boca, pedindo silêncio, e apontou para o lado de Naruto. Debaixo da máscara, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso maroto.

\- Não vai querer acordá-lo, vai?

O loiro estava prestes a gritar com o professor novamente quando ouviu um gemido bem abaixo de seu queixo e uma movimentação atraiu sua atenção.

Quando Naruto e Sasuke eram mais novos, suas mães os deixavam dormir um na casa do outro, o que, na maioria das vezes, implicava em eles dormindo na mesma cama. E o loiro sempre acordou da mesma forma: Com Sasuke deitado sobre um de seus braços, ar escapando de seus lábios e as mãos segurando em qualquer roupa que estivesse usando, como um bebê.

Por que ele achou que depois de oito anos seria diferente?

Passou o braço ao redor da cintura do moreno adormecido e tomou cuidado ao se sentar, chacoalhando seus ombros de leve para não assustá-lo.

As órbitas ônix não tardaram em abrir, observando seus arredores com um brilho curioso e desorientado. No entanto, não questionou nenhum ocorrido. As mãos agarraram no ombro de Naruto, casualmente deslizando por seu braço até conectar-se com a mão que segurava sua cintura, e o corpo deslizou para o lado, abrindo mais espaço para o loiro tomar uma posição mais confortável.

Sakura acordou logo depois, completamente descabelada e com os olhos apagados devido ao sono.

\- Bom dia para todos. Prontos para o primeiro dia? - perguntou Kakashi ao mesmo tempo em que continha um sorriso debaixo da máscara.

\- Você tá atrasado… - murmurou Sakura enquanto passava os dedos pelos olhos, tentando, futilmente, afastar o sono.

Naturalmente indiferente, o grisalho deu de ombros, não dando mínima importância para a reclamação. Ele nunca fora do tipo que se importava com a opinião de genins, justamente por terem conhecimento muito inferior ao dele, mas ele nunca subestimava seus alunos. Podia nunca ter aprovado um único grupo, mas ele sabia avaliá-los muito bem.

\- Me perdi no caminho da vida, eu acho. - explicou rapidamente. - Bom, vamos começar?

O trio se entreolhou e, só então perceberam como estavam acabados. Os estômagos estavam vazios, as pálpebras pesavam com o sono e sua motivação comprou passagem só de ida pra casa do caralho. Quando Kakashi terminou de arrumar o timer, eles grunhiram em uníssono.

\- Contenham essa animação toda de vocês. - ironizou o Jounin. - Parecem até meu marido quando tem que acordar cedo no sábado. - os três fuzilaram-no com o olhar, afinal, era culpa dele que estavam daquele jeito. 

Kakashi pigarreou.

Enquanto explicava as regras do teste, lentamente viu como as expressões no rosto das crianças foram mudando, especialmente na parte em que ele contava sobre alguém voltar para a academia.

Ele não os culpava pelo choque, afinal, aquilo era tudo muito novo, além de ser uma completa farsa. Era tudo um teste para ver seu trabalho de equipe, o qual, se a apresentação deles indicava qualquer coisa, não devia ser muito bom.

De qualquer maneira, ele não podia julgar os competidores antes de começar a prova.

\- Quando eu disser “comecem”, podem começar.

Entre os três competidores, a atmosfera pesou. Ninguém queria ser mandado embora e passar mais um ano treinando, mas tampouco gostavam da ideia de lutar contra seu sensei.

De qualquer forma, não havia tempo para considerar seus sentimentos quanto à prova. Às ordens de Kakashi, separaram-se, cada um rumando à uma direção diferente. E o silêncio reinou no campo de treinamento.

Os três separados, Sakura espiava entre alguns arbustos próximos ao solo, Naruto prendia a respiração atrás de uma árvore e Sasuke permanecia completamente estático sobre os galhos da mesma para não acabar caindo. Sabiam que não tinham chance contra aquele Jounin, principalmente por seu nível superior e habilidades de combate, mas, se quisessem passar na tarefa, tinham que tentar.

O Uchiha cravou os dentes no lábio inferior enquanto observava Kakashi pelo canto do olho. Talvez pudesse criar uma distração e roubar os sinos enquanto ele não estivesse olhando. Ou tomar a forma de algum animal e atacar de surpresa?

Isso seria mais difícil do que ele pensou.

Um súbito toque em seu ombro quase o fez pular de susto. Pensava que já devia ter sido descoberto. Para sua sorte, era apenas Naruto, que tinha dado um jeito de subir a árvore sem chamar atenção.

\- Usuratonkachi! Você quase me mata do coração! - sussurrou em tom de grito.

O loiro coçou a nuca e riu baixinho.

\- Foi mal, mas não tinha outro jeito de chegar até você. - o moreno franziu o cenho, mas ele não se importou. - Olha, briga comigo depois. Eu tenho um plano. - Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiado, mas concordou em ouvir com atenção com um simples aceno de cabeça. - Acho que se trabalharmos juntos, talvez consigamos pegar os sinos. Você é mais ágil do que eu, então se eu servir de isca e atrair a atenção do sensei pro outro lado, você consegue pegar ele por trás.

\- Você não acha meio perigoso pra você? Eu posso não ser rápido o bastante quando o Sensei começar a ir atrás de você.

Soltou ar por entre os dentes, desdenhando da preocupação do amigo.

\- Relaxa, eu vou ficar bem. Sou um Genin agora. E além do mais, você consegue chegar lá sim. É bem mais rápido que eu. - roubou as bochechas pálidas entre as palmas de suas mãos, prensando seus lábios em um biquinho. - Você consegue, Teme.

Sasuke hesitou por um instante, mas logo assentiu.

Para colocar o plano em prática, primeiro Naruto lançaria uma distração para se locomover e não denunciar a localização de Sasuke. Esperariam a primeira ventania passar pelo terreno e mexer as folhas das árvores, contribuindo melhor ainda para sua escapatória. Assim que começassem, Sakura entenderia o que eles estavam tentando fazer e seguiria logo atrás, numa tentativa de chamar a atenção do Uchiha. Com dois ninjas como distração, ele teria mais chance de pegar não só um, mas os dois sinos e entregar um deles à Naruto.

Acabariam de vez com aquela palhaçada de compartilhar uma equipe com Sakura Haruno.

O loiro lambeu o dedo e o ergueu, seus pés movendo-se sozinhos no primeiro sinal de ventania. Kakashi não levou nem um minuto para encontrá-lo, seu olho descoberto acompanhando seus movimentos pelo canto da órbita.

_ Tentando usar o vento para se camuflar… Não é muito eficiente, mas é alguma coisa. _ \- pensou, virando-se na direção que Naruto caiu com os pés no solo.

\- Vamos lá, Naruto. Mostra o que você consegue fazer com o que seu pai te ensinou. - provocou com os braços cruzados.

Com um suspiro escapando de seus lábios, o loiro avançou com uma kunai em mãos. Um movimento direto, óbvio demais para derrotar um Jounin como Kakashi, mas que seria muito útil naquela situação.

Enquanto o aluno e o professor trocavam socos - leia-se Naruto tentando acertar algum golpe e Kakashi defendendo-se com facilidade -, Sakura sentiu um movimento passando bem por trás de si, levantando o tecido de sua roupa alguns centímetros acima do chão.

_ Sasuke-kun…? O que você está…? _

E então tudo clicou em sua mente. Sasuke e Naruto eram extremamente próximos, como já havia notado muitas vezes. É óbvio que teriam bolado um plano juntos. Bom, ela não iria ficar de fora dessa briga. Tirando as shurikens de seu bolso, esperaria sua chance perfeita de atacar e pegar seu ticket de ouro para um par romântico com Sasuke Uchiha.

A sensação familiar de suor escorrendo por sua pele não tardou em retornar. Naruto estava dando seu melhor, de fato, mas não era tão experiente assim em Taijutsu. Claro, tinha tido aulas práticas com Iruka e sua classe, mas quase sempre perdia. Estava surpreso por estar durando tanto quanto estava naquele momento.

Seu sensei, no entanto, parecia apenas entediado.

\- É só isso que você tem? Achei que com seu pai como Hokage você teria aprendido coisa melhor, Naruto. - gozou mais uma vez o mais velho. Ele não mostrava nenhum remorso em insultar as habilidades do Uzumaki bem em sua cara. Na verdade, parecia bem satisfeito em ver a irritação em seu rosto.

\- Não subestime minhas habilidades,  _ Sensei _ .

O grisalho arqueou as sobrancelhas bem a tempo de Sasuke atirar suas shurikens. Uma vez seu irmão havia lhe contado para sempre tirar vantagem dos monólogos de seus inimigos. Alguns ninjas adoravam se gabar antes de matar suas vítimas, e era exatamente esse seu ponto fraco.

Para alguém tão esperto e avançado como Kakashi, esse parecia um erro bem idiota.

Espera.

_ MERDA! _ \- bradou Sasuke em sua mente enquanto testemunhava seu golpe dedurar sua posição e, numa tentativa de desviar a pisada em falso, disparou para o meio das árvores.

Como esperado, seu professor não teve a mínima dificuldade em desviar das shurikens ao mesmo tempo que golpeava o loiro na cabeça e o arremessava ao chão.

\- Huh. Bela tentativa. Mas vão ter que fazer melhor do que isso pra tirar esses sinos de mim.

Ar raspou pela garganta do moreno ao estalar a língua no céu da boca. Só então se tocara de outra tarefa que vinha com aquele combate: Proteger sua equipe. Usar Naruto como distração, sendo que ele era o menos experiente entre os três, só abriu uma fresta para que ele saísse ferido e perdesse ainda mais sua utilidade para a equipe.

Ele precisava tirá-lo da linha de frente e rápido.

Um grito repentino arrancou-o de seus pensamentos subitamente. Seu coração palpitou em seu peito e uma chama de esperança se acendeu em seu espírito.

\- Shannaro! - bradou Sakura enquanto mirava um soco nas costas de Kakashi, que, obviamente, conseguiu desviar.

_ Então agora temos a terceira. _

Na maior velocidade que seu pés permitiam, o Uchiha esgueirou-se pelas árvores e se aproximou de Naruto por trás, colocando-o de mal jeito sobre seus ombros e voltando para a segurança das sombras enquanto a rosada continuava a trocar golpes com o grisalho.

\- Sasuke… - antes que pudesse continuar, o mais velho o interrompeu com um bruto “shiu!”.

\- Fica aqui e tenta recuperar o fôlego. Deixa que eu pego os nossos sinos.

A ordem não deixou Naruto muito feliz. Suas sobrancelhas franziram e sua boca curvou-se em desgosto.

\- Eu não preciso que você me proteja, Teme! Eu consigo cuidar disso também! Nem doeu tanto assim!

\- Eu mandei você ficar aqui! - gritou e, ao mesmo tempo, caiu de joelhos no chão, seu olhos latejando com uma dor que ele não havia sentido antes.

Irrelevante! Ele não tinha tempo para lidar com uma dorzinha idiota.

\- Deixe que eu cuido disso… - disse, sua voz saindo quase como um sussurro.

Sakura foi arremessada de cabeça contra uma árvore bem na hora que o Uchiha se fez presente, desta vez despreocupado com manter-se escondido em meio às sombras. O grisalho encarou-o com tamanho desinteresse em seus olhos que deixava o moreno cheio de ódio só de ter que olhar pra ele.

_ Agora sim o coelho saiu da toca. _ \- brincou Kakashi em sua mente.

Sem trocar quaisquer palavras com seu Sensei, ele avançou, desferindo soco atrás de soco e chute atrás de chute, aproveitando cada abertura que podia para se aproximar e cada segundo de intervalo para respirar e desviar dos golpes do contrário. Podia não ter o Sharingan ainda, mas isso não o impediria de usar o melhor de sua visão, naturalmente bem dotada, para encontrar o melhor momento de atacar.

E, quando Kakashi deu um salto para trás, soube que era agora.

Com um sorrisinho vitorioso escapando de seus lábios, movimentou as mãos com maestria na formação daqueles símbolos tão familiares para a família Uchiha. Sentia o chakra correr por suas veias e o fogo encher seus pulmões à luz de sua vitória iminente.

Kakashi, que ainda estava a poucos centímetros do chão quando Sasuke fez os símbolos, arregalou os olhos.

_ Manipulação de chakra? Mas isso é muito chakra pra alguém tão novo! _ \- exclamou em sua mente, nada mais que seu olho por fora da bandana expressando surpresa.

\- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

A grande bola de fogo escapou por entre os lábios de Sasuke com tamanha facilidade que o grisalho rapidamente concluiu que aquela não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. Nem de perto. Ele quase mal teve tempo de desviar das chamas para se salvar, visto que foram lançadas contra si quando ainda estava no ar. Não devia ter pulado tão alto.

Tendo mais conhecimento de como o golpe funcionava, não foi difícil para Sasuke passar por baixo das chamas enquanto as mesmas ainda projetavam-se no ar. O único registro de que estava sendo afetado por seu golpe eram as gotas de suor escorrendo por sua pele pálida. Tomou impulso com seu pé e estendeu a mão na direção do bolso de Kakashi. Podia praticamente sentir o gosto metálico do sino em sua boca e a vitória erguendo-se como o sol no horizonte.

No momento que sentiu os dedos pálidos do Uchiha tentarem agarrar o pequeno objeto, Kakashi arregalou os olhos e, agindo por impulso, pulou para trás e usou do espaço que tinha e a vantagem de sua alta estatura para desferir um chute contra a bochecha de Sasuke, mandando-o direto para o chão.

Por muito pouco ele não havia pegado o sino. Aquele garoto tinha mais potencial do que pensava. Apesar de Kakashi não subestimar seus alunos durante suas batalhas, era difícil que fosse surpreendido da maneira que foi naquele primeiro confronto.

Não tardando em se recuperar, Sasuke ergueu-se do chão e vasculhou a área ao seu redor rapidamente, em busca de seu professor, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum!

_ Ele sumiu?! Não, tem que estar em algum lugar! Na minha direita? Esquerda? Embaixo, talvez? Ou um ataque por cima??? _ \- sua mente estava em pânico, ainda eufórica por ter chegado tão perto de ter pego o sino. Significava que ainda tinha chance de conseguirem vencer a missão!

\- Por onde você menos espera! - ouviu uma voz abafada gritar em sua direção ao mesmo tempo que uma mão agarrou seu tornozelo e o puxou para dentro da terra, sem dar-lhe nem um segundo para reagir.

Antes que percebesse, estava enterrado com apenas a cabeça para fora do solo e Kakashi o encarava por cima com os braços cruzados. Ah, como ele gostaria de arrastar aquela expressão de superioridade no chão e pisar em cima dele como um inseto.

\- Não fique parado ou o tubarão te pega. - caçoou, recebendo um olhar atravessado do moreno. - Agora, onde você deixou sua princesa em apuros?

Ele sabia que era só uma provocação, que estava apenas querendo arrancar insultos e deixá-lo estressado. Todavia, mesmo assim, não pôde impedir sua boca de gritar:

\- Fique longe dele!

O Jounin deu de ombros.

\- Perdão, Sasuke, mas todos têm que participar do teste.

Uma piscada de olhos depois, e Kakashi havia desaparecido.

\- Merda… Como eu saio daqui agora?

_ Se ele encostar um dedo no Naruto de novo, eu acabo com ele. _

Um gemido de desconforto atraiu a atenção do moreno, cujos olhares voltaram-se para Sakura, que despertava do desmaio que sofreu após a cabeçada na árvore. Ela estava um pouco tonta, mas nada iria impedi-la de vencer o amor de Sasuke e ficarem unidos para sempre no time dos sonhos!

\- Ah! Sasuke-kun! - gritou por impulso, sem fazer a menor ideia de que o moreno estava logo atrás dela.

\- Sakura! Vem cá e me ajuda! - pediu, movimentando a cabeça em sua direção para que ela o ouvisse melhor.

Ao ouvir a voz de seu amado, a rosada levantou-se rapidamente e se virou, buscando a fonte daquela melodia que cantava em seus ouvidos. No entanto, assim que viu o estado em que Sasuke se encontrava - com o corpo soterrado no chão e apenas a cabeça de fora, como se tivesse sido decepada -, gritou e caiu dura no chão.

O moreno arregalou os olhos em choque. Sua colega de time havia desmaiado, óbvio que ele ficaria espantado. Contudo, não pensava que deveria ficar surpreso, principalmente tratando-se da inteligência rara que era a rosada.

\- Ela é minha parceira… - murmurou para si mesmo enquanto outros cantos de sua mente ponderavam jeitos de escapar daquele buraco e retomar o tempo perdido de buscar Kakashi.

Nesse meio tempo, Naruto esgueirava-se pelas árvores em busca de alguma forma de ajudar na batalha. Agora que o maldito do Sasuke o proibira de participar da briga, só porque tomou alguns golpes aqui e ali, precisaria ser bem mais cuidadoso se quisesse pegar os sinos e provar para o Uchiha que ele podia ser útil.

Desgraçado. Quem ele pensava que era para dar-lhe ordens desse jeito? Tá que eles eram melhores amigos, mas isso não o dava direito nenhum de agir daquela forma.

Precisava pensar em algum plano novo para suceder naquela missão. Mas estava com tanta fome… Seu estômago grunhia em constantes protestos, implorando para ser estufado com algo que prestasse.

\- Eu devia ter percebido que não era uma boa ideia sair sem tomar café… Agora estou com fome, sono e dor também. - resmungou enquanto parava sobre um galho de árvore por um segundo para descansar. Estava longe o suficiente para seu Sensei não o alcançar, ou isso presumia.

De repente, algo estranho cativou seu olhar, clamando por sua atenção.

Bem abaixo dele, sobre uma pedra escura, estavam dois bentos embalados com papel branco e dois pares de hashis ao lado. Era o almoço que Kakashi lhes havia prometido!

O loiro lambeu os beiços, sentindo a barriga roncar mais uma vez. Com certeza os outros não se importariam se ele fizesse uma paradinha para o almoço. Que tipo de ninja luta de estômago vazio, não é mesmo? Quem sabe até tivesse o suficiente para dividirem com Sakura?

Entretanto, no momento que se sentou para atacar a comida, uma sombra se aproximou por trás dele, encarando-o com um olhar repressor.

\- Você ainda não pegou o sino, Naruto. - repreendeu o grisalho, observando com desdém a forma como o loiro travava no lugar.

Do outro lado do campo, o som do alarme soou, indicando o fim da missão, e todos os alunos sentiram a pressão do desespero sobre seus espíritos.

Fracassados.

Todos eles.

Ao fim da prova, ninguém havia conseguido pegar o sino como ordenado, o que Kakashi não levou numa boa. Os três alunos acabaram sentados de frente aos troncos - com Naruto atado ao do meio por ter tentado comer antes dos outros - com a fome comendo todos seus sentidos.

\- Parece que alguém está com fome. - caçoou o grisalho, como se se divertisse com a dor de seus alunos. Soltou um suspiro. - Mas vocês se esforçaram bastante, então, no fim, decidi não mandá-los de volta pra academia.

Os três alunos arquearam as sobrancelhas, confusos. Depois de tantas ameaças do professor de mandá-los de volta para a academia e reprová-los, eles passaram?

Sakura estava completamente pasma. Ela tinha passado só batendo a cabeça numa árvore e desmaiando? Isso soava estúpido e brilhante ao mesmo tempo. Era quase uma piada, algo irreal. Ela mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Kakashi cruzou os braços e esperou os alunos terminarem de fazer a festa para terminar de dar as notícias. Pareciam tão felizes que dava até dó ter que fazer o que iria fazer.

\- Vocês estão banidos do programa de ninjas.

O ambiente, que antes estava repleto de alegria e festejo pelos novos ninja, agora descendeu à uma atmosfera fria e quieta. A ficha caía aos poucos, penetrando os corpos das crianças como facas afiadas.

Eles estavam eliminados. Permanentemente. 

Reclamar e protestar não adiantava, pois Kakashi permanecia firme em sua decisão. Argumentar contra a existência de dois sinos não adiantou, pois era uma parte do teste também: testar os limites da equipe e a natureza de um Genin de colocar a equipe acima de tudo, mesmo que um deles acabasse derrotado no final.

Cada um dos três pecou de uma maneira diferente nesse aspecto. Sakura passou o teste toda obcecada com Sasuke e quis usar do momento para se aparecer, enquanto Naruto estava bem a sua frente, precisando de ajuda. Ela não moveu um único dedo para ajudá-lo. Naruto superestimou suas habilidades e se colocou como peça de sacrifício em uma circunstância onde ele não tinha vantagem alguma. A constante necessidade de preocupação, derivado de sua inabilidade com taijutsu, impediu que Sasuke se concentrasse perfeitamente no plano formado. Sasuke, por sua vez, não considerou Sakura em qualquer momento do teste. Diversas vezes ela precisou de ajuda, mas ele, assim como ela fez com Naruto, não moveu um dedo para ajudá-la. Ele subestimou Naruto e deixou Sakura para lutar sozinha contra Kakashi.

O grisalho estava decepcionado com aqueles três, e, para fazer uma pequena demonstração das consequências do não trabalho em equipe, capturou Sasuke e direcionou uma kunai ao seu pescoço, ameaçando-o de morte caso Sakura não matasse Naruto em seu lugar.

Aquele era o peso de um shinobi. Ele nunca sabe se vai voltar quando passa pela porta de casa.

O grisalho soltou os pulsos de Sasuke e guardou a kunai, angustiado. O moreno pulou para trás automaticamente, querendo se afastar dele o máximo possível e se aproximando de Naruto, cujo olhar, junto ao de Sakura, expressava alívio em vê-lo bem e vivo. 

Os três ainda estavam pasmos com a realidade que Kakashi jogou por cima de seus ombros, certamente não haviam pensado por esse ponto de vista. Ainda havia muito para aprenderem.

O único olho visível de Kakashi se dirigiu à pedra memorial atrás dele por um tempo, onde tinha deixado o almoço. As memórias, embora há muito tempo passadas, ainda ardiam em sua mente, cada detalhe sórdido queimado em sua mente e sua pele, eternamente banhada em sangue. Nunca poderia voltar atrás. Não tinha como mudar o passado, não importa o quanto reze. Sabia que aquele sentimento e o peso de seus pecados o acompanhariam para até após o fim de sua vida mortal, e os nomes daqueles que o conheceram ficariam para sempre gravados naquela pedra. Eternamente reconhecidos. Sem nenhuma sombra de sua existência.

Suspirou. As coisas não podiam acabar assim. Não de novo.

Ele resolveu dar mais uma chance aos Genin, agora com tolerância zero. Sasuke e Sakura deveriam almoçar enquanto Naruto permaneceria atado ao toco de madeira, sem nada para comer. Aquele seria seu castigo por tentar burlar as regras. Se alguém o alimentasse, eles seriam banidos de vez. Quando ele voltasse, fariam o teste do sino novamente.

As ordens foram dadas e seguidas à risca. Sasuke e Sakura atacaram seus bentos enquanto o pobre Naruto era obrigado a assistir. Kakashi já estava a cinco minutos fora de vista e ninguém sabia para onde exatamente ele havia ido. Se o loiro não estivesse com tanta fome, teria chutado que estava lendo seus livros esquisitos em algum lugar.

Mas, como ele estava com fome, não pôde fazer nada além de grunhir em frustração enquanto via seus colegas comerem bem na sua frente.

Isso era tão injusto, Sasuke pensava. Como demônios conseguiriam enfrentar seu sensei com Naruto passando fome daquela forma? Aí que ele iria se preocupar mesmo com seu melhor amigo, ele estava morrendo! E não tem como ninjas lutarem de estômago vazio, era o que Shisui sempre lhe dizia.

Ah, foda-se.

\- Aqui. Pega. - estendeu a caixinha com comida na direção de Naruto.

As órbitas azuis o encarraram com um brilho chocado, como se o moreno tivesse cometido um pecado capital.

Apesar dos protestos de Sakura, o Uchiha seguiu firme em sua decisão. Ele daria seu almoço para Naruto nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. 

Além do mais, era fácil ver por trás do truque. Agora tudo que restava é que Sakura o seguisse.

Sasuke mexia os hashis pelos grãos de arroz enquanto sentia os olhares estranhos sobre si. O moreno não se arrependia de sua decisão, nem um pouco. Nunca pensou duas vezes antes de ajudar o loiro e não é agora que ia começar.

\- Abre.

Seria mentira se Naruto dissesse que não estava feliz por Sasuke estar fazendo aquilo por ele, mas não tinha certeza se aquela era a melhor ideia naquela situação.

\- Mas, Sasuke, esse é seu almoço.

\- Eu não ligo. Abre a boca que eu te dou. Não vai conseguir chegar a lugar nenhum amarrado desse jeito.

Dessa vez, não conseguiu conter o sorriso em seus lábios, muito menos o rubor nas bochechas pintadas com bigodes.

Com toda a delicadeza do mundo, o moreno colocou a comida em sua boca, disparando-lhe um sorriso conquistador que fez seu coração derreter em questão de segundos. Aceitou a comida de bom grado, pois estava faminto, qualquer forma de nutrição agora seria bem-vinda, tão desesperado ele estava.

Sakura olhava aquela cena com os olhos esmeralda brilhando em adoração. Eles se portavam de maneira tão doméstica quando estavam perto um do outro, semelhante à um casal apaixonado. E seus sorrisos eram tão bonitos… Queria a rosada ser o alvo daquelas pérolas que brilhavam por entre os lábios de Sasuke.

A Haruno não pôde conter um sorriso enquanto olhava para seu próprio Bento. Se Sasuke podia gostar de Naruto, talvez ela pudesse aprender a gostar também.

No momento em que ela se levantou e ofereceu sua comida também, Kakashi apareceu.

\- Eu sabia! - ele gritou, quase matando os três de susto. - As regras foram muito claras: Naruto não podia almoçar. Agora vocês nunca serão ninjas!

Naruto esperava sentir algum tipo de remorso, mas tudo que passou por sua cabeça foi raiva.

\- Isso é ridículo! - ele gritou. - Você diz pra trabalharmos em equipe e quando eles me ajudam você fica bravo? Kakashi-sensei, você tá sendo muito hipócrita!

\- Ele tá certo! - continuou Sakura, igualmente irritada. - Nós devemos ser uma equipe, precisamos nos ajudar, e suas regras bobas não valem de nada com a vida de alguém em risco! 

\- Não é justo que deixemos alguém pra morrer ou passar fome por algumas regras estúpidas. - Sasuke completou. - A equipe tem que vir antes de tudo, foi o que você disse, e isso inclui suas regras!

A cara feia de Kakashi logo se desfez, dando lugar a um suspiro.

\- Finalmente entenderam. - ele sorriu. - Meus parabéns, vocês passaram. É a primeira vez na vida que eu aprovo alguém. - disse ele, animado. - Os outros caíam em todas as minhas armadilhas, se seguravam demais nas regras e não valorizavam a vida dos companheiros de equipe. Um ninja deve ver além da percepção, e vocês fizeram exatamente isso. - endireitou-se, contando a ter um olhar sério no rosto, embora apenas por um momento. - No mundo ninja, aqueles que quebram as regras são lixo… Mas aqueles que abandonam seus amigos são piores que lixo.

Naruto podia jurar que já tinha ouvido aquela frase em algum lugar, mas a felicidade que sentia por ter passado era grande demais para deixar passar qualquer outro pensamento agora.

\- A primeira missão de vocês começa amanhã. - foi a última coisa que Kakashi disse antes de se retirar, apenas disparando uma shuriken nas cordas do tronco em que Naruto estava preso, soltando-o, antes de sair. - Já podem ir pra casa.

Como já era de se esperar, o loiro lançou-se contra Sasuke e o envolveu em um abraço apertado de celebração, este que, desta vez, foi rapidamente retribuído. Ambos estavam tão felizes por estarem no mesmo grupo que mal conseguiam aguentar.

Sakura não estava muito diferente. Pulava de um lado para o outro sem qualquer controle de suas pernas ou de sua animação. A voz em sua cabeça não pretendia calar a boca tão cedo:

_ Shannaro! _

Sorrisos satisfeitos e animados exibiam-se nos lábios de todos os membros da equipe na volta para casa.

(...)

O distrito Uchiha não tinha uma boa vista da cidade. A maioria das casas ficava em terreno baixo, compostas apenas de um andar. A de Itachi era um dos únicos sobrados do distrito, com oferta maior de espaço e privacidade para os quatro - agora três - membros da família. Muros feitos de madeira e bambu cercavam o território Uchiha, impedindo pessoal não autorizado de entrar, apesar de não haver fiscalização. Nada mais além de casas e pouquíssimas árvores podiam ser avistadas do lado de fora, tão limitado era a visão do mundo exterior.

Uma prisão.

É isso o que parecia.

Ainda vinha como surpresa que tantos Uchihas estavam confortáveis em ficar afastados do resto da vila. A medida, adotada pelo segundo Hokage, há muito tempo atrás, foi rejeitada várias vezes pelas mesmas pessoas que, agora, não se importavam de viver nela. Os Uchiha sempre foram mais reclusos na sociedade, ficaram confortáveis em um espaço só deles, mesmo que fosse um pouco mais afastado dos demais clãs e culturas.

Itachi nunca gostou dessa ideia. Sendo o filósofo e pacifista que era, também tinha uma vasta curiosidade de aprender outras culturas e costumes, a fim de expandir seu conhecimento do mundo onde vivia e sanar as dúvidas para as perguntas que ninguém de seu clã sabia responder.

De todos de sua família, ele podia ser um dos que estava mais feliz de sair daquele lugar. Tudo que faltava era terminar de empacotar e levar as caixas. O que provavelmente demoraria um pouco. Ele, sua mãe e seus amigos passaram a maior parte das horas removendo os móveis e levando-os para sua nova casa, mas ainda faltava muito a ser feito.

Oh, ele estava tão ansioso para mostrar ao irmão mais novo a nova casa! Infelizmente, só sairiam de vez no dia seguinte, mas não diminuía sua empolgação. Ele ficaria tão feliz quando visse que sua casa era logo—

\- Itachi-kun, já terminamos de mover os móveis. - avisou uma colega de Itachi, esfregando o suor da testa com as costas da mão. - Mais alguma coisa pra mudar?

O contrário negou com a cabeça.

\- Não precisa, Izumi, obrigado.

Izumi e Itachi são amigos desde que eram pequenos. Datavam quase tanto quanto Itachi e Shisui, perdendo por apenas alguns meses. Os três costumavam sair o tempo todo juntos quando podiam, sendo mais frequentes antes de Itachi e Shisui começarem a namorar, mas a morena sempre esteve lá para os garotos e era, na verdade, a única garota da sala que gostava de Itachi pela pessoa que era ao invés de ser apenas um Uchiha. E, apesar de ter nutrido, sim, uma paixão pelo Uchiha de cabelos presos durante muitos anos, nunca deixou de apoiar o relacionamento de seus melhores amigos.

\- Vai ser tão estranho não te ver por aqui, Itachi-kun. Espero que venha nos visitar bastante, viu? - apontou um dedo na cara do mais velho, que deu um sorriso nervoso.

\- Não se preocupe. Assim que tiver tempo, você vai ser a primeira a saber que estou disponível.

\- Ah, não me engana que eu não sou trouxa, Ita. Eu sei muito bem que você vai abrir o bocão pro Sasuke e pro Shisui bem antes de mim. - assim que a expressão do maior começou a mudar, Izumi riu. - Relaxa, bobo. Eu só estou sendo dramática. Pode ir aproveitar com seu futuro noivo, eu não me importo. Eu também estou ocupada com a minha própria caçada, então não tenho do que reclamar, hehe.

Despedindo-se com uma piscada e um aceno, Izumi saltitou para fora da casa antes que Itachi pudesse perguntar do que ela estava falando. Aquela garota era realmente um caixinha de surpresas. Não era à toa que ele a adorava tanto.

No silêncio de sua casa vazia, o Uchiha tomou o tempo restante antes de ter de retornar ao trabalho para prender o cabelo em um coque. O costume de usar um penteado daqueles não era comum, mas quando fazia trabalhos pesados daquele tipo, um ventinho na nuca era muito bem-vindo.

\- Uchiha Itachi de coque? Nunca vi coisa mais estranha. - ouviu a voz de Shisui ecoar pelas paredes do cômodo oco, o som de seus sapatos o acompanhando.

Sem o ânimo de responder o contrário com palavras, o de coque puxou seu rosto com a palma das mãos e uniu seus lábios de um jeito desajeitado, não que isso fosse impedir Shisui de retribuir da mesma forma, contribuindo para o desastre esfregando seu nariz no do namorado.

Risos escaparam dos lábios de Itachi ao se separarem do beijo. Os beijos desastrado que compartilhava com seu amado eram uns dos seus favoritos. Nunca deixavam de fazer seu dia mais feliz.

\- Tudo pronto pra saírem?

Assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Vamos ter que dormir em futons hoje, mas sim. Sairemos amanhã enquanto o Sasuke sai pra primeira missão dele. - sorriu. Estava tão orgulhoso de seu irmãozinho.

\- Espero que ele tenha passado no teste do Kakashi. - abraçou o de cabelos lisos por trás. - Falam que é bem difícil.

\- Tenho certeza que tudo correu bem. Eu confio no meu otouto, sei que ele foi bem. - inclinou a cabeça para trás, apoiando a nuca no ombro do mais alto. - Sabe, eu dei uma olhada na casa pra onde vamos nos mudar e meu quarto tem uma cama de casal e espaço suficiente pra duas pessoas.

O de cabelos encaracolados sorriu de canto e arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Hum?

\- E já que nossa mãe está se divorciando, nós poderíamos usar de mais dinheiro pra pagar as contas.

\- Uhum. E o que mais?

\- Shisui, você sabe muito bem onde eu quero chegar com isso. Não se faça de sonso. - franziu o cenho.

Rindo, Shisui apertou a cintura de Itachi entre seus braços e correu uma trilha de beijos desde a base do pescoço pálido até os lábios sedentos do de cabelos longos. Sim, ele entendia perfeitamente as implicações das palavras proferidas por seu namorado. No entanto, as coisas não são tão fáceis como parecem.

\- Oh, Itachi, você sabe como eu sonho com isso há anos, mas ainda não é a hora certa. O Hokage nos deu um serviço muito importante pra resolver e precisamos focar nisso, assim como você, agora, precisa focar nas suas tarefas, meu amor.

Itachi suspirou com pesar.

\- Eu sei.

O mais alto - por dois centímetros - sutilmente puxou o grampo que prendia o coque de Itachi, libertando os fios negros para caírem majestosamente sobre seus ombros e atrapalharem sua visão.

\- Guarde o pedido. Assim que estivermos livres, casar com você vai ser minha prioridade número um.

As mãos pálidas percorriam os fios negros com todo o cuidado e carinho do mundo, tentando passar uma sensação de conforto. Entretanto, não podia-se dizer que estavam conseguindo concluir muito bem seu trabalho.

Itachi sempre tentou se manter esperançoso sobre as situações que o cercavam, mas ele era humano, tinha permissão de sentir emoções além de alegria. E tristeza e frustração não eram nenhuma novidade para este Uchiha.

Apoiou o rosto no ombro do namorado e soltou um suspiro pesado, permitindo que suas mãos continuassem a fazer seu trabalho. Seu corpo parecia prestes a desabar a qualquer minuto, mas ele precisava ser forte.

Se quisesse continuar ao lado de seu amado, precisava ser forte.

Ou acabaria deixando-o escorrer entre seus dedos.

(...)

O sol ainda estava forte quando Naruto voltava para casa. Estava sozinho pois Sasuke disse que precisava ir para casa e ajudar o irmão com a mudança, então o loiro tinha apenas o vento e como companheiro. Seguia de cabeça baixa enquanto refletia sobre o que o moreno lhe havia dito mais cedo.

_ Você precisa contar. _

As entranhas de Naruto se contorceram em agonia e culpa. Como poderia contar à Sasuke que seus pais estavam conduzindo uma investigação completa por toda Konoha devido à suspeita de traição? Jurou para sua mãe que não contaria para ninguém.

A verdade é que Naruto havia, sim, contado aos pais sobre o que passou  _ naquele dia _ , inclusive esperou que eles tivessem um surto e o trancassem dentro de casa pra sempre por medo de algo assim acontecer de novo, mas a resposta foi completamente diferente.

Assim que descreveu à eles a sensação do que estava sentindo quando estava caminhando para o abismo - a forma como todos seus sentidos ficaram entorpecidos e suas pernas moviam-se por conta própria, descoladas do próprio corpo - eles apenas se entreolharam e resolveram o levar à um tipo de laboratório para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele esperava ser diagnosticado com depressão e que alguém lhe desse um remédio ou algo do tipo, mas o buraco parecia ser bem mais embaixo. Seus pais não lhe contaram muito, apenas a parte de não mencionar o que ouviu à ninguém e manter tudo entre eles.

Naruto odiava não saber das coisas. O pouco que havia ouvido foi algo sobre uma suspeita de traição e uma busca pela vila. Ele desejava muito que seus pais pudessem lhe contar o que aconteceu e se ele podia fazer algo para ajudar, mas eles eram muito reservados quanto à segredos de Estado. E com razão! Aquilo certamente não era algo para uma criança meter o nariz, por mais curiosa que esteja.

Suspirou e ergueu a cabeça para cima, mirando as órbitas azuis na luz que refletia no céu, cegando-o. Tirando sua mente de um problema e entrando em outro, ele mandou muito mal naquele teste. Quase foi expulso do programa! Teria de treinar muito mais se quisesse ser um ninja de verdade.

Mas ele já era um ninja de verdade. O título pelo menos ele já tinha, não é?

Ah, isso era tudo tão confuso.

Mas uma coisa era fato: se não ficar melhor em suas técnicas de combate e habilidades, provavelmente vai acabar não só atrasando toda a equipe, mas também pode morrer no campo de batalha. E ele não pretendia morrer tão cedo. Não sem antes pedir Sasuke em casamento.

Falando no diabo, o loiro mal por pouco não acabou distraído pelo moreno enquanto tentava encontrar uma forma de ajudar. Ele estava agindo de forma tão altruísta e poderosa, quase como os príncipes das histórias que sua mãe lhe contava, que ele quase ficou preso observando seus pés correrem de um lado para o outro e o símbolo do clã Uchiha sendo exibido honrosamente em suas costas.

Maldito Uchiha.

Maldita paixão.

Odiava aqueles sentimentos com toda sua alma. Eles estavam treinando para serem ninjas, não namorados. Não era pra ele ter se sacrificado pelo loiro daquela forma! Justamente por ele ser mais fraco que ele devia ter ido à linha de frente! Assim eles teriam guardado a melhor carta para o final!

Ou talvez ele tivesse planejado errado?

Kakashi basicamente disse que seu plano era uma bela porcaria, e quem ganhou, no fim, foi ele.

\- Eu não sirvo pra essas coisas. - grunhiu. - Talvez eu não sirva pra ser ninja… Não, eu preciso tentar! Não é uma briguinha que vai me derrubar! Eu vou vencer cada luta desse mundo e vou me tornar Hokage pra ajudar todo mundo de Konoha!

\- É claro que vai, Naruto.

Dizer que Naruto pulou de susto era pouco. Ele quase bateu a cabeça na lua, de tão assustado que ficou.

Quando se virou para ver quem era o intrometido que invadiu sua conversa privada consigo mesmo, deu de cara com aquele professor esquisito que nunca lembrava o nome. Ele o encarava de cima com um olhar superior, um sorriso no rosto, braços cruzados e um palitinho pendurado no canto da boca. Os cabelos brancos eram de longe o que mais lhe chamava a atenção.

\- Eu vi o show que você deu no exame de hoje. - disse ele ao agachar ao seu nível para encarar-lhe os olhos. - Sinceramente, achei que você teria ido melhor, Naruto. Estava melhorando tanto nas aulas mais recentes…

O loiro não fazia ideia do nome do professor, mas aquilo estava ficando ridículo. Aquele cara surgiu do nada e agora se achava no direito de ficar julgando como ele havia lutado? E, já que ele havia o visto lutar, quer dizer que o estava espionando! Isso era duas vezes pior!

\- Perdão, Mitsuki-sensei, mas o jeito que eu luto não é da sua conta. Agora é o Kakashi-sensei que me treina, não você, nem o Iruka-sensei.

O albino reforçou as rugas de expressão por um segundo, mas depois voltou à sua expressão amigável.

\- Meu nome é Mizuki, mas tudo bem. Sabe, Naruto, e se eu te dissesse que tem um jeito de você ficar melhor? Que tem um jutsu especial que pode te deixar mais forte do que você imagina?

Uma parte de Naruto queria arquear a sobrancelha e mandar aquele homem - que mais tinha cara de pedófilo - tomar no cu, mas outra parte de si - a que falava mais alto - estava incrivelmente curiosa para saber qual jutsu era esse do qual seu professor falava.

\- … Tem um jutsu assim?

Mizuki sorriu vitorioso.

\- Tem sim e eu posso ensiná-lo à você. Tenho certeza que seu professor e seus colegas ficarão muito impressionados com suas habilidades incríveis. Até aquele garoto Uchiha que você tanto gosta. Depois disso, ser Hokage vai ser uma moleza.

O loiro passou os braços por trás da cabeça e abriu um sorriso largo.

\- Mostre o caminho, professor Gustavo!

\- É Mizuki… - respondeu o albino de cabeça baixa, mais uma vez se esforçando para manter o rosto amigável. - Bom, é por aqui, meu amigo.

Enquanto guiava o caminho, o loiro tirou as mãos de trás da cabeça e as guardou no bolso da calça, tudo enquanto mantinha seu melhor sorriso no rosto.

Naruto não era idiota, não mesmo, conseguia ver a armadilha de longe. Entretanto, alguma coisa dentro de si o dizia que deveria seguir o professor para ver do que aquilo se tratava. Talvez pudesse ajudar seus pais com a suspeita de traição.

Sorte dele que havia recolhido todas as suas kunais e shurikens.


	11. O plano de Mizuki!

Com o cair da noite, era hora dos professores Jounin voltarem para o conforto de suas casas, e era exatamente o que Kakashi fez. Depois de dispensar seus alunos pelo dia, ficou andando pela academia para resolver uma última parte da papelada de seu time, pesquisar um pouco sobre as missões do dia e mandar os últimos relatórios para seu antigo professor, o que demorou umas boas horas. Ao voltar para casa, logo após jantar e fazer suas tarefas domésticas tradicionais, ainda teve a felicidade de receber uma ligação de seu marido, com o qual não conseguia contato há semanas.

\- _Eu não acredito que você esqueceu que, literalmente, a primeira coisa que Uchihas aprendem é o Katon. Eu sou uma piada pra você, Bakakashi?_ \- resmungou Obito do outro lado da linha.

Provavelmente era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ficava sem máscara em casa. Ninguém podia ver seu sorriso e a forma como sua voz não saía mais abafada era quase imperceptível através do telefone, mas havia algo de reconfortante em deixar um segredo que ele guardava tão bem exposto daquela forma sem que ninguém pudesse ver. Era excitante e amedrontador ao mesmo tempo, sentimentos que ele já não sentia com tanta frequência durante suas missões, por mais perigosas que fossem. E, agora que se tornou professor, teria uma diferença de tempo maior ainda entre o agora e a próxima vez que se sentiria tão exposto. Ou pelo menos seria assim se Obito não voltasse para casa tão cedo.

Com o rosto ao relento e o corpo cansado sobre os frios lençóis da cama de casal, o grisalho expôs seu sorriso para as paredes de sua casa solitária ao passo que seus ouvidos engoliam a voz de seu marido.

\- Gomen, gomen, eu esqueci. - riu. - Mas o que importa é que eles não conseguiram pegar o sino a tempo. Pobre Naruto ficou preso nos troncos porque tentou comer antes dos outros.

Do outro lado da linha, uma risada abafada. Se Kakashi conhecia seu marido - e ele conhecia -, então tinha certeza de que ele estava tentando conter o barulho usando a palma de sua mão protegida com luvas negras.

_\- Espero que não tenha o esquecido lá._

\- Não, ele está bem, mas provavelmente o assustei quando joguei a shuriken nas cordas sem avisar antes. - mais risadas. Ah, como ele amava as risadas de seu marido. - Então… 

- _Ah, vamos mudar de assunto? Eu queria tanto saber mais sobre a sua primeira equipe._

Kakashi revirou os olhos em contraste ao sorriso plantado em seus lábios.

\- Obito, eles acabaram de se formar. Dê um tempo pra eles fazerem algo de interessante antes de ficar perguntando. Além do mais, tome isso como um incentivo pra voltar pra casa logo. Não tenho notícias suas há semanas e não te vejo há mais de um mês.

Escutou Obito soltar um suspiro de lamentação e o tecido esfregando no objeto de metal. 

\- _Eu sei. Também sinto sua falta. Demais._ \- inconscientemente, o grisalho apertou o celular em sua mão, como se assim pudesse passar sua força para seu amado. Detestava ouvi-lo com uma voz tão baixa e desesperançosa, fazia com que se sentisse impotente, incapaz de ajudá-lo. Exatamente como naquela noite. - _Essa missão está demorando mais do que de costume. O país das ondas está com mais problemas do que imaginávamos e estamos fazendo mais negociações do que Kakuzu está acostumado. Deidara e Hidan também não estão gostando muito da ideia de ficar tempo demais aqui. Tampouco Sasori. Mas estamos fazendo de tudo para apressar as coisas e voltar pra casa o mais rápido possível._

 _Casa._ Como se fosse um lugar pra começo de conversa. Kakashi deslizou os dedos suavemente pelo dedo anelar da mão direita, onde o símbolo de toda sua felicidade repousava. Uma casa não era uma construção ou um pedaço de terra, mas, sim, onde sua família está, esta é a visão que os Uchiha compartilham há muitos anos, e é bem visível em suas tradições e costumes, incluindo na forma como lutam. Kakashi aplicava essa ideologia em sua vida há muitos anos. Não concordava com a forma que a vontade do fogo era aplicada nas políticas e colocada em prática entre os shinobi. Um pedaço de terra não devia jamais vir antes da vida de uma pessoa. Toda forma de vida deveria ser preservada e valorizada, não importa quão jovem e inocente seja. Infelizmente, não era assim que seu mundo funcionava e, com grande frequência, muitos ninjas eram mortos e deixavam seus companheiros para trás em favor de completar uma missão, perdendo preciosas vidas e deixando um rastro de destruição como presente do Estado para as famílias das vítimas, algo que poderia ser facilmente evitado se ambas as partes pudessem apenas se reunir de forma diplomática.

A vontade do fogo dizia que deveriam fazer tudo para proteger sua amada aldeia. No entanto, Kakashi lutava de verdade para proteger aqueles que amava. As vidas dos civis de Konoha, é claro, também importavam, mas ele havia feito um juramento de que nunca deixaria um de seus companheiros para trás, não importa o custo. De forma alguma seguiria os passos daqueles que provocaram a morte de seu pai. Jamais.

\- Eu entendo. Só tente mandar notícias com mais frequência. Eu preciso saber se preciso interferir caso sua inteligência seja muito rara pra missão.

 _\- Vai tomar no cu, Bakakashi!_ \- Obito gritou, provocando risadas no grisalho.

\- Eu só estou te provocando, amor. Tenho certeza que essa missão será um sucesso. - ele estava cruzando os dedos para Obito estar sorrindo do outro lado da linha.

\- _Valeu, Kakashi._ \- o Hatake sorriu, muito embora seu marido não pudesse ver aquela expressão que tanto amava enfeitando seu rosto exposto. - _Eu tenho que ir agora. Logo vamos sair pra mais uma missão._ \- disse com a voz baixa, desapontada. A despedida era a pior parte de suas conversas. - _Quando vou poder falar com você de novo?_

\- Logo, eu espero. - respondeu. - Você que está com a agenda mais lotada, me diga você quando podemos nos ver de novo.

Ele não disse falar. Ele disse ver. Kakashi não escolhia suas palavras sem um propósito e Obito sabia muito bem disso se o silêncio do outro lado da linha dedurava alguma coisa.

\- _Só mais algumas semanas, prometo. Eu volto nem que seja usando o Kamui._ \- nos segundos de silêncio que se seguiram, Kakashi imaginou ter o corpo de seu marido preso entre seus braços, naquele contato reconfortante que ele tanto gostava de compartilhar com o outro quando passavam por momentos difíceis como esses. Doía em seu peito pensar que poderia haver um dia em que nunca mais seguraria seu amado em seus braços, um dia em que ele seria arrancado de sua vida, igual à todos os outros. Mas eram Shinobis. Sabiam o que estava escrito em seu destino no momento em que decidiram seguir com a ideia. Não que houvesse outra opção. - _Eu te amo._

Sorriu amargurado.

\- Eu também te amo. Tome cuidado.

_\- Você também. Te vejo logo._

O som da chamada finalizada por pouco não acompanhava as batidas de seu coração, o qual batia agonizantemente rápido. Doía. Doía demais. Mas ele tinha que viver com isso e seguir em frente. Não era exatamente a forma mais saudável, mas se permitia-o de continuar vivendo, teria de servir.

Kakashi rapidamente puxou a máscara sobre seu rosto ao ouvir o som de passos apressados passando por perto de sua casa, anunciando a presença de alguém. Após olhar pela janela, percebeu que eram apenas Shinobis percorrendo as ruas, fazendo seu trabalho. Felizmente não era ninguém querendo atacá-lo pelas costas.

Seja lá quem estivesse com problemas e prestes a tomar uma surra, tinha pena desse cara.

(...)

Sentado atrás do tronco grosso de uma velha árvore, Naruto arfava enquanto apertava o pergaminho em seus braços. O objeto pesado tinha quase o tamanho de seu corpo e sua grossura tornava bem mais fácil que escapasse de suas mãos. No entanto, o loiro não ia se deixar por vencido tão facilmente. Seja lá o que estivesse escrito no gigantesco pedaço de papel, precisava levar até seu pai imediatamente e contar sobre o incidente com seu professor, qualquer que seja o nome dele.

Embora a curiosidade pudesse às vezes gritar alto e monopolizar seus ouvidos, estava enfrentando um problema muito maior do que um simples pedaço de papel. Dentro dele havia algo que aquele professor poderia usar contra a vila ou contra o próprio Naruto. Afinal, ele nunca demonstrou nenhum interesse pelos sentimentos ou desempenho escolar do filho do Hokage antes, por que, miraculosamente, tudo teria mudado?

Agarrou o pergaminho em seus braços e o levou consigo o mais quieto que podia para o lugar onde Mizuki estaria o esperando. Se fosse continuar mantendo aquela farsa, precisava ver até onde ele queria chegar, mas uma coisa era certa: não entregaria o pergaminho de jeito nenhum. Naruto, pela primeira vez em sua vida, tinha um plano, e este, julgava ele, era bom. 

Parou ao ver a clareira onde foi designado a encontrar o professor quando tivesse o pergaminho em mãos. Não havia muito naquele lugar além de árvores e uma cabaninha acabada. Será que era lá que o professor morava? Aquilo estava muito estranho. 

De qualquer forma, o loiro sentou-se no chão e, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo, começou a ler um pedaço do pergaminho. Se o que seu antigo professor queria é que ele visse o que estava lá, precisava se fazer convincente. Limpou a garganta e começou a ler em voz baixa, para si mesmo:

\- “Primeiro jutsu: Jutsu clone das sombras.”. Ah, tá de brincadeira! Eu mal consigo fazer uma cópia e o sensei quer que eu faça um “clone das sombras”?! - grunhiu, irritado.

Naruto passou as próximas duas horas aprendendo aquele jutsu - ou pelo menos ele tinha a sensação de que foram duas horas -, completamente isolado do mundo e sem a menor ideia de que diversos Shinobi estavam atrás dele, procurando justamente pelo pergaminho que ele tinha em mãos. E, antes que ele percebesse, ele havia tanto aprendido o primeiro jutsu quanto sido encontrado.

\- Agora chega, Naruto! - ouviu a voz de Iruka gritando por ele, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. O pobre loiro estava exausto e suado, cansado depois de tanto tempo treinando e aperfeiçoando a técnica que aprendeu.

As órbitas azuis ergueram-se do chão para encarar o professor, o brilho que a lua projetava sobre eles escondendo a desconfiança que havia por trás. Em uma missão tão importante como a qual estava nas mãos dele, não podia se deixar enganar por truques baratos. Aquele podia muito bem não ser o Iruka.

Ele apenas riu e coçou a nuca, pensando em alguma desculpa esfarrapada para dar ao sensei.

Precisava mostrar-se mais forte que o oponente. Por não saber se aquele era seu professor ou alguém disfarçado, para manter-se dominante sobre seu território e intimidar seu rival, precisava mostrar que tinha todas as cartas de que precisava para chutar sua bunda caso julgasse necessário.

O moreno correu os olhos por Naruto de cima a baixo, dando atenção especial aos machucados que ele tinha em sua pele.

Naruto sorriu. 

_Inimigo convencido. Hora da fase dois._

\- Ei, Iruka-sensei, me deixa te mostrar meu jutsu novo! - ele disse ao levantar do chão e, quando foi confrontado com um olhar confuso do suposto Iruka, articulou. - É assim que funciona né? Quem aprende o jutsu do pergaminho pode virar Hokage, não é?

Que mentira mais estúpida. Mizuki realmente o achava tão burro que cairia numa desculpa dessas? Naruto podia ser meio trouxa, mas não era imbecil.

\- De onde você tirou isso? - questionou Iruka, incrédulo. Então ele realmente não sabia do que aquilo tudo se tratava. … Huh.

\- O Mitsubi-sensei me contou! Ele me disse onde achar o pergaminho e pra vir pra cá quando pegar. - disse com falsa alegria. Pra um amador, ele até que estava atuando muito bem. Agora era só esperar apenas alguns minutinhos e tudo estaria de acordo com o plano.

Mas tudo foi por água abaixo quando Iruka o jogou para longe, antes de ser preso à parede por diversas kunais.

Todo o restante foi como um borrão em sua mente. Iruka e Mizuki discutiam um com o outro incessantemente, argumentando sobre quem tinha razão, quem era o impostor e para quem Naruto entregaria o pergaminho.

Patético. Naruto não entregaria aquele objeto à nenhum deles. De forma alguma. Se havia alguém nessa história toda em quem ele não podia confiar, era naqueles dois, especialmente após os alertas de sua mãe.

Eles gritavam um com o outro, uma e outra vez, tratavam Naruto como se fosse um bebê estúpido e não pudesse ver por trás de toda aquela farsa. Qualquer um deles podia ser um inimigo. Ele não confiaria em ninguém. Levaria o pergaminho de volta ele mesmo e contaria tudo ao pai quando o encontrasse.

E ele teria feito isso, se não fosse por um mínimo detalhe.

Quando ele estava prestes a se retirar de fininho, algo na discussão dos dois capturou seu interesse. 

Uma lei. De doze anos atrás.

As órbitas azuis, que antes estavam procurando uma rota de fuga, focaram-se na conversa.

\- … Lei? - ele perguntou, atraindo os olhares da conversa para ele. Isso não estava no plano original. Ele não devia fazer isso. Mas aquilo parecia um assunto preocupante, que dizia respeito à _ele_. 

Inconscientemente, a respiração de Naruto começou a acelerar. A ansiedade, a qual não estava em um nível muito agradável, estava pior, encobrindo todos os seus pensamentos com uma nuvem negra e obstruindo sua visão.

\- … Que lei é essa? - perguntou com a voz trêmula.

Os berros e protestos de Iruka foram completamente ignorados por ambas as partes, e o albino começou a falar, nunca deixando de exibir uma expressão esnobe em seu rosto.

Foi quando Mizuki contou a história. A história da lei criada para o filho do Hokage nunca saber da raposa, do espírito maligno que foi preso dentro dele desde que ele era um bebê. A lei que impedia as pessoas de mencionar tal ocorrido pelas ruas, temendo que caíssem naqueles ouvidos tão curiosos.

A história de como Konoha foi devastada por uma criatura de tamanha ira que podia rivalizar a dos Uchiha que caiam sobre a maldição do ódio era uma que Naruto desconhecia. Nunca lhe contaram sequer uma história dos feitos heróicos de seu pai, ou alguma coisa sobre seu nascimento. Todos aqueles fatos que lhe estavam sendo expostos naquele exato instante eram previamente desconhecidos para o loiro.

E, a julgar pela expressão de choque que exibia em seu rosto, Mizuki tinha certeza de que havia atingido num nervo.

Eles tinham escondido isso dele durante sua vida toda. Todos da vila sabiam sobre a Biju que morava dentro dele. Menos ele.

Choque. Era a única forma que conseguia descrever o que estava sentindo agora. Tantos anos sendo tratado como um ninguém, desprezado por todos, alguns sequer olhando em sua direção, e agora ele sabia o porquê. 

Tinha uma raposa presa dentro dele. Uma raposa que havia destruído a vila e matado milhares de pessoas estava selada dentro dele. Dentro de seu corpo.

Ele era um assassino.

O que Mizuki falou em seguida caiu em ouvidos surdos. Naruto estava chocado demais para reagir à suas ameaças e acusações, mesmo que ele usasse todos os anos de desprezo contra ele. 

Tinha um monstro dentro dele. Um monstro perigoso. E ele não tinha a menor ideia até agora. Por isso todos o odiavam. Por isso o tratavam como uma aberração. Quando olhavam para ele, não viam um ser humano. Viam um monstro.

Percebendo seu alvo distraído e abalado, Mizuki tomou aquela chance para atirar a shuriken gigante que tinha em suas costas em Naruto, sem sentir qualquer tipo de remorso.

Antes que o loiro pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, sentiu apenas o medo deixando-o pálido e travando-o no lugar, embora pudesse ouvir os gritos desesperados de Iruka, implorando que ele se abaixasse e saísse da zona de perigo.

Mas era tarde demais.

As lâminas afiadas giravam no ar, cortando-o com um zumbido que anunciava a morte de Naruto Uzumaki. Mesmo assim, ele não se moveu. Não podia. Estava totalmente petrificado, sendo forçado pelo próprio a encarar o objeto que sentenciaria o fim de sua vida.

Mas será que alguém sentiria sua falta?

Todos naquela vila o odiavam. Ele matou milhares de pessoas, arruinou casas, destruiu famílias e deixou centenas de órfãos, assim como seu sensei. Talvez ele merecesse o que estava vindo por ele. Talvez ele realmente merecesse morrer daquela forma. Assustado, sozinho e sem ninguém para protegê-lo. Com apenas dois professores como testemunhas. Um que o odiava e outro que resolveu acabar com tudo.

De repente, um grito ecoou pelas árvores como uma besta faminta. Talvez fosse a Kyuubi possuindo seu corpo para voltar a atacar Konoha e destruir a todos como o assassino que era. 

Para a surpresa de Naruto, não era nenhuma raposa, tampouco um de seus professores ou algum inimigo.

Em um piscar de olhos, a lâmina que há poucos minutos atrás vinha em sua direção estava no chão, destruída até não restar nada além de pedaços de metal, e, em frente à ele, de pé entre ele e Mizuki, estava uma moça de vestes simples de cabelos longos e ruivos como tomate erguendo-se no ar.

\- Não ouse encostar seus dedos sujos no meu filho, Dattebane!

Os três homens presentes encararam Kushina completamente embasbacados. A mulher do Hokage, cujo sonho uma vez foi se tornar um, não apresentava nenhum traço amigável em seu rosto.

\- Kushina-san… 

\- Mãe… 

As lágrimas, antes de tristeza e medo, agora esbanjavam alegria e alívio a cada milímetro de pele que percorriam ao deslizar pelas bochechas de Naruto. Sua mãe estava ali. Ela o estava protegendo.

Kushina colocou-se em posição de batalha e encarou Mizuki com ódio em sua mais pura forma brilhando nas pupilas claras.

\- Pare de inundar a cabeça do meu filho com suas asneiras! As coisas que disse não podem ser mais distantes da verdade! - fez uma breve pausa, se permitindo um tempo para respirar. - É verdade, mentimos para Naruto e escondemos o segredo dele por muito tempo. Contudo, o que você disse, aquele absurdo sobre Naruto, meu filho, o ser que mais amo e vou amar em toda minha vida, ser odiado por todos nesta vila? Cortarei sua língua fora antes que possa proferir tais mentiras novamente! Meu filho pode não ser a pessoa mais adorada de Konoha, isso eu sei, mas eu o amo, com todas as minhas forças. Ele tem amigos, tem família, e nós o amamos e amaremos hoje, amanhã e sempre! E nenhuma raposa estúpida jamais irá mudar isso!

Naruto se sentiu à beira de lágrimas novamente. Queria pular nos braços de sua mãe e chorar em seus ombros. Envolvê-la em seus braços e gritar para o mundo como a amava também, queria que todos naquela maldita vila soubessem o quanto ele amava e o quanto era amado em troca. 

No entanto, sabia que o momento pedia que ele contivesse seus impulsos e deixasse sua mãe terminar de lidar com a situação. 

Apenas mais alguns minutos. 

Mais alguns minutos e estaria em casa.

\- Respeito também é uma palavra que não faz parte do seu vocabulário, não é? - insultou a ruiva. - Como pode dizer que, por ele carregar uma Bijū dentro dele, meu filho é um assassino? Quando ele tem a mesma besta que reside em meu corpo neste exato momento? - levou uma mão ao peito para enfatizar seu argumento. - Você é um homem desprezível, sem nenhum senso de humanidade, e eu me recuso a deixar que saia vivo daqui!

Kushina era conhecida por sua tremenda força e sua raiva descontrolada, e ele havia acabado de atingir os dois nervos de uma vez. Não havia muito mais que fazer além de aceitar seu destino e esperar que aquela moça pelo menos fosse misericordiosa e acabasse com tudo o mais rápido possível. 

Tais chances eram extremamente escassas.

A ruiva rapidamente fez um sinal com suas mãos e Mizuki, o homem tolo que era, olhou para onde a mulher do Hokage apontava, caindo direitinho na armadilha preparada pela família Uzumaki.

O corpo do instrutor caiu duro no chão, o barulho assustando os pássaros que residiam na árvore onde ele, anteriormente, se exibia, e Kushina não conteve um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios.

\- Espero que goste de reviver seu pior pesadelo um milhão de vezes, seu maldito. - cuspiu as palavras com tanta força que um pequeno fio de saliva escapou de seus lábios.

Os joelhos de Kushina subitamente cederam e a mulher veio ao chão. Seu trabalho estava feito e podia finalmente chorar em paz pela vida salva de seu filho.

Vendo o desespero de sua mãe, Naruto não hesitou em correr para seus braços, esquecendo-se completamente de Iruka, que continuava preso pelas kunais.

\- Mamãe! - gritou ao correr para a ruiva com um sorriso de orelha à orelha e os braços abertos, com os quais também foi recebido por parte de Kushina, que estava tão aliviada por ter o filho em seus braços quanto ele estava por estar entre eles. - Mamãe! Mamãe!

\- Está tudo bem, minha preciosidade. - apertou os braços ao redor ele e tocou os lábios sobre os cabelos loiros rebeldes. - A mamãe está aqui.

Acolhidos nos braços um do outro, mãe e filho se permitiram relaxar e aproveitar o calor e afeto que emanava do contrário. Naruto nunca havia se sentido tão aliviado como estava agora. Jamais queria se soltar dos braços de Kushina, nem que morresse por isso. 

Era sua primeira vez enfrentando a morte e já desejava nunca mais vê-la de novo. Queria ficar para sempre ali, com a cabeça no peito da mãe, sentindo seus dedos lhe acariciarem os cabelos e massagearem o couro-cabeludo, os lábios quentes e amáveis espalhando beijos por todo seu rosto e os braços apertando-o como se, caso soltassem, morreria.

Lágrimas não paravam de escorrer, irrelevante se ele ficaria desidratado caso continuasse. Simplesmente não podia evitar o alívio que lhe consumia o peito. Estava tão feliz por estar com sua mãe, com a pessoa que o amava mais do que tudo no mundo. Podia sentir o amor que emanava de seu espírito e se fundia aos próprios ossos, como um cobertor aquecido. Ele não queria soltá-la. Não queria soltar nunca.

\- Naruto. Meu pequeno Naruto. Eu te amo tanto, meu bem. - sussurrou aliviada ao puxar o loiro para seu colo, embalando-o em seus braços. - Estou tão feliz por você estar vivo. Eu te amo. Te amo mais do que poderia amar à qualquer pessoa em todo esse mundo. Por favor, jamais esqueça disso. 

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça e afundou o rosto nos seios da mãe, o calor de seu peito aquecendo-lhe a alma e passando a melhor sensação de conforto.

\- Eu te amo, meu filho.

\- T-também t-t-te amo, mãe. - respondeu em meio aos soluços, seu choro soando abafado contra as roupas caseiras que ela vestia. 

Aconchegando o filho nos braços, Kushina ergueu-se do chão e sorriu na direção de uma das árvores, para onde Mizuki tinha olhado antes de cair duro.

\- Pode cuidar de tudo pra mim, Itachi-kun? Preciso levar meu pequeno de volta pra casa. - pediu enquanto acariciava a nuca do filho. - Temos muito pra conversar… 

O mais velho dos irmãos Uchiha emergiu por entre as árvores, trajando seu uniforme da Anbu, e, com um sorriso, assentiu.

\- Pode contar comigo, Kushina-san.

A ruiva então encarou Iruka, completamente ignorado durante todo o confronto.

\- Você está bem, Iruka?

Já tendo se soltado de sua posição, o professor de Naruto soltou um gemido de dor e fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Os machucados doem, mas nada que alguns pontos não resolvam. - parou por um instante, mantendo o olhar baixo. - Vai ficar tudo bem, Kushina-sama?

Kushina riu baixinho e apoiou a bochecha sobre a cabeça de Naruto por uns instantes antes de responder.

\- Vai sim. Meu bebê é forte. E tudo se resolverá logo, eu garanto. Agora, se me derem licença, preciso levar meu filho pra casa.

Os dois jounins curvaram-se para a ruiva e viram-na se afastar com Naruto protetoramente guardado em seus braços. Realmente, nunca haverá nenhuma mãe que ama o filho como Kushina ama o seu.

(...)

A ansiedade é algo estranho. Você tenta não lembrar dela e ainda se sente um lixo quando lembra e ela aparece para incomodar seu estômago. Às vezes dormir pode ajudar a resolver o problema, e até é recomendado, mas, no momento que ela volta, você só quer chorar e voltar à dormir, da mesma maneira que se recomeça um jogo.

Ninguém gosta de estar ansioso e Sasuke não era um caso diferente. Embora estivesse ansioso para sair daquela casa e conhecer seu novo lar, o nervosismo e o receio de deixar para trás tudo que sempre conheceu puxava as artérias de seu coração. Era o famoso medo do futuro, que todos em Konoha conheciam muito bem.

Infelizmente, ele só poderia saciar sua curiosidade sobre a casa nova quando voltasse da primeira missão do time 7.

Levantou-se de seu futon e, após arrumá-lo e deixar no canto do quarto, foi fazer a higiene matinal com o que ainda restava de suas coisas. Só tinha o básico no banheiro: sabonete, escova de dente, pasta e escova de cabelo, todo o resto já foi transferido para a casa nova. Pouco sabia Sasuke sobre a tal casa, só que era um sobrado - assim como a onde ainda morava -, era mais próxima ao centro e antes era habitada pelos Tsubaki. Se se lembrava corretamente, Naruto morava ali por perto, mas o moreno nunca foi muito bom com direções e localizações então podia estar errado. 

Entretanto, não podia deixar de entreter a ideia de morar perto do melhor amigo. Poderiam se ver mais vezes, inclusive nos dias em que não tivessem missões a fazer, passariam mais tempo juntos, sua mãe poderia ter mais contato social, o que ela não tinha dentro do distrito Uchiha a não ser que fosse algo relacionado ao clã de alguma forma, as famílias, que já eram próximas, podiam ser mais ainda, teria alguém com quem sair nos dias que seu irmão estivesse ocupado e poderia ajudá-lo com seus problemas também. Tudo seria mais fácil, porque eles estariam mais perto!

Infelizmente, sabia que não tinha chances daquilo acontecer. Sua mãe precisava escolher um lugar que fosse mais próximo de seu trabalho e do de seu irmão, ou seja, seria um lugar mais próximo à Torre Hokage, que era um lugar bem mais afastado da casa de Naruto.

Contanto que não fosse perto da casa de Sakura, já estava mais do que o suficiente para o Uchiha. Por mais que quisesse ficar perto do loiro, a prioridade era ficar longe do obstáculo à sua felicidade.

Após terminar sua rotina matinal - aproximadamente trinta minutos depois -, foi se encontrar com sua equipe na Torre Hokage para receberem a missão. Mal podia esperar para começar a jornada para ser um ninja de verdade, igual à seu irmão. Itachi podia até não gostar de ser membro da ANBU ou ter tido sonhos diferentes da realidade da qual fazia parte, mas Sasuke queria muito poder ser um grande ninja e proteger aqueles que ama. Desde pequeno, sempre desejou lutar e combater as pessoas malvadas que ameaçavam a segurança das pessoas de Konoha. Ele não se importava com elas, mas melhor querer proteger algumas pessoas do que ninguém.

Entretanto, para a surpresa e descontentamento do jovem Uchiha, sua missão não seria nada grandioso ou perigoso. Muito pelo contrário. Sua missão primeira missão como Genin oficial era pegar um gato fujão.

\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! - exclamou Sakura, indignação evidente em sua voz. - Nossa primeira missão é resgatar um gato. Só isso?!

\- Vocês ainda são Genins. - disse Kakashi com um suspiro e uma mão na cintura. - As únicas missões que podem pegar são de D à C até conseguirem mais experiência como ninjas. Só então vocês terão missões mais “interessantes”.

A equipe 7 não hesitou em deixar claro o quanto estavam detestando aquela missão durante as três horas que ela durou.

Ei, quem disse que pegar um gato seria fácil? Aquele bicho era bem mais astuto do que os garotos o julgaram.

Os três Genins trocavam informação por seu celulares com o máximo de silêncio que conseguiam para caso o gato estivesse por perto, mas ninguém conseguia colocar a mão naquele bicho. Ele não estava querendo mesmo voltar para casa.

E quem poderia culpá-lo? Assim que a missão acabou - após as três horas de busca e tentativas fracassadas de capturar o animal - e os garotos tiveram de devolver o gato, viram as péssimas condições em que o bichano se encontrava. Sua dona era incrivelmente pegajosa, agarrava o animal sem cuidado algum e, algo que Naruto fez questão de apontar para Sasuke, tinha uma cara que deixava todos enjoados só de olhar pra ela.

Não é preciso dizer que Naruto recebeu um tapão na cabeça por ter dito isso em voz alta, não é?

No caminho de volta para casa, Naruto ainda expressava descontentamento sobre a mesma não ter sido tão interessante e divertida quanto ele imaginava.

\- Você só diz isso porque saiu cheio de arranhões de gato no meio da cara. - acusou Sasuke, apertando a bochecha do loiro com o indicador e abrindo um sorriso maroto. - Mas, veja pelo lado bom, as marcas combinam com seus bigodes.

O loirinho inflou as bochechas e fechou os olhos, do jeitinho que ficava quando queria encher o saco. Sua expressão deveria intimidar, mas não fazia mais do que deixar Sasuke com vontade de amassar as bochechas gordinhas entre as palmas das mãos e soprar ar entre seus dedos.

E foi exatamente isso o que fez.

O barulho de pum e as cócegas em seu rosto nunca deixavam de fazer Naruto rir e dessa vez não foi nem um pouco diferente. O Uchiha podia continuar fazendo aquelas brincadeiras o dia todo só para ouvir aquela risada maravilhosa que seu melhor amigo tinha. Quando eram menores, eles costumavam fazer essas coisas o tempo todo, só pra ver quem acabava rindo primeiro, e o Uzumaki sempre perdia, não importa quantas vezes tentasse. Não é como se alguns anos depois as coisas tivessem mudado tanto assim a ponto de Sasuke não se lembrar de tudo que o fazia colocar no rosto o sorriso mais lindo que já viu. Se tinha algo naquela vida em que ele nunca deixaria de prestar atenção, era Naruto. Não importa quanto tempo eles estivessem afastados.

\- Ah! Teme, isso faz cócegas! - gargalhou enquanto tentava empurrar o moreno para longe, mas este, ao segurar seus pulsos para longe de seu rosto, automaticamente se declarou o vencedor daquela pequena batalha.

\- Desista, Naruto! Você não pode vencer o poder dos Uchiha!

\- Nããããão!

Continuamente a lutar contra a força do moreno e o mesmo a rebater, nenhum deles percebeu os olhares que estavam atraindo para si mesmos, alguns enojados, outros tentando disfarçar o contento, afinal, não era todo dia que se via crianças brincando de maneira tão extrovertida e íntima daquela forma. Até os que não estavam gostando da cena paravam para olhar e, furtivamente, admirar a beleza nos filhos de dois clãs famosos de Konoha se dando bem e se divertindo como crianças de verdade devem fazer.

Isto é, desconsiderando o beijo.

Nenhum dos dois garotos percebeu quando aconteceu. Provavelmente foi na hora que Naruto tentou virar o rosto para o outro lado, bem quando Sasuke estava a caminho de beijar suas bochechas e voltar a fazer-lhe cócegas. 

Ambos arregalaram os olhos ao sentir o contato inesperado, os lábios formigando e as bochechas tingindo-se em um adorável tom de rosa. Os olhares se cruzavam, ambos completamente petrificados, e nenhum deles sabia o que fazer. Sasuke ainda tinha os pulsos de Naruto em suas mãos, mas, com o susto, acabou travando e perdendo o controle sobre os mesmos, permitindo que o loiro finalmente se livrasse de seu agarre ao recobrar os sentidos.

Afastou o Uchiha pelos ombros com um olhar incrédulo e confuso. E, embora não expressasse nenhuma raiva, Sasuke não podia evitar de temer pelo pior.

\- Teme! - gritou, nem um pouco discreto. - Por que você me beijou?!

\- E-eu não te beijei! Você que virou o rosto na hora errada! - rebateu involuntariamente. Seus rosto parecia não saber que cara fazer, pois sentia seus lábios tremendo, as sobrancelhas se contorcendo e todos os outros músculos completamente travados. Do jeito que as coisas estavam, não conseguiria manter a expressão séria nem se tentasse.

Ah, merda, e agora? Pela cara que o loiro estava fazendo, não estava nada contente. Só porque não estava bravo, não quer dizer que ele não tinha uma chance de levar esbofeteada na cara.

Naruto, ainda pasmo, levou os dedos com delicadeza aos lábios, como se quisesse dar replay no evento e sentir tudo de novo. Parecia tão concentrado e sério que, com a aparência certa, poderiam confundi-lo com o próprio Sasuke.

\- Meu primeiro beijo… Você roubou meu primeiro beijo! - cobriu a boca com a mão, como se fosse resolver alguma coisa. - Sasuke-teme, pode tratar de devolver meu primeiro beijo, agora!

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha, incrédulo.

\- Huh?! Não dá pra eu fazer isso! Um beijo não é uma coisa que uma pessoa consiga simplesmente devolver!

Franzindo o cenho, Naruto agarrou Sasuke pelos ombros, mais uma vez, e puxou-o de encontro à si, selando seus lábios tão rapidamente que o contrário não teve tempo nem para processar o que estava acontecendo antes de senti-lo invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

Naruto definitivamente era a última pessoa para a qual você deveria pedir para te dar um beijo. Pobre Hinata não sabia o que estava ganhando ao se manter distante dessa besta de cabelos loiros. Os lábios de Sasuke mais estavam sendo esmagados do que beijados, parecia que entrariam em sua boca caso aquilo continuasse por muito mais tempo. Quem diria que Naruto podia ser tão rude quando se tratava de algo que deveria ser romântico?

Ao se afastarem do beijo, o moreno estava quase sem ar, tamanha foi a força utilizada pelo contrário. Quando foi que o mundo começou a girar tão rápido? Naruto, ao contrário dele, parecia muito bem, na verdade. Se relevar a cara emburrada e o bico de criança birrenta, as coisas podiam ter ido bem melhor.

\- Pronto. Agora estamos quites.

Sasuke não respondeu, ainda pasmo com a forma que tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido.

Em primeiro lugar, não era assim que esperava que seu primeiro beijo fosse acontecer. Em segundo lugar, ele não esperava beijar tão cedo. Em terceiro lugar, ele não esperava que o loiro fosse fazer o que ele fez. 

Ah, Deus, o que seu irmão faria quando ficasse sabendo? Ele não ia parar de encher seu saco até o dia que o sol explodir!

O moreno levou as mãos aos olhos pesados e soltou um gemido de angústia. Como foi que tudo acabou tão confuso? Era só um beijo!

Seu primeiro beijo e com o menino que ele gostava, mas isso não era importante. No que precisava se concentrar agora era voltar para casa antes que sua mãe ficasse preocupada e lhe desse um esporro ao chegar.

\- Vamos logo, Usuratonkachi. - resmungou e puxou Naruto pelo pulso. - Minha família está se mudando pra uma casa nova e eu ainda tenho muita coisa pra organizar.

O loiro coçou a nuca enquanto apertava o passo para alcançar o moreno.

\- Ah, é. Esqueci que vocês iam se mudar. A mamãe me contou esses dias atrás que vocês vão ficar… Uh… Num lugar perto de casa. Não sei onde é, mas ela disse que é perto.

Continuaram a caminhada normalmente, sem trocar muitas palavras. Embora a situação não estivesse tão desconfortável, ambos, em suas mentes, faziam a mesma coisa: remoendo o beijo.

Por já terem o histórico de uma pequena paixão um pelo outro quando eram pequenos, a situação não parecia a mais promissora de todas. Nenhum deles sabia exatamente como se sentir quanto à isso tudo. Agora que eles haviam se beijado, eram namorados? Porque, até onde sabiam, beijar era coisa de namorados, não de amigos.

Mas, uma coisa era certa, se algum deles dissesse que o beijo não tinha sido bom, ou satisfatório, estavam, definitivamente, mentindo. Céus, Naruto estava esperando por uma chance de beijar Sasuke há séculos, como não teria sido uma experiência boa? Ainda mais quando ele era tão bem cuidado como era. As garotas da sala não o admiravam à toa, Sasuke era perfeito!

Eventualmente, os garotos se separaram, cada um seguindo uma direção diferente: Naruto para sua casa e Sasuke para o distrito Uchiha, em busca de informações sobre sua casa. E, ao perder o moreno de vista, o loiro finalmente se permitiu sorrir.

Eu beijei o Sasuke… Eu beijei o Sasuke!

Tecnicamente, foi o Uchiha o primeiro a mover os lábios em sua direção, mas sua distração não lhe permitia considerar esses fatos. Levando dois dedos aos lábios, desejou poder sentir aquela sensação mais uma vez. Poder, por mais alguns segundos, saber como seria ter seus sentimentos recíprocos. A incerteza ainda estava lá, afinal fora um beijo acidental, mas, tolo como era, Naruto se permitia imaginar a possibilidade de ainda existir uma chance. 

O Uchiha prodígio podia ter todas as garotas caindo aos seus pés e babando sobre ele a todo momento, mas, mesmo que fossem ínfimas, havia uma chance de ele escolhê-lo para segurar sua mão.

Fortes marteladas ecoavam nos ouvidos do Uzumaki, derivados das batidas rítmicas de seu coração. A respiração descompassada deslizava por seus lábios, ainda curvados em um largo sorriso, raspava na garganta, liberada em forma de risadas baixas, com uma alegria reservada apenas para ele. Podia sentir os olhares típicos de desprezo vindos dos cidadãos que passavam ao seu lado, como já era de costume, mas sua felicidade já era o bastante para sufocá-los em uma pequena voz, distante demais de seus ouvidos para terem seu chamado por atenção atendidos.

Antes que percebesse, a residência dos Uzumaki tornou-se visível, e Naruto não pensou duas vezes antes de correr em sua direção. Mal podia esperar para se jogar nos braços da mãe e contar como seu dia passou de chato para o melhor dia de sua vida.

(...)

Itachi nunca esperou ver o dia que seu irmão ia entrar se contendo tanto quanto estava hoje. Conhecendo seu irmão melhor do que ninguém, ele sabia dizer com precisão as emoções que transpareciam em suas expressões. Aos olhos do mais velho, Sasuke era um livro aberto, e aquele livro lhe dizia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

\- Okaeri, Otouto. - cumprimentou Itachi. A forma como o menor estremeceu não passou despercebido aos seus olhos.

\- Tadaima. - respondeu ele com um sorriso sutil no canto dos lábios.

Peguei…! 

\- Você parece animado, irmãozinho. Aconteceu alguma coisa durante a missão hoje?

Sasuke imediatamente desfez o sorriso e estalou a língua no céu da boca, virando a cara para o irmão mais velho.

\- Nada que seja da sua conta.

\- Nossa, que grosso. - provocou Itachi, recebendo de Sasuke sua língua como resposta. - Ah, não fique assim, Sasuke. Por que não me conta da sua missão? A primeira missão é parte importante do desenvolvimento de um shinobi.

Além da vergonha e encheção de saco por causa de um beijo, ele se recusava a deixar que o irmão lhe provocasse pela estupidez que foi sua primeira missão. E não é como se Itachi precisasse saber se tudo de sua vida.

\- Porque foi estúpida. Não vai querer saber dela.

Mesmo discordando, Itachi dispensou o comentário do irmão com uma risada. Sabia como o pequeno gostava de chamar-lhe a atenção, então resolveu não pressioná-lo mais. Ele sabia como as primeiras missões eram broxantes se comparadas ao que a Anbu passava todos os dias.

\- Então… Quando vamos pra casa nova? - questionou Sasuke ao parar na frente do mais velho, que estava a sentar no chão e ler um livro, e cruzar os braços.

\- Estava só esperando você chegar pra te levar lá. - respondeu enquanto marcava a página e fechava o livro. - Não queria arriscar de você se perder.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, mas seguiu o irmão mesmo assim, sem fazer mais perguntas ou retrucar. 

Fizeram o caminho familiar para a casa de Naruto, até chegaram a passar pela casa do mesmo, mas Itachi o pegou no colo antes que ele pudesse procurar pelo amigo de cabelos loiros. Até pensou em questionar a razão do irmão tê-lo pego no colo, mas concluiu que deveria ser apenas por estar, supostamente, andando devagar, visto que ele começou a pular pelos telhados após pegá-lo nos braços.

Alguns minutos de espera depois, já estavam em frente à sua nova casa. Não era tão diferente das outras, mas era semelhante a como Sasuke imaginava: Era um sobrado de dois andares, com uma varanda na frente, uma ao lado e, ele adivinhou, uma atrás, cada uma correspondente à um quarto diferente. O formato da casa imitava um retângulo, o único detalhe sendo o telhado inclinado para a direita. Todas as varandas pareciam ter portas de vidro e vasos de planta, a julgar pelas videiras coloridas descendo pela grade de segurança.

O moreno nunca achou que se sentiria deslocado em algum lugar, mas aquilo era mais do que natural, visto que o estilo das casas do distrito Uchiha era bem mais tradicional do que essa, cuja beleza estava na forma como se destacava das demais. Parecia novinha em folha. Era toda pintada de cinza claro, janelas brilhando e um telhado completamente coberto. Brilhava no sol como se quisesse imitar o mesmo. Uma casa realmente valiosa. Vai entender a razão de o último casal que morou ali resolver ir embora.

Segurando o fôlego sem perceber, acompanhou o irmão para dentro da casa, que, afinal, era tão bonita por dentro quanto era por fora.

A sala tinha um conceito aberto e já estava toda arrumada com os móveis de sua antiga casa - embora alguns estivessem faltando por terem sido deixados para trás. Do lado esquerdo, estava montado o sofá e a televisão encostada na parede com uma mesa de centro logo em frente. Do lado direito, a cozinha e um leve segmento de parede - que o moreno julgava ser o banheiro. A bancada se estendia desde a parede ao fim do corredor até metade do cômodo, terminando na geladeira, bem ao lado da mesa de jantar.

Destacado do resto do cômodo, havia uma parede sobressaindo em relação ao fim do corredor, talvez um quarto de hóspedes ou algo para guardar tralhas. Apesar de sua mãe ter dito várias vezes que não gostava que ele e o irmão ficassem acumulando porcarias dentro de casa.

Luz natural era algo que também não faltava no lugar. As janelas quase não pareciam ter vidro, de tão transparentes que eram. Ao fim do corredor, uma porta de correr - também translúcida - que dava para o fundo da casa. Sequer precisavam acender as luzes, pois o próprio sol já fazia todo o trabalho de iluminar o cômodo e apresentar as belezas do local.

Só parou de babar ao sentir seu irmão cutucar-lhe o ombro.

\- Gostou do trabalho que fizemos? - perguntou ao cruzar os braços, sorrindo ao ver o menor acenando vigorosamente com a cabeça. - Não foi fácil trazer tudo pra cá.

\- Imagino. - imitou o irmão cruzando os braços. - Será que posso ver meu quarto agora?

Itachi riu, como se ele estivesse pedindo algo óbvio - e estava.

\- Claro que pode, mas não se afobe. Tenho certeza de que logo os vizinhos vão aparecer por aí pra querer nos conhecer.

\- Seu Sharingan não prevê o futuro quando tá desligado, nii-san! - dedurou o moreno enquanto subia as escadas, arrancando mais risos do de cabo de cavalo.

Como um plano bem arquitetado - e uma maravilhosa ironia - a campainha soou, atraindo a atenção do Uchiha mais velho. Ao abrir a porta, fingiu surpresa ao encontrar com Kushina, Minato e Naruto - este sendo o único que estava realmente surpreso ao ver Itachi.

\- Olá, novo vizinho. - cumprimentou a ruiva. - Eu, meu marido e meu filho viemos dar boas-vindas à vizinhança.

\- Arigatou, Kushina-san. - agradeceu enquanto tentava conter as risadas que queriam escapar ao ver a boca de Naruto em formato de “o”.

O loirinho, puxando a saia da mãe, esbravejou:

\- ‘Kaa-san! Você não me disse que o Sasuke ia se mudar pra cá!

\- É porque era uma surpresa, seu bobo. - afagou os cabelos do filho. - Falando nisso, eu ouvi dizer que a vizinha tinha dois filhos.

As órbitas azuis, de repente, se iluminaram e, tirando a mão de Kushina de sua cabeça, o loiro se convidou a entrar - depois de tirar os sapatos, é claro - e disparou para dentro da casa.

\- O quarto do Sasuke é lá em cima, no primeiro quarto à esquerda. - gritou Itachi sem olhar para trás.

Naruto correu pelas escadas com passos pesados, seguindo as instruções do irmão do Uchiha e, ao chegar ao destino, abriu a porta do quarto, que estava levemente encostada, e anunciou para o quarto todo:

\- E aí, novo vizinho?

Sasuke, cuja atenção estava em uma das caixas de papelão vazias, quase deu um pulo, tanto de susto quanto de surpresa. 

No fim, suas teorias e ideias malucas foram confirmadas. Ele e Naruto realmente seriam vizinhos. A circunstância parecia estranha em sua mente, afinal, haviam acabado de passar por uma situação embaraçosa - embora nenhum deles tenha dado tanta importância assim. Será que seria estranho ser vizinho da pessoa com quem você perdeu seu BV? Talvez, mas Sasuke estava orgulhoso demais por suas teorias terem se confirmado para se importar.

\- Que susto, Usuratonkachi! - gritou o moreno. - Não faz mais isso!

O Uzumaki riu e, em uma fração de segundo, tinha os braços ao redor do pescoço do Uchiha, do jeito que sempre fazia. Apoiou a bochecha sobre o próprio braço, afagando a lateral da face do contrário, sem perceber as pontas de suas orelhas e as maçãs do rosto mudando de cor.

\- Vai ser muito legal ter você como vizinho, Teme. Os Tsubaki eram muito chatos. - revirou os olhos ao se lembrar dos dias que acordava e o filho do casal estava na janela, lhe fazendo caretas e gestos inapropriados. Agora pelo menos teria uma vista melhor ao abrir a janela.

Sasuke murmurou com os lábios cerrados, delicadamente repousando suas mãos sobre as de Naruto. Por puro reflexo e força do hábito, virou a cabeça e encostou suavemente os lábios sobre a bochecha marcada, conseguindo um doce riso como resposta.

Doía o coração pensar no motivo pelo qual o loiro não gostava da antiga família que habitava aquela casa. Naruto era desprezado por todos em sua vila, isso era óbvio, e aquele núcleo também não devia ser diferente. 

Se... Quando lhe fosse dada permissão, o moreno jamais hesitaria em mostrar ao loiro o quanto seus sentimentos por ele eram vastos. Todos os dias pelo resto de sua vida, faria questão de deixar claro para todo mundo o quanto Naruto era amado.

Ele era seu mundo. E nada nem ninguém jamais faria mal à ele.

Ainda mantendo os braços em seu pescoço, Naruto soltou o ar por entre os dentes e se virou, cuidadosamente, para Sasuke, como se quisesse, de todas as formas possíveis, encontrar seus olhares.

\- Ne, Sasuke - o Uchiha murmurou, incitando-o a continuar. - Você já tinha beijado alguém antes?

Sasuke negou com a cabeça, devagar para não acabar batendo no menor. Estava prestes a perguntar o mesmo para ele quando se lembrou da “devolução” que o mesmo requisitou há algum tempo atrás. Ao invés disso, perguntou:

\- Por que a pergunta?

Criatividade é uma pessoa, e seu nome é Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Por nada… É que eu achei que você beija bem, só isso. - sorriu como se fosse a coisa mais normal de se perguntar, enquanto, por dentro, queria se dar um tapa por abrir a boca demais.

\- Ah. Obrigado, eu acho. - respondeu.

Naruto quase quis se dar um tapa na testa com aquela resposta. Não era à toa que as meninas mais competiam entre si para eliminar a concorrência do que jogar charme pra cima de Sasuke; o moleque era uma porta!

\- Seu jeito de cantar os outros é horrível, Usuratonkachi. 

… Ou talvez nem tanto.

Sentiu as mãos pálidas afastando seus braços para longe de si, quebrando o enlace. Com as mãos presas ao lado do corpo, contidas ainda pelas forças do Uchiha, não pôde reagir quando sentiu aqueles lábios rosados, que tanto lhe atraíam o olhar, tocar sua bochecha mais uma vez. Seu corpo estava totalmente congelado, imóvel, permitindo-lhe apenas encarar o olhar encantador - desgraçado! - de Sasuke em sua direção. 

Ao abrir a boca para falar, nada saiu além de frases incoerentes e sons esganiçados, que, além de fazerem o Uchiha rir, não tiveram impacto nenhum em sua vida.

\- Está tudo bem, Naruto. - colocou a mão em seu ombro. A forma como as pálpebras caíam perfeitamente sobre as pupilas ônix deixavam seu coração completamente descontrolado. Como diabos o universo queria que ele não caísse de joelhos por alguém assim?! - Quando você estiver pronto, pode vir falar comigo.

Naruto só pôde encarar, paralisado, enquanto Sasuke se retirava do quarto, como se não fosse nada mais que apenas um corredor, mesmo que fosse ali onde ele fosse dormir a partir de hoje.

Ao mesmo tempo que o loiro continuava travado no meio do quarto, dedos traçando suavemente sua bochecha, Sasuke correu para o quarto de seu irmão, o qual estava vazio, e bateu a cabeça na parede. Como ele havia conseguido a coragem para fazer aquilo era um completo mistério. O jeito de Naruto tentar se aproximar dele deve ter acionado algum efeito borboleta que o deixou mais confiante de uma hora pra outra. 

O rosto, uma vez branco, agora estava completamente envolvido pela vermelhidão. Seus pulmões trabalhavam rápido demais e seus olhos pareciam não querer funcionar mais, pois sua visão estava desfocada. No fim, eram apenas lágrimas.

Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso. Por que eu fiz isso?!

Sasuke nunca quis tanto se bater e gritar de alegria ao mesmo tempo. Desconhecia se o amigo idiota entenderia o recado que ele quis passar, mas, ao menos, conseguiu tirar um pouco da agonia de seu peito.

Não precisava ser muito inteligente pra perceber que o loiro retribuía seus sentimentos. Conhecendo Naruto como conhecia, não era difícil lê-lo, assim como Itachi tinha facilidade de ler as emoções de Sasuke. E Naruto era um péssimo ator. Quando perguntou sobre o beijo, praticamente se entregou, pois o moreno sabia que ele nunca perguntaria isso ou agiria de forma tão invasiva pouco tempo depois de algo tão grande quanto aquele beijo. Ele era cabeça-dura demais para isso.

E, como uma grande piada do destino, era justamente aquele garoto cabeça-dura que ele amava.

(...)

As estrelas estavam lindas naquela noite, seu brilho trazendo beleza e calmaria para finalizar com fita dourada aquele dia tão agitado. Poucas pessoas se atreveriam a perturbar o silêncio e a paz do vento que trazia consigo a mensagem de mais um dia de serviço cumprido, estavam todos exaustos.

Sasuke não tinha considerado como o trabalho de um Genin era exaustivo. Só depois de correr o dia inteiro atrás de um gato e passar por um sufoco emocional ele percebeu o quanto sua rotina estava para se tornar cansativa e desgastante.

Enquanto os olhos ônix refletiam o brilho majestoso das estrelas, sua mente remoía a conversa que tivera com Naruto há horas atrás. Não tinha muita confiança de que tudo daria certo, pois, em matéria de relacionamento, não sabia como o loiro pensava, sequer tinha certeza de que ele sentia o mesmo por si que ele sentia por ele. Naquela hora, por mais que quisesse dizer que tinha tudo sob controle, ele não fez nada mais que apostar todas as cartas que tinha. Seu futuro amoroso, e sua amizade mais preciosa, agora estavam nas mãos do loiro. Ele não podia fazer mais do que esperar por sua resposta e desejar que seja breve.

Suspirou com pesar e apoiou a bochecha sobre a mão. Os ventos sopravam seus cabelos negros enquanto seus olhos estavam entretidos pelo brilho das estrelas. Em sua sacada, tentava explorar o mapa do céu além dos telhados das casas vizinhas, um cenário incomum para um habitante do Distrito Uchiha, tão acostumado em ter sua visão obstruída e privada da beleza daqueles corpos celestes. Mesmo que as coisas acabassem não ficando tão bem, ao menos Sasuke teria a bela vista como companhia pelos próximos tempos.

A paz, no entanto, durou pouco, quebrada ao ouvir uma pedrinha batendo em uma das portas de vidro em frente à bancada. Assustado, puxou uma kunai de seu bolso e se virou na direção do som, encontrando-se com nada além do vidro e a culpada do som: a pedra.

\- Nani…? - abaixou-se com cuidado para pegar a pedra, os olhos olhando em volta à procura de algum inimigo.

\- Aqui, Teme. - chamou a familiar voz de Naruto, vinda da janela oposta à sua.

Embora tenha soltado um suspiro de alívio ao ver o amigo loiro, o Uchiha não deixou de franzir o cenho e reprimir sua atitude:

\- Isso lá são horas de jogar pedra na janela dos outros, Usuratonkachi? Você quase me matou de susto! De novo!

Os lábios de Naruto curvaram-se levemente para cima, contendo-se como se fosse por alguma indicação médica.

\- Gomen. Eu só precisava chamar sua atenção. - um pouco hesitante, o loiro subiu no parapeito de sua janela e pulou em direção à bancada de Sasuke, caindo como um profissional sobre a grade de segurança. Olhos azuis cruzaram com ônix, o brilho inocente e curioso atraindo um ao outro como dois poderosos ímãs, dos quais nenhum deles podia escapar. - Eu pensei sobre o que você falou mais cedo.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, podia sentir o coração subindo pelo estômago até a boca, aquelas palpitações aceleradas que já estavam o tirando do sério, tamanha era a frequência com que apareciam.

A ansiedade o estava matando. Cada segundo que Naruto permanecia em silêncio apenas colaborava para entrar em pânico interno, seu medo de ser rejeitado crescendo dentro de si como um monstro faminto.

Por mais que ele não soubesse, Naruto não estava muito diferente. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ele levou para criar coragem e atirar a primeira pedra. Estava dando tudo de si para evitar que as mãos tremessem e ele amarelasse no último segundo. 

Desviou os olhos por um segundo, as mãos agarrando a grade como se fosse a única coisa o impedindo de cair para sua morte.

\- Você realmente quer dar uma chance pra alguém como eu? - Sasuke arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. - Não acha que poderia ser melhor você ficar com a Sakura-chan?

\- E por que eu iria querer ficar com ela? - cerrou os punhos. - Ela é uma ridícula!

Sasuke tentava de todas as formas se manter calmo, conter a raiva que crescia dentro de si. As palavras não precisavam sair da boca de Naruto para ele entender que estava sendo rejeitado.

Na situação adequada, ele compreenderia se o amigo não sentisse o mesmo, a questão é que ele estava sendo rejeitado por baixa autoestima por parte de Naruto.

E de onde mais estaria vindo aquela onda de negatividade se não do mesmo lugar que o via como um brinquedo para ser colocado na prateleira, exibido como um prêmio?

Antes que o loiro pudesse abrir a boca e tentar se justificar, Sasuke tomou a mão que segurava a grade na sua e segurou-a entre seus dedos firmemente, seus olhos olhando fundo nos de Naruto como se quisessem perfurá-los.

\- Eu não quero a Sakura. Eu não quero nenhuma garota. Eu não quero nenhuma outra pessoa nessa vila estúpida. Eu quero você! 

Uma pontada forte afligiu o órgão visual do Uchiha, sendo logo seguido por uma pontada em seu peito ao sentir os lábios do loiro colidirem contra os seus.

Não foi um beijo longo, apenas um simples contato, uma mera prova do gosto da felicidade depositada sobre seus lábios, mas em dose suficiente para deixar ambos ansiando por mais. Ao afastarem os lábios, os olhos de ambos se encontraram mais uma vez, os de Naruto reluzindo com as lágrimas que beiravam as pálpebras inferiores. Abaixou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Sasuke e, com o líquido salgado escorrendo pelas bochechas, sussurrou:

\- Por que? Por que a mim? - ouvir a voz de seu melhor amigo assim, tão baixa que o próprio Uchiha mal podia escutá-la, trazia lágrimas aos olhos do contrário também. - De tantas pessoas que você podia escolher… Por que me escolheu?

A tremedeira era evidente conforme ambos os corpos sofriam para manterem o controle dos próprios músculos, tão cheios de tensão que não conseguiam ficar parados.

Pouco a pouco retomando controle da respiração, olhos e, finalmente, dos braços, Sasuke tirou sua mão do enlace da de Naruto e levou-a até seu ombro, afastando-o de si e, deslizando o toque suave até suas bochechas, obrigando os olhos azuis a olharem fundo nas órbitas escarlate de tomoe único, acompanhadas do mais sincero sorriso que o Uchiha tinha em seu arsenal.

\- Porque eu te amo.

Sem hesitar, puxou o loiro para um abraço, ansiando por saciar seu desespero e confortá-lo em seus braços, contato este que Naruto não hesitou em retribuir, respondendo com tanta força quanto o Uchiha.

Em meio ao choro e soluços, os dois melhores amigos trocaram sorrisos de alegria e alívio, finalmente confortados, depois de tanto tempo, pelo amor recíproco que tinham um pelo outro.

\- Eu te amo também, Sasuke. - respondeu com a boca pouco coberta pelo tecido azul da roupa do Uchiha, recuperando seu sorriso e sua alegria.

Sasuke, impulsionado pela contagiante felicidade do loiro, agarrou suas bochechas com as duas mãos e espalhou beijos por toda sua testa, bochechas, nariz, até seu queixo, não deixando nem mesmo as pálpebras intactas enquanto se deliciava com as risadas espontâneas e divertidas do alvo de todo seu amor e afeto.

\- Faz cócegas! - ouviu-o reclamar, mas não deu bola.

\- Você é legalmente meu namorado agora, posso te encher com todos os beijos que eu quiser e você não pode fazer nada.

\- Sasukeeeeee! - protestou Naruto.

\- Narutoooooo! - rebateu Sasuke em tom de sarcasmo e gozação.

\- Naruto! Tá na hora de dormir! - Kushina de repente gritou, assustando os dois garotos, que agarraram-se um ao outro com o susto.

O loiro resmungou baixinho e afundou o rosto no ombro de Sasuke. Justo agora que, finalmente, tinham se resolvido, ele tinha que ir embora. Suas mãos seguraram mais forte na roupa do moreno, seu subconsciente ansiando por mantê-lo próximo à si.

\- Naruto, é melhor você ir. Não é uma boa deixar sua mãe esperando.

Com uma carranca no rosto, Naruto relaxou os músculos e soltou do abraço de Sasuke.

\- Nós vamos encontrar a Sakura-chan e o Kakashi-sensei juntos amanhã, né?

Um sorriso cruzou os lábios do moreno, que aproveitou os segundos preciosos que tinha para dar um selinho em Naruto, arrancando-lhe um sorriso bobo.

\- Hn. - murmurou em resposta afirmativa antes de lhe dar mais um selinho. - Vou te esperar na frente da sua casa. - adicionou antes de mais um beijo. - Não se atrase.

\- Ehehe, souka, souka! 

O moreno revirou os olhos por um segundo e, antes de ouvirem mais um chamado de Kushina, conectou seus lábios e esfregou seus narizes.

\- Naruto! Eu vou te dar um tapa se você tiver ido dormir sem me dar boa noite!

Antes que causassem mais problemas, foram obrigados a se separar e seguir cada um para sua casa, desejando seus boa noites um ao outro. Trocaram olhares uma última vez assim que Naruto pisou seguramente dentro de seu quarto, a noite cobrindo seus rastros ao puxarem as cortinas sobre as janelas.

Na privacidade de seu quarto, a presença completamente ocultada, Sasuke levou as mãos à boca e, com um sorriso de orelha à orelha, jogou-se de cara na cama e começou a espernear, igual criança de três anos fazendo birra no mercado, a diferença sendo que ele o fazia por felicidade e contentamento.

Definitivamente, o melhor primeiro dia na casa nova de todos.


	12. A motivação de um genin: A verdade nua e crua!

O dia raiou uma hora depois de Naruto acordar, iluminando seu sorriso animado conforme ele olhava pela janela. 

Inconscientemente, esperava encontrar Sasuke na sacada, mas sabia que não o veria, sua empolgação o fez acordar muito cedo, até mesmo para os padrões do Uchiha. Era seu primeiro dia com um namoro oficial e ele não podia aguentar de ansiedade.

Ainda não contara aos pais do ocorrido, pois certamente sua mãe ficaria descontrolada se soubesse que ele e Sasuke estavam trocando beijinhos quando era pra ele estar dormindo. Ainda o julgavam um tanto novo para pensar em namorar, disse sua mãe uma vez quando ele tinha seis anos, mas tinha certeza de que, agora, ficariam felizes por ele se soubessem _quem_ ele estava namorando.

Naruto nunca correu tanto para arrumar suas coisas quanto hoje, tamanha era sua empolgação, estava pronto para sair em missão antes mesmo de seus pais terminarem de tomar café. Eles provavelmente estranharam seu comportamento, mas, como não haviam dito nada até agora, o loirinho não se importou. Tudo que queria era poder encontrar logo com Sasuke e andar de mãos dadas até a Torre Hokage. 

Despedindo-se rapidamente de seus pais com beijinhos na bochecha, o loiro se pôs a sair de casa. A nova morada de Sasuke era bem atrás da sua, então a sacada dava direto para a janela próxima a seu guarda-roupa, justamente o lugar que Naruto mais odiava na época dos Tsubaki, mas agora provavelmente era o seu favorito. Deu a volta em sua casa e, como programaram, Sasuke tinha acabado de fechar a porta atrás de si ao encontrar olhares com o Uzumaki.

O sorriso nos lábios do Uchiha era a coisa mais linda que Naruto veria em todo o universo.

\- Quem diria? Você chegou no horário uma vez na vida. - caçoou Sasuke. - Anda logo, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto abriu a boca para mandar que parasse de se referisse à ele daquela forma, mas resolveu ficar quieto, não ia deixar que trivialidades como aquela estragassem seu humor.

\- Bom dia pra você também, Teme.

Se aproximou um tanto afobado do moreno, parando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto com um brilho curioso e inocente nos olhos. Por ser novo nessa coisa toda de namoro, esperava que Sasuke pudesse o guiar e dizer o que ele devesse fazer, pois ele era o mais esperto de sua dinâmica, mas ele parecia tão confuso quanto o próprio Naruto.

Para deixar tudo ainda mais desconfortável, numa tentativa de se darem um beijo na bochecha do outro, acidentalmente chocaram os lábios novamente. Aquela era a segunda vez em menos de 24 horas que eles se beijavam por acidente, poxa! Mesmo que fossem namorados agora, isso não tornava as coisas menos esquisitas.

Bom, é importante aceitar aquilo que a vida nos dá, é o que dizem, então o loiro não teve problema nenhum em retribuir o contato, este rapidamente quebrado pelo Uchiha.

\- O que você tá fazendo, Usuratonkachi?! Na frente da minha casa não! Se meu irmão me pega eu nunca mais vou ter um minuto de sossego nessa casa!

Por um segundo, Naruto havia esquecido que eles ainda estavam na frente da casa dele, já estava até se deixando levar pelo momento. Agora a aura nervosa emanando de Sasuke fazia sentido.

\- Ah, é, esqueci. Foi mal. - desculpou-se, por mais que o Uchiha mais novo também tivesse culpa no cartório. Meh, ele poderia cobrar dele depois.

Ignorando o ocorrido, seguiram lado a lado a caminho da Torre Hokage para pegar sua próxima missão. Durante todo o trajeto, Naruto não conseguia evitar de desviar constantemente o olhar pra mão de Sasuke, sua vontade de tomá-la na sua mais forte do que nunca. Agora que eles estavam namorando, tinha o direito de andar de mãos dadas, não é? Mas Sasuke sempre foi tão reservado, dava até medo de fazer alguma coisa que podia chatear o moreno. Ele não queria voltar a ficar solteiro logo no primeiro dia de namoro.

Apesar da tremedeira e do suor acumulando em sua pele, ergueu a mão, hesitante, na direção da de Sasuke, que pela primeira vez na vida estava fora do bolso da calça. Naruto falhou em perceber o olhar do moreno sobre si, percebendo muito bem sua tentativa de avanço e, propositalmente, afastando sua mão da dele.

\- Espera um pouco. - ordenou ele, parando de caminhar. - Se vamos tornar isso oficial, então tem uma coisa que ainda precisamos discutir.

Naruto timidamente retraiu a mão de volta ao lado do corpo e assentiu com a cabeça. Sua intuição não dizia coisas boas sobre qual seria aquele assunto. Tinha coisa estranha ali no meio.

\- Claro, Sasuke. - disfarçou o nervosismo com um sorriso. - Sobre o que você quer falar?

O Uchiha suspirou, se preparando para o impacto.

\- Você falou sobre _aquilo_ com seus pais?

Aquela seria a única vez que Naruto desejaria que sua intuição não estivesse certa. Mais uma vez o assunto ressurgiu e, ah, como ele o odiava. Toda vez que sua mente voltava para aquele dia, sentia um frio percorrer sua barriga e suor frio escorrendo por sua testa, o que não mudou no presente.

Sasuke, no entanto, chegou a outra conclusão pela forma como o contrário estava de portando. Franziu o cenho e mordeu os lábios.

\- Droga, Naruto, eu disse pra você falar com eles! Eles precisam saber disso! É importante! Você me prometeu que contaria!

O loiro envolveu os braços ao redor de si numa tentativa de bloquear os gritos de Sasuke. Sua cabeça latejava mais uma vez ao pensar sobre isso, sobre a sensação de estar em queda livre e ainda assim não sentir absolutamente nada além de um grande vazio em seu peito. E, o que era pior, não podia contar nada da verdade para Sasuke, nem sobre a suspeita de traição, nem sobre o plano de seus pais.

Com o silêncio de Naruto, o Uchiha levou a mão à testa.

\- Naruto, como você quer assumir algo sério como um relacionamento se você não consegue nem falar com seus _pais_ _?_ \- a irritação em sua voz batia forte no peito de Naruto, que não pôde evitar de se encolher. - E o que é pior, se você não consegue falar a verdade nem pra eles, quem dirá pra mim. - agora foi a vez de Sasuke desviar o olhar e respirar fundo, tentando desesperadamente guardar de volta as lágrimas que ardiam atrás de suas pupilas. - Não é nem por minha causa ou por esse relacionamento, mas isso não é algo que você simplesmente esconde e fica por isso mesmo. Eles precisam saber o que aconteceu, mais do que qualquer um! Quem sabe o que pode acontecer se… 

\- Eu contei, tá legal?! - cuspiu o loiro, esquecendo completamente das ordens de seus pais. Sasuke recuou por um instante, o franzido em sua glabela indicando certa desconfiança da palavra do loiro, que fingiu não estar chateado com isso. - Pergunta pro seu irmão se não acredita em mim. Eu contei pros meus pais e eles falaram com ele também.

Enquanto o moreno tomava o celular do bolso e discava o número de Itachi, Naruto retomava o fôlego em seus pulmões. Odiava ter que contrariar seus pais, odiava muito, mas não podia simplesmente deixar que Sasuke pensasse que ele havia descumprido com sua palavra. Se algum dia ele acabasse sem nada, sua integridade e honra seriam tudo que teria restante. Precisava conservá-las, tanto por aqueles que ama, quanto por si mesmo.

Ao ouvir o clique do fim da ligação, ergueu o olhar para encontrar com as órbitas ônix de Sasuke, cuja expressão mostrava uma mistura de espanto e confusão. Uma expressão que Naruto odiava ter causado.

\- … O que aconteceu? - perguntou o moreno, relutante em encontrar seus olhares.

\- Um selo. - respondeu ele. - Depois que eu contei pros meus pais o que aconteceu, eles me levaram pra um tipo de laboratório com médicos. Eles me checaram e acharam um chakra estranho concentrado no meu pescoço. 

Sasuke olhou para o chão como um reflexo, estudando-o como a um objeto de pesquisa.

\- Manipulação… - refletiu, erguendo o olhar bruscamente. - Por que você não me contou?

Os dedos ao redor de seu braço apertaram mais o tecido laranja abaixo de si ao soltar um suspiro.

\- Minha mãe pediu pra não contar, disse que era um assunto perigoso e que precisávamos guardar segredo pra que ninguém se machucasse.

Um peso forte bateu na nuca de Sasuke, sentia-se mal por ter acusado o loiro daquela forma, sem que ele dissesse nada ou pudesse se defender. Não que ele pudesse ser julgado por cair nessa conclusão, mas não tinha nenhum direito de apontar o dedo na cara de Naruto, como todos os outros faziam.

\- Gomennasai… - murmurou com a cabeça baixa.

Naruto desfez o abraço ao redor de si e abriu um sorriso fraco.

\- Daijoubu. - ajeitou uma mecha loira do cabelo. - Você estava lá na hora, também merecia saber o que está acontecendo. E não se sinta mal por mim; isso tudo é só mais um motivo pra eu me tornar Hokage e deixar essa vila melhor! - de repente, a tristeza que pesava em seus ombros foi levantada, substituída por seu otimismo característico. - Não é porque eu sou um caso à parte que não tenha pessoas por aí que lidem todo dia com o problema real, talvez até pior. São elas que eu quero ajudar! Quero mudar a vila pra que ninguém tenha que passar por nada perto do que eu passei. - cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho da mesma forma que um líder determinado. - Eu não posso deixar essas pessoas simplesmente sofrendo em silêncio sem ninguém pra ajudar, Sasuke, não posso! Quando me tornar Hokage, eu vou ajudar todo mundo, nem que eu tenha que mudar o mundo todo!

O coração de Sasuke bateu como um estrondo em seu peito, empurrando sangue com força por suas artérias. Os olhos ônix brilhavam mais do que nunca com a determinação de Naruto, de natureza extremamente contagiosa. Sorriu timidamente, sentindo o peito de enchendo de orgulho e admiração. Naruto era bom demais para o próprio bem, e Sasuke duvidava que algum dia poderia amá-lo mais do que já amava. Teve de se segurar ao máximo para não se atirar nos braços dele, apertando-o com toda força e esmagando-o com seus sentimentos.

\- Naruto, você é uma peça rara. - disse ao estender-lhe a mão. As órbitas azuis brilharam à visão da mão de Sasuke, como se se tratasse de um presente dos deuses. No primeiro contato entre suas peles, o moreno puxou-o com força, seus lábios se chocando por alguns segundos antes de se afastarem, mas ainda longo o suficiente para erguer o rubor nas bochechas marcadas de Naruto. - Seja lá o que você escolha fazer, saiba que eu sempre vou te amar.

O choque entre seus corpos pegou Sasuke de surpresa, impedindo-o de se estabilizar quando o loiro se jogou em seus braços e os dois vieram ao chão, envolvidos no abraço e o contato entre seus corpos e chakras. Sasuke sequer se importava com a falta de ar, estava satisfeito por poder apenas _sentir_ o sorriso de orelha à orelha nos lábios de Naruto.

Mas, como tem um limite pra tudo, também tinha um limite para quanto tempo Sasuke conseguia ficar sem respirar. Deu tapinhas eufóricos nas costas do loiro e o empurrou para longe de si, respirando bem fundo ao finalmente conseguir respirar algo que não fosse o cheiro da jaqueta laranja e lámen instantâneo.

\- Gomen, Teme! Eu fiquei meio animado, hehe. - o moreno o dispensou com um gesto e roubou o toque de sua mão, propositalmente entrelaçando seus dedos. O rubor na bochecha de ambos não passou despercebido, mas dispensaram o fato e seguiram o caminho de mãos dadas. - Ne, Sasuke.

O moreno olhou para o lado, órbitas ônix encontrando o azul do céu nos olhos de Naruto. Ele parecia um tanto tímido, como uma criança que pergunta algo constrangedor aos pais, não que o Uchiha se importasse com perguntas constrangedoras a esse ponto.

\- Nani?

Os lábios de Naruto tremeram um pouco antes de liberar a pergunta:

\- Se eu for mesmo mudar o mundo, você me seguiria, né?

Céus, alguém ajude Uchiha Sasuke que está tendo um infarto de tão fofo que seu namorado é. A pergunta era tosca, pois a resposta era óbvia, mas a forma com a qual perguntou derreteu o moreno igual manteiga.

Com um aperto forte em sua mão e um brilho em seus olhos, Sasuke lhe disse, da forma mais sincera que sua voz conseguia sair:

\- Até depois da morte.

(...)

Ser membro da Anbu é um trabalho um tanto oscilante. Às vezes eram chamados para aguardar em seu posto durante o dia caso algo grave ocorra na vila, outras vezes eram dados o dia de folga e chamados pelo Hokage para casos especiais e missões sigilosas. No caso de Itachi, era o segundo. Ficaria o dia inteiro em casa aguardando ser chamado para uma missão e, até agora, não havia saído de seu quarto quase nenhuma vez, apenas se debruçava sobre a sacada e deixava os ventos soprarem seus cabelos, por uma vez na eternidade, soltos.

Era um pouco estranho estar tão exposto daquela forma. Crescera cercado de muros e pessoas tão parecidas com ele que mal sentia que participava de algo maior do que o clã Uchiha. E, de repente, estava cercado de prédios e casas tão diferentes da sua, um belo contraste aos olhos treinados do Uchiha.

É claro que ele não estava de forma alguma reclamando. Adorou a casa nova e seus vizinhos eram incríveis, apenas precisava de tempo para se adaptar completamente, mas estava contente por sua família ter se mudado para lá. O próprio ar já parecia algo completamente diferente de quando estavam no Distrito Uchiha, parecia mais puro, livre, embora Itachi soubesse que se tratava do mesmo ar. Sua família estava mais solta lá também, passaram o dia todo arrumando a casa e aproveitando a companhia de Kushina e Minato em sua casa. Foi um dia bem prazeroso, por mais que Naruto tenha escolhido voltar cedo para casa. Ele só precisava dar tempo ao tempo. Logo se acostumaria com esse novo estilo de vida.

O problema é que, depois de tanta coisa, Itachi estava começando a ficar sem paciência. Parecia algo como tentar passar por uma porta esperando que ela se abra sozinha. E, em todos os casos recentes, a porta podia ter sido aberta esse tempo todo, se apenas virassem a maçaneta. Foi exatamente isso que sua mãe havia feito. Ela virou a maçaneta enquanto ele estava do outro lado da porta, esperando sentado enquanto a mesma continuava fechada.

Como se para provar seu ponto, a porta do quarto fez um click ao abrir passagem para Mikoto entrar no cômodo.

\- Itachi, você está aqui? - o moreno ergueu a cabeça e saiu da varanda para encontrar a bela moça que era sua mãe. - Você está enfurnado nesse quarto o dia todo, meu bem, tem algo errado?

Itachi sorriu e negou com a cabeça. Realmente não havia nada de errado, apenas algumas questões minúsculas que faziam sua pele se coçar, mas nada com que ela precisasse se preocupar.

\- Daijoubu, okaa-san. Só estou me sentindo um pouco pensativo hoje.

Mikoto sorriu e sentou na beira da cama, a mão direita suavemente acariciando o espaço vazio ao seu lado, um pedido para que ele se sentasse. E Itachi não conseguia dizer não para sua mãe. 

Ao tomar o lugar indicado, a morena ergueu o braço livre para enlaçar o bíceps do filho e puxá-lo para encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, da mesma forma que se conforta uma criança.

\- Com o que você tem estado tão pensativo, Itachi? - perguntou enquanto os dedos pálidos deslizavam pelos cabelos escorridos que caíam por seus ombros. - Algum problema com o trabalho? - Itachi negou com a cabeça, se aconchegando no ombro da mãe. - Não gostou da casa nova?

\- Claro que não, mãe. - respondeu rapidamente. - Ela é incrível, e tenho certeza de que Sasuke adorou também.

\- Então o que está te fazendo pensar tanto pra você ficar aqui dentro por duas horas? Realmente achei que a essa hora estaria treinando em algum lugar, se o Hokage não tivesse requisitado sua presença para alguma missão. - o mais novo permaneceu quieto, apenas mordiscando o lábio em resposta. - É porque o Shisui não concordou em ficar aqui conosco?

Mais uma vez o moreno negou com a cabeça. Ele gostaria, sim, que seu namorado tivesse concordado com sua proposta, mas, como sempre, o dever vinha em primeiro lugar, e ele não desrespeitaria a decisão de Shisui apenas por contrariar as próprias vontades. Sem contar que ele não estava de todo errado. Ainda eram muito novos para pensar em casamentos, por mais que já fossem maiores de idade, era uma situação que exigia atenção emocional e financeira, além de tempo para ser discutida e organizada, coisa que nenhum dos dois tinha. Não com uma missão de extrema importância e questão de segurança nacional em suas mãos.

\- Não, mãe. Não acho que seja nada demais, não se preocupe. Digo, é claro que eu gostaria que ele fosse parte oficial da família, mas não queremos apressar as coisas. Ainda mais nesses tempos difíceis.

A matriarca da família sorriu e afagou os cabelos longos do filho com carinho.

\- Eu entendo, meu filho. Sabe, quando eu e o seu pai nos casamos, a vila ainda estava em guerra. A situação foi bem difícil e nossa cerimônia teve que ser bem simples por causa disso, além de que ninjas não tinham o costume de serem tão extravagantes nessa época, mas o evento não deixou de ser especial para nenhum de nós. - limpou a garganta brevemente, levando a mão livre à boca. - O que eu quero dizer, meu bem, é que está tudo bem você se permitir um pouco de felicidade de vez em quando, mesmo que as coisas estejam complicadas. Você só precisa colocar suas prioridades em ordem: o tempo de espera ou a qualidade? Vai tudo depender de qual você prioriza mais. - depositou um suave beijo no topo da cabeça do filho mais velho, agora usando os dois braços para prendê-lo perto de si. - Você já esperou tantos anos, meu filho. Mais de cinco, na verdade! Que são alguns meses perto disso?

Um sorriso deslizou pelos lábios de Itachi. Sua mãe era uma mulher tão inteligente, tinha muito orgulho dela e de si mesmo por ter tido a honra de ser concebido como seu filho. Ela já passou por tanto naquela vida, coisas que ele nem conseguia imaginar o que seriam e qual o impacto que tiveram em sua vida. Mikoto já lutou na guerra, foi promovida a Jounin, sobreviveu ao ataque da Kyuubi estando nas linhas de frente e teve sucesso em criar dois filhos, cuidar de uma casa e ainda fazer sacrifícios para o bem estar daqueles que mais amava. Nunca existiria alguém igual à ela.

\- Está coberta de razão, okaa-san, como sempre. - suspirou e sorriu ao ver os lábios da morena curvando-se em um belo sorriso. - Okaa-san, você sente falta do otou-san?

Mikoto, querendo ou não, era parte da família Uchiha, os quais eram incrivelmente apegados àqueles que acabavam por amar. Não era algo que ela podia simplesmente evitar. Mas, o conselho que dera à Itachi valia para ela da mesma forma. 

\- É claro que eu sinto, Itachi. No entanto, se estarmos afastados é o preço que eu tenho que pagar para que você e Sasuke sejam felizes, assim eu o farei. Eu coloquei minhas prioridades em ordem, e vocês vêm antes de qualquer coisa.

Itachi não mentiria em dizer que isso não o afetava, saber que sua mãe estava abrindo mão de algo que a faz feliz em virtude de eles permanecerem felizes. Contudo, não podia questionar as decisões de sua mãe. Ela, mais do que qualquer um naquela casa, tinha sabedoria e experiência, e tinha pleno conhecimento de como lidar com os próprios problemas.

\- Seja lá o que você decidir pra você, Itachi, eu vou sempre te apoiar. Não precisa ter medo de me falar nada nem me pedir nada. - disse Mikoto ao beijar mais uma vez a testa do filho. - Qualquer coisa, se precisar de alguém pra conversar, me chame.

Mikoto ergueu-se da cama e, afagando os cabelos lisos de Itachi, deixou-o sozinho com os próprios pensamentos. O moreno sorriu com o conselho e incentivo da mãe. Era bom saber que tinha alguém em sua família com quem podia contar sem o risco de levar um tapa.

(...)

Sakura odiava esperar. Desde pequena era uma garota impaciente, acostumada a fazer as coisas tudo na hora. Qualquer coisa que deixasse para depois acumulava em seu cérebro com o conhecimento de que isso tudo acarreta numa bola de neve, e, no fim de tudo, você acaba com uma pilha de lição de casa para fazer. Esse era um dos motivos de estar tão frustrada com o atraso de Naruto e Sasuke, e também porque até seu sensei já havia chego, e ele ainda chegou depois do horário combinado! Não resta dizer que Sakura estava com a paciência incrivelmente curta. E, pra piorar, tinha o pressentimento de que o dia não ia melhorar.

Ah, como ela gostaria que “melhorar” fosse o verbo certo para descrever o resto de seu dia.

\- Ugh! Onde eles estão? - esbravejou ela, batendo o pé no piso de madeira, bem atrás da porta da sala do Hokage. - Era pra eles estarem aqui faz mó tempão! 

\- Eles devem ter se perdido nos caminhos da vida. - sugeriu Kakashi, recebendo um olhar atravessado de sua aluna. - Não se preocupe, eles devem chegar aqui logo.

Como se tivesse visto o futuro, passos apressados ecoaram pelos corredores em direção à sala do Hokage e Naruto e Sasuke logo entraram em cena.

\- Gomen! Gomen! Estamos atrasados!

Sakura podia ouvir sua troca de gritos abafada no fundo de sua mente, mas não conseguia focar um segundo de sua atenção nela. Seus olhos esmeralda estavam completamente grudados em suas mãos. Elas estavam entrelaçadas.

Naquele mundo, só existiam dois tipos de relação que admitiam andar de mãos dadas: crianças pequenas e namorados. Embora a rosada quisesse muito acreditar que era a primeira opção, ela era mais inteligente do que isso para assumir que Sasuke de repente resolveu exibir alguém como Naruto por aí ao seu lado. 

Ela continuou fuzilando as mãos entrelaçadas por vários minutos, até Kakashi virar a maçaneta da porta da sala do Hokage, obrigando-a a quebrar o transe, mas ninguém reparou que ela estava olhando.

A missão do dia não estava muito melhor que a do dia anterior; eles iriam tirar erva daninha da plantação de um produtor de Konoha. Um trabalho simples e chato. Provavelmente não teria nenhuma ação na próxima também, nem na seguinte e nem na depois dessa. Era desapontador, pra falar a verdade.

\- Quando é que vamos pegar as missões de verdade?! - bradou Naruto, pisando duro no chão como uma criança birrenta.

Minato sorriu com ternura para o filho, ainda mantendo a postura formal de Hokage por trás da compaixão.

\- Naruto, as missões que você quer fazer são perigosas demais pro seu nível. Terminem essa que eu dei e talvez eu tenha uma que possa ser mais interessante pra vocês, mas não prometo nada.

Naruto foi arrastado para fora da sala do Hokage antes que pudesse retrucar, sendo calado por Sasuke e seu professor, ambos que lhe encaravam com cara feia, e foi forçado a realizar a missão chata como lhe foi ordenado. Passaram quase três horas trabalhando, mas enfim conseguiram realizar a tarefa sem muitas falhas, apenas passaram um pequeno sufoco quando Naruto começou a confundir as ervas daninhas com as flores que eles deveriam conservar. 

Durante a missão, Sakura não pôde deixar de observar como Naruto e Sasuke estavam trabalhando bem mais próximos do que de costume, e isso era dizer muito. Eles brincavam mais, riam mais e ignoravam ela e o professor com mais facilidade, e ela não pôde deixar de pensar que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa dela, levando-a a acreditar ainda mais em sua teoria: eles podiam estar namorando. Céus, ela cruzava os dedos para que estivesse enganada, mas, quanto mais as horas passavam, mais insegura ela ficava.

E se Sasuke realmente a tivesse trocado pelo palhaço da sala? O que isso dizia sobre ele? O que dizia sobre _ela?_ O quão baixo nível ela tem que ser para ser trocada por alguém tão idiota, besta, cabeçudo e estúpido quanto Naruto? Ela entenderia se fosse Ino ou até mesmo Hinata, mas _Naruto?_ No que ele estava pensando?!

\- Acabamos! - anunciou o loiro com um sorriso no rosto ao erguer o punhado de ervas removidas do solo.

Sakura manteve o olhar observante sobre a dupla maravilha até o caminho de volta para a Torre Hokage, fuzilando-os com os olhos involuntariamente a cada momento que julgava estarem próximos demais para seu gosto, ou seja, o caminho todo e até depois dele, pois os dois ainda foram embora de mãos dadas e ombros colados. 

Sua cabeça estava incrivelmente confusa com tudo que estava acontecendo hoje, chegando até a dar pequenos picos de enxaqueca de tanto estresse. A falta de informação sobre a situação estava a deixando incrivelmente irritadiça, e o pensamento de estar sendo trocada não estava ajudando.

Ah, mas isso não passaria em branco de forma alguma. Não se Sakura Haruno tinha algo a dizer sobre isso. Tomando coragem, aproximou-se de Sasuke, ignorando completamente a presença de Naruto e tocou-o no ombro delicadamente, disparando um sorriso em sua direção no momento que fizeram contato visual.

\- Ne, Sasuke-kun, será que poderíamos conversar um minuto? A sós? - fuzilou o loiro pelo canto do olho, mas, ao notar que o Uchiha havia percebido o olhar, desfez a cara amarrada na hora. - Por favor, é importante.

Podiam pensar que não, mas ela reparou, sim, na forma como Sasuke apertou uma última vez a mão que estava entrelaçada à de Naruto antes de virar para ele e dispensá-lo. A rosada o acompanhou até uma das árvores no canto do caminho, encarando Naruto e Kakashi pelo canto do olho para garantir que eles não teriam interrupções, mas os dois apenas continuaram seguindo viagem.

\- O que você queria falar? Fala logo ou vamos ficar pra trás. - perguntou enquanto apoiava as costas na árvore.

A rosada riu nervosamente, os dedos delicados prendendo-se à uma mecha de seus longos cabelos, puxando-os e enrolando-os em seu indicador enquanto os olhos esmeralda fitavam o solo.

\- Sabe, Sasuke-kun, eu percebi que você está bem próximo do Naruto hoje… - se esforçou para não soltar o nome com escárnio e desgosto, e por sorte conseguiu. O moreno gesticulou com a mão para que continuasse, fazendo-a engolir em seco. - E, pode parecer bobo, mas, ver vocês de mãos dadas faz parecer até que vocês estão namorando, hehehe.

\- Nós estamos. - respondeu simplesmente, as pálpebras caindo sobre seus olhos em desdém.

Sakura estava completamente travada naquela posição. Os dedos já não brincavam mais com os fios rosa, estes que deslizavam pela pele e voltavam à posição original, e os olhos esmeralda eram fixos nas órbitas ônix de Sasuke, cuja postura continuava a mesma.

\- … Eh?

O Uchiha revirou os olhos, já cansado das besteiras de Sakura e toda a merda que vinha com ela sempre que se aproximava dele.

\- Eu e o Naruto estamos namorando, isso mesmo. Confessamos ontem à noite. - explicou, esperando que a informação passasse pela cabeça dura dela.

Sasuke se sentia um pouco mal tendo contado sobre seu namoro para Sakura antes de sua mãe e seu irmão, mas ele podia compensar por isso quando regressasse da missão para o almoço. Até considerou contar pela manhã, mas seriam muitas perguntas para pouco tempo disponível para responder, então resolveu deixar para mais tarde, para quando seu irmão tivesse bastante tempo para zoar com a cara dele.

A rosada não respondeu, demasiadamente focada no som de seu coração se partindo para prestar atenção na expressão de desdém de Sasuke. Ela achou que não seria possível, que talvez fosse apenas um mal entendido, que ainda tinha uma chance, mas ela estava enganada. Ela não tinha chance nenhuma. Sasuke Uchiha já estava tomado.

Deduzindo que não tinha mais nada a dizer, ele se dispensou silenciosamente e dirigiu-se para Naruto e Kakashi, querendo evitar ao máximo o surto que sabia que ela estava prestes a ter. 

E realmente teve. Sakura começou a gritar desesperadamente, lágrimas escorrendo pelo canto de seus olhos e os punhos socando a árvore onde Sasuke estava encostado com toda sua fúria. Os ossos de sua mão sofriam com o impacto forte contra a madeira, mas ela não se importava, apenas continuava socando. Queria descontar sua energia em algo, e imaginou ali todos os seus problemas. Ela não conseguia aceitar o fato do moreno estar junto com outra pessoa, independentemente de ser Naruto ou não. Ela havia dado tanto de si por ele, para aquele potencial de namoro, e foi tudo em vão. Deixou o cabelo crescer, aguentou a presença de Naruto na equipe, brigou com sua melhor amiga, tudo para que ele pudesse aceitá-la em sua vida, e todos os seus esforços foram jogados na vala.

Ao cansar de socar a árvore, sentiu o corpo começar a estremecer e perder forças, forçando suas pernas de encontro ao solo, onde ela desabou em choro completo. Ela perdeu. E agora não tinha mais nada.

Contudo, o peso da responsabilidade de uma equipe pesava em seus ombros, obrigando-a a levantar apesar das lágrimas e voltar a seguir seu curso, os rapazes já bem à frente para lhe dar espaço. Se apoiou na árvore e, com calma e lentamente, ergueu-se do solo, tomando um grande bolsão de ar em seus pulmões ao colocar-se sobre os dois pés novamente. 

Enquanto seguia atrás do resto do grupo, ela se perguntava se Sasuke se sentiria mal por tê-la feito chorar. Provavelmente não. Ele nunca foi muito aberto com ninguém, principalmente em relação às garotas, ela nem conseguia se lembrar quem havia dito que o Uchiha gostava de garotas com cabelo longo - mas seja lá quem for, levaria uma surra por ter passado informação falsa, pois Sasuke claramente gostava de _garotos_ de _cabelo curto._

Durante o trajeto até a sala do Hokage, Sakura não desgrudou o olhar do símbolo estampado no moletom de Naruto, chamando por suas pupilas ardentes como um grande alvo. Isso não ficaria assim. Não importa se eles estavam namorando ou não, Sakura não desistia daquilo que queria tão facilmente, e ela estava disposta a dar todo seu sangue e suor para que Sasuke finalmente fosse seu.


	13. A verdade revelada: A reação das mães!

O dia estava a poucas horas de acabar quando Sasuke voltou para casa. Por terem voltado mais cedo do que previsto à sala do Hokage, receberam diversas outras missões para fazer; uma mais chata que a anterior. Essa coisa de serem novos demais para missões mais empolgantes era chata, muito embora necessária. Pelo que deveria ser a primeira vez, o Uchiha voltava para casa ao lado de alguém importante de fora de sua família, e segurava sua mão com força entre seus dedos. Ainda estava um tanto nervoso por conta do incidente com Sakura, mas se agarrava mais à aura familiar, tanto emocional quanto literalmente, que Naruto esbanjava.

Durante o caminho, não houve uma única vez em que Naruto não interrompeu o assunto para reclamar das missões e como elas eram um desperdício de seu potencial. Sasuke não discordava, mas também não concordava; preferiu permanecer neutro, embora também achasse que pudesses estar fazendo mais pela vila além de tirar erva daninha do chão e ajudar velhas gordas e esquisitas a encontrar seus gatos maltratados. Ainda sentia pena do pobre gatinho. Provavelmente fugiria de novo. O Uchiha chutava uma semana.

\- Eu sei que ainda somos pequenos, mas, poxa! Eu quero fazer missões difíceis! Quero me tornar um ninja! … Sasuke, você tá ouvindo?

O Uchiha ergueu o olhar e pressionou os lábios em uma fina linha.

\- Gomen. Estava pensando numas coisas. - desculpou-se, virando pra frente e voltando a prestar atenção no caminho ainda não tão familiar para ele.

\- Tá pensando na Sakura-chan? - perguntou o loirinho, apertando a mão dele para chamar a atenção. Sasuke não disse nada, mas o estalo de sua língua no céu da boca foi resposta o bastante. - O que ela queria falar com você?

\- Nada demais. - respondeu ele rispidamente, apenas deixando Naruto mais curioso para saber o que aconteceu, e também um tanto irritado por Sasuke estar querendo esconder coisas dele.

\- Pra ela ter saído chorando, não acho que seja “nada demais”. Me conta, por favor. - apertou sua mão mais uma vez, disparando-lhe um olhar de cachorro sem dono.

O Uchiha morreu os lábios, suas expressões suavizando. Ele não podia dizer “não” à Naruto quando ele fazia esse olhar; ele não resistia.

\- Ela só tava sendo a mesma Sakura de sempre. - chata, insuportável, idiota. A lista continua.

\- Ela pediu alguma coisa?

A hesitação de Sasuke em responder já foi o suficiente para deixar Naruto nervoso e um tanto inseguro. Embora os eventos da noite passada deixassem sua situação um tanto duvidosa, o fato de que Sakura gostava de Sasuke era inegável, e a forma que as garotas de sua turma agiam em relação aos garotos que gostavam e a concorrência que vinha junto, sinceramente, o assustava. Ele quase apanhou da rosada outro dia apenas por sentar ao lado de Sasuke! Dependendo do que ela perguntou ao Uchiha e o que ele respondeu, poderia significar uma sentença de morte para Naruto! É óbvio que ele estava nervoso!

\- Perguntou se estávamos namorando.

Rikudou-sennin, dê-lhe forças. O loiro engoliu em seco e, com a voz trêmula, perguntou:

\- E o que você disse?

\- O que acha que eu disse? - apertou sua mão, como se isso fosse alguma resposta.

\- V-você contou pra ela? - perguntou ele, o medo começando a crescer em sua barriga.

Sasuke também não se orgulhava disso; de ter revelado sobre sua relação para Sakura antes de sua família, mas o que estava feito, estava feito. Além de que ele já tinha um plano para compensar pelo erro.

\- Vou contar pra minha mãe e meu irmão assim que chegar em casa. E você?

Ele estava mudando de assunto. Naruto podia ser meio cabeça oca, mas não era tanto assim.

\- Acho que, se eles estiverem lá, vou contar também. - fez uma breve pausa, tomando um tempo para encarar seus dedos entrelaçados e remoer alguns pensamentos em sua mente. - … Não acha que eles vão ficar bravos com a gente, né?

Se tinha uma coisa que o Uzumaki odiava, era quando Sasuke ficava quieto. Significava que ele não estava 100% seguro daquilo que iria falar, e isso não ajudava em nada o loiro a controlar sua ansiedade.

\- Não. Pelo menos, eu espero que não.

\- O que vamos fazer se eles não gostarem? - perguntou com tanta pressa que o Uchiha quase tomou um susto, tanto com a velocidade de suas palavras quanto do tom de voz que usou.

\- Eles não vão achar isso. - assegurou. - É só não fazermos besteira e vai dar tudo certo.

Apesar de Sasuke falar com tanta segurança, Naruto ainda não estava seguro quanto à tudo isso. Tudo era muito novo para ele, pois nunca esteve em um relacionamento antes. Por mais que já tivesse comentado sobre sua paixonite por Sasuke há algum tempo atrás com seus pais, olhando agora, eles provavelmente não trataram a situação como algo mais que uma paixonite de criança. Claro, nem o próprio Naruto podia dizer se ele era  _ perdidamente apaixonado _ pelo Uchiha, mas sua intuição lhe dizia que aquela sensação não era algo que o deixaria em paz tão cedo, não se ela se fez presente em sua vida duas vezes.

Os pensamentos nervosos perderam-se em sua mente ao se virem na frente da casa de Sasuke, indicando o fim de seu “passeio”. Naruto apertou a mão do Uchiha uma última vez antes de soltá-la, como se quisesse memorizar a sensação da pele quente debaixo de seus dedos.

\- Nos falamos à noite. - disse Sasuke, antes de beijar a bochecha do namorado. Não era tanto um pedido, mas, sim, uma promessa, uma certeza para acalmar os sentimentos negativos que cresciam dentro de seu namorado.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça, ignorando o calor em suas bochechas, e assistiu com olhos atentos o Uchiha entrar em casa, deixando-o sozinho na rua. Olhando para os lados antes de continuar, o loirinho seguiu em direção à própria casa, pois tinha muito que contar aos pais.

Ao chegar em casa, não foi agraciado com a presença de seu pai, mas sua mãe estava a fazer alguns trabalhos na sala, quase se perdendo entre montes de papel.

\- Tadaima!

\- Okaeri, Naruto! - cumprimentou sua mãe, levantando do meio das pilhas de papel para lhe dar um abraço. - Como foi o primeiro dia como Genin?

O loirinho sorriu entre os braços da mãe, deixando que o carregasse até o sofá.

\- Foi bem divertido, mas as missões são muito chatas! - resmungou. - Só tivemos que procurar um gato e tirar ervas daninhas, essas missões chatas. Quanto tempo vai demorar pra recebermos missões legais? Eu quero mostrar meu potencial de ninja!

Kushina sorriu ternamente, deslizando os dedos pelos fios loiros do filho e acomodando-o em seu colo. Ele era realmente uma peça rara.

\- Seja paciente, Naruto. A hora vai chegar em que você vai receber uma missão de nível mais alto, mas não é agora. Aproveite a experiência para treinar seu uso de chakra e melhorar naquilo que você já sabe, meu bem. - beijou-lhe a testa, como se para dar boa sorte. - E seus colegas de equipe, como são? O Kakashi é um bom professor?

Naruto assentiu fervorosamente com a cabeça, ansioso para contar para sua mãe todos os detalhes da experiência com seus colegas de equipe, até mesmo as partes chatas com Sakura reclamando e os clientes mal-educados que não agradeciam pelas missões cumpridas. E ela ouviu cada detalhe com muitíssima atenção, também ansiosa para ouvir tudo que seu filho podia lhe contar.

Quando chegou a hora de contar sobre sua situação com Sasuke, Naruto ficou hesitante. Ao mesmo tempo que estava ansioso para contar a boa notícia, também tinha aquela pequena parte de si que sussurrava as mil e uma formas que aquilo podia dar errado e sua mãe podia acabar irritada, e ele nunca mais poderia falar com Sasuke de novo. Mas, quer saber? Essa parte dele era a que ele menos escutava.

\- Mãe, você ficaria brava se eu namorasse com alguém? - perguntou, franco.

No momento da pergunta, Kushina arregalou os olhos, mil e uma perguntas passando por sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não, filho, por que? O Sasuke-kun te pediu em namoro? - questionou ela, em tom de brincadeira, tudo que ela queria era provocar o filho. No entanto, quando Naruto corou e assentiu com a cabeça, exibindo o maior sorriso em seu rosto, os olhos da ruiva se iluminaram com um brilho que ele não se lembrava de ter visto nela há muitos anos. - É sério? - assentiu novamente. - E o que você disse? Aceitou, não é? - quando assentiu mais uma vez, Kushina não fez o menor esforço para se conter: agarrou-se ao pescoço do filho e o puxou para um abraço apertado. - Narutooooo! Meu bebê! Você conseguiu, Dattebane!

Dizer que Naruto quase perdeu os pulmões naquele abraço seria um exagero, pois já estava acostumado com abraços assim, principalmente vindos de sua querida mãe. Ele simplesmente derreteu em seus braços e deixou que apertasse suas bochechas à vontade, ele mesmo quase perdendo o controle das próprias emoções. Já estava quase esquecendo o quão feliz ele estava por ter Sasuke ao seu lado - de verdade, dessa vez! Ele não podia evitar de ficar emotivo.

\- Meu garotinho já tá crescendo tanto! Tem até namorado! - cantarolou Kushina; Ela estava nas nuvens. - Espere só até contarmos pro seu pai. Ele vai ficar tão feliz! - ele realmente esperava que ficasse, pois ele não estava a fim de abrir mão de seu primeiro namorado tão cedo. Kushina de repente largou o filho, tomando suas mãos e colocando-o ao seu lado no sofá. - E como foi a confissão? Ele te beijou? Quando vão sair no primeiro encontro? Me conte tudinho!

E ele contou.

(...)

Não era todo dia que Itachi conseguia sair com Shisui e Izumi. O trabalho de Anbu exigia árdua dedicação e muito tempo disponível, o que fazia situações assim incrivelmente raras. Mas, quando aconteciam, era uma festa só. Os três amigos passavam o dia todo juntos.

Por mais que alguns argumentassem que era estranho, visto que dois dos três estavam namorando e outra combinação de dois já foram namorados antes, Izumi não via razão alguma para ficar frustrada ou nervosa. Itachi e Shisui faziam um casal maravilhoso e ela não se importava de absorver a energia positiva maravilhosa que eles esbanjavam quando estavam juntos.

Podiam não fazer coisas substancialmente impressionantes, mas, contanto que estivessem juntos, qualquer momento se tornava uma diversão tremenda.

Os olhos negros de Izumi admiravam o céu enquanto as vozes de Itachi e Shisui se misturavam com as conversas de cidadãos ao fundo. Eles haviam acabado de se sentar em uma lojinha para comer dango - por pura insistência de Itachi - e estavam apenas jogando conversa fora.

\- E ele passou? - perguntou Shisui, comendo o último bolinho de seu dango.

Itachi, com a boca cheia, assentiu e engoliu o doce.

\- Passou, mas tomou bronca. Você sabe como o Kakashi é.

\- Você não fez uma missão com ele uma vez, Sui? - perguntou Izumi.

\- Nossa, isso faz tempo. - disse Shisui, olhando para o céu de forma nostálgica. - Nós tivemos que investigar um complô contra o Senhor Feudal, mas acabou sendo alarme falso.

\- Ainda bem, né? Não sei o que ia acontecer se tivéssemos  _ mais um _ complô em nossas mãos. - riu Izumi, pegando um copo de água.

O casal riu, voltando a concentrar em seus respectivos doces.

\- Ei, a Akatsuki chega semana que vem, não? - perguntou a garota com a boca cheia.

Itachi sinalizou um 2 com os dedos, corrigindo o tempo para duas semanas. Por ser próximo de alguns dos membros da organização, Itachi sempre sabia os dias corretos em que chegavam e as datas em que partiam.

A Akatsuki era uma organização consideravelmente recente. Começou com uma tentativa de conquistar a paz mundial, que evoluiu para uma organização de mercenários contratáveis. Eles tinham os próprios objetivos fora do grupo, mas isso era por conta de cada um. O que acontecia fora da organização, ficava fora da organização. Alguns foram inicialmente contra a formação daquele grupo, visto que muitos, se não todos, dos ninjas que o compunham estavam foragidos, com crimes marcados nos registros de suas vilas, mas, com muita insistência, conseguiram o direito a exercer seu trabalho, com a condição de não poderem se instalar nas vilas em que qualquer um deles estivesse foragido. Obviamente, isso tornou as coisas um pouco mais complicadas para a organização, mas o fato de estarem em pleno funcionamento até hoje era um sinal de que tudo deu certo.

\- Você deve estar ansioso pra reencontrar todo mundo de novo, não é, Ita?

\- É claro. Já faz muito tempo que não vejo aqueles caras. Mas acho que eles provavelmente vão fazer uma parada obrigatória na casa do Obito antes de qualquer outra coisa. - brincou o mais velho. - Prefiro esperar até eles resolverem tudo que têm pra resolver antes de incomodar.

O trio de amigos permaneceu no estabelecimento por cerca de mais meia hora antes de se levantarem e saírem de lá. Quando já se fez de tudo, Konoha parece bem menor do que se pensa inicialmente, mas uma caminhada é sempre boa para o corpo.Enquanto atravessavam a rua, no entanto, não esperavam topar com uma garota sentada na frente de uma casa, chorando. 

Uma pessoa normal podia argumentar que, como eles não conheciam a criança, e muito menos eram psicólogos, não era da conta deles e o melhor a fazer seria chamar os pais da garota e alertá-los sobre seu desamparo. 

Mas quem disse que aqueles três lhe dariam ouvidos?

\- Ei, menina, por que está chorando? - perguntou Shisui, se aproximando com calma da garota e tocando-lhe o ombro.

\- O menino que eu gosto me trocou por um pedaço de merda! - a voz saiu de sua boca como um estrondo. Ela estava chorando de um jeito que Itachi não via desde que Sasuke era um bebê.

Imediatamente, uma luz se acendeu dentro da cabeça de Izumi.

\- Uh-oh! - virou-se para o casal. - Rapazes, deixem que eu cuido disso. Vão em frente e eu alcanço vocês depois.

\- Tem certeza de que não quer ajuda? - perguntou Itachi, mas ela logo negou.

\- Relaxa, Itachi-kun, essa é a minha área. Sei como lidar com corações partidos.

O de rabo de cavalo encarou Shisui, que deu de ombros, e os dois acabaram por fazer o que a garota ordenou; lançaram-lhe um último olhar preocupado e então partiram, deixando-a sozinha com a garota de cabelos rosados que chorava sobre os joelhos.

Izumi soltou um suspiro e voltou o olhar à garota. Embora não a conhecesse, não ia deixar que uma garotinha tão jovem passasse pelas mesmas dores que ela passou quando criança. Tocou suavemente seu ombro e, por sorte, conseguiu atrair sua atenção.

\- Está tudo bem. - sussurrou ela. - Agora que os garotos foram embora, pode me contar o que aconteceu. O garoto que você gosta te deu um pé na bunda? - a rosada assentiu. - Você deve estar se sentindo péssima agora, não é?

\- Horrível. - afastou as lágrimas dos olhos e tentou recuperar o fôlego. - Eu fiz tanto pra que ele gostasse de mim, deixei até meu cabelo crescer porque ele disse que gostava de cabelo comprido! Mas de que adiantou se ele nem me deu uma chance e me trocou pelo vagabundo da sala?! - chutou uma pedra à beira de seu pé com toda a força, mandando-a para o outro lado da rua. - Eu vou arrebentar a cabeça daquele filho da…

\- Ei! Ei! Ei! Vamos parar por aí! - interrompeu Izumi. - Violência não vai te ajudar em nada. Se esse garoto realmente roubou o menino que você gosta, bater nele não vai fazer com que eles terminem nem com que seu garoto goste de você, não concorda? - a garota ficou em silêncio. - Qual o seu nome?

\- Sakura. - respondeu depois de uma fungada.

\- Então, Sakura, se alguém resolvesse bater em você por você gostar da mesma pessoa que ela, você deixaria de gostar dele por isso?

Sakura imediatamente se lembrou de quando ela e Ino brigaram quando descobriram que as duas gostavam de Sasuke. O quanto doeu em seu coração ter de se afastar de sua melhor amiga por serem rivais no amor e não ter mais ninguém com quem conversar depois disso. Foi o pior momento de sua vida. Mas teria ela conseguido parar de gostar de Sasuke para manter sua amizade com Ino?

\- … Não. Eu continuaria gostando dele.

Izumi sorriu de canto.

\- Viu? Então não tem razão para você fazer o mesmo com esse garoto, não é? Eles não vão deixar de namorar porque você bateu nele.

Até que fazia sentido. Aquela mulher misteriosa tinha um bom argumento.

\- Eu… Acho que entendi. Mas o que eu faço então? Eu gosto tanto dele… Não quero que eles namorem!

\- Infelizmente, esse é um fato com o qual você vai ter que conviver, Sakura. Ele não vai mudar de opinião só porque você também gosta dele. Sabe, eu já passei pela mesma coisa que você. Eu gostava de um menino quando tinha, mais ou menos, a sua idade, até chegamos a namorar por um tempo, mas, no fim, descobrimos que eu não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que ele estava procurando. Nós acabamos terminando e ele ficou com um outro amigo meu, também éramos muito próximos. - abaixou a cabeça. - Eu fiquei chateada por muito tempo. Senti como se tivesse sido trocada, como se fosse um nada, cheguei até a perder a esperança de gostar de alguém de novo. - fez uma pausa, conquistando o olhar curioso de Sakura. - Mas, por mais que eu estivesse triste com nosso término e achasse que não tinha mais esperança pra mim… Eu não sei descrever, mas, sempre que via eles juntos; sempre que via a forma como eles se olhavam, como esse garoto fazia o meu amor feliz, a forma como seu sorriso e seus olhos ganhavam mais cor em sua presença, era como se sua alegria fosse transmitida para mim também. Vendo-o feliz, eu ficava feliz também. - suspirou. - Foi quando eu compreendi que ele nunca poderia ser feliz assim se tivesse ficado comigo. Ele só estava fazendo o que o coração dele mandou. E, se eu não era a pessoa certa para ele, me alegra de todo o coração que agora ele esteja com quem seja. Toda vez que eu o vejo, me dói saber que eu não era o suficiente para ele, mas a forma como ele sorri quando está com ele… É pura magia! - colocou a mão sobre o peito. - Eu amo aquele garoto com todo o meu coração, e é justamente por amá-lo que eu sei que devo deixá-lo fazer o que é melhor para ele, mesmo que isso signifique vê-lo sorrindo para alguém que não seja eu.

Se já não estava curiosa antes, o interesse de Sakura triplicou com aquele discurso. Aquela garota, seja lá quem fosse, devia ter passado por tempos tão difíceis quando passou pelo processo de rejeição.

\- E o que aconteceu entre você e o seu amigo? - perguntou Sakura, timidamente.

Izumi fungou e sorriu, seus olhos ônix encarando o céu.

\- Oh, nós continuamos amigos, como sempre fomos. - soltou um riso. - Ele é um amor de pessoa e eu teria de ser louca para jogar essa amizade no lixo por uma paixão idiota.

Involuntariamente, Sakura corou. E, sentindo a vergonha crescendo em seu peito, desviou o assunto para a próxima pergunta.

\- E quanto ao garoto que você gostava?

Os olhos de Izumi fecharam, pensativos. Imagens de seus dias passeando ao lado de Itachi e Shisui surgiram em sua mente, ao lado de um sentimento caloroso.

\- Eu ainda o amo - disse com ternura enlaçando sua voz. -, com cada fibra do meu ser, mas tudo que eu quero é vê-lo feliz. Quero poder estar ao seu lado nos momentos difíceis para ajudá-lo sempre que precisar, dar conselhos quando ele pedir, poder rir junto com ele, chorar do lado dele e acompanhá-lo em suas missões e nos momentos de dificuldade em nosso clã. Que ele não goste de mim dessa forma pouco me importa. - respirou fundo, sentindo os olhos marejarem. - … Ele é meu melhor amigo. Jamais faria qualquer coisa para machucá-lo, e não sou ninguém para privá-lo daquilo que o faz feliz. Independente de me doer ou não. Eu o amo demais para isso.

A Haruno permaneceu calada e com o olhar preso ao chão. Sequer ouviu quando a mulher se despediu ou sentiu o toque macio de seus dedos sobre seus cabelos, apenas se tocou de que ela havia ido embora devido aos passos se afastando de seu lado. 

Ao erguer o olhar, percebeu o símbolo do clã Uchiha estampado em suas costas, obstruído pelo longo cabelo castanho, mas aparente graças ao vento que soprava forte. 

Seja lá quem aquela garota fosse, ela pertencia ao mesmo clã de Sasuke. 

Huh.

Sem saber o que pensar sobre o que acabou de acontecer, Sakura se levantou do chão e deixou o local sem dizer mais nada.

(...)

Com Izumi ocupada e sem muito mais o que fazer, Itachi e Shisui decidiram se separar pelo resto do dia, o mais novo sob o pretexto de querer ajudar a mãe com as tarefas domésticas e o mais velho sob o argumento de que precisava descansar de todos os doces que comeu, o que fez Itachi dar risada.

Ao chegar em casa, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar as coisas do irmão mais novo jogadas perto da porta e o mesmo sentado no sofá conversando com sua mãe. Ele achava que Sasuke ficaria fora por mais tempo devido às missões, então vê-lo ali era realmente uma surpresa.

\- Tadaima. - disse o irmão mais velho em um tom quieto.

Sua mãe ergueu o olhar em sua direção, sorrindo daquele jeito de mãe que dizia que algo estava acontecendo.

\- Itachi, meu filho, que bom que chegou. - cumprimentou ela. - Vem aqui, o Sasuke tem uma coisa pra falar.

As sobrancelhas de Itachi se ergueram, mas ele permaneceu quieto. Fechou a porta atrás de si e se dirigiu para a pequena poltrona que havia ao lado do sofá, descansando as mãos sobre os joelhos.

\- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou, apenas um pouco preocupado. Se tinha algo acontecendo, ao mesmo tempo que podia não ser nada demais, sua mãe poderia estar lhe escondendo algo importante por trás daquele sorriso. Coisa típica de mãe.

Mikoto virou para Sasuke, colocando o braço ao redor de seu ombro e chacoalhando-o de leve.

\- Fala pra ele, filho. Não tem que ter vergonha. - disse ela baixinho, provocando um rubor nas bochechas pálidas do filho.

Não passou nem um minuto e o suspense já estava o matando. Se tinha motivo para Sasuke ficar envergonhado e sua mãe sorria daquele jeito, só podia ser alguma coisa boa. 

\- Então, o que é? - perguntou, contendo-se o máximo que podia para não deixar seus olhos brilharem com curiosidade.

Sasuke ficou calado por alguns segundos, inflando a bochechas como se para criar coragem. E, de fato, estava, pois o que tinha que dizer não era nada fácil para o pequeno.

\- Eu e o Naruto estamos namorando.

Um estalo repentino colocou os pelos dos três ninjas em pé e seus sentidos em alerta. No entanto, não se tratava de nenhum invasor ou ameaça, foi apenas o elástico que prendia os cabelos de Itachi que arrebentou no momento mais conveniente possível, como um momento saído de um cartoon.

\- Filho, você está bem? - perguntou a mãe, preocupada.

\- Estou - respondeu enquanto tirava os restos mortais do que um dia foi o elástico que fazia seu rabo de cavalo e deixando-os sobre a mesa. - Acho que apertei demais essa droga. Então… Você e o Naruto? - perguntou, encarando o irmão. Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, as bochechas tomando um tom avermelhado. - Desde quando?

\- Ontem à noite. - respondeu com a voz quieta.

\- E vocês já se beijaram? - assentiu mais uma vez. - E como foi?

\- Nii-san, isso não é da sua conta! - bradou o pequeno Uchiha, cansando-se das intromissões de seu irmão. Não era nada demais, mas, poxa, ele gostava de ter sua privacidade também! Era pedir demais?

O mais velho sorriu e afagou os cabelos do irmão mas novo, mantendo a postura ao mesmo tempo que divertindo-se com o pequeno.

\- Isso é muito bom, Sasuke. Enquanto você estiver feliz, saiba que vou estar também.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, ainda tímido, e um sorriso cresceu nos lábios de Mikoto.

\- Eu vou fazer um pouco de chá, está bem? - disse ao se levantar, também afagando os cabelos de Sasuke. - Não façam bagunça antes de eu voltar. Acabei de limpar a sala.

Os dois assentiram. Quem visse a cena, pensaria que eram os filhos mais comportados do mundo, mas a verdade é que, assim que sua mãe saiu da sala, Itachi puxou seu irmão para o maior e mais apertado abraço que podia lhe dar.

\- Omedetou! - cantarolou com a bochecha grudada na do menor. - Eu sabia que vocês dois ainda iam ficar juntos! 

\- Nii-san! - resmungou Sasuke, tentando afastar os braços do mais velho. Embora a palavra saísse como um protesto, não conseguia esconder o bom humor e as risadas.

\- Meu Otouto já está crescendo. - pronunciou as palavras com doçura em sua língua, como se fossem palavras de adoração. Beijou a bochecha de Sasuke com força, quase esmagando seu rosto contra o dele, não que ele se importasse. - Fico muito feliz por você, Sasuke. É sério. Eu sempre soube o quanto aquele garoto significa para você. - acariciou a bochecha do irmão, limpando a área onde sabia que estava o deixando desconfortável. - Você não faz ideia do quanto sua felicidade importa pra mim. Quero que tudo dê certo entre vocês dois. E, se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pode sempre vir falar comigo, tá bom?

Sasuke assentiu com um sorriso no rosto e logo lançou-se nos braços do irmão mais velho, sem querer mais esconder a felicidade que sentia atrás de uma expressão vazia. Ele detestava ser falso com aqueles com quem se importava, principalmente com seu irmão, por mais que eles não se entendessem sempre. Sasuke amava Itachi. Amava-o de uma maneira que não conseguia descrever. Mesmo com sua diferenças e as brigas pelas quais todo irmão passava, ele sempre estava lá quando ele precisava, e Sasuke seria eternamente grato.

Itachi não hesitou, nem por um segundo, em responder ao abraço, trazendo o pequeno para seu colo e acariciando seus cabelos repicados com ternura.

\- Arigatou, nii-san.

O mais velho mais uma vez afagou os cabelos do menor ao soltá-lo do abraço, e posicionou-o de uma forma confortável em sua perna quando sua mãe voltou à sala com uma bandeja com xícaras de chá e um bule em mãos.

\- Oh, meus filhos, não sabem como me alegra ver vocês se dando bem assim. - colocou o jogo na mesa de centro e sentou-se ao lado dos dois, erguendo seus queixos com a mão para poder olhá-los melhor. - Nós temos uma sorte que muitas famílias não têm e devemos sempre ser gratos por isso.

\- Hai, okaa-san. - responderam os dois em uníssono.

Mikoto sorriu ternamente e retornou as mãos ao colo para depois pegar uma das xícaras de chá.

\- Enfim, Sasuke, por que não conta sobre suas missões e como é ser um Genin? - sugeriu e deu um gole no líquido quente. - Deve ter se divertido bastante com boa companhia em seu time.

E ele tinha. Por mais que as missões fossem bobas, fazer aquelas tarefas ao lado de Naruto tornou tudo bem mais divertido e interessante. Ver suas palhaçadas e a forma como ele se encrencava com tarefas tão simples era uma ótima forma de quebrar o gelo construído pelo trabalho monótono e a dor nos dedos.

Talvez ele não admitisse, mas estava ansioso para saber que missões o aguardavam no dia seguinte.

(...)

Com a falta de conflitos entre as nações shinobi, tornou-se mais fácil para as vilas se modernizarem, adquirindo equipamentos de comunicação e combate mais modernos para seus ninjas, embora ainda mantendo o estilo tradicional. Não era incomum encontrar casas com telefones e aparelhos de televisão, assim como consoles de entretenimento para as crianças. Era um jeito de manter os jovens distraídos enquanto os adultos passavam o tempo discutindo os assuntos importantes e de maior urgência. Por isso, valia a pena a conta de luz mais cara.

Naruto mal tirou a cara do celular durante todo o resto da noite, exceto na hora de jantar, quando sua mãe insistia que ele deixasse o aparelho de fora da mesa. Como podia sendo que a pessoa que roubou 100% de seus pensamentos era a razão do aparelho vibrar com tanto vigor, e seu toque encher os ouvidos do loiro como música? Ele e Sasuke vinham conversando desde que contaram um ao outro que os pais aprovaram de seu namorinho, e estavam muito contentes. Não só por terem o suporte dos pais, mas também por poderem tirar aquele peso do peito. Seria estranho se apenas Sakura soubesse de seu novo relacionamento.

Minato e Kushina, enquanto isso, só podiam imaginar o que estava passando pela cabeça do filho toda vez que ele sorria para o celular e começava a rir, exatamente como o que ele era: uma criança. A forma como ele agia os lembrava de como eles eram quando pequenos e começaram a gostar um do outro. Eram bem menos escandalosos, mas não quer dizer que não estavam pulando para todos os lados por dentro.

Após o jantar, Naruto colocou a louça na pia e correu para o quarto, de onde ele não mais sairia até o fim daquela noite - com exceção de ir ao banheiro. Observando com cuidado por cima do ombro para ver se ninguém o estava vigiando, o loiro deu um sorriso maroto e abriu a janela do quarto, esgueirando-se para o lado de fora e apoiando-se no parapeito. A varanda de Sasuke era logo acima da sua, bem de frente para onde a parede começava. Com apenas um pulo, conseguiu agarrar-se às barras e chegar ao solo superior. As cortinas estavam fechadas, mas, pelas conversas que tiveram há poucos minutos, ele sabia que o moreno estava acordado. Tomando um último bolsão de ar em seus pulmões, bateu de leve na janela, não passando sequer dez segundos até que as cortinas e as portas de correr se abrissem.

Sasuke já tinha o mais belo sorriso em seus lábios ao sair do quarto.

\- Quando você disse que queria me ver, não achei que seria tão cedo. - admitiu ele, caminhando até a grade e sentando-se sobre a mesma.

\- Paciência não é algo que possa esperar de mim, Teme. - constatou o loiro, obtendo uma risada do moreno.

\- Isso não é uma boa qualidade para um ninja, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto inflou as bochechas e cruzou os braços.

\- Você é muito chato, Teme. Eu nem sei porque eu gosto de você.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e, cansado de esperar a birra do namorado passar, virou seu rosto em sua direção e depositou um beijo no canto de seus lábios. Pouco o suficiente para deixar o loiro irritado e animado ao mesmo tempo.

\- Vai ficar reclamando ou vai me mostrar o que queria me mostrar?

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam com o comentário de Sasuke. Aparentemente, havia esquecido a razão de ter subido ao quarto do namorado em primeiro lugar. Afastou-se da grade, gesticulando para que o moreno prestasse atenção em si - não que ele precisasse de aviso para isso - e, fechando os olhos, preparou o sinal de mão.

\- Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Do meio de uma nuvem de fumaça, Sasuke se espantou ao ver surgir ao lado de Naruto, uma figura igual à ele. Entretanto, algo lhe dizia que aquele não era um simples jutsu de clonagem de imagens, como aprenderam na academia. Lentamente, como uma cena dramática o segundo Naruto ergueu a cabeça e encarou o Uchiha fundo nos olhos, parecendo enxergar sua alma. Um sorriso largo surgiu em seu rosto, junto ao do Naruto original e, juntos, fazendo uma pose típica de anime, cantarolaram em uníssono:

\- Não é legal, Sasuke?

Os olhos ônix do Uchiha desviavam de um Naruto para o outro, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Aquele era um jutsu muito além dos que aprenderam na academia.

\- Como você aprendeu isso? - perguntou, ainda espantado.

O loiro sorriu e, com um gesto de mão, dissipou o clone, aproximando-se para tomar o lugar ao lado de Sasuke logo em seguida.

\- Eu aprendi esse jutsu num pergaminho sagrado. - sorriu inocentemente. - Meu pai me ajudou a treinar depois. 

Sasuke abriu um sorriso e afagou os cabelos do loirinho, sentindo o orgulho encher seu peito.

\- Que bom que você e o Hokage-sama estão se dando bem de novo. Fico feliz de ver você tão feliz. 

Num impulso de energia, Naruto grudou no pescoço de Sasuke, envolvendo-o em um abraço carinhoso, ao qual o moreno demorou para responder.

\- Sasukeeeeee.

O Uchiha soltou um grunhido baixo pela forma como o Uzumaki o apertava, mas isso não o incomodava tanto. Lhe alegrava muito poder ver aquele sorriso tão maravilhoso nos olhos de seu melhor amigo. Se tinha algo que lhe encantava em seu parceiro, com certeza era seu sorriso. Tinha algo de especial em ver aqueles que eram importantes para si felizes. Talvez fosse o que sua mãe sempre dizia sobre os valores dos Uchiha quanto à família. Seu irmão e Shisui sempre diziam que ele era muito novo e que não tinha problema em não entender as coisas que seus pais diziam, mas, agora, sentia como se tivesse finalmente encontrado a resposta.

Enquanto os dois garotos curtiam tranquilamente o resto da noite, seus sensos estavam baixos demais para perceberem uma terceira figura os observando na calada da noite. Ninguém sabia quem era, mas logo saberiam. 

Todos saberiam.


	14. O que poderia dar errado? Uma missão nível C!

Sakura não conseguia dormir. Nenhuma das garotas conseguia. Passada essa semana, praticamente todos sabiam do novo relacionamento do primogênito do Hokage e o filho mais novo do líder do clã Uchiha. A notícia gerou sentimentos mistos entre crianças e adultos. Por um lado, Naruto estava com um dos membros mais promissores do clã Uchiha; Sasuke era o melhor aluno da academia, sempre recebendo elogios dos professores e tendo as notas mais altas, até mesmo superiores às de Neji Hyuuga. Por outro, no entanto, Sasuke estava com o garoto rejeitado e odiado pela vila inteira, embora fosse filho do Hokage; sendo o Jinchuuriki da nove caudas, as pessoas que conheciam seu segredo tinham medo dele, o qual foi espalhado para seus filhos e amigos próximos, que também passaram a detestar o garoto. Se fosse assunto pertinente ao clã, Sasuke estaria com sérios problemas. Mas Sasuke não pertencia mais ao clã Uchiha, não mais do que formalmente. Portanto, não havia qualquer indício de algo que forçasse os dois garotos a encerrarem seu pequeno e inocente relacionamento, o que estava deixando as garotas desesperadas.

\- Tem que ter algo que possamos fazer! - disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos compridos, a qual Sakura desconhecia o nome. 

As garotas, numa manhã de sábado em que não seriam dadas missões, reuniram-se em frente à academia, próximas ao balanço em que Naruto sempre ficava quando solitário, para discutir o problema em suas mãos. 

\- Não podemos deixar o Sasuke-kun nas mãos de alguém como o Naruto!

\- Ela está certa. - pronunciou-se uma segunda garota, esta de cabelos loiros curtos na altura dos ombros. - Nós fomos burras. Enquanto estávamos ocupadas brigando umas com as outras, deixamos o caminho aberto pra pessoas como Naruto se aproximarem e roubarem o Sasuke-kun de nós.

As garotas debatiam enquanto Sakura retraía mais e mais entre suas pernas, abraçando-as como se fosse um ursinho gigante. Elas pareciam tão focadas e irritadas quanto ao assunto e a rosada não queria fazer nada mais do que chorar. Ainda pensava no que aquela Uchiha havia lhe dito quando a encontrou chorando e em seus conselhos. Entretanto, ela simplesmente não conseguia ficar feliz, mesmo que o sorriso no rosto de Sasuke fosse maravilhoso, ela não conseguia ignorar o fato de que era Naruto quem o fazia se sentir assim, não ela. Talvez fosse algo que variasse de pessoa para pessoa. Aquela garota conseguia se sentir assim enquanto que Sakura era fraca neste aspecto.

\- Então… O que faremos? - perguntou uma terceira, esta de marias chiquinhas e cabelo castanho.

Antes que qualquer garota pudesse responder ou sugerir alguma coisa, o som de um par de vozes se aproximando fez com que todas, desesperadas, corressem para a parte de trás da academia, não querendo ser pegas vadiando no parquinho quando a academia estava fechada, causaria uma péssima impressão para elas.

Os olhos e corações das garotas saltaram coletivamente ao reconhecerem a voz profunda e monótona de Sasuke, mas, antes que suas esperanças de observar o moreno de perto pudessem crescer, a voz esganiçada de Naruto seguiu logo atrás.

\- Tem certeza de que não tem problema virmos pra cá? - perguntou Sasuke, apertando a mão de Naruto na sua enquanto entravam no terreno da academia.

O loiro fez um beicinho e levou o dedo ao queixo.

\- Não estamos exatamente na academia, então não acho que tem problema. Além do mais, eu pedi pro meu pai e ele deixou, e meu pai é o Hokage, dattebayo.

O Uchiha revirou os olhos e continuou a o acompanhar em direção ao balanço, disparando-lhe um olhar confuso acompanhado de uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se ele não soubesse o que era aquilo na frente dele.

\- Você nunca brincou no balanço? - questionou Naruto, segurando uma das cordas nas palmas sujas.

\- É claro que já, Usuratonkachi! - respondeu o Uchiha. - Eu te empurrava quando tínhamos quatro anos, se lembra?

Ele se lembrava muito bem daqueles tempos, a época em que ele mais sorria, quando o ódio das pessoas não podia o alcançar, pois ele tinha Sasuke em sua companhia para protegê-lo da negatividade daquela vila e, em seu lugar, colocar um sorriso em seu rosto. Só perdia para o presente momento porque, naquela época, não tinha sua paixão correspondida.

O loiro sentou-se no balanço e, jogando a cabeça para trás, sorriu para o Uchiha.

\- Que tal ver se seus braços ainda estão fortes? - ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando fazer-se entendido. 

Naturalmente, Sasuke entendeu perfeitamente a mensagem do loiro. Franzindo o cenho, soltou um suspiro.

\- Você é muito folgado. - colocou as mãos no banquinho de madeira, onde o loiro estava sentado. - Senta direito.

Com um empurrão, os pés de Naruto deixaram o chão e o vento começou a bater em seu rosto. Seu estômago se contraía mais conforme Sasuke o empurrava mais forte, fazendo-o ir mais alto, mas o sorriso ainda estampava seus lábios, exibido sem vergonha ou medo algum.

As garotas, no entanto, não estavam nada felizes com o casal brincando no balanço, optando por criticar à primeira vista ao invés de olhar diretamente na cara de Sasuke e ver o sorriso que acompanhava seu olhar suave e apaixonado.

\- Quem aquele idiota pensa que é? - bradou uma delas. - Ele está praticamente usando o Sasuke-kun de escravo!

\- Ele não deve saber como brincar no balanço sozinho. - disse outra.

\- Aposto que ele fez o pai dele obrigar o Sasuke-kun a brincar com ele. - mais uma.

Mas nem Sasuke e nem Naruto estavam escutando os comentários.

O Uchiha deu a volta no balanço, parando de frente para Naruto e, quando o mesmo veio em sua direção, pulou e agarrou a madeira exposta do brinquedo, puxando-o consigo para baixo quando a gravidade o puxou.

Um grito empolgado deixou a garganta do loiro, quase estourando os ouvidos de todos os presentes, mas ele não se importava. Estava se divertindo como há muito tempo não fazia é isso era muito bom. Sentia-se realmente como uma criança. Ele estava indo tão alto e tão rápido que talvez até pudesse pular no telhado da academia se usasse o tempo de forma correta. Se estivesse sozinho, talvez realmente tentasse, mas com Sasuke ali, nunca conseguiria. Ele não queria acabar batendo a cara na parede e pagando mico na frente do amigo, mesmo sabendo que o mesmo fosse se preocupar mais com seu bem-estar do que com rir da sua cara. Isso ele faria depois.

De repente - e coloca de repente nisso porque foi, literalmente, do nada -, o loiro lembrou-se de algo que sua mãe falou para ele pela manhã, logo antes de ele sair para passar o dia com Sasuke.

\- Ne, Teme, hoje tem um festival na vila e eu vou com meus pais. Você quer ir com a gente?

Enquanto continuava com os movimentos no balanço, o moreno murmurou com os lábios fechados.

\- Eu vou com meu irmão hoje, já. Talvez eu possa te encontrar por lá. - sugeriu, puxando o balanço para baixo.

No meio do amontoado de garotas escondidas, o rosto de Sakura caiu no chão. Lembrou-se de como há alguns dias atrás seus pais mencionaram um festival que aconteceria na vila. Sua mente tinha, automaticamente, ido para Sasuke e a expectativa de um pedido incrivelmente romântico para que eles fossem juntos ao festival, passar um tempo a sós e se conhecerem melhor. O fato de estarem no mesmo time ajudaria, pois era uma excelente desculpa, mas, agora, foi tudo por água abaixo.

\- Oba! - Naruto comemorou, soltando a mão das cordas e, consequentemente, sendo arremessado para fora do balanço e de cara no chão. - Ouch… 

Sasuke se apressou em correr para o lado do loiro, ajudando-o a levantar do chão enquanto murmurava um “Usuratonkachi” por baixo da própria respiração. Ao colocá-lo de volta em pé, foi quando percebeu o quão próximos seus rostos estavam, a ponto de conseguirem sentir o hálito um do outro em suas bocas.

\- Não vamos fazer isso com plateia de novo, não é? - sussurrou o Uzumaki com um sorriso no rosto. Seus olhos azuis sutilmente desaviaram para o lado, indicando o grupo de garotas que os fuzilavam com o olhar, querendo matá-lo.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e, retribuindo o sorriso, deu um beijo na bochecha do loiro, apressando-se a tomar sua mão e puxá-lo junto à ele logo em seguida para deixarem a escola e as demais garotas para trás.

Passados nem dois minutos, o bolo de crianças escondidas começou a debater e discutir, todas desesperadas sobre o que fazer. Após ver tal demonstração de afeto entre o novo casal - e quase vomitar pensando nessa palavra -, Sakura se lembrou do que a garota Uchiha lhe disse sobre ficar feliz por ele estar feliz. Ela nunca tinha visto Sasuke sorrir daquela forma. Ele parecia tão feliz junto à Naruto… 

… Mas o quão mais feliz ele seria junto dela? O quão feliz eles poderiam ser juntos? Ela não podia evitar, não gostava de dividir atenção, e já estava gostando de Sasuke há muito, muito tempo. Não era justo que outra pessoa apenas aparecesse e o roubasse dela.

Seus dentes rangeram com todo o barulho que as outras garotas estavam fazendo, isso estava ficando insuportável. Sem dizer nada, se afastou do bolo de pessoas e se retirou pela parte de trás da academia. 

Só conseguiu percorrer alguns metros até sua casa, no entanto, até sentir uma mão firme agarrar seu pulso. Os olhos esmeralda encararam atrás de si, encontrando-se com o belo e profundo azul de Ino.

\- Sakura, espera, não podemos desistir ainda. - disse ela, movendo suas mãos para as de Sakura.

A rosada, no entanto, só abaixou o olhar, derrotada.

\- Ino, admita: Nós perdemos. - ela odiava falar aquelas palavras, mas, considerando a situação em que estavam, não é como se tivesse alguma outra alternativa.

Mas Ino não estava engolindo aquele papinho.

\- Sakura, não está óbvio? Nós precisamos separá-los! É o único jeito do Sasuke-kun aceitar uma de nós!

A determinação e certeza nos olhos de Ino era quase o suficiente para fazer Sakura acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir, por mais absurdo e doido que parecesse. Contudo, ela não podia ainda acreditar em tudo, parando para analisar. Muita coisa não fazia sentido e o planinho era muito vago, mas a forma como os olhos de sua ex-melhor amiga brilhavam faziam-na querer acreditar com todas as suas forças.

Abaixou mais uma vez o olhar, encarando o chão até erguê-lo novamente, criando coragem para fitar a loira nos olhos.

\- Mas você é minha rival. - argumentou. - Seria estranho que nos ajudássemos sendo que estamos querendo a mesma pessoa.

A boca de Ino fez um “o”, como se tivesse ouvido a coisa mais absurda em toda sua vida.

\- Claro que não! Você não lembra daquele ditado famoso: “O inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo”? - olhando fundo nos olhos da gatuno, apertou a mão presa à sua. - Precisamos unir forças se qualquer uma de nós quiser uma chance com o Sasuke-kun! Podemos até ser rivais, mas, agora, temos um inimigo maior pra enfrentar.

Sakura odiava admitir, mas, olhando por esse ângulo, ela estava certa. Essa era a estratégia de muitos shinobi durante tempos de guerra e discórdia; Deixavam a rivalidade e o ódio de lado para cooperar com seus inimigos contra alguém maior.

Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de assentir na direção de Ino, concordando com o plano. Não podia evitar, seu cérebro não funcionava direito quando se tratava de Sasuke, era como se estivesse presa dentro de um genjutsu. 

Não sabia de nada que a Yamanaka tinha em mente quando concordou, mas se o sorriso em seu rosto era algum incentivo, seguiria com aquilo até o fim.

(...)

A noite chegou tão rápido que o próprio Naruto, que estava acostumado com essa sensação, ficou surpreso. Passou o dia todo tão distraído com Sasuke que sequer notou quando o sol começou a se por e a lua a tomar seu lugar. Apenas descobriu quando recebeu uma ligação de sua mãe, pedindo que ele voltasse para casa para se arrumar para o festival. 

Ele não tinha a menor ideia do que era esse festival, mas, se podia usá-lo como desculpa para passar mais tempo com Sasuke, não seria ele a reclamar. Só esperava não acabar topando com mais garotas querendo ficar com os olhos de coruja pra cima de seu namorado. Não queria falar nada para não acabar com a alegria de Sasuke, mas ter todas aquelas pessoas se intrometendo em sua felicidade e desejando sua morte era bem incômodo. 

Ele podia ser estúpido, mas não era cego, percebeu muito bem como aquelas garotas o encaravam com fogo nos olhos, todas querendo mais do que tudo estar no lugar dele. Isso o irritava de uma forma que ele não podia explicar. 

Além de sentir ciúmes, havia aquela parte de si que sentia que devia proteger Sasuke daquelas garotas. Ele sabia como aquelas pessoas olhavam para ele: como um prêmio. Elas não amavam Sasuke como ele amava, apenas queriam usufruir de sua popularidade e notas boas, exibi-lo ao seu lado como se fosse um simples enfeite para suas roupas coloridas. Pelo que Naruto tinha ouvido, isso era muito comum entre os Uchiha, o que só o deixava com muito mais raiva.

Sasuke não merecia isso. Não merecia ser tratado daquela forma. Ele não era um prêmio, era uma _pessoa,_ igual a todo mundo, e enfurecia Naruto imaginar que ele fora criado de forma a simplesmente aceitar esse futuro sem lutar.

Ele sabia que ele não era a pessoa mais sabia ou a que detinha mais conhecimento em relacionamentos, mas fez uma promessa à si mesmo de que jamais trataria Sasuke daquela forma, que, durante todo o tempo que ficassem juntos, e até depois disso, o trataria como sempre o tratou: como uma pessoa normal. Sasuke era seu melhor amigo e não merecia nada menos do que todo o amor que podia dar, e é exatamente o que ele faria.

O loiro não percebeu que estava rangendo os dentes até ouvir uma batida na porta de seu quarto, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

\- Naruto, vamos! - ouviu seu pai chamar.

Ao som do chamado, o pequeno Uzumaki correu até a porta, praticamente arrastando seu pai até o andar de baixo, estava ansioso para aproveitar o festival de sei-lá-o-que com Sasuke e a família dele. Aquela seria a primeira vez em anos que ele via todos reunidos de uma vez, seria divertido.

Juntaram-se à sua mãe do lado de fora e começaram a caminhada em direção ao centro da vila, onde aconteceriam as festividades. As ruas estavam decoradas por luzes e o cheiro de comida gostosa podia ser sentido de longe, fazendo o estômago de Naruto roncar e sua mãe dar risada.

Continuaram a caminhada em silêncio até finalmente avistarem a família Uchiha os esperando em um dos bancos colocados do lado de fora das lojinhas, uma tentativa de atrair mais movimento. Estavam juntos Mikoto, os dois filhos e o namorado do mais velho, possivelmente trouxeram alguns outros amigos, mas, se trouxeram, Naruto não sabia quem eram. Não que se importasse de qualquer maneira.

\- Sasuke! - gritou o nome do namorado, imediatamente deixando seus pais para trás enquanto corria na direção do mesmo.

O moreno retribuiu o sorriso, embora relativamente mais tímido, apesar das provocações de seus familiares, aguardando a chegada do loiro com as mãos no bolso.

\- Você quase chegou atrasado. - apontou, recebendo um revirar de olhos de Naruto.

\- Tanto faz, podemos ir logo? A kaa-san disse que vai ter uma hora que vão tocar música no meio da vila pra todo mundo dançar junto. Você vai ser meu par, né?

Ele nem precisava perguntar.

Oferecendo-lhe a mão, Sasuke acompanhou Naruto na frente enquanto olhavam as barracas e o restante de seus familiares seguiam atrás, trocando os mesmos papos chatos de adulto de sempre.

\- É muito bom ver o Sasuke-kun tão feliz. - disse Minato. - Ele costumava ser tão sério na escola, Naruto vivia fazendo piadas sobre como ele não sabia sorrir.

\- Sim, ele está bem mais tranquilo e relaxado agora, parece mais uma criança. - disse a matriarca. - Seu filho faz muito bem pra ele. Eu não vejo ele tão animado desde que tinha só quatro aninhos.

Kushina suspirou.

\- Parece que foi ontem que eles eram só bebês, não? - ponderou enquanto os olhos admiravam a forma como interagiam, andando de mãos dadas e sorrindo um para o outro. - Agora eu entendo porque o Sasuke-kun ficava tão estressado quando vocês tinham que ir embora de casa.

\- Nem o Itachi conseguia separar aqueles dois, e vocês dois sempre foram inseparáveis. - disse Minato, encarando o mais velho dos irmãos Uchiha.

\- Eu tentei, mas, afinal, fui substituído. - dramatizou, recebendo risos dos outros quatro adultos. - Pelo menos tive mais tempo para colocar minha vida em ordem.

\- E como em ordem! - exclamou Kushina. - Você arrumou um belo partido pra você, hein, Itachi-kun?

Shisui riu da cara vermelha e constrangida do namorado, cutucando-o com o braço no qual ele estava segurando.

\- Arigatou, Kushina-san.

\- Imagina! Só não esqueçam de nos convidar para o casamento, viu?

\- Claro que não. - disse o maior. - Serão nossos convidados de honra.

Os adultos riam a apenas alguns passos atrás de Naruto e Sasuke, que ouviam tudo com desinteresse.

\- Eles falam de umas coisas tão chatas. - resmungou Naruto. - Poderiam estar falando de missões ninja e sobre as lutas que enfrentaram, mas só falam dessas coisas chatas.

\- O Shisui-san e o Nii-san só ficam no falatório, mas nenhum deles coloca a mão na massa. Eu já tô enjoado de ficar esperando eles aparecerem em casa de aliança no dedo. Nenhum deles toma atitude logo!

As duas famílias seguiram caminho tranquilamente, parando de vez em quando para comprar lembrancinhas e comidas que as barraquinhas vendiam, sem perceber que estavam sendo seguidos por duas garotas, respectivamente com cabelos rosa e loiro.

Elas não estavam lá apenas para seguir o novo casal ninja. Diferente das outras garotas, Ino e Sakura eram um pouco mais preparadas que elas; Elas tinham um plano. Acenando com a cabeça uma para a outra, se separaram, Sakura na direção da multidão e Ino para a sombra das barraquinhas, procurando por uma figura solitária e tímida, sempre espiando pelos cantos, e naquela noite não era diferente. Ino a avistou logo atrás de uma barraquinha de doces caseiros, suas mãos trêmulas apertando a lona enquanto os olhos perolados brilhavam com pequenas lágrimas acumulando nos cantos.

\- Hinata, o que foi? - perguntou a loira que se aproximava.

A morena quase caiu para trás com o susto que tomou, mas rapidamente se recompôs.

\- Ah, não é nada… 

Os olhos azuis de Ino logo seguiram para onde os dela tanto encaravam, embora soubesse exatamente o que, ou melhor, quem ela estava olhando. As pálpebras estreitaram na direção de Naruto, que batia os pés no chão enquanto esperava que Sasuke retornasse com seja lá o que estivesse comprando, e os lábios se juntaram em uma fina linha.

\- Era pra ser você. - disse ela, recebendo um “eh?” como resposta da morena. - A namorada do Naruto, era pra ser você.

Corando, a Hyuuga desviou o olhar e juntou os dedos em frente ao corpo.

\- B-bom… E-eu gostaria muito… Mas ele parece tão feliz com o Sasuke-kun… Eu não poderia separá-los nem se eu quisesse muito. - suspirou, derrotada. - Mesmo que eu goste muito do Naruto-kun, eu só quero ver ele feliz.

Ino engoliu em seco ao perceber que estava prestes a grunhir de desgosto, mas conseguiu se conter. Ao invés disso, colocou um sorriso falso no rosto e se aproximou da Hyuuga, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer, Hina-chan? - cantarolou em seu ouvido. - Você sabe que ele nunca poderia ser feliz com o Sasuke-kun, ele é badalado demais; Muita areia pro caminhãozinho dele. Se você pudesse colaborar comigo e a Sakura, talvez ele possa ver o valor que você tem também.

Ino estava forçando a barra, ela sabia, mas só percebeu quando viu Hinata franzir o cenho e a posição de suas mãos mudar de um gesto tímido para um defensivo.

\- Eu não gosto do jeito que você tá falando… - grunhiu ela, seus instintos protetores começando a atacar. - Eu preciso… Achar o Neji-kun!

\- Hinata, espera!

Mas a Hyuuga já havia se perdido no meio da multidão.

 _Merda!_ \- xingou a Yamanaka em sua mente, batendo o pé no chão com força. Com Hinata fora da jogada, não restava muitos recursos para ela e Sakura conseguirem separar Naruto e Sasuke. O plano inicial era usar Hinata como uma isca para distrair Naruto e, assim, uma das duas se aproximaria de Sasuke para afastá-lo da multidão e usaria o tempo que tivessem juntos para conseguirem informações sobre o relacionamento deles. Era um plano bem estratégico para quem só estava interessada em conseguir um namorado.

 _“ Vamos ter que mudar de estratégia.”_ Digitou Ino para Sakura em seu celular. _“A Hinata tá fora.”_

Bloqueando a tela, a loira correu por entre a multidão atrás de Sakura, tentando encontrá-la antes que a música começasse e todos que estivessem lá se reunissem para dançar.

Ei, quem sabe elas não pudessem usar isso a seu favor?

Mais uma vez, pegou o telefone e, ao invés de mandar mensagem, ligou para a rosada, que atendeu em instantes.

_\- Fala._

\- Eu tenho outro plano. - disse, convicta.

A linha fez um pouco de silêncio antes de Sakura responder.

\- _Qual?_

\- Daqui a pouco, a música vai começar pra todo mundo dançar junto. Todo mundo faz um círculo pra dançar de frente com o parceiro e, depois de alguns trechinhos, passam ele pro lado e dançam com o próximo. Talvez pudéssemos nos aproveitar disso pra chegar mais perto do Sasuke-kun ou até persuadir o Naruto a fazer alguma coisa que deixaria ele irritado, sei lá.

Do outro lado da linha, Sakura sorria.

\- _Ino, você é um gênio!_

E, para completar perfeitamente o plano recém planejado, as pessoas começaram a se aproximar da rua, todas em pares, e se juntaram em várias rodinhas para se prepararem para a música. Entre essas pessoas, Naruto e Sasuke também estavam presentes, bem pequenos em comparação aos demais, mas isso não seria um problema; Quando o troca-troca começasse, os adultos pulavam as crianças e seguiam para o próximo par de sua idade, apenas crianças dançavam com outras crianças ou, caso estivessem participando, seus pais. Este não era o caso de Naruto dessa vez, pois seus pais ficaram sentados junto à Mikoto para lhe fazer companhia enquanto Itachi e Shisui se juntavam aos demais na dança.

Rapidamente, todos os que participariam da dança colocaram-se em seus lugares; em duas filas separadas que, conforme a música tocasse, se transformaria em dois círculos, um dentro do outro, para que trocassem de parceiros em meio à dança. A multidão logo começou a se formar próximo às filas, esperando a música começar para ver todos dançando juntos.

Francamente, Naruto estava um pouco nervoso por ter que dançar com outras pessoas além de Sasuke, principalmente considerando o fato de que a maioria lá o odiava; as únicas exceções eram seus pais e a família do Uchiha. Entretanto, ao trocar olhares com o moreno, que lhe disparou o mais terno sorriso, sua ansiedade acalmou um pouco. Sasuke tinha um olhar tão confiante que era quase impossível não se deixar contagiar por ele.

Rikudou-sennin, ele estava perdidinho por ele, não estava?

O loiro quase pulou de susto quando sua fila começou a andar, a música de ritmo contagiante já começando. Ele não sabia como dançar, então apenas imitava seja lá o que os adultos faziam; pé pra frente, pé pra trás, mãos se movendo em meia lua no ritmo das batidas da música. Ao passo em que eles dançavam, a segunda fila começou a se aproximar, tomando conta do espaço vazio que havia entre eles. Ele reconheceu alguns rostos aqui e ali, incluindo o de Sasuke, mas o verdadeiro espanto foi quando ele acabou tendo que passar diretamente por ele, se encaixando em par com uma garota. Desnecessário dizer que Naruto não ficou contente com isso, entretanto, continuou seguindo os passos que reconhecia da dança.

Uma a uma, as pessoas passavam por ele, apenas as crianças parando e tomando sua mão, mas não sem fazer questão de mostrar uma cara de desgosto. Embora Naruto fosse energético em sua dança, seguindo os passos corretamente, deslizando os pés ritmicamente no chão, colando sua mão à das garotas que chegavam até ele para fazerem a voltinha, segurando-as quando tinham de se jogar para trás para que ele as pegasse, ele não estava feliz. Não era com aquelas pessoas que Naruto queria dançar. Sempre que pegava na mão de uma pessoa diferente, ele só conseguia olhar por cima do ombro e procurar entre a multidão para tentar encontrar seu namorado. Eles haviam entrado naquela dança bomba só pra dançarem juntos e estavam dançando com literalmente todo mundo, menos um com o outro.

O loiro suspirou, cansado, quando trocou mais uma vez e sua mão se encontrou com a de outra garota, ambos de lados opostos e girando lentamente com as mãos, palma contra palma, no ar. Em cada toque que ele sentia, sempre que afastava sua mão da da pessoa com quem estava dançando, jogava-a para o lado, e voltava à posição inicial, só conseguia imaginar o quão melhor seria se fosse Sasuke ali ao invés de seja lá quem estivesse à sua frente naquela vez. Seu coração batia forte com cada batida, cada toque do pé no chão, cada olhar que trocava com seus parceiros, e apenas um rosto vinha à sua mente.

No momento em que o rosto de Sasuke se tornou visível à ele mais uma vez, ele estava na metade da fila, aos poucos vindo em sua direção. Só mais algumas pessoas e eles logo estariam juntos, palma contra palma, como deveria ser. Pela primeira vez desde que aquela dança começou, ele se sentia esperançoso.

Pé pra dentro, pé pra fora, acompanhando o movimento das mãos e braços. 

Quatro.

Coloque-a sobre a do parceiro e, lentamente, dê uma volta no lugar. 

Três.

A batida dita os pés e os sinos ditam as mãos.

Dois.

Mantenha os olhos no parceiro, sinta a música e seu coração bater junto ao dela.

Um.

Na hora de trocar, guie o parceiro para o lado e erga a mão, receba a próxima pessoa com um sorriso e o toque delicado de sua palma sobre a dela. Olhe em seus olhos e siga a batida da música para começar tudo de novo.

Ao sentir sua mão se encontrar com a próxima, Naruto deu um sorriso automático, não ousando abrir os olhos que fechou involuntariamente, como que para dar à si mesmo um maior suspense para quando finalmente chegasse sua vez de dançar com...

\- Sakura-chan? - espantou-se o loiro ao abrir os olhos, seu azul encontrando verde ao invés de preto.

A rosada desviou o olhar, ao invés de prestar atenção na dança, encarando o Uchiha que dançava com a próxima garota da fila, logo depois de Naruto.

\- Tire esse sorriso da cara. - rosnou. - Eu não queria dançar com você, queria dançar com o Sasuke-kun.

O loiro franziu o cenho, mas, apesar de estar descontente, continuou a dança, não queria passar vergonha sendo a única pessoa parada. Juntou sua mão à de Sakura e continuaram a sequência de movimentos, a barra de seu vestido se erguendo levemente no ar com a rapidez da dança.

\- Eu não quero dançar com você também. E nem tô sorrindo! - rebateu de forma teimosa, inflando as bochechas. Sakura revirou os olhos, murmurando um “tanto faz” enquanto contribuía colocando um pé na frente do outro, como mandava a coreografia. - Como você chegou aqui, de qualquer forma? Achei que estivesse no último lugar da fila.

\- Eu dou meus pulos. - cortou a conversa rapidamente, se esforçando para não vomitar com a visão da mão de Naruto junto à sua. Quem sabe quantos germes nojentos ele tinha passado ali? 

A música passava a passos extremamente lentos, contrastando com as batidas aceleradas e o som dos pés impactando contra o chão, parecia até que alguém desacelerou de propósito!

Por questão de educação, Naruto tentava mascarar seu desgosto com apenas uma carranca, como se estivesse apenas emburrado. Contudo, qualquer um com olhos podia ver que ele estava incomodado; para Itachi então, que estava à poucas pessoas de distância dele, era quase como se estivesse vivendo o momento. E o desconforto de Naruto logo começou a passar para si.

\- Qual o problema, Itachi? - perguntou Shisui, apertando sua cintura ao notar a forma como seu parceiro parecia mais aéreo do que deveria.

O menor fuzilava Sakura com fogo nos olhos, apenas a poucos passos de ativar seu sharingan só através da força do ódio. Ele sabia o que ela estava fazendo, conhecia aquele joguinho muito bem.

\- Estão tentando separar os dois. - disse baixo. - Dá pra ver nos olhos delas.

_Delas._

Não seria a primeira vez que os dois Uchiha testemunharam garotas com esquemas malucos para tentar conquistar um garoto. Tinha algo errado com Konoha, algo que fazia as garotas prestarem bem mais atenção à garotos e paixonites bobas do que seu dever como shinobi ou o próprio bem-estar, e nenhum deles gostava disso.

Estalando de leve os dedos no ombro de Itachi, Shisui conquistou sua atenção e, sua expressão perfeitamente legível para o Uchiha, disse:

\- É só você conduzir.

E conduzir ele fez. Um a um, usando de suas habilidades, ultrapassaram os demais dançarinos, chegando lentamente mais perto do casal desconfortável que era Naruto e Sakura. Conforme chegavam mais perto, a conversa que compartilhavam ficava mais alta e compreensível.

\- Você é um péssimo dançarino. - cuspiu a rosada. - Se fosse o Sasuke-kun, tenho certeza de que seria perfeito.

\- Ok, ok, eu já entendi. - Naruto rapidamente cortou a conversa. - Sabe, seria bem legal se você pudesse parar de sonhar com meu namorado na minha frente.

Sakura estalou a língua no céu da boca e arqueou a sobrancelha, sua boca puxando um sorriso maldoso.

\- Hah, não vem querer pagar de durão, Naruto. Eu sei que você sempre teve uma quedinha por mim. - murmurou enquanto passava o indicador por seu queixo. 

Ela odiava isso. Ela _realmente_ odiava isso. Mas tudo valeria a pena no final. Apenas teria que aguentar mais um pouquinho, só até ele quebrar.

E, pela raiva e desgosto em seu rosto, estava funcionando.

\- Tinha. Não tenho mais.

\- Será que não tem? - a Haruno foi rápida em rebater, tomando a mão de Naruto e, com um puxão, tirou seu equilíbrio e o forçou a cair em seus braços, como nas cenas românticas de filme.

Ato de lado, Sakura estava indo muito bem com todo o lance de encenação; Estava se achando bem convincente. Depois que o plano fosse concluído, ela poderia se gabar para seu professor e seus colegas de suas habilidades. Talvez até conseguisse alguma missão de infiltração no futuro, se tivesse sorte.

Isto é, se seu plano funcionasse em primeiro lugar.

Uma súbita pressão na parte de trás de seu joelho a fez perder o equilíbrio, levando ela e Naruto ao chão e trazendo diversos olhares para eles, incluindo o de Sasuke, que já não prestava atenção na dança que compartilhava com outra pessoa.

Sentindo as bochechas vermelhas de raiva, Sakura virou-se com fogo nos olhos na direção da pessoa que a fez cair e participar daquela cena ridícula. O dia dela já estava sendo péssimo e seu humor estava por um fio, mas ter caído em cima do Naruto, em uma cena super constrangedora e comprometedora, na frente de todas aquelas pessoas foi a gota d’água que precisava para o copo transbordar.

\- EI! Olha por onde anda, caceta! Não tá vendo que eu quero dançar? Qual é o seu problema?

O homem de longos cabelos negros caídos até o meio das costas se virou em sua direção, seu rosto não mostrando o mínimo interesse em reação tão grosseira.

\- Sumimasen.

Shisui teve que se conter para não rir da cara que aquela garota tinha feito; era uma mistura de espanto, medo, vergonha e decepção. Ela obviamente tinha reconhecido Itachi ao olhar em seus olhos, e o moreno conseguia praticamente ler os pensamentos dela:

 _Eu gritei com o irmão do Sasuke-kun!_ \- se batia mentalmente, os pensamentos espalhados por toda parte. Ela se virou na direção de seu crush e, quando viu a forma que ele a olhava, saiu correndo.

A comoção de pessoas logo começou a dispersar, cada um voltando à própria sequência de passos. Em contrapartida, o Uzumaki não estava entendendo é nada, seu cérebro ainda processando a forma como Sakura caiu em cima dele, igual àqueles animes em que o garoto cai em cima da garota. 

Sua queda pela Haruno já tinha ficado no passado, achava que já tivesse superado isso, mas, ao recordar a dúvida na voz de Sakura, não tinha tanta certeza. Claro, ele amava Sasuke, com todo seu coração, porém, ainda assim, ele tinha só doze anos. Como poderia saber se suas emoções estavam certas ou erradas?

Ele não queria ser forçado a largar de Sasuke por suas dúvidas estúpidas.

\- Daijoubu, Naruto? - ouviu Itachi perguntar ao esticar a mão para tirá-lo do chão.

O loiro assentiu e tomou-a, batendo nas calças após fazê-lo para tirar qualquer sujeira que possa ter ficado.

\- Cadê o Sasuke?

Itachi apontou para o lado, onde Sakura corria em direção à Ino, desesperada.

 _Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não!_ \- ela gritava repetidamente em sua cabeça ao puxar os cabelos, alguns pequenos tufos saindo em sua mão.

\- VOCÊ GRITOU COM O IRMÃO DO SASUKE-KUN?! - bradou Ino, revoltadíssima. Todo seu plano foi pro vinagre graças ao pequeno drama de Sakura na frente da vila; na frente de _Sasuke._

\- Ele tava de cabelo solto e de costas! Eu não vi que era ele! - defendeu-se.

\- Mas teria gritado mesmo que não fosse, não é?

As duas ex-amigas viraram-se com espanto na direção da voz grossa que conheciam mais do que tudo.

\- S-sasuke-kun…!

\- Você já parou pra pensar em _por que_ você ainda tá sozinha? - interrompeu. - Ninguém gosta de gente que grita com os outros, principalmente se forem seus irmãos mais velhos.

\- Sasuke-kun… Eu não queria… - Sakura queria tanto se explicar; dizer que foi um acidente, mas, baseado em seu rosto, Sasuke não estava no humor para aguentar nada disso.

\- Cala a boca. - ambas Ino e Sakura estremeceram; nunca tinham ouvido o Uchiha tão irritado. - Você quer saber mais do que os outros sobre coisas que não são da sua conta. Acha que tem o direito de ficar se metendo nos assuntos dos outros como se você fosse responsável por eles e isso é a coisa mais idiota que eu já vi alguém fazer!

\- O que você quer dizer? - perguntou com a voz trêmula de choro.

Sasuke estalou a língua no céu da boca, enojado. Aquela garota não tinha nem um grama de semancol e Ino não fazia nenhum esforço nem para apoiá-lo ou consolá-la. Conheça as pessoas de Konoha, meu caro.

\- Você me irrita. - cuspiu e, sem esperar resposta, deixou as duas para seu lamento.

Itachi não devia estar se sentindo tão bem por agir como uma peça tão importante em partir o coração de uma garotinha, mas estava. Conhecia bem aquele tipinho; que colocavam paixonites bobas acima de tudo, desde amigos à própria família. São pessoas superficiais e que ainda têm muito a aprender se quiserem ser verdadeiros shinobi.

\- Ei, Naruto - chamou Shisui, atraindo a atenção de ambos os garotos. -, posso ter meu namorado de volta, por favor?

O loirinho, que passou tanto tempo perdido em meio à situação que ali se formou, sorriu com a desculpa e assentiu.

\- Claro, Shisui-nii-chan. Eu vou atrás do Sasuke.

Enquanto o som dos sapatos de Naruto desapareciam em meio à multidão, o casal de Uchihas ternamente deu as mãos e tornaram a acompanhar os passos daquela dança já praticamente abandonada, trazendo a verdadeira sensação de que eram apenas os dois naquele círculo.

\- Você, desde sempre partindo corações. - riu Shisui. - Não acha que pode ter pegado um pouco pesado com ela?

Itachi comprimiu os lábios em uma fina linha.

\- Eu não fiz nada, ela fez. - nada além de chutar o joelho dela de leve, mas isso não conta. - Lembra como eram na nossa época? Não acho que algo tenha mudado desde então.

Com um riso, o maior discordou.

\- Mas mudou, sim. - respondeu, fazendo Itachi arquear uma sobrancelha.

\- O que? 

\- Agora eu tenho você. - sorriu, encostando sua testa contra a dele.

\- Sui! - agora foi a vez de Itachi rir com as bobeiras de seu namorado. Shisui conseguia ser tão meloso às vezes, mas era justamente isso que ele adorava nele. Em momento algum de seu relacionamento sentia-se deixado de lado; não quando seu tempo juntos era passado assim.

\- Itachi. - o de cabelos cumpridos murmurou em resposta, sem largar do conforto daquele calor que o envolvia por completo. - São onze horas.

Entreabriu os olhos, um tanto confuso pela afirmação. Eram oito horas, não onze. Ele havia errado a hora.

110 graus.

\- Manhã ou tarde? - perguntou em resposta.

\- Tarde.

Itachi desviou o olhar o mais discretamente que pôde, mas nada entrou em seu campo de visão além de pessoas dançando e conversando.

Esquerda.

\- Minha ou sua?

\- Sua.

_Merda._

Com o coração pulsando forte em seu peito, afastou-se de Shisui e lançou-lhe um sorriso terno.

\- Te vejo lá. - disse, tentando forçar a voz para algo mais grave.

\- É claro, meu amor.

Em dois pulos, desapareceram da pista de dança.

(...)

Sasuke podia praticamente sentir fumaça saindo de seus ouvidos de tanta raiva que estava enchendo seu ser. Se tinha alguém que ele desprezava naquela vila, com certeza era Sakura. Ao menos Ino tinha um mínimo de semancol, mesmo que fosse meio leiga de vez em quando.

Uma das piores partes de ser um Uchiha reconhecido era isso: a quantidade de pessoas fúteis que caíam aos seus pés. Ele sabia pois, se a pessoa era digna de espírito, não perderia seu tempo correndo atrás de alguém pelo qual a afeição não é retribuída. Se a pessoa tinha um mínimo de dignidade e amor próprio, não estaria disposta a se humilhar daquela forma por algo que deveria vir não em segundo, mas em terceiro plano, depois de sua família e seus deveres como shinobi.

Sasuke detestava ser visto como um troféu, alguém sem opinião própria e com o destino à mercê de pessoas que ele sequer conhecia. Se alguém deveria escolher com quem ele ficaria e o que faria com a própria vida era ele ou, no máximo, seus pais, mas fora isso ninguém tinha o direito de se intrometer na sua vida da mesma forma que as garotas da academia faziam.

Preso em seus pensamentos, Sasuke falhou em perceber o quão próximo estava da roda de dança até ser tarde demais. Só teve tempo de sentir um choque contra suas costas, possivelmente uma cotovelada, antes de a gravidade começar a puxá-lo em direção ao chão.

Mas o impacto nunca chegou.

Pela primeira vez desde o início daquela dança boba, olhos ônix se encontraram com azul e as palmas de suas mãos estavam finalmente conectadas, pois era a única coisa que impedia Sasuke de vir ao chão.

\- Daijoubu, Sasuke? - perguntou Naruto, sua mente inocente sequer se tocando da situação constrangedora em que estavam. Ou seria constrangedora se eles já não estivessem se acostumando a esse ponto.

\- Você… Quer dançar? - as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que ele se desse conta de o que estava acontecendo. Eram aqueles olhos, deixavam ele completamente confuso e sem noção da realidade. A ironia é que quem tinha Sharingan aqui era ele.

Percebendo a falta de atenção do namorado, Naruto não tardou em entrar em seu joguinho besta.

\- Teme! Era pra _eu_ pedir! - resmungou, inflando as bochechas exageradamente.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Sasuke riu.

\- Tarde demais.

Ao passo que a próxima música começava e suas notas melodiosas deixavam os instrumentos gravados na caixa de som, Sasuke voltou a ficar de pé e tomou as duas mãos do loiro nas suas, posicionando-as de tal forma que fosse ele a guiar a dança.

Naruto era bem desleixado, provavelmente porque nunca tinha dançado daquele jeito antes, mas nada que um pouco de treino e paciência não pudesse resolver no futuro. Mas, em geral, ele e Sasuke faziam uma boa dupla naquela valsa, ele apenas não era bom conduzindo.

Após se acostumarem completamente aos passos, frente, lado, trás, lado, frente, se perder em meio à música e os olhares trocados não foi nem um pouco difícil. Havia algo mágico em dançar com a pessoa com quem você quis estar desde o começo da noite após tanta confusão; talvez a sensação de ter a pele dela contra a sua, seus dedos entrelaçados e olhos capturados nos olhares apaixonados um do outro ou a onda de alívio que batia sobre seus corpos, afogando qualquer preocupação que tenha se apossado de seu ser como uma sanguessuga.

Flutuando. Era a única palavra que Sasuke conseguia usar para descrever o que sentia naquele momento. Era como se seus pés viajassem acima do chão, suas mãos acariciando a mais fofa das nuvens e seus cabelos erguendo-se com o vento.

Ele rodopiou com o impulso da mão do loiro, seu braço enrolando ao redor da sua cintura ao retornar. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que conseguia sentir sua respiração em seu rosto, mas a atenção perdia-se no azul de seus olhos. Parecia que eram os únicos na pista de dança, os únicos no universo, não restando nada além do brilho em seus olhos e a imensa paixão que refletia no vidro das irises.

O nervosismo que uma vez mordia à orelha de Naruto, o medo constante de fazer algo errado e envergonhar Sasuke, agora já não era nada se não uma vaga voz nos confins de sua mente, ofuscada pela batida rítmica e apaixonante de seu coração. Ele esperou muito tempo para dançar com seu namorado naquela noite e agora finalmente estava aproveitando seu momento. Era impossível descrever perfeitamente o quão incríveis eram as sensações que corriam em suas veias. Era como inflar o pulmão após quase se esquecer como respira, sair ao sol após anos debaixo de neve. Eram próximas, mas ainda assim não chegavam nem perto de descrever o quão feliz e aliviado Naruto estava por finalmente ter Sasuke ao seu lado novamente. Tirou um peso de suas costas incapaz de ser compreendido por qualquer outra pessoa se não ele mesmo. O peso da solidão, medo e angústia; a falta de um amigo. Não precisava mais se preocupar com nada disso.

O coração do loiro palpitou ao ser puxado pelo moreno para mais perto, seus corpos praticamente colados enquanto os pés ainda deslizavam ao ritmo da música. Os movimentos eram tão automáticos que sequer precisavam encarar os próprios pés para seguir corretamente. Ao som do saxofone, apenas se deixavam guiar pelos ventos que batiam em seus cabelos e os erguiam do chão como duas pequenas plumas.

Por que isso era tão familiar? 

Era como se já tivessem feito isso milhões de vezes antes. A troca de olhares, os passos, a sensação de estarem completos após anos de sofrimento e angústia, era como seguir a trilha deixada por outra pessoa.

Talvez realmente tivessem feito isso milhões de vezes. Quem sabe em outra vida, quando o mundo era diferente e a única paz de espírito que tinham era quando estavam sozinhos um com o outro.

Assim que a música se encerrou, suas mães os chamaram para ir embora e, trocando sorrisos e beijinhos na bochecha, seguiram em direção às vozes.

(...)

Quando o despertador do celular de Sasuke soou, ele já estava em pé. Estava ansioso demais para conseguir ficar muito tempo dormindo. A noite anterior tinha sido simplesmente incrível. Não se lembrava da última vez que se divertiu tanto, especialmente com alguém que ele gostava. Deixando as desavenças de lado, o festival foi um verdadeiro sucesso!

Enquanto estava no meio de fazer sua cama, ouviu um par de pés parar em sua porta, mas não precisou se virar para saber que era seu irmão. Sabia o quanto ele gostava de vê-lo fazendo suas tarefas - a única coisa que não entendia era a graça disso.

\- É estranho te ver acordar com um sorriso desse jeito. - disse Itachi com um sorriso em seu próprio rosto. - Naruto está fazendo bem pra você.

\- Eu senti muita falta dele. - Sasuke respondeu, um sorriso puxando seus lábios para cima enquanto estendia os lençóis.

\- Eu sei que sentiu, Otouto, só não deixe esses sentimentos te afastarem das outras pessoas que te amam.

Um riso deixou os lábios de Sasuke. Ele entendia claramente o que seu irmão estava querendo dizer; Houve uma época de sua vida, logo após ser forçado a terminar a amizade com Naruto, em que ele não queria saber de falar com ninguém. Até o próprio irmão às vezes era sujeito a seu mal-humor e tristeza. As coisas só começaram a melhorar alguns meses depois, quando as circunstâncias na academia forçaram Sasuke a pedir ajuda para seu irmão com seus jutsus e afins. Porém, se não fosse por isso, aquela angústia teria perdurado por muito mais tempo do que realmente perdurou, talvez até interferindo mais na saúde emocional do Uchiha mais novo.

\- Não vou deixar, Nii-san. - prometeu. - Eu gosto do Naruto, não sou obcecado com ele.

Itachi suspirou e entrou no quarto, sentando na cama ao lado do irmão mais novo após ele terminar de arrumar. 

\- Eu sei que não, Sasuke, mas é inegável que ele tem um papel importante na sua felicidade. Só preciso que tome cuidado com isso.

Agora a conversa tinha ido à outro lugar. Se tinha uma coisa que tinha um grande peso para os Uchiha, eram seus olhos. Por estar ligado diretamente a seu emocional e os laços com as pessoas ao seu redor, o despertar de uma Kekkei Genkai poderia significar a destruição do Uchiha. Perderam a conta de quantos Uchihas que, após despertarem o Mangekyou Sharingan, ficaram obcecados por vingança, sucumbindo ao que ficou conhecido como “maldição do ódio”. Todos os Uchiha tinham medo dela e com razão, considerando que foi uma das razões pela qual Uchiha Madara foi negado o título de primeiro e segundo Hokage; Era um dos principais argumentos que usavam para negar aos Uchiha acesso à política e, embora eles tenham conquistado muitos direitos se comparado há alguns anos atrás, ainda havia um logo caminho a ser percorrido para conquistarem tudo que queriam. 

Itachi ficaria arrasado se seu irmão mais novo sucumbisse a essa maldição viesse algo a acontecer com Naruto. Ele amava Sasuke mais do que tudo, até da própria vida e, se algo acontecesse com ele, não tinha como dizer como ele próprio reagiria.

O mais novo, percebendo a seriedade no rosto do irmão, abraçou-o de lado numa tentativa de confortá-lo.

\- Não se preocupe, Nii-san. Eu vou ter cuidado.

Itachi sorriu e afagou os cabelos de Sasuke com carinho. Era impossível assegurar que nada aconteceria, mas era melhor manter a cabeça erguida e o espírito positivo do que passar a vida inteira se desesperando.

Um grito do lado de fora da janela de Sasuke interrompeu o momento entre os irmãos, fazendo o mais velho rir e o mais novo corar de vergonha.

\- É melhor você ir. Não vai querer deixar seu namorado esperando.

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça e, se livrando do abraço, desceu correndo as escadas. Foi recebido por Naruto com um abraço apertado e um sorriso largo, como se tivesse passado anos desde a última vez que se viram. 

Nenhum deles fazia ideia de que andar de mãos dadas livremente na rua seria tão bom. De certa forma era um dedo no meio na cara de Konoha, que quis mantê-los separados por tanto tempo. 

Mas, adivinha, Konoha? Seu plano não deu certo! Eles continuavam juntos, firme e forte! Independente de quantos olhares tortos eles lancem em sua direção, eles vão ultrapassar todos os obstáculos que você jogue neles, e o farão juntos!

Enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, mão em mão, Naruto sorria e gesticulava sobre suas ideias para próximas missões. Depois de uma semana com experiência, esperava que já pudessem pegar algo mais difícil, algo desafiador. Secretamente, Sasuke também pensava isso. Poderiam aprender mais com missões que testassem seus limites, que os forçasse a aprender mais, sem falar que seria mais divertido.

Quando chegaram à Torre Hokage para receberem a tão esperada missão, seu entusiasmo foi parar no chão.

Dentre todas as tarefas que Minato podia os dar, nenhuma delas era o mínimo interessante. Era sempre algo relacionado a colher batatas ou ajudar alguém com algo fútil, como fazer compras. Não era nada daquilo que eles queriam.

O casal se encarou de soslaio, ambos mostrando seu desinteresse e chateação com as porcarias… Digo, missões das quais poderiam escolher.

\- Ah, não tem nenhuma missão boa! - Naruto reclamou finalmente. O Hokage parou de falar, desviando o olhar para prestar atenção no que o filho tinha a dizer. Todos os olhos estavam voltados para ele. - Por favor, pai, eu quero uma missão de verdade! Algo que possa testar minhas habilidades! Essas missões são muito chatas!

Indignado com tamanha falta de respeito com o Hokage, Iruka, que estava sentado ao seu lado, franziu o cenho e ergueu-se de sua cadeira.

\- Você é idiota? Você é apenas um Genin sem experiência! Vai começar com missões simples para desenvolver suas habilidades e se aperfeiçoar! 

Aquilo soava mais um castigo do que uma tarefa para Naruto.

\- Tá de brincadeira com a minha cara, né? - o loiro rebateu. - Como que plantar batatas vai me ajudar a desenvolver habilidades shinobi?

\- Naruto, pare de insolência!

Minato, com a expressão mais calma de todas em seu rosto, ergueu uma mão, silenciando a briga de imediato. Virou-se para o antigo professor de Naruto e, com um sorriso, disse:

\- Perdão, Iruka, mas eu sei como lidar com meu filho.

 _Ouch._ \- pensou Kakashi em sua mente, seus lábios curvados um pouco para cima debaixo da máscara.

O moreno abriu a boca para falar algo, mas, de último minuto, assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a se sentar.

Com um suspiro, Minato se voltou para Naruto, que o encarava com os braços cruzados, ainda mantendo-se firme em sua opinião.

\- Naruto, eu entendo que você queira uma missão com mais emoção. Está tudo bem. Mas vocês ainda são Genin, e isso quer dizer que não têm habilidades o bastante para assumir as missões que seguem de nível B para cima. Aos poucos, suas habilidades vai evoluindo, e então eu darei uma missão melhor pra vocês.

Ele entendia, realmente entendia, não era tão burro assim, mas não queria continuar com aquelas missões tão chatas. Poderia evoluir mais em suas habilidades ninja treinando com Sasuke.

\- Mas como é que vamos testar nossas habilidades e melhorar fazendo compras e plantando batatas? Não é melhor aprender na prática? 

Na academia, ele sempre se ferrava na questão de aulas práticas, pois todos o derrotavam de alguma forma. Ele não tinha passado por tudo aquilo apenas para dizerem-no que nada daquilo importava ao se tornar um Genin! 

\- Por favor, pai, eu não sou mais o moleque que ficava passando tinta no monumento Hokage! Eu quero uma missão de verdade!

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram com o argumento. Realmente estava surpreso com o quanto seu pequeno estava evoluindo em tão pouco tempo. 

Minato sorriu e soltou um riso baixo, confundindo seus subordinados, que esperavam por sua resposta ansiosamente.

\- Você tem razão. - disse, enfim. - Acho que posso abrir uma exceção dessa vez para vermos se vocês conseguem lidar com esse tipo de missão. Temos uma recém chegada aqui, uma missão de nível C, acho que podem fazer bom uso dela.

Com um movimento de mão, Minato ordenou que os guardas deixassem o viajante recém chegado entrasse, e o homem fez a pior primeira impressão possível. Apareceu na sala do Hokage _bebendo,_ capengando e insultou diretamente a equipe de Kakashi, chamando os Genin de incompetentes e incapazes, como se sua missão fosse digna de algo melhor e não fosse apenas escoltar um velho de volta para casa.

\- Pai, eu não gostei desse. Tem outro? - Naruto disse e Minato riu alto. Seu filho realmente era uma figurinha.

\- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Naruto. - Kakashi repreendeu com um olhar sério. - O Hokage-sama já foi generoso o bastante para oferecer à vocês uma missão de rank C.

Por sorte, o cliente não ligou para o desaforo. Se apresentou aos quatro como Tazuna, um construtor de pontes que precisava voltar para casa no País das Ondas. O homem até mesmo tentou parecer dramático, colocando ênfase que a equipe deveria dar suas vidas se fosse necessário.

O drama não deu certo, e Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos. Ele já tinha lidado com gente mais ridícula, mas, Rikudou, teriam que aguentar aquele sujeito por uma viagem _inteira?_

\- Vocês partirão amanhã. - informou Minato, acomodando ambas as mãos em cima da mesa. - Por hora, apenas vão para suas casas e se preparem.

Relutantemente, os Genins assentiram, passando por Tazuna e deixando a sala para o Hokage aproveitar, solitário.

(...)

Sakura não podia acreditar. Que desastre! Estavam saindo em missão amanhã e Sasuke não olhou em sua direção uma vez sequer! Chegou em casa totalmente desolada.

\- Mãe, vou sair em uma missão longa amanhã, então não vou voltar pra jantar. - resmungou ao bater a porta e foi direto para o quarto.

\- Tudo bem, meu bem, só não esqueça de arrumar suas coisas antes de ir, ok? - sua mãe disse, mas ela não escutou.

Os sapatos sujos de Sakura deixavam marcas na escada ao passar pelos degraus, e a porta bateu ao fechá-la. Sucumbindo à gravidade, ela se jogou na cama, de cara no travesseiro, e começou a chorar.

Idiota, idiota, idiota! Ela era uma idiota! Por que ela tinha sido tão estúpida?! Se ela simplesmente tivesse visto o símbolo nas costas do rapaz… Se ela simplesmente tivesse ficado na sua, seguisse o próprio plano e não se deixasse levar pela raiva… Então talvez Sasuke ainda estivesse falando com ela.

Ela não entendia. Não fazia sentido para ela como alguém como Sasuke conseguia se apaixonar por alguém como Naruto. Ele não sabia quem ele era? Nunca viu as notas dele na escola? Ele era um fracassado e tinha escolhas muito melhores para ele dentre seus demais colegas - até mesmo melhores do que ela! 

Mas, ainda assim, ele decepcionou todo mundo ao trocá-las pelo palhaço da sala.

O que isso fazia dela? Se ela foi trocada por um nada, o que ela era então? O que ela precisava fazer para conquistar o amor daquele que carregava seu coração inteiro nas mãos?

Suas mãos apertaram o travesseiro com força. Ela só queria chorar até desmaiar e não sentir nada.

\- Sakura, tire o lixo pra mim, por favor. - disse sua mãe através da porta, e, quando Sakura não respondeu, bateu com força na madeira. - Sakura, você ouviu o que eu disse?

E foi só então que ela entrou no quarto e viu a forma como sua menina tremia e soluçava no travesseiro, descarregando todas as suas emoções em forma de gritos abafados e socos no colchão. 

Mebuki não hesito nem por um segundo, correu até a filha e, desesperada, começou a perguntar o porquê ela estava chorando.

Percebendo o tumulto, o pai da rosada logo apareceu na porta, igualmente preocupado. Se aproximou da filha e esposa e, com um olhar de desespero, perguntou à Mebuki:

\- O que há com ela? - foi quando Sakura travou e começou a morder os próprios lábios numa tentativa para parar de chorar. Engoliu a mágoa e a tristeza e se sentou na cama, fazendo o máximo de esforço para não encarar os pais. - Sakura, o que foi, minha filha?

\- Nada não, pai… - respondeu ao enxugar suas lágrimas.

Mesmo em meio ao desespero, seu pai sorriu calorosamente e envolveu sua pequenina bum abraço.

-Ah, o que foi, minha flor? Fala pra mim o que aconteceu. Eu posso ser meio velho pra entender os problemas dos jovens de hoje em dia, mas meus ouvidos ainda funcionam muito bem.

Ela não resistiu, falhou em conter todo seu choro, e, completamente fora de si, começou a gritar no ombro do pai.

\- O garoto que eu gosto me trocou pelo palhaço da sala! - sua voz se concretizou em palavras em meio aos soluços, a primeira coisa coerente que tinha falado em todo aquele tempo.

\- Está falando do Sasuke-kun? Eu soube que ele e o filho do Hokage oficializaram um namorinho semana passada. - Sakura fez cara feia, seu rosto inchado e as lágrimas se acumulando no canto dos olhos. Ele tinha falado bosta. - A-ah… Mas com certeza é algo passageiro. Sabe como são os garotos de hoje em dia…

\- Ele me largou, pai! - interrompeu com um grito. - E pelo _Naruto!_ Você não sabe como é isso! Você não me entende! Nenhum de vocês entende!

O soco na parede foi forte o bastante tanto para deixar uma marca como para quebrar algum isso de sua mão. A sorte foi que isso não aconteceu.

\- Ah, meu bem, nós odiamos te ver assim… Por favor, não chore. - sua mãe acariciou seus cabelos, mas ela não reagiu.

Preocupados, os dois se encararam. Não podiam deixar sua menininha sofrer daquele jeito.

\- Sakura, minha flor, não se preocupe com nada disso. Preocupe-se com sua grande missão amanhã. Seu papai cuidará de tudo. - o patriarca afirmou com certeza em sua voz e depositou um beijo em sua testa. Ele e a esposa, então, levantaram-se para deixar sua filha para as próprias mágoas. Ela precisava de um tempo sozinha.

O clique da porta se fechando foi a única segurança que ela tinha de que podia finalmente deixar todas as suas mágoas fluírem. Chorou até não poder mais.


	15. O começo da missão! Jornada para o país das ondas!

A hora de partir chegou mais rápido que esperavam. Naruto estava tão acostumado a passar o dia inteiro ansioso quando algo legal ia acontecer que aquilo foi uma verdadeira surpresa. 

Como já estava se tornando rotina, despediu de seus pais com um abraço apertado e se encontrou com Sasuke do lado de fora, seguindo-o para a entrada da vila.

Seria sua primeira missão fora de casa. Conheceria um país novo, pessoas novas, novas culturas, lugares e comidas. Ele estava tão animado que poderia ir pulando durante todo o caminho até o País das Ondas.

Sasuke também estava empolgado, embora disfarçasse melhor que Naruto. Seu irmão, que frequentemente recebia missões fora da vila, sempre lhe contava dos lugares que conhecia e tudo que podia ver, muito embora não pudesse ficar por tempo o suficiente para conhecer melhor. No entanto, mesmo assim, ele estava ansioso para ver como eram as coisas do lado de fora dos muros de Konoha. 

Chegaram junto à Kakashi e Sakura no portão, todos com mochilas preparadas com tudo que viriam a usar na missão. A cada passo que davam, o loiro ficava mais empolgado, não resistindo em dar alguns saltitos, ultimamente arrastando Sasuke junto à si pela mão.

Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Alguma razão pra você estar tão animado, Naruto?

Só ouvi-la dirigir a palavra a Naruto já deixava Sasuke irritado. O que passou na noite passada permaneceria em sua memória por um _longo_ tempo.

Naruto, contudo, sorriu em resposta.

\- Essa é a primeira vez que saio da vila. Agora eu sou um viajante, Dattebayo!

Ele estava tão animado! Já tinha ouvido diversas histórias sobre como era fora da vila; sobre outras culturas, pessoas, países, roupas… Ele estava muito ansioso para conhecer tudo.

O construtor de pontos franziu o cenho - se é que dava para franzir mais do que naturalmente era - e limpou a garganta com desgosto.

\- Você se acha demais para um pirralho de doze anos. Não acredito que vou ter que aguentar um palerma desses pra voltar pra casa.

O sorriso que Naruto exibia em seu rosto foi imediatamente arrancado, substituído por uma carranca.

\- Você pode me achar um palerma agora, mas quando eu me tornar Hokage, você vai ter que engolir suas palavras. Eu vou ser o melhor líder que Konoha já conheceu!

O velho, no entanto, estalou a língua no céu da boca, nem um pouco convencido.

\- Se o melhor líder será _você,_ então eu imagino como será o naipe dos líderes passados.

Com esse insulto, até mesmo Kakashi ficou irritado. Uma coisa era ter que aguentar as reclamações de um cliente, outra completamente diferente era ter sua história e líderes insultados na cara dura. Isso era uma completa falta de respeito. Kakashi conheceu pessoalmente os dois primeiros líderes quando ainda era bem pequeno e chamá-los de incompetentes era um insulto para a vila, sua história e, acima de tudo, sua família, pois, aqueles que governaram a vila antes de Hiruzen eram parentes de Obito.

Apesar de tudo, o grisalho permaneceu em silêncio, insultando o velhote de mil maneiras em sua mente.

Mas Naruto não foi tão reservado.

\- Cala a boca! - Naruto gritou, perdendo a paciência. - Quando eu for Hokage, nossa vila vai ser tão boa que até você vai querer morar aqui! Você vai se arrepender de ter falado assim comigo, vai se arrepender desse momento!

\- Com um perdedor no poder, eu quero mais é distância desse lugar.

O Uzumaki, já perdendo toda sua calma com aquelas ofensas sendo jogadas em sua direção, cerrou as mãos em punho e rosnou.

\- Seu filho da…

\- Naruto. Já chega. - repreendeu Sasuke rapidamente, dando um puxão na mão do loiro, que, com um grunhido, virou as costas ao velho e seguiu em frente ao lado do Uchiha.

Por um segundo, Tazuna sorriu, tendo ganhado a discussão, porém, ao ver o Uchiha virar-se em sua direção e fuzilá-lo com olhos vermelhos, estremeceu na base.

\- Cuidado com as suas palavras. - Sasuke grunhiu, apertando a mão do loiro na sua.

Sentindo o sorriso maldito do velho desaparecer e seu corpo estremecer de medo, de costas para os demais, Naruto sorriu.

Por, pelo menos, meia-hora, o clima seguiu pesado entre os shinobi. A discussão entre Naruto e o construtor de pontes ainda estava fresca no ar e a forma como a mesma havia acabado deixava um gosto amargo na boca de todos - a única exceção sendo, talvez, o casal que andava de mãos dadas na frente de todo mundo.

\- Tazuna-san, você é do País das Ondas, não é? - perguntou Sakura, a fim de puxar assunto e quebrar aquele clima gélido. Era também uma ótima oportunidade de dissipar o gosto dos eventos da noite retrasada.

\- Sim, e daí? - porém, o velho não estava facilitando.

Suando frio, a rosada virou-se para seu sensei.

\- Kakashi-sensei, são todos os países que têm shinobi?

\- Na verdade, não. Se todos tivessem poderio militar, não precisariam dos nossos serviços. O País das Ondas é um dos que não tem. - respondeu rapidamente. - Mas, se não me engano, depois de nós, Kirigakure é a vila mais próxima que tem poderio militar. De qualquer forma, não há batalhas ninja nas missões de nível C, então fique tranquila.

O sorriso de Kakashi por debaixo da máscara deixou uma sensação estranha no inconsciente de Naruto, perturbando seus pensamentos. Ele franziu o cenho.

_Por que eu sinto como se isso fosse igual aquelas cenas de desenho animado?_

No segundo seguinte, de uma pequena poça de água, saltaram dois ninjas utilizando armaduras mecânicas. O susto fez Sakura gritar de desespero e todos, antes com a guarda baixa, ficaram em alerta. Porém, antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, as correntes que carregavam envolveram Kakashi do pescoço aos pés e, com um puxão, ele explodiu em milhares de pedacinhos.

A batalha que se seguiu foi tão rápida que Naruto mal teve tempo de reagir ou fazer qualquer coisa. Em um segundo, os ninjas estavam atacando e no outro Sasuke deu algum jeito de prender a corrente compartilhada numa árvore usando uma shuriken e os chutou para longe. Então, em outro piscar de olhos, os homens se dividiram, um deles disparando em direção a Naruto e o outro atrás de Sakura, que estava de guarda montada na frente de Tazuna.

A sorte que os dois tiveram foi que Kakashi foi mais rápido que todos eles e conseguiu pará-los com um simples mata leão.

\- Kakashi-sensei! Você tá vivo! - Naruto exclamou, aliviado.

O de cabelos grisalhos soltou um suspiro.

\- Eu estava vendo como vocês iam reagir a essa luta. Sinceramente, eu esperava mais de você, Naruto. Não fez praticamente nada além de ficar parado.

Enquanto o professor seguia para parabenizar Sasuke e Sakura por terem tomado alguma postura na batalha, Naruto se recuperava do choque que foi aquele tapa na cara. Ele não tinha feito nada de útil! Só ficou parado igual uma moita e fez com que Sasuke tivesse que resgatá-lo. E ele fez tudo na maior tranquilidade, como se tivesse feito isso milhares de vezes antes, enquanto ele se deixava esconder atrás dele como um covarde. Que tipo de ninja deixa isso acontecer?

Enquanto ele Kakashi imobilizava os ninjas que os atacaram, Naruto desviou o olhar para sua mão, onde havia dois cortes verticais. Nada profundo ou alarmante, mas, exposto ao relento, ardia com o sopro da brisa batendo na ferida exposta. Sasuke não tinha saído com nenhuma ferida.

\- Você tá bem? - perguntou o moreno, se aproximando do loiro e inclinando-se para ver o estado do machucado. Seu rosto se contorceu em aflição. - Melhor enfaixar isso aí.

Mas Naruto não respondeu.

Após prender seus inimigos em uma árvore, Kakashi e seus discípulos se aproximaram para começar a interrogação.

Os ninjas haviam sido descobertos pelo mau uso do disfarce de poça. Já não chovia há um certo tempo, e qualquer poça que tivesse sobrado não estaria isolada. Era muito estranho que justamente aquela em seu caminho estava sozinha. Aquele plano deles foi totalmente furado.

\- Você poderia não tê-los deixado começar a luta. Eu podia ter morrido, sabia? - Tazuna resmungou.

\- E então eu não saberia que estavam atrás de você e que você mentiu quando pediu proteção padrão. Eu coloquei a sua vida em risco assim como você colocou a vida dos meus alunos em risco.

Aquilo era muito avançado para eles. Nenhum deles tinha experiência suficiente em combate para lidar com assassinos. Além do que, agora tinham outro problema: tratar o corte de Naruto.

Ao ouvir aquela preocupação deixar a boca do professor, o loiro, inquieto, bateu o pé.

\- Isso não é justo! Estamos nessa missão pra aprender e vamos embora por causa de um corte meu? Isso é ridículo! Eu não vou desperdiçar essa oportunidade de aprender e provar minhas habilidades pra todo mundo!

\- Naruto… - Sasuke tentou chamá-lo e explicar a situação, mas o loiro rapidamente o cortou.

\- Se acontecer alguma coisa, temos o Kakashi-sensei na equipe! Ele já lidou com coisas piores quando tinha oito anos de idade! - esbravejou.

\- Bom, isso é verdade. - o grisalho deu de ombros.

Naruto rangeu os dentes. Ele estava cansado, tão cansado, de ser o elo mais fraco do grupo. Em todas as atividades, era sempre ele quem causava problemas, quem precisava de ajuda, e agora isso se refletia em suas missões. Mas não por muito mais tempo.

\- Eu nunca mais vou mais amarelar e deixar que os outros façam tudo por mim. Eu vou mostrar pra vocês todos que eu posso ser um bom ninja! Tazuna-san, vamos terminar a missão. Eu vou ficar bem. Vamos logo!

Os outros membros do time 7 encararam o loiro, embasbacados, em especial, a cabeça de Sasuke se enchia com pensamentos e lembranças de anos atrás, quando eles lutavam um contra o outro na academia. Naruto sempre tinha a mania de dizer que algum dia o superaria, apesar de Sasuke insistir que não era assim tão bom quanto todos diziam. 

Mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos, eles continuavam sendo rivais e isso deixava Sasuke feliz. Ele não gostava de pensar que estavam completamente diferentes da forma que eram antes, que perderam muito nos anos que ficaram separados. Era bom pensar que ao menos isso não havia mudado.

Kakashi estreitou os olhos na direção de Naruto e soltou um murmúrio.

\- É bom que você queira provar seu valor, Naruto, mas eu consideraria tratar desse corte se fosse você, ou vai acabar morrendo.

Ah, o perfeito corta clima.

Por um segundo, o coração de Naruto parou de bater, mas só por um segundo mesmo. Um riso então escapou de seus lábios e cruzou os braços.

\- Haha. Boa piada, Kakashi-sensei. É só um cortezinho. Só preciso de algumas ataduras. - ainda bem que ele tinha recebido aulas de primeiros-socorros de sua mãe quando era mais novo, ou teria caído naquela conversa, com certeza.

O professor ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Parece que enganar Naruto não seria mais tão fácil quanto das últimas vezes.

\- Então me dê a sua mão. - instruiu ao puxá-lo de lado.

Ao tomar a mão do loiro na sua, percebeu a ferida encolhendo mais e mais de tamanho, quase se fechando. Naturalmente, por ter a Kyuubi selada dentro de si, Naruto tinha a disponibilidade de usar dos poderes dela; talvez isso incluísse os poderes curativos também. A esse ponto, ele nem precisava mais enfaixar a ferida, apenas desinfetar.

\- É a habilidade de cura da Kyuubi, não é? - questionou o loiro ao perceber seu professor olhando sua mão por tempo demais. Kakashi arregalou o olhar, mas não teve tempo de falar nada antes de Naruto continuar. - Não se preocupe, Sensei, minha mãe já me contou tudo. Ela tem uma também.

O olhar de Kakashi amoleceu e ele soltou um suspiro. 

\- Entendo. E os outros dois sabem também?

Naruto abaixou o olhar.

\- Não. Eu ainda não… Contei pro Sasuke.

Ouviu seu sensei murmurar em compreensão, apertando seu peito. Ele teria contado para o Uchiha antes, mas ainda tinha um certo medo de ele temê-lo como todos os outros. Claro que Sasuke não era assim, aquele medo era irracional, mas não podia evitar.

\- Nesse caso, talvez devamos enfaixar. Só pra dar uma enganadinha de leve neles. - piscou, fazendo Naruto rir e assentir com a cabeça.

Enfaixada a ferida, já quase totalmente cicatrizada, o grupo seguiu viagem.

(...)

Talvez Mikoto nunca tenha voltado para casa com tantas compras quanto agora. Já faz um tempo desde que ela tinha feito compras e a geladeira estava mais vazia do que ela se lembrava. E agora, com Sasuke fora de casa e Itachi trabalhando, ela finalmente tinha tempo suficiente para comprar tudo que precisava pelo próximo mês. 

Ela caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas pacatas da vila quando percebeu olhares atravessados a encarando de soslaio, como se a julgassem pelas coisas que carregava em sua sacola.

As coisas estavam diferentes depois de ter saído do clã, ela sempre soube que seria assim. Sair de um clã não era bem-visto em Konoha, pois era considerado traição dos valores familiares. Contudo, ela não se arrependia do que tinha feito. Se aquilo era o melhor caminho para dar o melhor futuro para seus filhos, ela não hesitaria em fazer tudo de novo. Simplesmente ignorou os sussurros e continuou andando, não precisava dessas companhias em sua vida. 

Contudo, havia de admitir que isso às vezes a preocupava. Ela tinha amigos com cargos importantes, então nada de errado aconteceria, porém, se, porventura, algum evento mudasse a forma como as coisas são em Konoha, ela temia como isso poderia afetar o futuro de seus filhos. Ela temia que talvez fossem demitidos, não conseguissem empregos melhores ou pudessem até mesmo serem desprezados por toda a vila, como sabia que Naruto era. Status e nome pouco significava para aquelas pessoas, e, se significava, era status seletivo; algumas pessoas claramente tomavam prioridade às outras. 

Francamente, isso a enfurecia. Aquelas pessoas não tinham a decência de se tratarem como seres humanos de verdade? Que importava de que clã eram ou se seguiram um caminho diferente dos demais? Ainda eram pessoas unidas por uma única causa: sobreviver naquele mundo o melhor que podiam. Quem eles eram para ditar quem merecia ser tratado diferente dos outros?

Mikoto não percebeu que estava pisando duro e franzia o cenho ao caminhar até ouvir alguém comentar sobre como “aquela moça parece que vai matar o poste”, só então percebeu que, realmente, ela parecia Kushina quando estava prestes a dar uma surra em alguém. Imediatamente respirou fundo e voltou a assumir sua postura calma.

_Um dia de cada vez, Mikoto._

Quando estava prestes a virar a curva que levava para sua casa, percebeu um rosto familiar se aproximar de si no sentido contrário. Não conhecia muito sobre aquela família, mas sabia que a esposa daquele homem era amiga de Kushina. Parte de si não pôde evitar de julgar ridículo o corte de cabelo espalhafatoso que usava.

\- Ohayo, Mikoto-san. - ele cumprimentou com aquele sorriso emperrado no rosto. - Gostaria de uma ajuda?

Em Konoha, se alguém que não era seu amigo te oferecia ajuda com alguma coisa para puxar assunto, é porque está querendo alguma coisa, portanto Mikoto ficou com o pé atrás no segundo em que aquele homem lhe dirigiu a palavra.

\- Não, Kizashi, eu posso levar isso sozinha. - dispensou-o com um sorriso e continuou a caminhar. 

Quando ele voltou a falar, ela se arrependeu de não ter tomado o caminho mais longo.

\- Eu ouvi que você e seus filhos deixaram o clã. - ela parou de andar, seus ouvidos prestando atenção no que ele iria dizer, mas sem virar em sua direção. O pai de Sakura cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fez uma cara de decepção claramente forçada. - Sabe, é realmente uma pena que as pessoas estejam te tratando dessa forma. Tenho certeza de que estão só com inveja do quão incríveis você e seus filhos são, independentemente de participarem de um clã ou não. Se as coisas em Konoha fossem diferentes, talvez a opinião popular não tivesse tanta relevância quando cabe a escolher os melhores ninjas para os trabalhos mais rentáveis. Acho que é uma das coisas que eu mais desgosto na vila.

Agora sim ela tinha certeza de que ele estava atrás de algo. Ninguém fala dessas coisas sem estar com segundas intenções.

\- Eu agradeço sua simpatia comigo e meus filhos, Kizashi, mas eu preciso ir andando. Ainda tenho que fazer o almoço do meu filho mais velho.

O mais velho murmurou e assentiu em compreensão.

\- Está tudo bem, eu entendo. - ele disse e ela suspirou, aliviada. Porém, quando foi voltar a seguir seu caminho, mais uma vez foi interrompida. - Sabe, talvez haja um jeito de melhorar a imagem ruim que você passou do seu ramo da família para a vila, assim seus filhos teriam o nome limpo e ganhariam o respeito de volta dos outros moradores.

Perdão, mas desde quando os outros sabiam da vida dela mais do que ela mesma? 

Embora parecesse calma, por dentro, Mikoto estava começando a ficar irritada de verdade. Se tinha uma coisa que ela odiava eram as pessoas que falavam mal umas das outras pelas costas. Se tem algo que falar, diga na cara, oras! E agora aquele homem, não só estava tentando se meter na sua vida, como também insinuava que ela era a responsável por “manchar a imagem da família”. Ela teve que se esforçar ao máximo para não revirar os olhos.

\- O que você quer dizer? - perguntou, ainda sem virar em sua direção.

O sorriso de Kizashi cresceu.

\- Quero dizer que eu gostaria de fazer um acordo com você. Na verdade, uma proposta. - se aproximou da Uchiha e passou a mão por seu ombro. - Se pudéssemos ir para sua casa, acho que podemos falar melhor lá.

Mikoto estava completamente embasbacada, sequer conseguia pensar direito. Aquela mão tocou seu ombro como se fossem amigos de infância, sendo que ela nunca falou com Kizashi mais do que duas vezes; talvez durante alguma reunião de pais na academia, mas, fora isso, não eram nada próximos. Como ele conseguia se comportar tão tranquilamente perto dela? 

Não é possível que ele estava flertando com ela de alguma forma, não é? Ela ouvira, sim, que alguns homens eram pervertido e cara de pau ao ponto de flertar com outras moças estando casados, mas a situação parecia surreal demais para estar acontecendo. 

Apesar de que podia não ter nada a ver uma coisa com a outra. Talvez ela estivesse sendo paranoica. Precisava de acalmar e pensar com a cabeça mais tranquila.

Calmamente, tirou a mão de seu ombro e deu três passos para a frente, enfim virando-se para encarar Kizashi e seu ridículo cabelo de frente.

\- Pode falar aqui mesmo. Estou muito ocupada para lidar com isso o dia todo. - respondeu sem conseguir evitar o tom ríspido em sua voz. A matriarca da família Uchiha não gostava muito de ser grossa daquela forma, mas, considerando a forma como ele estava agindo com ela, o respeito já foi jogado da janela há muito tempo.

Kizashi começou a suar frio, estava nervoso. Seja lá o que quisesse conversar com Mikoto, parecia ser algo muitíssimo importante, talvez até demais para ser discutido lá fora. Contudo, se a Uchiha dizia que não tinha problema, então ele não tinha o que discutir.

\- Bom, você sabe como minha filha Sakura é uma excelente shinobi. Ela tirou as melhores notas na academia e teve o melhor desempenho entre as garotas, sem falar que é forte e saudável. Ela tem uma excelente reputação dentre os jovens shinobi e será uma kunoichi excepcional quando crescer. - Mikoto estreitou o olhar. Ele não podia estar querendo chegar onde ela achava que ele queria chegar. - Assim como ela, Sasuke tem uma reputação de ouro na academia, melhor até que o prodígio dos Hyuuga, e seria uma pena que essa reputação fosse pelo ralo devido à brigas familiares entre você e o Fugaku. - limpou a garganta. - O que eu estou sugerindo é que, talvez, quando nossos filhos ficarem mais velhos, talvez possamos atar o nó e unir nossas famílias. Seria muito vantajoso pra sua família, que se uniria à outra de reputação boa e pacífica, e para nossa também, já que os Uchiha têm uma história tão rica aqui em Konoha. Então, o que me diz?

Embasbacada não era mais uma palavra que podia ser usada para descrever o que Mikoto estava sentindo. Ela estava de queixo caído. Não é possível que Mebuki compactuava com métodos tão arcaicos quanto aqueles. Ela conhecia aquela mulher, ela não era assim; porém, também não é possível que Kizashi tinha decidido aquilo sozinho - ou tinha?

As sacolas caíram no chão, frutas e verduras rolando para fora pela rua de terra. Mikoto estava paralisada com o choque. Não piscava e nem dizia nada, apenas olhava para frente como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

Kizashi piscou duas vezes e desviou o olhar, coçando a nuca, constrangido.

\- Uh… Miko…

\- Absolutamente não! - gritou Mikoto, enfurecida, os tomoe girando ferozmente ao redor da pupila. - Como você _ousa_ fazer uma proposta dessas pra mim? Eu não vou simplesmente dar a mão do meu filho em troca de popularidade ou um nome bem-falado; foi essa a razão de eu sair do clã em primeiro lugar! Você sequer consultou sua esposa quanto à isso? E quanto à Sakura? Ela só tem doze anos! Você não pode sair decidindo essas coisas por ela sem ao menor informá-la antes!

Nunca ninguém tinha visto Mikoto tão furiosa assim. A mulher sempre permanecia tão calma e tranquila, raramente saía do sério. Aquela cena realmente era algo incomum.

\- Você devia sentir vergonha. - murmurou, encarando o homem por cima do ombro após pegar as compras do chão. 

Sem mais uma única palavra, Mikoto seguiu seu caminho até sua casa, deixando o outro paralisado no meio da rua com a boca aberta. O som da porta de Mikoto batendo ecoou tão forte que os pássaros que descansavam em seu telhado saíram voando, assustados, e Kizashi encarou essa como sua deixa para ir embora.

Ao entrar, soltou um suspiro, exalando toda a raiva e permitindo que seus pulmões relaxassem com ar fresco. Ela ainda estava irritada, no entanto. Onde já se viu alguém falar assim com ela como se seus filhos não tivessem vida própria, como se ela não tivesse desistido de seu casamento e sua vida no clã por eles. Às vezes ela imaginava se os habitantes de Konoha algum dia receberam alguma educação de suas mães. Não precisavam acatar os mesmos costumes que ela, é claro, mas aquela proposta foi um completo desrespeito com ela e toda sua família. Não havia desculpa para isso.

E ela certamente não se calaria quanto à isso.

(...)

Os movimentos de vaivém do barco eram tão calmantes que Naruto quase dormiu umas três vezes. O fato do ombro de Sasuke estar tão aconchegante também não ajudava nem um pouco, muito menos a densa neblina. Embora talvez esse fosse um fator alarmante, estava deixando o loiro mais propenso a sono do que a ficar alerta. Estavam viajando há horas - ao menos ele achava - e até agora não pararam nem um minuto para descansar. Podia não ter ocorrido nenhuma batalha além daquela quando saíram de Konoha, mas não significava que seus pés não doíam.

\- A ponte não está muito longe daqui. - Tazuna sussurrou, apontando para o lado com a cabeça.

Dito e feito, do meio da névoa, uma grande sombra começou a tomar forma, tomando o exato formato de uma ponte. Contudo, ela era bem maior do que qualquer um dos genin esperava.

\- Ela é enorme…! - exclamou Naruto para Sasuke, também sussurrando. O moreno assentiu com a cabeça, admirando a ponte enquanto passavam ao seu lado.

Enquanto as crianças olhavam a ponte, Kakashi e Tazuna discutiam os detalhes da missão.

O construtor de pontes revelou que estava sendo procurado por um homem chamado Gato, que dominou completamente todo o país, dominou todos os meios de exportação e transporte e os prendeu ali dentro. A ponte, se terminada, os daria acesso à terra firme e os pouparia de ter de recorrer a Gato.

Escutando a conversa escondidos, Sasuke observava os dois adultos pelo canto de olho.

\- Considerando o estado financeiro do País das Ondas, ele deve ter mentido por não poder pagar por algo melhor. - sussurrou ele pra si mesmo

Naruto olhou para o moreno de sua posição encostado em seu ombro.

\- Como você sabe do País das Ondas, Sasuke? - perguntou de volta, em tom baixo.

Em resposta, Sasuke sorriu e desviou o olhar.

\- É segredo.

Do outro lado do barco, Sakura fulminava. Ela não estava gostando nada de como as coisas entre aqueles dois estava fluindo. Sua inveja parecia aumentar mais e mais a cada segundo que tinha que ver Naruto encostando em Sasuke - e ele deixava! 

Kakashi pigarreou ao perceber a rosada com mais rugas na testa que uma velha de noventa ano, voltando, ou pelo menos _tentando,_ a atenção das crianças ao assunto.

\- Enfim, se acabarem a missão antes da ponte ser acabada, eu serei antes de chegar em casa. Mas não se preocupem, serão apenas meu neto chorando e minha filha culpando e amaldiçoando cada ninja de Konoha pela sua falta de apreço, mas a culpa não é de vocês. Eu entendo a sua situação.

Enquanto os garotos se entreolhavam, o grisalho teve que se conter ao máximo para não revirar os olhos. Aquele velho era _exatamente igual_ à Obito quando este queria alguma coisa que ele se recusava a dar. Eram duas crianças.

\- Está bem, continuaremos a missão.

Tazuna quase derreteu, tamanho era seu alívio.

\- Arigatou.

_Ganhei._ \- comemorou em sua mente, obrigando-se a conter um sorriso irônico que forçava seu caminho em seus lábios.

Chegando ao local combinado, agradeceram o homem que os acompanhou e desceram às margens da cidade. O lugar era completamente alagado, com suas casas construídas sobre grandes sustentações de madeira reforçada para ficarem acima do nível da água e vegetação consistindo em árvores elevadas de raízes grossas e robustas. Parecia coisa de outro mundo, como nada que Naruto tinha visto em qualquer momento em sua vida.

\- Pois bem, me levem para casa! - ordenou o construtor de pontes, ajeitando suas calças. - Não quero chegar lá em pedaços.

As crianças reviraram os olhos, sem muito o que fazer em relação ao comportamento do velho, e seguiram em frente.

Após certo tempo caminhando, chegaram à um tipo de trilha, um caminho repleto de árvores que os levaria direto para a casa do velho Tazuna. Nesse meio tempo, os olhos esmeralda de Sakura perceberam os mindinhos de Sasuke e Naruto entrelaçados, não podendo dar as mãos no caso de algum ataque repentino. Ela não sabia se se sentia triste ou furiosa com aquele ato. Depois do que aconteceu durante as festividades na vila, ela estava morrendo de vergonha de olhar Sasuke nos olhos, mas continuava a querê-lo da mesma maneira. Aquela situação foi injusta, ela não tinha como saber com quem estava falando. Ela sabia que jamais teria sido tão agressiva com o irmão de Sasuke, ou qualquer um de sua família na verdade, ela só estava tão concentrada na missão que deixou o estresse subir à cabeça. Não seria justo que Sasuke a desse apenas uma chance antes de ficar com alguém tão… Naruto?

E falando no dito-cujo, o loiro olhava ao seu redor mais do que para a frente, como se procurasse alguma coisa. Geralmente não era tão avoado nas missões, pois sempre se compromete a terminá-las com êxito. Portanto não era muito surpreendente que Sasuke tenha percebido a mudança de comportamento em Naruto.

\- Tá tudo bem? - sussurrou para ele, atraindo seu olhar azul para o seu preto.

\- Eu acho que tem alguém seguindo a gente. - respondeu de volta, tentando parecer o mais normal possível para não levantar suspeitas.

O moreno arregalou os olhos, imediatamente levantando a guarda.

\- Onde? - tomou a mão na dele e apertou-a na sua. Seus olhos escanearam a área por trás do loiro, procurando por alguém.

\- Não sei… - divagou. - Talvez ali? Ou ali? Eu não sou do tipo que localiza chakra, Sasuke!

A discussão entre os dois começou a atrair a atenção dos outros membros da equipe, que se aproximaram deles em curiosidade.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Sakura, ignorando sua raiva anterior.

\- O Naruto acha que tem alguém seguindo a gente. - o Uchiha sussurrou.

De repente, um arbusto próximo começou a tremer, e os três Genin sacaram kunais e se puseram em decisão de defesa. Os corações batiam com força em seus peitos, desacostumados com batalhas e ataques ninja, as mãos seguravam as kunais com força e encaravam seu possível alvo com fogo nos olhos.

Até que algo finalmente pulou para fora.

Era um coelho.

\- CARAMBA, NARUTO, NÃO ASSUSTA A GENTE ASSIM! - gritou Sakura, enfurecida.

E, mais uma vez, as crianças estavam brigando.

Enquanto os gritos e reclamações dos pequenos enchia seus ouvidos, Kakashi percebeu algo estranho: coelhos da neve não possuíam essa cor com o tempo que o lugar apresentava. Eles geralmente adquiriam cores esbranquiçadas durante o inverno apenas, por isso o nome. Mas não era inverno.

Algo estava errado.

Discretamente e sem dizer nada, olhou ao redor pelo canto dos olhos, sem perceber que aquele que procurava estava escondido na árvore bem à sua direita, observando-os entre as folhas.

Ele fazia a menor quantidade de barulho possível, na verdade, sequer se mexia. Seus olhos intercalavam entre os Genin, ao construtor de pontes, até o Jounin encarregado de liderá-los.

Não o surpreendia que aqueles Chunin de Kirigakure tenham falhado. O líder daquele pequeno grupo de ninjas era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Kakashi Hatake, o ninja que copia, um dos shinobi mais conhecidos entre os ninja, tanto por sua reputação nas batalhas quanto pela relação que mantinha com seu parceiro, que também tinha conservava uma bela reputação para si.

Zabuza grunhiu e franziu o cenho. Aquilo definitivamente seria um problema. Ele precisava dar um jeito de continuar o plano, mas sem falhar com sua missão, algo que já não era fácil por si só, e agora, com a presença _daquele_ ninja, ficava tudo pior.

_De todos os ninjas, tinham que mandar justo_ aquele?

Moveu uma das pernas para melhor se acomodar e soltou um suspiro, acabando por atrair a atenção do Jounin. Ele havia percebido sua presença, mas nenhum dos dois arriscava fazer qualquer movimento. 

Se ele percebeu que ele atraíra sua atenção de propósito, ele não sabia dizer.

Com cuidado para não errar nada e tendo certeza de que apenas ele podia vê-lo, Zabuza mexeu as mãos; não para um jutsu, mas para libras.

Faz muito tempo que Kakashi não falava com alguém em libras. A última vez que as leu foi durante um dos almoços com os pais de Obito, quando ainda eram crianças. Ele se lembrava do sorriso bobo no rosto dele enquanto suas mãos moviam-se, moldando os dedos para formar:

_B-A-K-A-K-A-S-H-I._

O grisalho franziu o cenho levemente na direção do ninja invasor e virou em outra direção, voltando a focar em seus alunos.

\- Deixem o coelho aí. Vamos seguir em frente. - ordenou, atraindo a atenção das crianças, que o obedeceram sem questionar.

Enquanto seguiam o caminho, Kakashi remoía em sua mente o que aquele shinobi estava tramando. Ele havia propositalmente chamado sua atenção quando podia simplesmente tê-lo atacado.

Ele conhecia aquele ninja. Era Zabuza Momochi, o demônio do gás oculto, um dos assassinos mais habilidosos do ramo. Não era exatamente o melhor, mas tinha seu valor e seu destaque. Mesmo se ele não ganhasse em uma luta contra um Jounin e três Genin, poderia conseguir um belo estrago neles, então, por que não o fez?

Isso o incomodou durante todo o percurso. Tinha algo de estranho ali. E ele tinha certeza que Obito estava envolvido.

Chegando na casa do velho, a equipe sete se reuniu em um quarto para descansar e reunir estratégias para caso tivessem que enfrentar algum ninja. 

Kakashi não mencionou o ninja que viu escondido entre as árvores, não precisava preocupar seus estudantes com aquilo. Ao invés disso, sugeriu de treinarem enquanto sua missão não continuava.

\- Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia, sensei? - questionou Sakura. - Não deveríamos economizar energia para caso haja uma batalha?

\- Vocês não podem vencer uma batalha só com o conhecimento básico da academia - o grisalho respondeu. - Precisam treinar, precisam crescer, e todos vocês têm muito potencial para se tornarem ainda mais fortes; até mesmo você, Naruto.

Por um segundo, os olhos do loiro se iluminaram.

\- É sério?

… Até que ele apercebeu um detalhe.

_Espera, como assim “até você”?_

\- Bom, eu vou dar o meu melhor, e espero que nos saiamos bem. - optou por dizer, afinal não tinha sentido em ficar discutindo por aquelas besteiras.

Ele estava verdadeiramente empolgado para aquela missão, apesar dos riscos. Ele queria muito aprimorar suas habilidades e derrotar inimigos com um chute na cara, mal podia esperar.

Porém, nem todos estavam empolgados como ele.

A porta da sala onde estavam se abriu e do corredor passou um menino moreno com chapéu de pescador, que não devia ter mais que seis anos de idade.

\- Vocês não vão se sair bem, e não vão conseguir seja lá o que querem. - ele disse, encarando os Genin com rancor nos olhos.

Os três membros da equipe sete se entreolharam, ninguém conhecia aquele menino.

O garoto correu para os braços do construtor de pontes, que aparentemente era seu avô, e então recebeu um sermão da mãe por ser tão grosseiro com aqueles que mantiveram o caminho seguro para que seu avô voltasse são e salvo. Mas ele não queria nem saber.

\- Eles vão morrer, okaa-chan. Gato e seus homens vão acabar com eles.

\- Isso sim é uma mentalidade positiva. - murmurou Sakura com sarcasmo.

\- Não estou sendo negativo, só realista. Se quiserem voltar vivos, voltem pra onde saíram.

E foi tudo que disse antes de se retirar, deixando a equipe sete com cara de tacho para trás.

Não era exatamente muito legal terminar uma missão perigosa, que exigia mais trabalho do que inicialmente requisitado, e ser insultado pela família da pessoa que eles foram pagos para proteger.

Porém, eles vieram a descobrir a razão de tanta amargura no coração daquele garoto.

Mais tarde, quando Naruto e ele, cujo nome ele descobriu ser Inari, cruzaram caminhos novamente, foi quando o loiro estava xeretando pela casa e acabou por encontrá-lo em um quarto chorando.


	16. A batalha de vinte minutos!

Mais tarde, Kakashi levou seus alunos à uma floresta próxima, que tinha uma área aberta, perfeita para treinar. Suas ordens foram diretas e bem claras: eles deviam aprender a controlar o chakra nos pés para subir até o topo das árvores à frente deles. 

É claro que os Genin sabiam que aquela tarefa não seria fácil, pois a planta dos pés era o local mais difícil de se concentrar o chakra, mas aceitaram o desafio. Contudo, no momento em que Kakashi deu as costas e voltou à pequena vila, os três membros da equipe sete pararam seu treino inicial e se juntaram em uma rodinha em frente às árvores. 

Colocando as diferenças e desavenças de lado, conversaram.

\- E ele tava chorando mesmo? - perguntou Sakura sobre o tal Inari.

Naruto assentiu, apoiando as mãos no colo.

\- Eu acho que ele perdeu o pai.

Sakura abaixou o olhar, a atmosfera pesada caindo em seus ombros.

\- Tadinho, não é à toa que estava tão pessimista com a nossa presença… 

\- Isso definitivamente explica porquê ele acha que devemos ser incompetentes. - murmurou Sasuke com um suspiro.

\- E somos quase tão crianças quanto ele - acrescentou a rosada. - Não deve ser muita segurança pro coraçãozinho dele. Vocês acham que ele acha que o avô dele vai morrer?

\- É bem provável. - o moreno disse abaixando a cabeça. 

O clima pesado ficou no ar durante todo o tempo em que os membros da equipe sete levaram para completar o treino, ou seja, o dia inteiro. 

Sakura foi a primeira a terminar, optando por dar dicas à Naruto e Sasuke para terminarem logo. Ela não estava aguentando de tédio naquela árvore, porém não podia sair sem as ordens de seu sensei.

Controlar o chakra na planta dos pés não era tarefa fácil. Kakashi os instruiu dizendo que era o lugar mais difícil de focá-lo, o que provavelmente era a razão para fazê-lo, em primeiro lugar. Estando em uma missão importante, o mínimo que deveriam fazer era saber controlar sua energia direito, por mais difícil que parecesse.

Sasuke e Naruto levaram o dia todo para finalizar o treinamento, tendo uma dificuldade bem maior do que Sakura, que conseguiu acabar em quinze minutos. Eles estavam completamente exaustos quando voltaram para a casa, e quase não aguentaram até a hora de fazer a higiene antes de dormir.

O Uchiha estava esperando Naruto sair do banheiro quando a rosada se aproximou dele, parecendo um tanto nervosa.

\- Ne, Sasuke-kun, será que podemos conversar?

Ele ficou quieto por um momento, como se a testasse com os olhos, porém logo virou-se para a porta do banheiro e, batendo duas vezes na porta, gritou:

\- Naruto, termina logo isso aí! Eu já volto, mas não quer dizer que você pode usar toda a água quente! 

Os dois saíram após ouvirem a risada do loiro e se isolaram num canto. Sasuke se apoiou na parede e, cruzando os braços, encarou Sakura com um olhar entediado.

\- O que você quer?

\- Eu queria pedir desculpas por como eu tratei o seu irmão no dia da feira. - disse com o rabo entre as pernas. - Aquilo foi muita falta de educação da minha parte e eu não devia ter destratado ele assim. Gomennasai.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ele não sabia mais quanto estresse e cansaço podia aguentar hoje.

\- Você sabe por que eu fiquei bravo, Sakura? Porque você acha que tudo tem que ser da forma que você quer, que você tem que fazer o que for possível pra alcançar seus objetivos. Eu sei que você gosta de mim, mas eu não te vejo da mesma forma. Você acha que, se conseguir tirar os outros do seu caminho, eu vou cair aos seus pés, mas não é assim que funciona; eu não sou um troféu pra ser ganho! E você não deveria tratar as pessoas de forma grosseira e estúpida só porque elas “estão no seu caminho”, deixe pra fazer isso nas missões. - ele fez uma pausa para respirar fundo, percebendo estar perdendo a calma. - Eu não prestava muita atenção em você há uns anos atrás, mas eu não lembro de você desse jeito, e eu tenho certeza de que eu lembraria de alguém que faz escândalo quando uma pessoa _tromba_ com ela. - Sakura encolheu, constrangida. - Ninguém gosta de pessoas grosseiras, principalmente quando elas brigam com outras por algo tão idiota quanto uma paixão de escola. Isso não te passa a imagem de uma mulher conquistadora e que luta por aquilo que quer, só te faz parecer uma chata irritante que ninguém quer ficar perto! Eu gostaria de poder te chamar de amiga, de verdade, mas se for esse tipo de pessoa que eu for colocar do meu lado fazendo isso, eu prefiro continuar sozinho.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, o peso de seus atos caindo em sua cabeça. Ela se sentia uma ridícula.

\- Eu entendi. Desculpa.

Sasuke estalou a língua no céu da boca. 

\- Não é pra mim que você tem que pedir desculpas, Sakura, mas pras pessoas que você machucou, que, até onde eu sei, vai até a sua melhor amiga. - ele colocou a mão em seu ombro, percebendo a forma como seu corpo estremeceu. - Por favor, só para com isso. Eu estou com o Naruto agora, e eu não te vejo como uma namorada. Eu não gosto de garotas, gosto de _garotos,_ e por mais que eu queira ser seu amigo, eu não vou compactuar com as suas ações e os seus métodos.

Quando o moreno se afastou dela, finalmente se dirigindo ao banheiro para tomar um banho, ela permaneceu ali, de cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão.

Nunca em toda sua vida tinha Sakura se sentido tão estúpida e imatura. No que ela estava pensando quando fez tudo aquilo? Quando afastou Ino, tentou puxar Hinata para sua briga, gritou com o irmão do garoto que gostava e direcionou seu ódio a Naruto sendo que ele não fez nada? Ela foi uma ridícula!

Mas não mais. 

A partir daquele momento, observando com olhos atentos o seu reflexo na janela, Sakura jurou para si mesma que tomaria providências. Aquilo não continuaria daquele jeito.

Quando foi para a cama naquela noite, Sakura passou e repassou a lista de pessoas a quem devia um pedido de desculpas em sua mente. E já sabia quem seria a primeira.

(...)

No dia seguinte, todos estavam trabalhando com afinco na construção da ponte, ou pelo menos era o que Naruto imaginava.

Enquanto observava as pessoas trabalhando, ele percebeu de canto de olho uma conversa entre Tazuna e um outro homem, que resolveu abandonar o serviço devido ao perigo. Ele até tentou convencer o próprio Tazuna a desistir também, mas ele se recusou; dizia que precisava construir a ponte ou nunca sairiam daquela miséria, o que, no fim, era verdade.

A equipe sete acompanhou o velho pela vila para comprar comida, já que tinham mais pessoas em casa na hora do jantar.

Nunca em seus piores pesadelos eles tinham visto tamanha pobreza e sofrimento. As pessoas andavam pelas ruas vestindo farrapos, algumas oferecendo de tudo em troca de comida, dispostas a submeter-se até a trabalho escravo. Crianças roubavam a pouca comida das lojas, desesperadas por sobreviver. Uma até mesmo se aproximou de Sakura para pedir comida.

Aquela situação era desumana. Aquelas pessoas estavam sendo tratadas como animais abandonados, jogadas para a mercê do mundo, que não era nem um pouco piedoso.

\- As coisas têm sido assim desde que Gato chegou. - Tazuna dissera. - Por isso precisamos da ponte. Ela vai salvar nossa vila.

Os ninjas não ficaram por muito tempo na cidade para ver o que mais estava de errado com ela, o que já viram foi o suficiente. Logo voltaram para a casa, os três Genin optando por irem à floresta novamente para continuar treinando, apesar de já terem concluído a tarefa que Kakashi os deu. Usariam daquele tempo e da inspiração de ver todas aquelas pessoas sofrendo para se dedicarem mais aos treinos. Precisavam se esforçar ao máximo se quisessem trazer a felicidade de volta ao rosto de todas aquelas pessoas abandonadas pela sociedade.

Durante um dos pequenos intervalos que fizeram, Sasuke se espantou ao ver Naruto e Sakura conversando, a rosada com a cabeça baixa, fazendo uma reverência, enquanto o loiro só a encarava com o queixo caído.

Quando se deram um abraço, o moreno sorriu. Talvez agora as coisas fluíssem melhor entre os membros de sua equipe.

Embora ele fosse popular, Sasuke nunca teve amigos de verdade, com exceção de Naruto. Ninguém o tratava da mesma forma que ele, sempre o colocavam numa espécie de pedestal e o idolatravam como se ele fosse algum Deus grego, o que ele _odiava._ Ele não queria adoradores, queria amigos. Queria alguém que lanchasse com ele, brincasse com ele e o xingasse quando ele fizesse algo errado, não alguém que suspirasse apaixonadamente por cada coisa que ele fazia, certo ou errado. 

Naruto e ele eram rivais. Se o ninja loiro quisesse se tornar Hokage, teria que ser melhor que ele. Sasuke era um obstáculo, e a sensação de ter alguém com quem brigar, com quem competir, que o olhasse de igual para igual, era a mais pura adrenalina.

Mais tarde, durante o jantar, Sakura questionou sobre o quadro rasgado que tinham na parede. Aparentemente era um assunto delicado, pois Inari saiu da mesa ao mencionarem o quadro.

Ao menos a dona da casa foi boa o bastante para contá-los toda a história, apesar dos pesares.

Ela contou-os sobre como aquele homem misterioso chegou à cidade como um pescador e se tornou herói. Salvou Inari de se afogar ao ser empurrado por bullies, ajudou a conter um vazamento de água durante uma tempestade terrível e mudou a vila para melhor. Os cidadãos aprenderam a ter esperança e o consideraram um verdadeiro herói, um símbolo para todos naquela vila. E ele prometeu à Inari que o protegeria à ele e à todos naquela vila, e ele até conseguiu, até a chegada de Gato e seus capangas. 

Ele tentou os impedir de acabar com tudo, foi sozinho, mas acabou capturado e exposto na frente de toda a vila para que todos testemunhassem de perto o que acontecia com aqueles que se achavam heróis. Ele foi crucificado e morto na frente de todos da vila. Incluindo Inari.

Depois de ouvir a história, Naruto teve que espairecer. Pegou uma kunai do bolso e se enfiou em meio às árvores para treinar.

Mal sabia ele que ele acabaria dormindo de exaustão e seria encontrado por um shinobi disfarçado.

Ao vê-lo caído na grama, completamente apagado, Haku aproveitou a chance para observá-lo de perto.

Aquele era o garoto do qual Zabuza havia lhe falado, o suposto filho do Hokage. A julgar pela kunai em sua mão e o suor que grudava a roupa em sua pele, ele devia ter passado a noite inteira treinando. Pobre coitado, devia estar exausto. Poderia facilmente morrer se ficasse ali.

Apenas um golpe em seu pescoço… 

Mas não era para isso que ele estava ali.

\- Acorde. Vai acabar gripado se dormir aqui fora. - ele sussurrou, chacoalhando seus ombros de leve.

Naruto acordou espantado, encarando o moreno com olhos esbugalhados.

\- Quem é você? De onde você veio?

\- Só estou dando uma volta e aproveitando para colher algumas ervas medicinais. - Haku respondeu. 

\- Meio cedo pra trabalhar, mas ok. Não vou te julgar.

Haku sorriu.

\- Fico feliz por isso. Ei, você é um ninja, não é? Vi pela sua bandana.

Naruto sorriu.

\- Isso aí, dattebayo! Eu estava treinando.

\- Parece muito legal. Só espero que não esteja treinando para nada perigoso.

\- Não, não, só quero ficar mais forte. Sabe, eu vou ser o ninja mais forte da minha vila. Todos vão me conhecer, me respeitar e eu vou tornar a vida de todo mundo melhor!

Haku arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Você faz isso por você ou por alguém? Não sei explicar, mas tem um brilho no seu olhar como o de quem tem algo importante a proteger.

Ele entendia bem desses olhares, pois sempre via refletido em seu próprio reflexo quando olhava no espelho.

Seria para sempre grato pela bondade de Zabuza em tê-lo ao seu lado, treiná-lo e aceitá-lo do jeito que ele é. Ele foi o único a lhe ajudar quando ninguém mais o estenderia a mão e Haku faria de tudo para proteger aquela pessoa querida para ele.

\- Tem sim. - o loiro alargou o sorriso. - Na verdade, talvez eu deva voltar.

\- Bom, te desejo toda a sorte. Espero que consiga cumprir seu objetivo. Você tem muito potencial.

\- Arigatou. - agradeceu lisonjeado.

Pouco tempo passou entre a saída de Haku até Sasuke aparecer, dando um tapa na cabeça de Naruto ao vê-lo sentado no chão.

\- Ei! Pra que isso?!

\- Você esqueceu o café de novo, Usuratonkachi. - ele repreendeu. - Vai começar a preocupar todo mundo.

\- É por isso que você tá aqui?

\- É. Eu e o resto da equipe nos separamos pra te procurar. Vem, temos que continuar a missão.

Ele puxou a mão de Naruto e o forçou a andar ao seu lado, seus dedos entrelaçando.

\- Ei, o que é que a Sakura tava falando com você ontem?

\- Ela me pediu desculpas pelo que aconteceu na festa e por ter me tratado mal. Ela parecia tão diferente. Você falou com ela, não é? - Naruto perguntou, um tanto relutante. Ele não queria que as pessoas se desculpassem com ele a pedido de Sasuke ou de mais ninguém. Queria que se desculpassem com ele por se sentirem mal, por se arrependerem verdadeiramente da forma como o trataram. De certa forma, estava ofendido.

Sasuke assentiu.

\- Você a desculpou?

O loiro mordeu os lábios.

\- Que outra escolha eu tinha?

\- Podia ter mandado ela pro inferno.

\- Que falta de educação. - franziu o cenho. - Minha mãe ia lavar minha boca com sabão se ela me ouvisse falando isso.

Sasuke riu, imaginando o quanto daquilo era verdade.

\- Quer treinar mais um pouco mais tarde?

\- Claro. - Naruto sorriu, balançando seus dedos entrelaçados.

Quando eles voltaram para casa no fim do dia, todos sujos e cansados, Naruto com um braço ao redor do ombro de Sasuke, não falaram nada além de cumprimentos aos outros na casa e foram para o chuveiro.

Durante o jantar, os três Genin contaram com felicidade enlaçada na voz sobre o progresso deles com o uso do chakra. Eles estavam muito orgulhosos do progresso que fizeram; conseguiram chegar ao topo da árvore, mas Inari pareceu discordar daquela linha de pensamento, pois, no meio do jantar, bateu as duas mãos na mesa e esbravejou, mais uma vez, sobre como treinamentos eram inúteis quando Gato tinha um exército. 

Francamente, nem Naruto e nem Sasuke deram muita bola para o garoto, pois sabiam pelo que ele tinha passado. 

Entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro, como o loiro sempre se consolou quando ouvia os comentários maldosos sobre ele.

\- Se você não quer fazer nada pra mudar as coisas, o problema não é nosso. - Naruto acabou deixando escapar.

Infelizmente, Inari acabou ouvindo.

\- Cala a boca! Você não é daqui, não faz a menor ideia do que passamos! Você só fica rindo e brincando e nem sabe o que é ser desprezado e tratado como lixo!

Sasuke chupou o ar bruscamente entre os lábios, prevendo a merda que aquilo daria.

\- Cala a boca você! Para de ficar se vitimizando e faz algo de útil da sua vida se ela tá tão bosta assim! As coisas não vão cair do céu pra você só porque você tá chorando e pedindo com força! Eu, pelo menos, faço algo pra mudar a minha vida, pra deixar ela melhor. Você só sabe chorar! Se for pra ficar perdendo tempo, então não enche o saco de quem tá tentando fazer alguma coisa pelo menos!

Sem esperar qualquer resposta dos demais da mesa, Naruto se retirou para o quarto provisório. 

Já tendo tomado banho, tudo que precisava fazer era deitar e ir dormir. Porém, uma segunda pessoa se fez presente no quarto.

Naruto estava cansado, apenas esperando a bronca que Kakashi ou Sakura dariam nele. Contudo, acabou se surpreendendo ao sentir o corpo deitar-se ao seu lado e envolver sua cintura em um abraço.

\- Não liga pro que ele diz. - Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido e beijou sua bochecha. - Ele não sabe o que você sabe. Sobre Konoha, sobre mim, sobre seus pais, sobre você… Deixa ele pra lá.

Naruto suspirou e se virou para Sasuke, pressionando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Ele estava tão grato por ter alguém que o entendia e valorizava que podia até chorar.

\- Obrigado, Sasuke.

(...)

No dia seguinte, apesar da insistência de Kakashi e dos demais, Naruto se recusou a ter o dia livre e acompanhou-os até a ponte.

Ao chegarem lá, no entanto, uma grande sensação de temor engoliu o estômago de todos. 

Todos os outros operários estavam caídos no chão, feridos. Ainda não estavam mortos, mas a situação não parecia nem um pouco promissora. 

E assim que a névoa começou a ficar mais espessa, tiveram certeza.

\- Desculpe por tê-lo feito esperar, Sharingan no Kakashi. Ainda tinha assuntos para resolver. - uma voz ecoou pela névoa, todos os presentes estremecendo.

Cinco figuras sugiram ao redor deles, completamente iguais. Clones.

O primeiro a tomar iniciativa foi Sasuke, cuja kunai destruiu todos os clones em um segundo.

Do meio da névoa, duas figuras surgiram, uma usando máscara e uma carregando uma espada enorme nas costas.

Os três Genin arregalaram os olhos, conheciam aquela figura de seus livros de história. Era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Zabuza Momochi, o demônio do gás oculto.

\- Boa visão. Parece que você já tem um rival, Haku. - o mais velho caçoou.

Não era difícil perceber a hesitação em Zabuza, especialmente sabendo de tudo que Haku sabia. Naquela missão, precisavam ser extra cuidadosos. Apenas por mais vinte minutos.

\- Se é uma briga que quer, seria rude de mim negar. - o Uchiha disse, esnobe.

Haku avançou, usando suas agulhas como Kunais, mas Sasuke bloqueou com a mesma velocidade.

Enquanto a briga se desenrolava, Sakura e Naruto se colocaram na frente de Tazuna, protegendo-o de outro possível ataque. Afinal, havia dois deles. Porém, ao fim de tudo, toda a atenção concentrava-se principalmente na batalha.

Sasuke foi rápido em concentrar o chakra em seus pés e saltar, escapando com êxito de todas as agulhas jogadas em sua direção.

A luta continuou; batalha de velocidade. Agulha contra kunai, o mais rápido venceria, e aquele que tardasse um segundo morreria. Ou pelo menos era a batalha que o Uchiha julgava estar lutando. O som das armas batendo ecoava pelo campo de batalha, e o som da kunai sendo lançada e o chute desferido no rosto de Haku pareceram anunciar a vitória de Sasuke.

Zabuza estava pasmo. Ele nunca vira ninguém mais rápido que Haku antes e, em menos de dez minutos, aquele garoto de doze anos o provou exatamente o quão forte ele podia ser.

_Só mais dezessete minutos._

\- Haku, acabe logo com isso. Não temos o dia todo. - ele ordenou, cruzando os braços. 

\- Hai.

Com um movimento de sua mão, a água se ergueu ao redor de Sasuke e o prendeu entre uma parede de espelhos, todos refletindo a imagem de Haku.

Aquele era um jutsu incomum, que nenhum deles tinha visto antes, e estava preocupando a todos.

Em um movimento de desespero, Kakashi disparou em direção da fortaleza, apenas para ser parado por Zabuza.

\- Se quiser comprar essa briga, vai ter que me enfrentar.

Enquanto isso, dentro dos espelhos, Haku começou a disparar suas agulhas novamente na direção de Sasuke, tão rápido que ele mal conseguia ver. Elas rasgavam sua pele como se fossem papel, sem cortes profundos ou que sangravam, mas que ardiam como fogo da mesma forma.

Era muito rápido, ele não tinha como defender tudo de uma vez.

Pouco a pouco, começou a ficar pior, mais fundo. Sua pele ardia e o vermelho escorria por cima do branco pálido, disparando sua respiração. Ele não tinha como sair dali. Era um beco sem saída.

De repente, um kunai disparou em sua direção, vinda do lado de fora, rapidamente capturada por Haku entre seus dedos. Não demorou muito para Sasuke perceber do que se tratava, não quando uma shuriken acertou o rosto do ninja exatamente um segundo depois.

\- Boa, Sakura! - Naruto exclamou. - Eu disse que daria certo!

Eles estavam tentando atrair Haku para fora. Atraindo sua atenção com ataques externos que, ao mesmo tempo que o davam mais coisas para se preocupar, passavam bem por cima da cabeça de Zabuza.

\- Sakura, vamos quebrar esses espelhos! - o loiro exclamou, ao que a rosada assentiu.

Todos arremessando suas armas, de dentro e de fora, um a um os espelhos foram quebrando. Tinha muitos deles, mas o plano estava funcionando.

Zabuza estava começando a ficar nervoso. Se continuasse assim, eles seriam derrotados antes do tempo.

_Onze minutos._

De repente, algo cruzou por sua mente ao perceber um mínimo detalhe. Ninguém estava tomando conta do construtor de pontes.

Com dois golpes rápidos, antes que Kakashi pudesse perceber, Zabuza atirou kunais na direção de Tazuna, ao que Sakura e o sensei, com reflexos rápidos, voltaram passos atrás para desviar os objetos afiados. Infelizmente, tardando mais que os demais, aquele deslize foi perfeito para que Zabuza desferisse um golpe contra Naruto e o atirasse para dentro do globo de espelhos, bem mais aberto agora que vários foram destruídos.

\- Naruto! - Sasuke exclamou, trazendo o loiro para seus braços.

\- Eu não vi ele chegando… 

_Oito minutos._

Haku movimentou sua mão mais uma vez e os espelhos voltaram a se formar, prendendo os dois ninjas mais uma vez.

Ambos encararam Haku com temor e desespero no olhar, mascarado por cenhos franzidos e dentes rangendo.

\- É realmente uma pena, mas, se tentarem me atacar, não terei outra opção a não ser matá-los.

Eles estavam mesmo encurralados, assim como Sakura e Kakashi do lado de fora, que tinham que impedir Tazuna de ser atacado e manter o olhar vigilante sobre Naruto e Sasuke.

O loiro tentou atacar com Kagebunshin, mas estes foram rapidamente destruídos e ambos ele e Sasuke atacados com agulhas.

Não parecia, à primeira vista, que havia qualquer forma deles escaparem daquele globo de espelhos. A sorte que tiveram veio na forma de uma pequena poça de água, uma que Sasuke conseguiu, por muito pouco, acompanhar com sua visão.

Na segunda tentativa com Kagebunshin, Sasuke ergueu a água que tinha a sua disposição com o pé e, com apenas alguns segundos, pegou Haku no pulo.

Ele não usava clones nos espelhos. Ele pulava entre eles.

\- Naruto, mais uma vez. - Sasuke ordenou, a confiança em seus olhos atravessando o coração do loiro como uma faca.

Assentindo, mais clones correram na direção dos espelhos. Porém, dessa vez, Haku foi surpreendido pelo Katon de Sasuke, que o forçou a mudar sua rota e o deixou visivelmente mais devagar.

Naruto voltou ao chão e Haku ao espelho, mas com parte de suas calças afetadas pelo fogo.

Seguindo as ordens de Sasuke, uma e outra vez, Naruto corria para a fresta entre os espelhos, dessa vez sem os Kagebunshin para não perder chakra, e Sasuke disparava bolas de fogo para tentar pegar o inimigo de fora do espelho.

Mas ele estava muito confiante. Haku ainda era mais rápido.

Atingindo-os com suas agulhas, uma e outra vez eles voltaram ao chão, de volta para onde saíram. Nem mesmo usando chakra Naruto conseguia escapar. Eles sempre acabavam com mais e mais agulhas furando suas roupas. 

Ele estava exausto, mal conseguia se mexer. Sasuke parou ao seu lado e ele nem conseguiu ergueu o rosto para encará-lo. 

Isso não era nada bom. As chances de escaparem pareciam diminuir mais e mais com cada gota de energia que eles usavam. E caíram mais ainda quando Haku começou a mirar em seus pontos vitais, visando matar ao invés de parar.

Sasuke se movimentava de um lado para o outro para parar as agulhas, tomando tiro atrás de tiro. Eles precisavam sair dali, mas ele não podia deixar que Naruto se machucasse, não podia deixar que ele morresse. Ele se mataria antes de deixar isso acontecer. 

Com o que tinha de força restante, pegou o loiro por debaixo do braço e desviou de mais um ataque. Ele estava ficando cansado, mas precisava focar no que era mais importante: proteger aquele que amava.

Haku estremeceu por um segundo ao ver as espirais em seus olhos tingidos de vermelho. Assim como ele, aquele garoto também tinha uma Kekkei Genkai. Atacar diretamente não funcionaria com o Sharingan, então precisava mudar sua estratégia.

O Sharingan não era desencadeado através de alguém?

Saindo do espelho uma última vez, Haku disparou na direção de Naruto, mirando suas agulhas em seus pontos vitais. Ele não deixou de perceber o Uchiha correndo em sua direção. Com um movimento de sua mão, atirou as agulhas.

O som de um golpe sendo desferido ecoou pelos ouvidos de Naruto, clamando por sua atenção. Tinha algo acontecendo do qual ele não estava fazendo parte. A batalha continuava e ele estava deitado.

Ao abrir os olhos e se forçar a virar, tudo que viu a princípio foi Haku caído no chão enquanto Sasuke estava à sua frente, de pé.

Um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios e a esperança em seu peito.

\- Sasuke, você conseguiu… - mas sua comemoração morreu em sua língua no segundo que ergueu o olhar.

Sangue pingava de sua boca como companhia a tosse, e agulhas perfuravam desde seu peito à suas costas e pescoço. Ele mal conseguia se manter em pé.

O coração de Naruto parou de bater.

O moreno o encarou por cima do ombro. Seu corpo doía, ficar em pé doía, respirar doía, mas ele sorriu mesmo assim. Porque Naruto estava bem.

\- Você devia ver a sua cara. - foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de desabar.

Naruto se moveu mais rápido do que ele pensou que podia naquele estado, pegando Sasuke em seus braços antes que suas costas atingissem o chão. Seus olhos marejaram e seu coração batia veloz em seu peito, desesperado.

\- Por que… Por que você me salvou? Era pra sermos uma dupla! - ele esbravejou, indignado. Lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, pingando nas bochechas de Sasuke.

\- Gomennasai, meu corpo se moveu sozinho. Eu não podia… - engoliu o ar com dificuldade. - Não podia deixar você morrer.

Naruto não podia explicar o que estava sentindo. Era uma mistura de tristeza, ressentimento, desespero, amor e raiva. Ele amava Sasuke, com todo seu coração, mas, vendo-o daquela forma em seus braços, ele não podia evitar de odiá-lo.

\- Seu idiota… Seu idio… - os gritos de Naruto foram interrompidos bruscamente pelo toque dos lábios do Uchiha nos seus, o gosto de sangue e lágrimas se misturando em sua boca.

Eles afastaram os lábios com pesar, Sasuke com um sorriso triste em seu rosto. Ambos os rostos estavam manchados de lágrimas e o Uchiha exibia o mais puro sentimento em seus olhos.

\- Eu te amo. 

A mão pálida de Sasuke deslizou da bochecha do loiro para seu colo, imóvel. Em um suspiro, ele parou de se mexer.

Ele estava morto. 

Seu melhor amigo estava morto.

Naruto não conseguia respirar, ou estava respirando demais? Ele não sabia dizer a esse ponto. Ele não se importava. Puxou o corpo imóvel do moreno para seu colo, seu rosto escondido em seu pescoço e o envolveu em um abraço, o mais apertado que seus braços cansados conseguiam lhe dar.

Ao fundo de seus ouvidos, conseguia ouvir Haku voltando para dentro dos espelhos. Ele falava alguma coisa, algo que Naruto não conseguia ouvir. Tinha algo o impedindo de ouvir. Algo grande, intenso, que borbulhava dentro de si e o queimava de dentro pra fora.

Ele queria matá-lo. Aquele maldito ninja. Assim como deu fim à seu melhor amigo, ele poria fim a sua vida.

Um imenso fluxo de chakra começou a emanar de seu corpo, envolvendo-o em uma névoa branca que então se tornou laranja, quase vermelho. Era chakra puro. Seus olhos, estreitos como os de um animal deslizaram na direção de Haku, o ódio visível neles como ele nunca havia visto antes, conseguiu até fazê-lo estremecer. Ele não sabia dizer que chakra era aquele. Era algo puro, mas diferente de tudo que Haku já sentiu, quase demoníaco.

As agulhas pularam para fora de seu corpo e suas feridas se curaram. Os olhos, vermelhos como sangue, fitavam Haku como se pudessem esmagar sua alma.

Não demorou muito. Com todo aquele poder e velocidade, Naruto pegou Haku no pulo quando o mesmo tentou se defender com suas agulhas. Agarrou o pulso dele e o desferiu um soco poderoso, o qual o arremessou por um de seus espelhos, completamente estilhaçado.

Ele não venceria, sabia que não. Por isso, quando se ergueu do chão e viu Naruto correndo em sua direção, fúria em seus olhos, e sua máscara despedaçando, ficou surpreso ao ver seu punho parar a centímetros de seu rosto, o chakra demoníaco dissipado.

\- Então aquele garoto da floresta era você?

_Três minutos._

\- Por que não me mata? Não queria vingar a morte do seu namorado?

Sem se conter, o loiro desferiu um soco forte no rosto de Haku, levando-o ao chão.

\- Você é um garoto tão estranho. - ele ponderou. - Hesita destruir seus inimigos quando eles tiram aquilo que te é mais precioso… Realmente estranho. Eu daria minha vida por Zabuza e acabaria com qualquer um que tentasse matá-lo, achei que você sentiria o mesmo. - Haku abriu um pequeno sorriso. - _Você os conheceu também?_

Os olhos azuis de Naruto se arregalaram, curiosos, infantis.

\- De quem você tá falando?

Haku ergueu o olhar aos céus, seu sorriso fixo em seu rosto.

\- Tudo mudou desde que nós os conhecemos. Ele vem me tratando diferente, como se eu realmente não fosse apenas uma ferramenta. Me faz sentir especial. É uma sensação muito boa; ser valorizado. Eu quero que ele saiba que significa para mim tanto quanto eu para ele, por isso dou meu melhor. Expresso minha gratidão e amor através de minhas atitudes e gestos, mesmo tendo sido destruído há muito, muito tempo atrás. - voltou o olhar para Naruto. - Eles realmente o mudaram… Espero que você os conheça também.

Naruto estava muito mais que confuso; estava completamente perdido.

Porém, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta a mais, a atenção de todos no campo de batalha foi atraída pelo eco de uma risada.

\- Podem parar tudo. - um homem de bengala bradou.

Assustado, Naruto imediatamente deu um salto para trás, retornando para onde o corpo de Sasuke repousava, imóvel. Ele podia estar morto, mas ainda assim era a pessoa que ele mais amava. Também precisaria retornar com o corpo à Konoha para ser velado apropriadamente. Seja lá quem aquele cara fosse, ele não deixaria a mínima chance de o corpo de Sasuke ser violado existir.

O homem, que vestia um paletó, sorria ao lado de dois homens que seguravam Inari e sua mãe pelos braços. Atrás deles, um exército enorme de shinobis.

\- Inari! Filha! - Tazuna exclamou com espanto.

Zabuza e Haku se viraram para o homem com os cenhos franzidos. Ambos conheciam muito bem aquele homem horrível; aquele que transformou aquele vilarejo num inferno.

Gato.

\- Já conhecemos o seu joguinho, Zabuza. Acha que pode se livrar do nosso acordo tão facilmente assim? Você pode estar inteiro, mas não conseguiu nem derrotar três crianças e um Jounin sem acabar com a utilidade da sua ferramenta.

O ninja do gás oculto rangeu os dentes por debaixo da máscara ao som do insulto.

\- Quando eu quero alguma coisa, eu consigo. - ele cuspiu em tom de vitória e levou sua mão aos cabelos da filha de Tazuna. - Não é verdade, meu bem?

_Trinta segundos._

\- Tire suas mãos dela e do meu neto! - o construtor esbravejou.

Gato não moveu um único músculo, apenas sorriu.

\- É uma pena que eu tenha que machucar dois rostinhos tão bonitos e dois ninjas tão promissores… Mas vocês são muito caros. É uma pena que terei que tirá-los da folha de pagamento. - seu sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão séria. - Me deem o construtor de pontes ou terei que tirá-lo de vocês. Acabou. Eu tenho um exército de ninjas contra apenas uma porção de vocês que cabe na palma de uma mão. Desistam antes que seja tarde.

Zabuza e Haku se entreolharam, ambos pensando a mesma coisa.

_Está na hora._

Com uma única mão, Zabuza começou a sinalizar, uma língua que, dentre os ninjas, apenas dois podiam entender, enquanto Haku, por sua vez, levava as duas mãos às costas, remexendo o mais rápido que podia.

Jogando as duas mãos para a frente, linhas transparentes passaram pelos membros da equipe sete e se enrolaram em Inari e sua mãe, arremessando-os na direção de Kakashi e Sakura com um puxão. Ele precisava se lembrar de agradecer pelas linhas especiais para controle de marionetes.

\- O que é isso?! - exclamou Gato, porém, ele não se referia a seus reféns serem arrancados de si.

Como se brotassem do chão, insetos brancos começaram a se enrolar no magnata e shinobis próximos, como cobras. Era nojento e ao mesmo tempo perturbador. Insetos não deviam ter aquela cor.

Zabuza terminou os sinais em libras na mesma hora.

_Chão._

Fitando Gato uma última vez, Kakashi arregalou os olhos.

\- PRO CHÃO! - ele esbravejou com toda sua voz e se jogou sobre Inari e a mãe, seguido por Tazuna, Naruto e Sakura.

Explosões balançaram a ponte, não a ponto de destruí-la, mas sim a ponto de lançar todos os serventes de Gato para longe e causar um bom estrago neles. Alguns não resistiram, outros caíram da ponte e outros mais correram por suas vidas ao verem seus companheiros explodirem diante de seus olhos, seu sangue impuro manchando a madeira da ponte.

\- Bem na hora. - Haku suspirou, aliviado.

\- Qual é o significado disso? - o magnata exclamou, mal conseguindo ficar de pé.

\- A sua morte.

O coração de Gato gelou, completamente paralisado. Ele não reconhecia aquela voz.

Antes que pudesse se mexer, uma mão perfurou seu peito, o som de mil e um pássaros ecoando em seus ouvidos. Gato caiu morto no chão antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

De trás do magnata, uma figura encapuzada podia ser vista no meio da névoa, o preto envolvendo-o por inteiro e seu rosto oculto por uma máscara laranja. 

Embora não vissem, seus olhos escaneavam todos os presentes naquela cena, que agora se levantavam pouco a pouco após a explosão. Em especial, um ninja atraiu seu olhar, mas ele só o encarou por dois segundos antes de voltar-se para Haku e Zabuza.

\- Zabuza Momoshi, Haku, vocês cumpriram sua parte do acordo muito bem. Será um prazer tê-los como nossa filial.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, completamente confusa. Sua postura de defesa caiu completamente, por mais que ela ainda se mantivesse na frente da família de Tazuna, protegendo-os. Ela não estava entendendo absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo.

Kakashi, no entanto, ao ver Zabuza e Haku fazerem uma reverência com a cabeça e se aproximar do encapuzado como se não fosse nenhuma ameaça, não lhe restou nenhuma dúvida. Não que ele tivesse alguma após testemunhar aquele homem matar Gato com um golpe do Chidori.

\- Sentimos muito pelo trabalho. - Haku desculpou-se para os demais ninjas e civis com uma reverência. - Tenham um bom dia.

Com um sinal de Zabuza, a névoa voltou a se engrossar e então dissipou-se por completo. O sol mais uma vez brilhava sobre a ponte.

Tazuna correu para sua filha e neto, envolvendo a ambos em um abraço apertado e aliviado enquanto Sakura o acompanhava, ainda um tanto suspeita com o que aconteceu.

Enquanto isso, Kakashi tomou a iniciativa de se aproximar do ninja encapuzado e se aproveitar da distração de seus estudantes.

\- Obrigado pela ajuda. - ele agradeceu com a voz silenciosa.

\- Apenas fizemos nosso trabalho. - o mascarado respondeu. 

O Jounin teve que se conter para não rir com aquele falso tom sério.

\- Eu ouvi dizer que vão para Konoha em breve.

Os olhos do contrário se arregalaram.

\- … Em duas semanas.

\- Talvez nos encontremos por lá.

Por trás da máscara, Obito suspirou.

\- É. Talvez.

Seu corpo se distorceu em pleno ar, desaparecendo por um pequeno buraco no espaço em forma de espiral.

Todos foram embora. Agora restavam apenas três civis e quatro shinobi, dos quais um debruça-se sobre o outro, os braços envolvendo seu corpo como um travesseiro e os olhos molhando sua blusa de lágrimas.

Todos estavam salvos. Eles tinham conseguido salvar a todos, exceto a única pessoa que Naruto jamais queria ver longe dele novamente.

Não tinha como se conter, ele simplesmente precisava chorar. 

Seu corpo não tremia, quase como se estivesse desmaiado também, mas debaixo de tudo ele ainda tinha lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos e uma dor em seu peito que precisava sair.

Ele estava tão perto, podia tocá-lo, mas ainda assim falhou em salvá-lo, a única pessoa que ele não podia perder jazia imóvel em seus braços.

Ele não via nada com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, assim como ele, cuja visão não havia se adaptado totalmente ao exterior.

Onde estava? Estava vivo? Ele conseguia ouvir um choro baixo e sentir um cheiro de shampoo familiar encher e coçar suas narinas, provocando-o. Seu peito lentamente começou a subir e descer, sua respiração voltando ao normal e seus olhos também. Ele agora podia identificar a cabeleira loira e olhos azuis fechados com força tão próximos de seu rosto.

Um sorriso delicado surgiu em seus lábios e ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado, afagando o nariz lentamente nos cabelos do namorado.

Naturalmente, ele tomou um susto e se afastou bruscamente. Ao pousar os olhos em Sasuke, desperto e vivo, ele não pôde conter o sorriso nos lábios.

\- Sasuke.

O moreno retribuiu o sorriso com a mesma felicidade, pois enfim podia vê-lo e ouvir sua voz de novo.

\- Naruto. - ele odiava como sua voz saía rouca, mas amava poder erguer a mão e tocar seus cabelos de novo.

\- Você está vivo.

Ah, era tão bom ouvir aquelas palavras saírem de sua boca, melhor ainda serem verdade. 

Sasuke estava vivo. Vivo e falando, sorrindo. E Naruto não podia estar mais aliviado.

Com um pouco de força no braço, ergueu Sasuke do chão e colocou seu braço ao redor de seu ombro. Ele mancava com cada passo, o corpo completamente dolorido.

\- Dói andar? - Naruto perguntou e o Uchiha assentiu com a cabeça. De repente, braços o apanharam por debaixo das pernas e o ergueram no ar. Sasuke segurou no pescoço de Naruto como reflexo, suas bochechas coradas. - Melhor agora?

Ele franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada. Ao invés disso, apoiou a bochecha no ombro do loiro e se deixou ser carregado.

\- Naruto, você e o Sasuke estão bem? - Sakura perguntou com um grito.

Os dois ninjas trocaram olhares por um segundo e, como se fosse uma confirmação, Sasuke puxou a bochecha de Naruto com a mão e beijou sua bochecha.

O loiro sorriu.

\- Estamos sim!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos e comentários são muito apreciados pra continuar essa história!


	17. Fim da missão! A primeira prova do exame Chunnin!

A repercussão da batalha na ponte foi maior que o esperado. 

A vila uma vez carente de heróis agora os tinha novamente, foram mais uma vez livrados da desesperança de estarem debaixo do pé de alguém. Finalmente podiam respirar aliviados, pois tudo havia acabado.

Contudo, a postura dos cidadãos não passou batido. Quando todos vieram para agradecer aos forasteiros pela ajuda que deram para se livrarem de Gato, Inari deu um chilique.

\- Vocês não têm vergonha na cara? - ele esbravejou, sua voz estridente chamando a atenção de todos ali. - Vocês os agradecem pela ajuda, dão apertos de mãos e é só isso? Não perceberam o quão errado isso é? Três crianças e um adulto conseguiram derrotar Gato e todos os seus capangas e enquanto isso um bando de adultos capazes ficavam fazendo corpo mole em suas casas porque estavam com medo! E agora que tudo acabou vocês sorriem e comemoram como se a vitória fosse de vocês? Vocês são um bando de covardes!

O conhecimento pode vir de qualquer lugar. Naquela vila, veio de uma criança coberta de razão. Ninguém ali tinha se esforçado para conquistar aquela ponte da mesma forma que seu avô e aqueles ninjas, que aliás só estavam ali por alguns dias, e aquelas pessoas agora poderiam usufruir de uma ponte nova pela qual eles nem se esforçaram para conseguir. Aquilo não estava certo. E por mais que ele tenha sido nocauteado quando tentou ajudar sua mãe a fugir dos capangas de Gato, ao menos ele _tentou_ fazer alguma coisa, o que já o tornava melhor que a maioria da cidade, se não ela toda.

Para orgulho da equipe sete, todos ouviram o sermão de Inari e, pela primeira vez desde que Gato tinha aparecido, fizeram algo para mudar seu mundo. Na manhã seguinte, todos se juntaram para auxiliar na construção da ponte.

Aquilo significava muito para Inari; ver as pessoas trabalhando juntas para terminar a ponte era algo lindo e inspirador. Até mesmo ele ajudou com algumas tarefas. 

No fim de tudo, só restava uma coisa a fazer.

No primeiro momento em que encontrou Naruto sozinho, se aproximou dele com a cabeça baixa.

\- Você tava certo. - ele disse, atraindo a atenção do loiro. - Eu tava sendo bobo de ficar só chorando e não fazer nada pra mudar as coisas da vila. Eu tentei ajudar, sabe, quando invadiram nossa casa. Tentei correr até a mamãe pra tirar ela de perto dos homens do Gato, mas acabaram me levando junto. Patético, né? Eu não fui forte o bastante, devia ter tentado mais, pensado mais…

Ele então foi interrompido por uma mão em seus cabelos, bagunçando seu chapéu de pescador.

\- Não diga isso. Você foi muito corajoso em querer proteger sua mãe, mesmo com um perigo enorme à frente. Mesmo que não tenha dado certo, você ainda tentou, teve _coragem_ pra tentar e isso é incrível. Não são todos que conseguiriam enfrentar invasores fortes pra salvar alguém, mesmo que seja alguém querido. - ele se lembrou do olhar de sua mãe ao salvá-lo de seu professor maluco, a fúria refletida em seus olhos e a determinação de proteger correndo em suas veias. Ele jamais esqueceria daquele olhar. - Desculpa por ter te chamado de covarde, eu não fui legal. É que…

\- Seu sensei me contou sobre as coisas na sua vila. - o pequeno interrompeu. - Me desculpa por ter falado que você não sabia de nada sobre o que era sofrer, também não devia ter te julgado.

Naruto sorriu.

\- Tá tudo bem, Dattebayo. Sabe, Inari, com essa sua coragem, você pode ser um grande herói um dia, assim como seu pai.

\- … Você acha mesmo? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

\- Tenho certeza! Discurso motivador você já sabe fazer, hehe. Essa ponte não teria sido construída sem você.

\- Que bom que ajudei. - ele sorriu e abraçou o loiro, o qual retribuiu.

Quando a despedida inevitavelmente chegou, ninguém soube dizer exatamente quem chorou mais; se foi Naruto ou Inari. De qualquer forma, Sasuke não deixou passar batido a chance de tirar sarro da cara de seu namorado e o chamou de chorão por pelo menos metade do caminho. Pelo que era uma terrível coincidência, eles não ficaram por tempo o bastante para ouvir o nome da ponte. Era uma pena, pois Naruto certamente teria adorado saber que foi homenageado com aquela grande construção.

Enquanto caminhavam pela ponte em direção a terra firme, Sakura frequentemente encarava as mãos enlaçadas dos dois ninjas, que as exibiam assim como seu afeto como se fossem obras de arte para todo o mundo ver. Ela não os culpava no entanto, pois sabia o quão desesperado Naruto ficou ao pensar que Sasuke estava morto. Ela os daria um desconto daquela vez.

\- Ei, meninos, vocês querem fazer alguma coisa quando chegarmos à vila? 

\- Quero. Quero me jogar na cama e dormir. - respondeu Sasuke. - Depois desses últimos dias, eu estou completamente esgotado.

\- Quer que eu te carregue de novo, Sasuke? - Naruto provocou, batendo o ombro com o dele.

\- Não precisa, obrigado. - disse com as bochechas coradas.

Sakura forçou uma risada, seu corpo corroendo por dentro. Ela levaria um tempo para se acostumar com aquilo; Sasuke e Naruto de mãos dadas, trocando beijos na bochecha e sendo extremamente afetuosos um com o outro, mas ela não tinha escolha. Eles estavam juntos. Sasuke agora era dele. E ninguém poderia mudar isso.

Ela só tinha que aceitar.

(...)

A comemoração de retorno de Naruto e Sasuke foi na casa do loiro. Na verdade, não foi uma comemoração nem nada do tipo. Só acontece que Mikoto e Itachi foram na casa dos Uzumaki para tomar café e conversarem sobre alguns assuntos. Eles não esperavam ver os dois garotos entrando pela porta, cansaço presente em seus olhos.

\- Okaeri! - Kushina exclamou e correu até o filho para envolvê-lo num abraço.

Naruto estava cansado, sim, mas a saudade de seus pais era muito maior que aquela.

\- Tadaima! - ele exclamou com alegria, também sendo esmagado por um abraço de seu pai.

Sasuke também não escapou da chuva de afeto, se do espremido em um abraço entre seu irmão e sua mãe.

\- Como foi a missão? - eles perguntaram, ansiosos por saber cada detalhe.

Naruto coçou a nuca.

\- Um pouco difícil, mas deu tudo certo.

Contar a história foi um tanto complicado, especialmente sobre a quase morte de Sasuke, mas todos ouviram pacientemente sobre tudo que tinham a dizer. 

A falta de expressão imediata de seus pais e dos familiares de Sasuke deixou Naruto um tanto nervoso. Se perguntou por quanto eles já não haviam passado nesta vida para ouvirem sobre coisas assim e não terem um surto completo. Ele se lembrava de ter ouvido sobre Obito e Kakashi terem feito um papel na última guerra, mas nada sobre Itachi ou Mikoto, apesar de que fosse mais do que óbvio que ela já participou de conflitos.

Mas Naruto não era de ferro, não estava acostumado com aquelas coisas da mesma forma que eles. Ele ainda sentia o peso daquela luta em seu peito, o quanto suas ações foram responsáveis por fazer com que Sasuke fosse quase morto. No meio da explicação, ele começou a chorar. Nem que ele esfregasse os olhos com as mãos milhares de vezes ele conseguiria fazer aquele fluxo parar.

\- Não precisa continuar, Naruto. - Mikoto sussurrou em seu ouvido ao puxar ambos ele e Sasuke, que já tinha se aproximado, para um abraço. - Eu imagino como essa experiência deve ter sido horrível pra vocês dois. Não conte mais se faz seu pobre coraçãozinho doer.

Logo, todos os presentes estavam no chão, envolvendo o loiro em um abraço coletivo bem apertado. Ele ainda tardou para parar de chorar, mas aquilo já o fez se sentir muito melhor.

Os Uchiha voltaram para a casa deles depois do jantar. Naruto estava mais uma vez sozinho com seus pais. Os três optaram por ficarem no sofá até dar a hora de dormir, tanto para relaxar um pouco quanto para se assegurar de que Naruto estava bem depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Durante aquela semana que se seguiu com Naruto fora de casa, Minato e Kushina tiveram muito tempo para conversar sobre seu pequeno estar caminhando para o mundo lá fora. Haveria muitos perigos para ele enfrentar, e, sendo o filho do Hokage, ele seria um dos maiores alvos da equipe, pois todos pensariam em usá-lo para conseguir chantagear Minato. Porém, o loiro não estava preocupado. Articulando: ele estava, mas não a ponto de proibir que o filho saísse de casa. Um dos motivos para seu sobrenome ser Uzumaki ao invés de Namikaze já era para evitar esse tipo de problemas, os moradores da vila já o tratavam como se ele fosse uma pessoa qualquer, sem qualquer privilégio, então não seria difícil convencer as pessoas de fora que Naruto era apenas isso: uma pessoa normal. Além do que, Minato tinha confiança nas habilidades e no potencial de seu filho. Ele tinha uma boa quantidade de chakra, era determinado e otimista, o que já eram excelentes qualidades. Eles já treinaram muito juntos quando Naruto era menor, Minato, mais do que qualquer outro, sabia muito bem do grande ninja que seu filho podia se tornar no futuro. Ele só precisava querer. Ao fim da conversa, Minato e Kushina concordaram em dar um voto de confiança ao filho; deixá-lo sair e mostrar ao mundo como ele seria um excelente Hokage quando colocasse o chapéu e a vestimenta de Hokage. Seu garoto mudaria o mundo, e ninguém poderia impedi-lo.

Durante o filme que assistiam, Kushina acariciou os cabelos do filho e o puxou para mais perto, amassando-o entre ela e seu marido como se fossem um sanduíche. Ele merecia todo o afeto e amor do mundo depois de ter sobrevivido à uma missão tão difícil como aquela.

Entretanto, Naruto não conseguia colocar um sorriso em seu rosto quando sua mente estava em outro lugar; mais especificamente: na raposa de nove caudas.

Ele estava mais do que certo de que aquele chakra era da Kyuubi, daquela criatura vil e poderosa que habitava seu interior. Querendo ou não, ele era a chave para a segurança daquela vila, para evitar que um ataque como o de doze anos atrás ocorresse novamente, e pensar que aquele bicho podia estar encontrando um jeito de escapar o assustava de uma forma inexplicável.

\- Eu acho que o selo foi quebrado.

Entretanto, ele podia ter contado aos pais de uma forma que não os desse um completo infarto.

Minato e Kushina viraram-se para Naruto, enchendo-o de perguntas e erguendo sua blusa para inspecionar o estado do selo.

\- Não, não foi quebrado. - Minato suspirou, aliviado. - Um pouco do chakra deve ter escapado durante seu momento de raiva.

Aquilo o deixava mais aliviado, mas Naruto ainda temia alguns detalhes. Ele não sabia como seu selo funcionava totalmente, e se ele quebrasse de alguma forma sem saber? Ele não queria ser o responsável por liberar a raposa de nove caudas na vila e matar inocentes. 

\- Pai, e se o selo quebrar alguma hora? O que eu faço?

\- O selo só vai quebrar se você tirar ou se alguém acessá-lo diretamente bem aqui. - cutucou sua barriga, fazendo o loiro rir. - Não se preocupe, filho, eu não vou deixar ninguém encostar um dedo em você. Eu e a sua mãe vamos te proteger com nossas vidas.

\- Você é nosso bem mais precioso, Naruto. - Kushina sorriu, trazendo-o para um abraço terno. - Eu não poderia sonhar com o que faria se não tivesse você comigo.

Naruto sorriu e corou, lisonjeado por seus pais colocarem tanto valor nele. Era frequente que sua autoestima tivesse uma decaída, pois não era fácil lidar com a negatividade e o ódio dos outros habitantes de Konoha todos os dias, mas o difícil era conseguir erguê-la novamente. Que bom que ele podia contar com seus pais para confortá-lo e fazê-lo se sentir bem de novo.

Mas mais e mais perguntas e questionamentos se formavam em sua cabeça. Não estariam seus pais sofrendo, então, quando ele estivesse fora em missões? Se algo muito ruim acontecesse durante uma delas, eles o proibiriam de sair? O tirariam da própria equipe? 

Naruto engoliu em seco, ponderando tudo em sua mente. Lhe chatearia muito saber que seus pais estariam se preocupando demais quando ele saía de casa, mas também não queria ter que desistir de seus sonhos para conseguir fazê-los sorrir. Não haveria uma forma de balancear os dois?

\- E vocês não ficam preocupados de eu sair em missões? - ele timidamente perguntou, encarando as mãos no próprio colo.

Minato e Kushina se entreolharam, um tanto pensativos, mas, então, sorriram.

\- É claro que ficamos, filho - disse sua mãe. -, Mas jamais entraríamos na frente do caminho para o seu sonho. Mais do que tudo, sua felicidade é com o que nos importamos mais. Nós daríamos tudo pra te ver sorrir, Naruto. Você tem um sorriso tão lindo.

\- E te damos todo o apoio com seus sonhos. - acrescentou seu pai. - Se este é o caminho que você tem que seguir para alcançá-lo, nós vamos seguir com você a cada passo que der.

O casal arfou pela perda repentina de ar ao ter os braços de Naruto os envolvendo em um abraço apertado.

Naruto se sentia muito mais leve depois dessa conversa, tendo esclarecido tudo que precisava com os pais. Era muito peso para uma criança carregar sozinha. A Kyuubi, a herança do Yondaime Hokage, a vila… Coisas muito importantes que exigiam sempre o melhor de Naruto, para que ele atingisse as expectativas dos demais. Sozinho, ele jamais conseguiria. O primeiro apoio sempre vinha de casa, com as pessoas mais próximas dele. Um grande incentivo para sua autoestima e confiança, e também um alívio para seu coração preocupado.

Ele nunca mais queria sair daquele abraço.

(...)

Durante o caminho de volta para casa, por mais que fosse apenas necessário dar a volta na quadra, Sasuke grudou nas mãos da mãe e de Itachi, de uma forma que ele não fazia desde pequeno. Os dois adultos estranharam o comportamento, mas, ao olharem para o menor, não viram nada de diferente em seu rosto, apenas uma expressão séria.

Sua quase morte ainda pesava na mente de Sasuke. Afinal, ele nunca tinha passado por isso antes, ou sentido tanta dor como naquele momento. As agulhas de Haku doeram muito, mesmo que não tenham sido atiradas para matar.

Infelizmente, aquelas situações não eram incomuns para shinobis: quase morrer em missões. As famílias nunca sabiam se suas crianças voltariam para casa quando pisavam do lado de fora. Era impossível prever.

Contudo, era possível os ninjas se dedicarem para _não_ morrer, o que não foi o caso de Sasuke.

Ele voltou para casa de cabeça baixa, remoendo tudo aquilo em sua cabeça: o quão mais rápido ele podia ter sido, o quão mais forte ele podia ter sido, o quão mais atento ele podia ter sido, a enxurrada de possibilidades varria sua mente a cada segundo, deixando-o mais e mais decepcionado consigo mesmo.

Seu pai ficaria envergonhado de ter um filho que não soubesse sobreviver àquelas provas.

Chegando em casa, ele percebeu logo de cara que seu irmão percebeu que ele estava cabisbaixo, sua mãe também. Ambos o pararam na frente da porta e o guiaram até o sofa, colocando-o em meio aos dois e encarando-o com preocupação em seus olhos.

\- O que aconteceu, Sasuke? - sua mãe perguntou. - Você está com uma carinha tão chateada e preocupada. 

O moreno engoliu em seco, suas mãos tremendo em seu colo.

\- Vocês não estão bravos por eu ter sido fraco, né? - ele perguntou em tom baixo.

\- Você não foi fraco. - Itachi respondeu. - Estava protegendo alguém que ama. Essa é a maior demonstração de força possível.

\- Você foi muito bem, meu filho. - Mikoto acrescentou, abraçando o filho. - Estamos muito orgulhosos de você. Mas tem algo que eu preciso te perguntar: Sasuke, você destravou seu Sharingan?

O moreno se separou do abraço e ponderou a pergunta. Sua visão _tinha_ melhorado por um tempo durante o campo de batalha, até mesmo em alguns eventos especiais antes disso. O Sharingan tinha a habilidade de melhorar a percepção do usuário, a fim de fazê-lo prever melhor os movimentos do adversário.

\- Eu… Acho que sim. Eu não percebi no começo, mas os movimentos pareciam ficar mais destacados e detalhados depois de um tempo. - ele piscou algumas vezes, como se tentasse fazer de novo. 

\- Ainda não sabe usar… Filho, vamos precisar fechar um pouco sua agenda. Eu vou te treinar pra você saber usar sua Kekkei Genkai corretamente. Se formos rápidos o suficiente, posso até concluir seu treinamento antes da próxima missão séria. O que acha?

Sua mãe era a pessoa mais habilidosa com o Sharingan que ele conhecia, junto de Shisui e Itachi. Lembrava-se de histórias sobre como ela desobeceu às ordens do terceiro Hokage durante o ataque da Kyuubi e correu para o campo de batalha para tentar ajudar sua melhor amiga. Se não fosse por sua mãe, talvez nem Kushina e nem Minato estivessem ali agora, talvez nem mesmo Naruto. Se havia alguém que poderia treiná-lo na arte de usar sua Kekkei Genkai, era sua mãe.

\- Pode ser… Só preciso avisar o Kakashi-sensei.

\- Não se preocupe. Eles avisam caso a missão seja a noite ou dure mais de um dia. Teremos tempo de sobre pra praticar.

Sasuke deu de ombros. Se era sua mãe que estava dizendo, ele não havia motivos para discordar. Assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu, agradecendo pela oferta da mãe.

\- Há quanto tempo você tem o Sharingan? - ela perguntou.

\- Acho que há algumas semanas… Eu não sei exatamente quando o consegui.

Se ele tivesse que chutar, diria que foi quando ele e Naruto se beijaram pela terceira vez, no dia da confissão. Foi quando sua visão pareceu ficar mais apurada. Ele pôde ver melhor a água que ainda escorria por seu rosto, o preto dos bigodes em sua bochecha e a luz que refletia em seus olhos. Ele não levou muito em consideração na época, mas parecia ser o mais provável.

Sua mãe compreendeu e então o dispensou a ir para o quarto para se trocar. Ele ainda teria missões a fazer no dia seguinte e precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

Enquanto ele esteve sozinho no silêncio de seu quarto, seus olhos frequentemente pousaram nas marcas vermelhas que seus braços carregavam, onde Haku o acertou com as agulhas. 

Ele começou a tremer. Só pensar na dor que sentiu com aqueles ataques e golpes já o deixava nervoso. Ele podia ter morrido naquela batalha. Lenta e dolorosamente. Ele nunca mais veria sua mãe, seu irmão ou Naruto. E o que aconteceria com ele depois? Ele simplesmente desapareceria no final? Como se nunca tivesse existido? Sua vida seria apenas um desperdício de espaço, jogada fora antes que fizesse qualquer coisa de útil para sua vila e sua família? Ele não podia morrer. Não podia. Mas quase aconteceu logo na sua primeira missão séria. Que outras surpresas poderiam aguardá-lo nas próximas?

Ele arquejou ao ouvir toques leves baterem na porta de seu quarto. Não tinha percebido que estava prendendo a respiração.

\- Pode entrar. - ele gritou para a porta, jogando a blusa de pijama por cima da cabeça e balançando-a para afastar os pensamentos para longe.

\- Oi, Otouto, só vim te dar boa noite. - Itachi o chamou ao passar pela porta, puxando seu irmão para um abraço assim que o viu. - Estou orgulhoso de você, Otouto. Você foi muito corajoso na missão. 

Sasuke não respondeu. Não tinha palavras para dizer. Sua cabeça estava em um lugar completamente diferente: no campo de batalha. Ele ainda sentia o gosto de sangue na boca, as feridas se acumulando em sua pele pálida e a dor invadindo seu corpo. Antes que percebesse, estava chorando e agarrando-se à roupa de Itachi com toda a força.

\- Você está com medo? - ele perguntou em voz baixa. Quando o menor não respondeu mais uma vez, já tinha a confirmação. - Oh, Sasuke. Vem cá. - ele o puxou para seu colo e os dois se deitaram na cama, Sasuke em seus braços enquanto Itachi acariciava seus cabelos.

Ele queria tanto poder ajudá-lo; confortá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas ele não podia. Nunca se tinha certeza se alguém sobreviveria quando saía para uma missão, qualquer missão. Nem ele mesmo podia garantir que voltaria para casa quando saía para fazer missões da Anbu.

O melhor que podia fazer, o _mínimo_ que podia fazer, era segurar seu irmão em seus braços e aconchegá-lo até caírem no sono.

(...)

Apenas alguns dias depois, Kakashi os chamou para encontrá-lo numa ponte à beira da cidade. Disse que não seria uma missão, mas sim um comunicado importante.

Naruto não conseguiu dormir naquela noite de tanta curiosidade. Na verdade, aquilo era bom, quer dizer que ele podia apenas ouvir seja lá o que Kakashi tinha para dizer à eles e voltar para a cama.

\- Tenha um bom dia, filho, e tome cuidado! - sua mãe se despediu quando ele passou pela porta. Ele agradeceu com um grito e fechou a porta, pronto para seguir seu caminho.

Do lado de fora, como sempre, Sasuke o aguardava com as mãos no bolso, preparando um sorriso para quando trocassem olhares e os corações começassem a bater forte.

\- Ohayo, Sasuke. - o loiro cumprimentou com um sorriso e um beijo na bochecha.

\- Ohayo. - ele sorriu de volta.

Enroscando seus braços um no outro, o pequeno casal de ninjas estava pronto para ir de encontro com o destino.

\- O que acha que o Kakashi-sensei tem pra falar com a gente? - Naruto perguntou ao se aproximarem da ponte.

\- Eu ouvi dizer que os exame Chunin estão se aproximando. Talvez ele queira nos indicar.

Como sempre, Sasuke estava correto, e o grisalho os entregou três pedaços de papel após encontrar a todos no local combinado - com duas horas de atraso.

\- Eu os recomendei para o Exame Chunin. - ele revelou. - Aqui está o formulário para preencherem. 

\- Não disse? - o moreno cutucou Naruto com o cotovelo, suas sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso esnobe adornando seu rosto.

O exame Chunin era a única maneira de alguém passar de Genin para Chunin, com exceção de via indicações, o que era muito raro de acontecer, então qualquer um que quisesse ser ninja precisava fazer aquela prova, a qual geralmente durava bem mais do que dois dias. Mesmo assim, era um grande evento que deixava ninjas de todas as nações empolgados.

Kakashi sumiu logo após dá-los a mensagem, e Sakura seguiu seu rumo de volta para casa para assinar o próprio formulário, deixando Naruto e Sasuke sozinhos. Era como gostavam de estar.

O moreno agarrou-se à gola da jaqueta do namorado ao passo que este amassava seus lábios em um beijo. A sensação formigava, viciante. Ele conseguia entender perfeitamente a razão das pessoas em dar tanto valor à um simples encontro de lábios. Era uma explosão de sabores, quase como uma linha do tempo inteira, compartilhada em menos de um segundo.

Seus lábios estalaram ao se separarem e ambos esboçavam sorrisos e tinham bochechas coradas. Eles ainda eram novos nisso, e não podiam ir muito longe, mas até onde podiam já os fazia querer envolverem-se em um forte abraço, prendendo o outro ali para nunca mais se separarem. Eles podiam ser jovens, mas seus sentimentos eram atemporais, compartilhados através de muitas gerações.

\- Nós vamos passar essa prova juntos, né, Sasuke? - Naruto ajeitou uma mecha dos cabelos do moreno atrás de sua orelha, aproveitando para passar a mão em sua bochecha.

Ele assentiu, dando um passo para a frente e beijando a ponta do nariz do loiro com carinho.

\- Que nojo! - exclamou uma voz infantil, vindo de lugar nenhum além do chão.

Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha, encarando uma caixa de papel mal mascarada para se parecer com o piso da ponte.

\- Konohamaru?

De dentro da caixa surgiram três crianças, dentre as quais, uma o loiro conhecia muito bem.

\- Conhece ele?

\- É o neto do terceiro Hokage. Costumávamos brincar quando ele era bem pequenininho.

Sasuke encarou o líder do trio e sorriu de canto.

\- Eu não sabia que dava pra brincar com fetos. - provocou.

\- Sasuke! Seja legal! - Naruto lhe deu um tapa fraco no ombro. - Faz muito tempo que eu não o vejo! Como andam as coisas, Konohamaru?

\- Um tédio total! - o pequeno se apressou a dizer. - Mas eu ouvi falar que vocês fizeram uma missão importante e que aprenderam jutsus novos. Queríamos saber se você podia mostrar pra gente, Naruto-nii-chan.

\- Ah, é que eu preciso treinar. Sabe como é… - ele coçou a nuca.

\- Mas faz tanto tempo que a gente não sai junto! Muito tempo mesmo! Ensina coisas de ninja pra gente!

\- Eu acho que o Naruto está meio ocupado pra isso agora. - Sasuke se intrometeu. - Não é tão fácil assim fazer uma viagem longa desde o país das ondas até aqui. Não preferem dar um tempo pra ele descansar pra poder treinar vocês com 100% de afinco?

Konohamaru levou o dedo ao queixo e assentiu.

\- Ele tá certo! Não vai ter graça se ele estiver cansado! É injusto! Talvez nós possamos tentar amanhã.

As crianças seguiram seu caminho pela ponte, deixando os dois ninjas para trás.

\- Valeu, Sasuke. Você salvou a minha pele. … De novo.

\- É sempre um prazer ajudar. - ele sorriu.

Tomando a mão de Naruto na sua, eles estavam prestes a sair dali quando ouviram o som de duas pessoas trombando.

\- Ai, ai!

Os dois ninjas viraram-se ao ouvirem as exclamações de dor de Konohamaru, preocupados.

Ele havia trombado em dois estranhos. Pelas bandanas, não eram de Konoha, mas Naruto não conseguia exatamente se lembrar de onde era aquele símbolo no momento. Pareciam uma dupla: uma garota de cabelos loiros e um leque enorme nas costas e um garoto todo vestido de preto com um objeto mumificado nas costas. Eles pareciam perigosos.

\- Perdão por isso. - Sasuke se apressou a dizer, tomando Konohamaru pela mão e o afastando daqueles dois. - Ele está com a gente.

\- Não tem problema. - disse a loira, calmamente. - Só tome mais cuidado da próxima vez.

\- Sunagakure? - Naruto estalou os dedos, tendo lembrado finalmente de onde era aquele símbolo.

A loira abriu um sorriso amigável.

\- Isso mesmo. Viemos para os exames Chunin.

Mas o garoto de preto não parecia tão amigável quanto ela, nem tão educado.

\- Não precisa ficar abrindo a boca desse jeito, Temari. Eles iam descobrir de qualquer jeito quando nos vissem na sala.

\- Quem não precisa ficar abrindo a boca é você, imbecil. - ela rebateu. - Cuida da sua vida que eu cuido da minha. Ele vai chegar em poucos minutos, quer mesmo que o veja todo estropiado com a marca da minha mão na sua cara?

\- Vocês dois não param de brigar nem por um segundo? - uma terceira voz, calma como a brisa, interveio, fazendo os dois ninjas de Suna estremecerem. Eles encararam uma árvore próxima, onde um terceiro shinobi de Suna estava pendurado de ponta-cabeça. - Kankuro, se acalme. Quer sujar o nome da nossa vila com suas atitudes?

A loira, Temari, riu da cara do menor, Kankuro.

\- Isso não é justo, Gaara! Eles que começaram tudo! - ele esbravejou, apontando para Konohamaru.

\- Devia seguir mais os próprios conselhos: fique de boca fechada. - Gaara rebateu, calando o irmão mais velho. Ele então desgrudou da árvore, descendo ao chão como vento; silêncio o envolvia de uma forma que parecia um fantasma. - Desculpe pelos problemas que ele causou. Caso façam os exames Chunin, nos veremos lá. Estou muito curioso para saber mais sobre vocês. E, quem sabe, possamos ter uma luta amistosa para acabar com essa rivalidade besta.

Sasuke não estava botando muita fé naquela ideia, mas, sem muitas opções, assentiu, observando a forma como aquele trio de ninjas se afastava deles.

Eles eram estranhos. Cada um carregava algo diferente nas costas, sempre enlaçado de mistério. Era tentador e assustador ao mesmo tempo, tão interessante. De certa forma, Sasuke também mal podia esperar para enfrentá-los e descobrir mais sobre eles. Era difícil saber muito sobre outros países em Konoha, especialmente as crianças. Eles tinham conhecimento de geografia e, no máximo, militar, mas nada sobre política ou o modo de vida que eles levavam. Apenas tornava aqueles lugares mais misteriosos, atiçando a curiosidade das crianças.

Talvez, quando fossem mais velhos, Naruto e Sasuke pudessem fazer uma viagem à Sunagakure para conhecer melhor o lugar.

(...)

O dia da primeira fase veio muito cedo, apenas dois dias depois. Ele seria realizado em um edifício especial, diferente da academia, onde caberiam pessoas de todas as vilas.

Naruto estava ansioso. Aquele era mais um passo em sua jornada para se tornar o Hokage e mudar o mundo ao seu redor; fazer mais pessoas sorrirem e viver uma vida tranquila.

Quando Sasuke parou em sua casa para esperá-lo, ele já o estava aguardando na porta da frente, e os dois encontraram Sakura não muito tempo depois. 

Todos estavam ansiosos pela oportunidade de se tornarem Chunin, e passariam como uma equipe.

Dentro do edifício, dois outros Genin, da idade deles provavelmente, guardavam a entrada de onde a prova seria feita. Os membros de outro time tentavam entrar, mas era em vão, pois os dois valentões os empurravam para longe, proferindo discursos sobre como o exame Chunin não era para iniciantes e que Chunin passavam por treinamentos intensivos.

\- Por favor, só nos deixem passar. - uma garota de dois coques dos lados da cabeça suplicou. - Não queremos problema.

Os membros da equipe sete se entreolharam, confusos.

\- Vocês todos _sabem_ que esse é o segundo andar, certo? - questionou Sasuke, ao que vários ao seu redor arregalaram os olhos. - Eles estão usando genjutsu. Esse é o segundo andar.

Os dois garotos que estavam bloqueando a porta cruzaram os braços, tendo sido pegos. No fim, eram dois dos supervisores da prova disfarçados para testar os Genin daquele ano. Pelo que viram, eles pareciam bem promissores; alguns até passaram direto pela ilusão, não levando nem um segundo para entender o truque.

Aquele exame Chunin seria muito interessante.

Para a equipe sete, no entanto, as coisas estavam um tanto quanto desconfortáveis. Aquele exame estava cheio de esquisitos. Um rapaz sobrancelhudo tentou flertar com Sakura, o herdeiro dos Hyuuga começou um interrogatório com Sasuke - ao qual o Uchiha não respondeu nenhuma pergunta - e o sobrancelhudo, mais uma vez, se aproximou da equipe enquanto eles subiam para o terceiro andar. Ele dizia querer lutar com Sasuke por ele ser do clã Uchiha, mas, assim como aconteceu com Neji, ele foi completamente ignorado.

A sala da prova estava _lotada._ Todo tipo de estudante podia ser encontrado, desde crianças até adultos. Era muito mais gente do que imaginavam que participaria do exame. Claro, podia ser ingênuo da parte deles pensar que apenas pessoas da idade deles fizesse a prova, mas não esperavam que houvesse ninjas que tentaram passar e falharam mais de sete vezes.

Para o alívio deles, ao menos alguns rostos ali eram conhecidos.

\- Sakura! Sasuke! Naruto! Vocês por aqui? - Ino se aproximou com um aceno. - Faz tanto tempo que não vejo vocês. Ouvi dizer que estiveram no país das ondas. Que sortudos. Nossa equipe só ficou por aqui durante todo o treinamento.

Junto a Ino, sua classe inteira da academia começou a se juntar, muitos se gabando sobre como gabaritariam a prova e outros apenas querendo conversar. As conversas paralelas foram crescendo e ficando cada vez mais intensas até um rapaz, bem mais velho que eles, de cabelos grisalhos e óculos, os chamou a atenção.

\- Com licença. Perdoem a intromissão, mas talvez queiram abaixar um pouco o tom. Estão deixando os outros tensos.

\- Sumimasen. - Sasuke foi rápido em dizer, não deixando que qualquer um tivesse a ideia de retrucar com algum comentário inteligente. E por qualquer um, ele obviamente estava se referindo a Naruto.

\- Tanta gente junta deixa a gente nervoso, não é? - comentou Hinata em voz baixa. - Espero que peguem leve com a gente.

Uma bomba de fumaça explodiu no meio da sala quase no mesmo segundo que a Hyuuga terminou de falar, revelando um homem alto de vestes pretas, cheio de cicatrizes no rosto e o que deveriam ser seus cabelos cobertos pelo tecido da bandana.

\- Muito bem, seu bando de delinquentes, escutem bem. É hora de começar o exame. - ele bradou, sem esperar que eles se recuperassem do susto. - Entreguem seus formulários e receberão um número. Esse número determina onde vocês vão sentar.

Todas as equipes acabaram espalhadas pela sala, perto e longe dos demais ao mesmo tempo. Naruto sentou mais a frente ao lado de Hinata, duas cadeiras a frente de Sakura e cerca de quatro a diagonal de Sasuke. Dois deles podiam se ver, mas não podiam falar nada.

\- As regras: para cada pergunta errada, perdem um ponto partindo de dez. A aprovação será baseada na nota dos três integrantes. A cada incidente notado pelos vigias, são dois pontos a menos na nota final. Quem foi pego colando será eliminado. Se alguém tirar zero, a equipe toda é eliminada. A pergunta final só será dada 15 minutos antes do final da prova. Vocês têm uma hora. Comecem!

Aqueles foram os 45 minutos mais longos e rápidos ao mesmo tempo de toda a história. Todos receberam um balde de água fria ao perceberem que a prova continha apenas questões difíceis relacionadas à matemática e física, o que poucos, se não ninguém, tinham estudado.

Aquilo não fez nenhum sentido para Sasuke no início. Ele não conseguiria responder àquelas perguntas, nada disso foi ensinado na academia; ele duvidava que até mesmo Itachi conseguiria responder àquelas perguntas de primeira. Quanto mais ele encarava os números e letras, menos sentido a pergunta fazia. Era quase como se elas não fossem feitas para serem respondidas.

E então a epifania veio.

Era preciso _colar_ para passar. A arma de um ninja é não ser pego, por isso a eliminatória, por isso as questões difíceis de nível Jounin.

Ele só esperava que Naruto chegasse à mesma conclusão que ele.

Ativando seu Sharingan, Sasuke juntou-se aos demais que também estavam a colar das únicas pessoas que tinham as respostas.

Os últimos quinze minutos foram os piores. O monitor colocou pressão nos alunos para desistirem, como se não devessem terminar a prova. Era quase como um teste de resistência para ver quem resistia mais, quem estava mais disposto a arriscar.

E no fim era isso mesmo.

Não era difícil entender a armadilha para trouxas. Não existia nada em nenhuma lei que permitisse o monitor de ditar regras para os Genin, muito menos que pudesse reprová-los permanentemente dos exames.

Sasuke percebeu logo de cara, Sakura esperou até que ele ou Naruto desistissem e Naruto se recusou a desistir apesar de tudo, sem saber que era tudo uma farsa.

\- Todos passaram na primeira prova! - o supervisor anunciou ao ver que ninguém mais se retiraria da sala.

Todos ficaram confusos, mas após o supervisor explicar, tudo ficou mais claro e os estudantes, aliviados. Muitos tinham abandonado a prova antes da última pergunta, temendo por não conseguirem evoluir de meros Genin e ficarem permanentemente com missões ruins e recebendo pouco dinheiro. Todos da classe do time sete haviam ficado; foi um verdadeiro alívio.

Por um segundo, Naruto pensou em desistir, mas acabou por optar contra; não podia submeter seus colegas de equipe a mais um ano com aquelas missões chatas como Genin. E, além de tudo, ele jurou para si mesmo que se tornaria Hokage, seus pais, seus amigos e todos estavam contando com ele, não podia desistir logo ao acabar de começar. E, vendo agora que era tudo não passava de um teste desde o primeiro segundo, estava aliviado por manter-se fiel à suas convicções; ele não duvidaria mais de si dali pra frente.

A verdadeira surpresa veio quando uma professora invadiu a sala e anunciou a segunda fase dos exames Chunin. Seus movimentos abruptos e o fato de ela ter quebrado uma janela para fazer sua entrada triunfal deixou todos os alunos na ponta da cadeira.

Mitarashi Anko. Sasuke se lembrava vagamente de vê-la saindo com seu irmão e Izumi quando; sempre a mulher extravagante. Ela anunciou que a segunda fase aconteceria no dia seguinte, parabenizou as pessoas que passaram e se apressou a espantar todos para fora da sala, o que eles fizeram com muito prazer.

A equipe sete se encontrou do lado de fora e, por insistência de Sakura e aprovação de Naruto, se deram um abraço em grupo para comemorar a passagem pela primeira fase dos exames.

\- Eu acho que nunca passei tanto medo numa prova até agora. - Sakura riu. - Quase pensei em desistir, que bom que o cara que sentava na minha frente sabia as respostas.

\- Eu não respondi absolutamente nada. - Naruto cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e riu, como se debochasse da situação.

Enquanto Sasuke dava um sermão no loiro sobre prestar mais atenção na situação e aprender a raciocinar mais rápido, Sakura se afastou dos dois ao avistar uma figura familiar saindo do prédio.

\- Ino! - ela chamou, acenando em sua direção.

\- O que você quer?

\- Eu preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa.

Embora relutante, a loira concordou e a acompanhou rua abaixo, onde poderiam ficar a sós.

\- O que você queria me falar?

A rosada respirou fundo, repassando o conselho de Sasuke mais uma vez por sua cabeça. 

Ela precisava fazer isso; precisava ter sua amiga de volta, ou, no mínimo, conseguir encerrar os assuntos pendentes. Ino significava demais para ela para as coisas acabarem de um jeito tão estúpido.

\- Eu… Eu queria pedir desculpas por ter terminado nossa amizade por causa do Sasuke. Eu fui muito idiota de pensar que só porque gostamos da mesma pessoa não podíamos ser amigas. Você foi minha primeira e melhor amiga e foi muito estúpido da minha parte ter te deixado de lado por um cara que nem gostava de mim. Me perdoa?

Ino ergueu as sobrancelhas, legitimamente surpresa. De todas as coisas que Sakura podia querer falar com ela sobre, ela não esperava isso.

Sakura lentamente ergueu o olhar, percebendo o silêncio da loira.

\- Testa de marquise. - ela deu um peteleco na testa da rosada, soltando um riso com o canto do lábio. - Eu te perdoo.

Sakura sorriu enquanto acariciava a região ferida com dois dedos.

\- Arigatou.

\- Bom, não é como se valesse muito agora. - Ino acrescentou, revirando os olhos. - O Sasuke já tem namorado, nunca gostou de meninas… Isso tudo foi uma perda de tempo. - ela sorriu com as mãos na cintura. - Acho que nós duas fomos trouxas, não? 

Sakura riu.

\- Devíamos ter pensado mais nele ao invés da gente; isso foi bem imbecil. - a risada nervosa de Sakura foi acompanhada por Ino, como já não acontecia há muitos anos. - O que me diz então: amigas?

A loira encarou o dedo mindinho erguido da rosada com um sorriso.

\- Amigas.

(...)

Sasuke voltou para casa psicologicamente exausto, mas, quando tudo que ele mais queria era descansar, sua mãe o fez levantar a bunda do sofá e ir para a parte de trás da casa para treinarem seu Sharingan.

Não é que ele não queira aprender, ele só estava cansado.

No presente momento, com a lua começando a subir acima de sua cabeça, sua mãe estava tentando fazê-lo acertar o centro de um alvo no escuro usando apenas sua shuriken e o Sharingan. Ao menos foi uma boa oportunidade para usar o conjunto de armas ninja que ganhou de Shisui.

\- Você está indo muito bem, filho! - Mikoto sorriu ao ver o objeto quase alcançar o centro. Ele havia errado por alguns mínimos milímetros. - De novo!

O exercício não era difícil, ele conseguia ver muito bem a definição das linhas vermelhas do alvo, mesmo que encobertas pelo cobertor da noite. Mas ele estava cansado da prova que fez, a qual tirou todas as suas energias. Sasuke estava quase que totalmente drenado, mas precisava continuar seguindo em frente e treinando para aprender como usar seus olhos. Podia ser um treino básico, mas era importante mesmo assim.

\- Está o treinando de novo, mãe? - perguntou Itachi ao dar a volta na casa ao lado de Shisui.

\- Estou sim. - ela sorriu. - Ah, Shisui-kun, é muito bom te ver. Vai ficar pro jantar dessa vez?

O moreno sorriu.

\- Acho que, se não for nenhum incomodo… 

\- De forma alguma! - Mikoto interrompeu. - Será um prazer tê-lo conosco.

\- Podemos jantar aqui fora hoje? - Sasuke perguntou. - Faz tempo que não comemos do lado de fora.

\- Ainda está cedo… - a mãe encarou o céu, a lua ainda distante de atingir seu auge. - Se estiverem a fim, podemos ir ao parque.

\- Um piquenique? Nossa, faz tempo… 

\- Parece uma excelente ideia! Eu vou começar a cozinhar. Será que a Kushina gostaria de se juntar à nós?

\- Vou perguntar. - disse Sasuke, correndo para dentro de casa.

Itachi riu.

\- Quando o assunto é o Naruto ele já sai correndo, olha lá.

\- Não pode julgá-lo, Itachi. - o de rabo de cavalo recebeu uma cotovelada do namorado. - Deve ser o jeito de ele te dar o troco por você sempre o trocar para sair comigo e com a Izumi. 

\- Quer chamá-la também? - Mikoto ofereceu.

\- Vou mandar mensagem.

Foi tudo planejado de última hora, mas conseguiram fazer comida o suficiente para todos e escolheram um lugar para ver todas as estrelas. 

O céu estava especialmente lindo naquela noite. Um horário perfeito para se aproveitar com a família e aqueles que se gostam. 

Mikoto trouxe a salada e Kushina a carne, a qual já estava pronta antes mesmo de eles os chamarem. Os adultos conversavam, sentados no pano estendido enquanto Naruto e Sasuke observavam as estrelas e Itachi, Shisui e Izumi caminhavam ali por perto. Eles não faziam isso há muito tempo devido ao trabalho que Mikoto tinha com o clã e Kushina e Minato com a vila. Era muito nostálgico.

Nos momentos de vento, Naruto se agarrava em Sasuke para ser aquecido, o moreno revirando os olhos, mas permitindo o namorado de se aproximar. Ao longe, podiam ouvir as risadas dos jovens adultos e seus pais conversando, da forma que não faziam há anos.

\- É legal todo mundo sair assim de novo, não é? - Naruto ponderou em voz alta. - Eu senti saudades de contar estrelas com você.

\- Mas agora já sabemos que não dá pra contar as estrelas. Elas são infinitas.

\- Não nos impede de dar nome pra elas. - o loiro rebateu. - Aquelas duas ali no canto, por exemplo. Estão bem próximas. Que nome acha que poderíamos dar pra elas?

Sasuke encarou o lugar para onde Naruto apontava, observando as estrelas com um brilho em seu olhar. E então, olhou para suas mãos entrelaçadas. A brisa soprava em seus cabelos como se quisesse erguê-los, levando-os para longe, embora não fosse conseguir com aquela força. Aquilo o fazia pensar: será que algum dia ele se afastaria de Naruto? Alguma circunstância do destino os faria se separar? Levá-los para longe para nunca mais se encontrarem. Rikudou, aquilo seria um pesadelo. Sasuke não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem Naruto, não depois de tudo pelo que passaram até agora. Ele gostaria que tivesse um jeito de ficarem juntos para sempre, como aquelas estrelas.

Ele piscou.

\- Que tal assim: dou o nome da estrela da esquerda com o seu e o meu àquela da direita. Você pode chamá-la quando quiser. Assim, mesmo se estivermos longe, estaremos sempre lado a lado. - disse e apertou a mão de Naruto como garantia.

Ao olhar para ele, Sasuke estava sorrindo, admirando as estrelas mais brilhantes do céu, tão próximas que pareciam dar as mãos.

Naruto sorriu.

\- Gostei. - e apertou sua mão.

Sasuke se lembrava que seu irmão sempre encontrou algo poético nas estrelas. 

Talvez fosse a isso que ele estava se referindo.


	18. A segunda prova termina! Novos visitantes chegam à Konoha!

A segunda fase foi tão difícil quanto a primeira, mas esta pelo menos foi mais direta. Ela seria realizada na floresta da morte. 

Se o lugar fosse tão amigável quanto dizia o nome, Naruto já tinha a sensação de que não gostaria de entrar lá duas vezes.

Sua missão, em conceito, era simples: eles precisavam conseguir dois pergaminhos: um do céu e um da terra. Precisariam entrar em lutas para conseguir o que precisavam e tinham cinco dias para completar o desafio. O problema real estava em serem lutas de vale-tudo, em que a vida de todos os participantes está em risco sem os instrutores terem qualquer controle dessa prova. 

Rikudou, as coisas que Konoha aprovava surpreendiam os garotos a cada dia que passa.

Contudo, uma das regras em especial chamou a atenção dos participantes. Quando Anko terminou de explicar tudo sobre os pergaminhos, ergueu um dedo e acrescentou:

\- Devido a ocorrências de responsabilidade de Konoha, é possível que encontrem ninjas da Anbu lá dentro. Portanto, aqueles que interferirem com trabalho oficial de Konoha serão eliminados automaticamente e levados para interrogatório. Pedimos desculpas pelo transtorno, mas qualquer um que interferir em assuntos oficiais de Konoha será tratado como um inimigo do Estado. Então, se não quiserem acabar mortos, eu sugiro que deixem os Anbu em paz.

Recados dados, cada equipe se juntou em frente a um portão, e, quando o sinal foi dado, dispararam para dentro da floresta.

Era estranho percorrer um lugar tão fechado e não saber o que estava acontecendo. De certa forma, é como se a equipe sete estivesse em meio à névoa de Zabuza novamente. Apenas mais um motivo para de apressarem em enfrentar outras equipes e conseguir os dois pergaminhos.

Entretanto, no meio do caminho, Naruto insistiu em parar para fazer xixi, já que não tinha ido antes da prova começar. Ele se embrenhou nas moitas e voltou logo depois. Entretanto, tinha algo estranho. Naruto estava diferente, e Sasuke não demorou nada em perceber isso.

A bolsa de kunais estava no lugar errado.

\- Você devia ter ido no banheiro antes! Shannaro! - repreendeu a rosada.

\- Foi mal, Sakura-chan, mas, quando dá vontade, eu tenho que ir. Não é mesmo, Sasuke?

O moreno não respondeu. Ao invés disso, atacou o loiro com uma kunai, sem recuar nenhum passo nem mesmo quando ele gritou para que parasse.

\- Sasuke-kun, o que você tá fazendo?! - exclamou Sakura, assustada.

O Uchiha franziu o cenho, fuzilando o loiro com os olhos. Ele conseguia ver com clareza aquele disfarce inútil. Nada de nível tão baixo passaria tão facilmente por seus olhos daquela forma.

\- Você não é o meu Naruto! - ele esbravejou. - Tire esse disfarce ridículo e se revele de uma vez!

O impostor sorriu de uma forma maliciosa. Sasuke não gostava nadinha da forma como aquele sorriso se encaixava no rosto de seu namorado. Aquele não era Naruto, de forma alguma. Ele nunca sorriria daquela forma. 

Uma bomba de fumaça explodiu em frente ao time sete, a faceta de Naruto desaparecendo e se revelando um ninja da grama. 

Apenas Sakura pareceu impressionada com a revelação.

\- Como descobriu? - o homem perguntou, sua voz muito mais grossa do que a esganiçada que o loiro tinha.

Sasuke colocou as mãos na cintura e riu.

\- Eu poderia te falar o que está errado com seu disfarce, mas isso só serviria para você corrigir o erro e me atacar de novo quando tiver a chance. Eu não vou te dizer.

Sasuke disparou algumas contra o homem mascarado, aproveitando-se do tempo de jogá-las para ricochetear duas e mudá-las de direção. Teria acertado ele em cheio se não tivesse pulado para trás, assustado.

\- Boa tentativa.

Percebendo sua chance, Sakura rapidamente assumiu o papel de lutar contra aquele homem, usando das armas que tinha, enquanto Sasuke tentava cobrir um terreno mais alto.

\- Cadê o Naruto verdadeiro? - ele gritou ao vento e, assim que o fez, conseguiu uma resposta.

\- Sasuke! - ele ouviu seu nome ser gritado e, ao seguir o som por cima das árvores, encontrou o loiro amarrado atrás de alguns arbustos.

\- É sério, Usuratonkachi? - o moreno franziu os lábios enquanto cortava as cordas. - Você não consegue nem ir no banheiro sem ser capturado?

\- Cala a boca! - ele gritou enquanto era solto das cordas.

Com Naruto ao alcance de sua visão, uma coisa a menos para se preocupar, Sasuke e o resto do time puderam se concentrar totalmente em derrotar aquele ninja forasteiro.

Não foi uma luta relativamente complicada, e o Uchiha conseguiu acabar com ele com um golpe de kunai depois que Sakura jogou algumas shurikens como distração. Ele não morreu, mas ficou ferido no peito e recuou antes que eles pudessem fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Eles ainda estavam no jogo.

No fim de tudo, os três se reuniram e definiram uma senha para não passarem mais por esse tipo de situação no futuro. Assim, saberiam quem era quem, e não um impostor.

Embora Naruto tenha reclamado do tamanho da senha, eles continuaram com a mesma, e logo se levantaram para seguir em frente. Contudo, não muito tempo se passou e uma súbita corrente de ar, forte a ponto de abrir um caminho enorme entre as árvores, soprou bem na direção deles, forçando-os a se separar para escaparem da linha de tiro.

Após a área parecer limpa, pouco a pouco foram saindo de seus esconderijos. Desconheciam de onde veio aquela corrente e o que a causou, mas coisa boa não era, com certeza. Eles precisavam sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Sakura correu para Sasuke ao avistá-lo, olhando para os lados para ver se alguém se aproximava.

\- Sasuke-kun! Você está bem?

\- Parada! - o Uchiha gritou e sacou uma kunai, fazendo a rosada parar de andar na hora. - Responde a pergunta primeiro: quando um shinobi deve atacar?

Ah, é verdade. Ela quase tinha esquecido. Foi um tanto difícil lembrar de todas as palavras corretamente, mas quando Sasuke assentiu e abaixou a kunai, ela suspirou, aliviada.

Teria passado um verdadeiro mico se tivesse esquecido alguma coisa da frase, especialmente considerando que ela foi uma das alunas mais inteligentes da academia.

Sasuke abaixou a arma e a permitiu de se aproximar para discutirem um plano imediato. De repente, um ninja loiro de roupas laranja correu gritando da floresta em direção aos dois, agitando as mãos como se não estivesse no meio de uma disputa que poderia custar suas vidas.

Sakura foi rápida em pará-lo, exigindo a contrassenha. Entretanto, antes que ela pudesse terminar, Sasuke atirou a kunai contra Naruto, errando-o por pouco. Tanto o loiro quanto ela arregalaram os olhos e se viraram para o Uchiha, espantados com sua súbita mudança de atitude.

\- Você não é o Naruto.

\- Como você sabe? - perguntou o loiro, colocando-se em posição de batalha e fechando os punhos, mesmo com a mão tremendo.

\- Porque  _ eu _ sou o Naruto. - a revelação fez Sakura arregalar os olhos, o coração batendo forte com o espanto. Ao virar para o moreno, percebeu o sorriso confiante no rosto, um que Sasuke raramente, se não nunca, usaria. Fumaça o envolveu por um segundo e a imagem do Uchiha foi substituída pela do Uzumaki, em uma postura que parecia muito mais natural do que anteriormente. - Eu me escondi no primeiro lugar que vi pela frente e o Sasuke subiu. Tá vendo, dattebayo? Eu não tenho Sharingan.

Chakra fluía ao seu redor, pouco, mas fluía, mas nada daquilo mudava qualquer pigmentação de cor em seus olhos azuis. Sakura levou uma mão à boca.  _ Brilhante! _

A ninja da vila da grama sorriu de canto ao ver Sasuke descer de uma árvore ao lado e se colocar ao lado de Naruto, uma kunai já em sua mão e o rosto impassível, os olhos deslizando de um lado para o outro, analisando todo e cada movimento seu. Algo palpitou dentro dela, uma sensação que já conhecia e a comia por dentro há muitos anos.

\- Impressionante. É uma pena que vocês não vão poder mostrar seu truquezinho pra mais ninguém. - ela resistiu a risada, lambendo os beiços, e tirou das costas um pergaminho escuto, o pergaminho que completava o do time 7. - Tenho certeza que vocês adorariam colocar as mãos nisso aqui. É justo o que vocês precisam, não é? Assim como eu preciso do de vocês. - havia malícia em sua voz, clara demais para ser ignorada. Ela falava com todos os anos de experiência treinando que tinha, superior a qualquer coisa que três pirralhos de doze anos poderiam aprender com poucos meses de treinamento. Com sua língua esguia e ensopada de saliva, a mulher a enrolou no pergaminho e o engoliu por inteiro, como uma verdadeira  _ cobra. _ O trio encarou aquela cena estupefato, como alguém conseguia engolir algo daquele jeito?! Ela era bizarra! - Mas não se preocupem. Quando isso acabar, um de nós já terá os dois pergaminhos. O outro… - uma das mãos subiu para a bochecha, alto o bastante para os dedos puxarem a pálpebra inferior e fazer seu olho saltar. - Vai morrer.

De um segundo ao outro, foi como se seus corpos travassem por completo. Nenhum comando do cérebro os fazia se mexer. A respiração prendeu na garganta e o coração disparou como um tambor, o som ressoando em seus ouvidos tal qual se diretamente o escutassem do peito de outra pessoa. As mãos, molhadas de suor, tremiam e Sasuke acabou por largar a Kunai. A visão de todos escureceu, imagens tremeluzindo debaixo da luz que atravessava as pequenas faixas de espaço entre os galhos das árvores. Um cenário. Três kunais. E todas os acertavam em cheio na cabeça. Eles caíam mortos no chão, banhados no próprio sangue derramado com aquele ataque. 

Aquela mulher, aquela coisa, sua sede de sangue era verdadeira. Ela não estava lá para lutar ou passar no exame chunin, estava lá para  _ matar. _ O cenário que se mostrou diante dos olhos deles, tão verdadeiro que parecia até uma visão do futuro, os revelava o único destino iminente: a morte. Eles morreriam, os três, dentro daquela floresta fechada e cheia de criaturas horríveis para nunca serem achados. Aquele seria seu fim. Triste, solitário e desonrado. O começo de uma carreira promissora de três ninjas terminada em tragédia pelas mãos de uma mulher sanguinária e de língua bizarramente longa.

Pernas cederam com facilidade e o estômago contraiu, regurgitando tudo que podia para fora. Sasuke se jogou para trás e limpou o filete de saliva do canto da boca com dificuldade. Ele não conseguia se mexer, manter o equilíbrio ou qualquer coisa, seu corpo não respondia a seus comandos. Seus colegas de equipe também não estavam melhores, com Naruto paralisado de medo e Sakura chorando, estavam até piores do que ele. De todas as coisas, o Uchiha tinha certeza de apenas uma: ele precisava se mexer. Mas como podia, com as pernas fracas daquele jeito e o corpo travado com aquela visão,  _ a visão de sua morte? _

A mulher sorriu ao vê-los naquela posição, sua boca movendo-se enquanto falava consigo mesma. Nenhuma palavra filtrava pelos ouvidos de Sasuke, em seu lugar substituída por um assobio, não conseguia escutar nada, ensurdecido pelo medo apavorante que tomou conta de seu ser. Gritava repetidamente para se mexer em sua mente enquanto a mulher continuava a se aproximar deles, sacando logo as três kunais que viram naquela breve ilusão. O desespero começou a aumentar e subir-lhe o sangue, aumentando o volume dos gritos na própria mente. Sasuke não podia permanecer parado ali sem fazer nada, sem ao menos tentar. Aproveitando-se de cada centímetro que pôde se mexer, agarrou a kunai que derrubou próximo a si; não sabia o que faria com aquele objeto, mas era menor do que nada.

Ao mesmo tempo que a mulher tirou sarro dele, cuspindo sobre como ele não tinha o que fazer com aquela kunai se não podia se mexer, Sasuke ergueu a kunai no ar com tudo o que pôde e fincou a lâmina afiada na coxa. Se não podia vencer o medo por si só, apelaria para a dor. 

A ferida não tardou em latejar, mas fez seu papel e o tirou do transe. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele agarrou Naruto e Sakura para tirá-los do caminho, diversos guardas anbu apareceram e atacaram a mulher com kunais e shurikens. Ela deu um passo para trás, desviando de tudo com facilidade, e começou uma luta com um dos anbu, o qual logo foi acompanhado por outros.

Sasuke e seus outros companheiros de equipe escaparam por pouco, mas o espanto não os permitiu de se mexer ainda assim. Para saírem do meio da zona de tiro, tiveram de ser tirados por guardas anbu e levados para trás de árvores próximas, apenas o bastante para que não se machucassem. 

O Uchiha não conseguiu não se encolher nos braços daquele guarda anbu, sentindo a familiaridade de seus braços ao redor dele e a mão acariciando seus cabelos, como quem acalma uma criança - o que Sasuke de fato era; uma criança.

Itachi sabia que não deveria interferir daquela forma, especialmente nesses exames, mas não pôde evitar. Aquele era seu irmão, e eles eram só crianças! Aquilo não era o tipo de coisa pela qual eles deviam passar naquela idade. Aquela mulher, aquela  _ coisa, _ não era algo com o que eles deviam se intrometer. Aquilo não era parte do exame, de forma alguma, era uma verdadeira ameaça, do tipo que coloca todo o Estado em alerta, o mínimo de humanidade que havia de ser exigido dele é que se preocupasse com seu irmão.

\- Shh, shh, está tudo bem. Você não vai morrer. - murmurou nos cabelos do irmão e pressionou um suave beijo na divisão dos fios.

Sasuke se acalmou pouco depois, aconchegado nos braços do irmão, a ferida quase esquecida. Contudo, não tinha como ficar ali para sempre. Seu irmão tinha trabalho a fazer, e ele também.

\- Itachi. - seu colega anbu o chamou e sinalizou para que seguissem em frente. O moreno assentiu. Por mais que não quisesse ter que se separar de seu irmão com ele naquele estado, sabia que precisava colocar seu trabalho primeiro, especialmente se tratando da segurança de todos os participantes e não só de Sasuke. Colocou-o no galho da árvore e silenciosamente o desejou boa sorte.

Sasuke observou estático seu irmão ir embora e deixá-lo junto de seu time. Ele não se virou para encará-lo nenhuma vez ou fez qualquer tipo de sinal, mas aquilo não abalou o jovem Uchiha, pois tinha consciência da seriedade do trabalho de seu irmão. 

Um pouco mais aliviado, contentou-se em observar sua silhueta desaparecer por entre as árvores e perseguir aquela mulher que os havia atacado antes. Desceu do galho onde estava, gemendo baixo pela pressão na ferida de sua perna, e olhou ao redor, procurando seus colegas de equipe.

\- Naruto? Sakura?

Começou a se preocupar, mas foi imediatamente aliviado ao vê-los deixando as árvores onde os anbu os deixaram. Não pôde evitar de se perguntar se eram os verdadeiros, mas uma intuição já o dizia que eram - isso e uma análise de seus movimentos e ferimentos com o Sharingan.

\- Parece que aquela mulher era realmente perigosa… - ponderou Naruto em voz alta. - Tá todo mundo bem?

O linguajar também confere.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça e Sakura, após fazer o mesmo, começou a desesperar-se pela ferida em sua perna. Naruto, que também não tinha reparado, seguiu logo atrás, os dois entrando em algum tipo de luta para quem se importava mais com o machucado profundo na perna do Uchiha.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, mas sorriu de canto com tamanha preocupação por seu bem-estar. Era bom saber que se importavam com ele, especialmente quando se pensava demais sobre como o mundo shinobi priorizava a missão à vida dos ninjas que as cumpriam.

Uma vez que a briguinha cessou, sentaram-se por um momento debaixo de uma árvore, ocultos do restante do mundo, para discutirem o que aconteceu e acalmar os nervos. Sasuke amarrou ataduras que trouxera no pequeno bolso por cima da ferida e Naruto e Sakura debateram sobre as habilidades daquela moça, e como fariam agora que perderam a chance de conseguir o pergaminho que os restava. Infelizmente, ou felizmente, dependendo de como alguém interprete, deveriam lutar contra outros participantes até encontrar o certo. Era uma pena que não pudesse ser mais prático e com menos conflito.

De repente, algo entrou no campo de visão de Sakura pelo canto de seu olho; um objeto azul caído próximo à uma pedra. Um pergaminho!

Como não eram idiotas a esse ponto, jogaram algumas pedras sobre o objeto para ter certeza de que não havia algum animal por perto, ou era uma armadilha como a que Kakashi fizera para Naruto durante o teste do sino, que prendeu suas pernas e o suspendeu no ar. Não, aquele pergaminho era bem real.

\- Deve ter caído enquanto lutavam com aquela mulher estranha. - murmurou Naruto para si mesmo enquanto se aproximava e o pegava do chão. De fato, o pergaminho estava um tanto grudento, e não havia nenhuma armadilha por perto. Em contrapartida, ele não queria nem imaginar como conseguiram tirar aquilo de dentro dela. - Temos os dois pergaminhos. E agora?

\- Temos que levar pra torre no centro da floresta sem abrí-los. Só precisamos continuar com os dois e sobreviver até lá. - disse Sakura, apontando para um caminho mais adentro da floresta, onde mal se dava para enxergar o sol. 

Naruto engoliu em seco, ainda havia muito daquele desafio a cumprir.

(...)

Apesar das controvérsias que rondavam sua organização, a Akatsuki recebia uma quantidade relativamente grande de dinheiro por seus serviços contratáveis. Alguns caçavam recompensas para acumular mais renda, outros optavam por se disponibilizarem para serviço público. Grande parte de seus patrocinadores eram agentes do governo. Eles desconheciam as razões para quererem certas pessoas mortas, mas, como não era trabalho deles questionar, apenas cumpriam o que lhes era pedido e iam embora com o dinheiro.

E agora estavam sob a mesma situação. Todos os membros da Akatsuki, no centro de uma das salas mais importantes da Torre Hokage, frente a frente com o líder de Konoha, apenas aguardando suas instruções.

Minato os encarava com o queixo apoiado nas costas das mãos e os olhos semicerrados, como se tentasse ler os sentimentos verdadeiros que eles carregavam debaixo das faces neutras.

Aqueles à sua frente eram considerados por muitos como os shinobi mais perigosos de todas as nações. Cometeram crimes que os fizeram ser deserdados das vilas onde viviam e desprezados por todos que os olhavam nos olhos. E, mesmo assim, eles se permitiam ser contratados. Tinham empregos. Para eles, pouco importava a opinião dos demais sobre eles, desde que pudessem continuar vivos. Aquele emprego pagava, mesmo que pudesse ser desonrado. Os permitia continuar vivos. 

Minato estava diante de pessoas cujos princípios eram completamente diferentes da maioria das pessoas naquele mundo.

\- Eu agradeço muito por terem vindo. - disse ele, e prosseguiu a explicar a situação em que estavam. - Em meio aos exame Chunin e a situação em que nos encontramos, precisamos de toda a ajuda possível.

Os líderes da Akatsuki - Nagato, Yahiko e Konan - assentiram em compreensão e deixaram que o Hokage continuasse.

\- Rumores correm de que Orochimaru estaria se aproveitando dos exames Chunin para fazer uma invasão.

\- Ele está. - Tobi se intrometeu, a voz grave estremecendo os ombros de Minato. - Vimos vários ninjas com uniformes idênticos pela vila, diferente do estilo shinobi. Não pode ser coincidência.

Alguns dos outros membros soltaram resmungos de concordância.

\- E, francamente, “vila do som”? - Deidara colocou as mãos na cintura e caçoou com um riso sarcástico. - Não é possível que ninguém viu que não tem uma região formal nos mapas. Parece uma daquelas, como chamam, “cidades de papel”? - ele encarou Sasori, mas o homem não retribuiu o gesto.

\- Por isso mesmo conto com vocês para vigiar os eventos e garantir que todos estejam o mais seguro possível. - Minato voltou para si a palavra. - Temos que impedir o máximo de casualidades que pudermos no caso de uma invasão.

Silêncio reinou na sala por um instante, permitindo a Minato analisar as feições dos ninjas que se apresentavam diante dele. Naturalmente, conhecia todos ali, alguns melhor que outros, mas não ia tão com a cara de alguns como de outros. Vários deles tiveram confrontos com shinobi de Konoha no passado - Sasori e Kakuzu eram bons exemplos -, o que inevitavelmente o passava uma sensação de estranheza por estar cooperando com eles. Contudo, ele precisava dobrar o pescoço se quisesse garantir a segurança das pessoas de sua vila, e a Akatsuki é muito boa no que faz, com uma reputação de dar inveja em muitos shinobi de elite.

Os olhos de Nagato, escuros como a noite, se viraram para Kakuzu, que grunhiu baixo.

\- O dinheiro cobre, mas por que apenas a terceira fase?

Minato fez seu melhor para não expressar nenhum tipo de desgosto, para não faltar com respeito, afinal Kakuzu era um dos mais habilidosos membros da organização. No entanto, não havia como negar o fato de que ele tentara tirar a vida do primeiro Hokage - um dos motivos pelo qual ele não entendia como ele e Obito podiam estar no mesmo time e conviver com tanta tranquilidade. Ele realmente gostaria de não guardar ressentimentos, mas era inevitável de alguma forma; talvez só precisasse de mais tempo para se acostumar à ideia.

\- A segunda já está sob segurança da Anbu. Eles conhecem aquela floresta como ninguém mais.

\- E certamente não forasteiros. - comentou Deidara em voz baixa.

Minato ergueu as sobrancelhas, pego de surpresa com aquilo.

\- N-não foi isso que eu quis… 

\- Tá tudo bem. Só estou zoando. - dispensou o Hokage com um gesto de mão.

O loiro riu baixo e limpou a garganta.

\- Enfim, a terceira fase contará com a presença de viajantes de várias vilas diferentes, muitos rostos desconhecidos, e a anbu não será capaz de cobrir tudo com a mesma precisão e experiência que vocês possuem. Certamente, por comparação, vocês serão melhores para esta tarefa que nossos guardas.

Soava um tanto estranho para eles que o Hokage dissesse que o trabalho deles era mais competente que o de sua própria aldeia, mas não estavam em muita posição de julgá-lo. Com o tempo que as vilas tiveram para se desenvolver após as guerras, com um tempo relativamente longo de paz entre as duas, treinar ninjas não era a mais alta das prioridades. Tempos simples criam ninjas fracos, ao contrário de tempos difíceis, como se mostrou por comparação. Isso não era para dizer que os ninjas atuais não eram promissores, muitos eram, mas há de se considerar que os fundadores da primeira vila oculta, Hashirama e Madara, foram criados durante a época em que havia apenas clãs; um poderia facilmente argumentar que foi a dificuldade e a grande necessidade de básicos daquele tempo que os moldou a serem grandes ninjas. Comparados com os de agora, é claro que estes seriam fracos. Era como uma leve amaciada no ego do grupo como um todo.

\- Pode contar conosco, Minato-san. - disse Konan com uma reverência.

Não passou despercebido para ele que não o chamaram de Hokage. Isso não era um caso isolado; a Akatsuki tinha um conceito próprio de repúdia às vilas ocultas, não reconheciam seus líderes como líderes de fato, visto que estavam sob o comando de um Estado maior. Nem todos os membros compartilhavam do pensamento, mas, em um âmbito geral, a maioria mudamente concordava. Mais um ponto para a dificuldade de confiança e convivência.

Com todos os pontos acertados, a organização foi dispensada pelo dia, deixando-os com tempo livre para irem ao local onde se hospedaram e explorar mais a vila - não que eles fossem agora.

\- Estamos hospedados no hotel, certo? - Deidara perguntou à Konan, que caminhava ao seu lado.

\- Isso. Ao oeste da vila, se não me engano. - ela respondeu com uma expressão passiva. Continuou a seguir em frente com os demais até perceber um dos membros se afastando. - Tobi?

O mascarado virou-se para ela e sorriu. Todos sabiam que ele estava sorrindo, mesmo com a máscara cobrindo a cara.

\- Podem ir indo à frente. Eu encontro vocês depois. Há algo que eu preciso fazer primeiro.

Konan abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele usou o Kamui e saiu antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Os membros restantes da Akatsuki ficaram parados por um segundo, encarando o lugar onde Tobi previamente estava, como se esperassem que ele voltasse. No entanto, conheciam o cara o bastante para saber que quando ele sumia assim, do nada, não voltaria tão cedo.

\- O que há com ele? Está agindo estranho desde que chegamos. - perguntou Sasori, virando-se para Deidara e Nagato, que seguiam atrás de Konan.

\- Esqueceu que ele já morava aqui antes, animal? - Hidan esbravejou. - Ele foi traçar o marido dele, óbvio!

\- Mas ele não tinha dito que ele tava participando dos exames? - perguntou Nagato.

\- Calem a boca, vocês aí atrás. - Konan grunhiu por cima do ombro, efetivamente assustando-os para que fizessem o que ela queria. Suspirando, ela acalmou-se e levou a mão para arrumar um fio rebelde em seu cabelo. - Não interessa o que ele ou a família dele vão fazer. Não é da nossa conta. Vamos logo pra merda do hotel pra acertar as contas de uma vez.

Alguns dos rapazes riram baixinho quando Kakuzu grunhiu. O velhote nunca gostou de gastar, o que só deixava a estada deles em um hotel ainda mais divertido para os membros da Akatsuki.

Apesar de todos verem da Akatsuki um bando de vilões e traidores para suas vilas, poucos sabiam o que eles de fato eram: um bando de palhaços. Não no sentido literal, é claro, mas uns com os outros. Se não fosse pelo uniforme, certamente os veriam como apenas um grupo de jovens (e um velho) que estavam passando por ali e sendo arruaceiros.

Ao começar a encontrar pessoas pelo caminho, se aproximaram mais uns dos outros, a fim de se afastarem. Era sempre desagradável serem encarados com desprezo ou suspeita, então ao menos podiam se aproximar daqueles que importavam ao invés de dar importância à meros figurantes.

Se houvesse uma invasão, não garantiriam a segurança dessas pessoas.

(...)

Já se passaram dois dias desde que a prova começou. Eles ainda tinham tempo suficiente para chegar à torre. Só precisavam continuar a jornada para o centro da floresta sem perder os pergaminhos ou enfrentar outras equipes no processo. Como ainda tinham muito tempo restante, não deviam ter tantas equipes caminhando para o final da prova. 

É claro que eles esperavam encontrar outras equipes no meio do caminho, já estavam definindo estratégias para isso enquanto seguiam pela floresta, mas era improvável que todas elas tenham apostado em conseguir o pergaminho através da abordagem de equipes que seguiam para a linha de chegada.

Depois do que aconteceu na floresta, no entanto, o confronto com aquela pessoa, as coisas visivelmente não eram mais as mesmas. Durante a noite, enquanto dormiam escondidos atrás do musgo e das raízes de uma árvore, Naruto percebeu, mais de uma vez, o corpo de Sasuke tremendo ao seu lado. Todos estavam abalados com aquele encontro. Foi quase um encontro com a morte. Se aqueles guarda Anbu não tivessem aparecido, não tinham como dizer o que poderia ter acontecido.

Seja lá quem fosse aquela mulher, ela devia ter feito algo muito errado para ter Anbu em sua cola, pois Naruto duvidava muito que toda aquela agitação tenha sido pelo fato do irmão de Sasuke trabalhar na Anbu. 

Ele não tinha muita certeza se queria saber o que ela tinha feito.

Enquanto caminhavam, uma e outra vez, o loiro entrelaçou seus dedos aos do Uchiha, apertando sua mão na dele. Ele ainda tremia de leve sempre que pensava no que tinha acontecido. Mais um motivo para Naruto ser um bom amigo e namorado e lembrá-lo de que ele não estava sozinho.

Seguiram a viagem assim, mão em mão, fingindo não perceber a forma como Sakura os encarava de soslaio enquanto o faziam. Pararam por cerca de meia-hora em certos momentos do caminho para comer, pescando peixes em um rio próximo sem muita dificuldade. 

Já estava anoitecendo quando começaram a se aproximar de onde julgavam ser a torre. Mas só souberam realmente que estavam chegando ao serem confrontados por uma equipe da vila da chuva. Na verdade, um deles era o mesmo que fingiu ser Naruto no começo dos exames.

Foi uma batalha de clones e ilusões, pois os covardes sequer se deram ao trabalho de encará-los cara a cara, e, quando o fizeram, já estava de manhã. Eles passaram a noite toda numa luta de clones. A combinação do chakra de Naruto e o Sharingan de Sasuke ajudou bastante, pois conseguiram finalizar tudo logo pela manhã, antes de outras possíveis turmas chegarem. Até mesmo Sakura contribuiu com ataques de reforço e desarmando a maioria dos clones enquanto Naruto formava mais dos seus.

Quando o sol raiou no terceiro dia, os três membros da pequena equipe estavam no chão, completamente apagados.

Apressados para finalmente terminar a segunda fase, a equipe sete ignorou completamente quaisquer outras equipes que chegassem junto a eles na torre. Todos conseguiram chegar com seus dois pergaminhos. Nada mais importava. Só precisavam chegar de uma vez à torre e entrar para acabar com isso e finalizar a tarefa; provavelmente seriam uma das primeiras equipes a terminar - o que era impressionante se considerar que eles eram apenas crianças e que a sala dos exames chunin estava cheia de adultos.

Chegaram à Torre ignorando tudo em seu caminho e encontraram-se sozinhos na frente da porta. Era algo bom, não? Afinal não precisariam brigar com ninguém a esse ponto do campeonato - era até surreal que conseguiram passar despercebidos pelas outras equipes que esperavam por alguma equipe de otários que não prestasse atenção no caminho, eles deram muita sorte.

Em conjunto, abriram a porta e entraram sem mais delongas, deixando a floresta para trás e se encontrando sozinhos do lado de dentro.

O lugar estava vazio, e parecia quase abandonado. Não havia sinal de vida e nem que ninguém alguma hora passara por ali, ou em qualquer época em toda a história da história. Chegava a ser macabro, até se deram as mãos, os três, ao caminhar para dentro, temendo que algo pulasse em cima deles de repente.

Em uma das paredes, uma placa com um enigma que parecia pedir que eles abrissem os pergaminhos juntos, apesar de o final da frase estar faltando. E foi o que fizeram. Não tinham mais nada a perder afinal. Se o objetivo estava completo, que era levar os pergaminhos à torre, tinham que seguir tudo conforme instruído.

Uma fumaça estranha começou a sair dos pergaminhos, e por um segundo eles caíram para trás, temendo terem feito algo de errado. Pouco tempo depois, descobriram que não, muito pelo contrário; os pergaminhos eram um jutsu de invocação, a fumaça era algo ou alguém se teletransportando até eles.

Estranhamente, foi Iruka a cumprimentá-los. Ele tinha sido encarregado de recebê-los ao fim da prova, mas só ficaram sabendo disso quando ele os explicou. Foi algo relativamente fácil, visto que o trio estava em demasiado choque para dizer qualquer coisa que seja, era difícil até emanar um ruído.

Após explicar todo o processo, Iruka começou a explicar os escritos na parede, parte de sua função, mas, pela cara de seus alunos, ele pôde ver que eles estavam cansados demais para prestar atenção de fato. Podiam ter completado a prova muitíssimo rápido, sendo quase uma das primeiras equipes a fazê-lo, mas o estado deles era péssimo: os cabelos e corpo estavam encardidos, assim como as roupas, havia vestígio claro de suor seco sobre a pele e um deles até tinha uma gaze com uma mancha avermelhada debaixo dela. E eles estavam exaustos.

Iruka só conseguia pensar em como ficou preocupado com a forma como aquela prova exigiu tanto deles. Eles se esforçaram tanto e quase acabaram mortos tantas vezes, ele mal podia contá-las nos dedos das mãos, não foram apenas os que colocaram o conhecimento do time à prova; por pouco não caíram em armadilhas que teriam sido mortais para eles. Ele realmente se preocupou com aqueles pequenos. 

No fim de tudo, eram apenas crianças que foram pegas nos conflitos mal resolvidos de seus antepassados. Não tinham culpa de nada. Quem sabe um dia aquilo tudo pudesse mudar. Se tivessem sorte e uma boa influência no futuro. Mas, por hora, ele podia apenas oferecer seu apoio aos três e desejar boa sorte em sua jornada por aquele mundo cruel. Ele sabia, mais do que muita gente, do quanto eles iriam precisar.

Iruka faria tudo por aqueles três se pudesse, fizeram parte de uma das mais promissoras salas às quais já ensinou, entretanto, algumas coisas estavam fora de seu alcance. Eles não eram mais seus alunos, eram de Kakashi; suas habilidades para ajudá-los eram limitadas em comparação às dele.

Ao menos ele podia ajudar com algumas pequenas situações agora, como aquela em que estava agora mesmo.

\- Estão dispensados por hora. Vou levá-los de volta pra casa. - ele os disse com um sorriso, trazendo-os para perto para que pudessem acompanhá-lo pelo caminho. 

Em algum momento do trajeto, Naruto sugeriu que parassem para comer lámen, mas Sasuke e Sakura o calaram com olhares fatais. Estavam cansados demais para fazer qualquer coisa que não seja chegar em casa e cair direto na cama. O loiro ficou chateado, mas não reclamou, pois também não estava muito a fim de não ir dormir. Todos estavam exaustos, mesmo que tenham sido um dos primeiros grupos a terminar.

Separaram-se uma hora e cada um seguiu para sua casa. Sasuke acompanhou Naruto até a bifurcação de suas casas e foi para um lado enquanto Naruto foi para o outro. Sua mãe não estava em casa quando entrou e tampouco seu irmão, então não teve quem o impedisse de ir direto para o quarto.

Assim que subiu ao quarto, fechou a porta, deslizou as costas pela parede até o chão e desabou em choro.

Aquela devia ter sido sua pior experiência até agora. Não conseguia tirar o olhar assassino daquela mulher de sua cabeça, tampouco o medo de ser atacado a qualquer momento por algum outro grupo enquanto passava com seus companheiros. Ele nunca esteve tão perto da morte quanto naquela prova.

E, no fim, não era nem sobre um teste de suas habilidades. Era apenas uma prova para revelarem o poderio de seus ninjas para outros países. Uma propaganda. Assim os shinobi não ficariam sem emprego e sempre com pedidos sob suas costas.

Para Sasuke, aquilo não passava de uma consequência. Quando lutava, quando começou a desejar ser um shinobi, foi para proteger sua família. Ele queria continue carregando o nome dos Uchiha com honra e poder ajudar seus pais e seu irmão da melhor forma que conseguisse no futuro.

E ser um shinobi era exatamente o caminho para isso.

Cada um tinha um motivo para lutar, desde conseguir reconhecimento, como Naruto, quanto apenas pelo dinheiro, como seu pai vivia reclamando quando andava pela casa, emburrado. Entretanto, no fim, os mais nobres tinham um objetivo em comum: proteger aqueles que amavam e a sua felicidade. 

Ou ao menos ele gostava de pensar ser assim.

Para ele pouco importava se ele era visto apenas como uma peça de shogi para o governo, pois era visto como um orgulho para sua família.

E aquilo era o que ele queria fazer. Proteger sua vila, salvar pessoas, manter sua família segura. Era para isso que ele queria viver. Ele estaria feliz em servir ao quarto Hokage se pudesse ajudar a manter todas aquelas pessoas e as mais importante seguras.

Mas era tão assustador…!

O Uchiha engoliu em seco e levou as duas mãos aos olhos para enxugar as lágrimas. De nada adiantaria ficar lamentando pelo leite quase derramado e não fazer nada para impedi-lo de cair da próxima vez.

_ Ok, acabou seu tempo. Levante-se. _

Repetindo aquelas palavras em sua mente, Sasuke se forçou a erguer as pernas e ficar de pé novamente. Mesmo que quisesse muito ficar no chão, precisava se concentrar no que era mais importante agora: ficar mais forte.

\- Sasuke! - uma voz familiar gritou seu nome ao longe, da janela.

\- Naruto? - o moreno franziu o cenho de leve e foi até onde o chamavam, e não se espantou nada ao encontrar seu namorado pendurado de cabeça para baixo com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele não falou nada, nem para repreendê-lo, apenas balançou a cabeça e se debruçou na varanda para chegar mais perto dele.

\- Você foi muito bom na prova hoje! Não sei como não conseguiu se borrar nas calças com aquela mulher doida.

Sasuke riu baixo por um momento, mas então algo chamou sua atenção.

\- Você se borrou?

\- Talvez tenha escapado só um xixizinho. - Naruto respondeu, as bochechas levemente coradas e o suor escorrendo da testa.

O Uchiha torceu o nariz.

\- Que nojo, Naruto.

\- Eu já me limpei! Não é motivo pra tanto! - ele ergueu as mãos em rendimento.

\- Você não vai me tocar com essa mão suja! Vai lavar!

\- Mas foi só um xixizinho!

O Uchiha arqueou a sobrancelha e inclinou a cabeça. Não era sem motivo que não confiava em Naruto com essas coisas; lembrava-se muito bem do incidente com o bolo de lama de quando eram pequenos. 

Naruto fechou a cara.

\- Tá bom! Tá bom! Eu vou!

Descendo da própria varanda, o loiro invadiu o quarto de Sasuke e foi até o banheiro, voltando com as mãos levemente úmidas pela água.

\- Pronto! - disse com um sorriso grande.

\- Obrigado. - Sasuke agradeceu e puxou junto à ele para sentarem na cama. 

\- Como você está? 

\- Cansado. Não quero nem pensar em como vai ser a última fase.

\- Nem eu. Essa me deixou completamente esgotado. - disse com um suspiro. 

Podendo olhar Naruto mais de perto, Sasuke conseguiu ver algumas marcas a mais nele, arranhões, possivelmente de galhos que esbarraram em seu rosto. Ele também estava com os olhos arregalados e levemente avermelhados. Estivera chorando também ou era falta de sono?

Nenhuma das possibilidades deixava Sasuke feliz.

\- Eu na verdade ia tirar um cochilo. Se você quiser se juntar à mim… 

O Uchiha tinha o rosto pintado de rosa nas bochechas e os olhos não olhavam para nenhum lugar em particular. Naruto conhecia aquele rosto em qualquer lugar, já que havia se apaixonado por ele. 

Sorriu e, tirando os sapatos, pulou na cama de Sasuke, caindo de costas em seu colchão e pulando.

\- Cuidado, Usuratonkachi! Vai quebrar as molas! - repreendeu Sasuke. Puxou o loiro pela gola da blusa e o forçou a ficar parado ao seu lado, prendendo-o entre seus braços. - Pronto. Assim você não vai causar mais problemas.

Naruto estreitou o olhar de leve, mas, quando se virou, viu Sasuke já de olhos fechados. Não estava dormindo; estava mais para sua cara irritada, do tipo que aparece quando ele fez besteira e ele estava cansado de lidar com esse jeito dele. Sasuke sempre fechava os olhos com as sobrancelhas juntas quando estava assim. Também franzia os lábios, mas a posição em que estavam não o deixava ver muito bem o rosto do Uchiha.

Igual a ele, Sasuke também estava cansado. Tinha olheiras debaixo dos olhos e as mãos mal seguravam Naruto direito, como se estivessem ainda sem força. 

O loiro sentiu uma pontada em seu peito ao ver seu namorado assim. Odiava pensar em Sasuke sofrendo de qualquer forma, e aquela prova foi um verdadeiro teste de insanidade. Eles podiam ter morrido com muita facilidade para aquela mulher, provavelmente teriam se não fosse pela aparição dos Anbu. Sasuke não devia estar encarando isso muito melhor do que ele.

Pobre Sasuke.

Naruto encolheu em seus braços e deixou que eles o trouxessem mais para perto, só então reparando que as rugas de Sasuke tinham sumido e ele já estava profundamente adormecido. Abriu um pequeno sorriso no rosto e fechou os olhos. Com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Sasuke, adormeceu pouco em seguida, ao som das batidas de seu coração.

(...)

Obito não conseguia se lembrar qual foi a última vez que esteve em casa. Passou tanto tempo vagando junto aos outros membros da Akatsuki que qualquer lembrança de datas ou eventos passou completamente por sua cabeça. Tinha apenas uma vaga noção de que encontrou com Kakashi e seu time durante a missão no país das ondas, em que eles tinha de recrutar Zabuza e Haku, dois ninjas de nomes muito conhecidos, para os ajudarem a cobrir mais terreno.

Caminhar pelas ruas de Konoha trazia muita nostalgia. Já passou por tanta coisa naquele lugar que era sempre uma enxurrada de lembranças de uma vez só quando voltava. Havia tanto que ele queria fazer antes de colocarem o pé na estrada de novo que não tinha como contar nos dedos!

Como estava Naruto? Quais as novidades entre os professores? Qual chantagem emocional Kakashi usaria para deixá-lo irritado dessa vez? A tia Mikoto já tinha se livrado do marido ruim dela? Perguntas demais para uma tarde só!

O Uchiha se viu praticamente dando pulinhos conforme se aproximava de casa. O coração começou a pular em seu peito e a respiração a ofegar, acompanhando-o. Sorria quase que de orelha a orelha, só de imaginar em voltar para casa. 

Ele praticamente arrancou a porta da parede ao abri-la, mas não prestou atenção nesses detalhes.

\- Tadaima! - ele gritou. - Demorei, mas cheguei!

Silêncio o seguiu, justamente o que ele menos esperava que aconteceria quando chegasse. Até um olhar frio de Kakashi seria uma recepção decente. Mas silêncio?!

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Obito e ele entrou em casa com mais cautela. Fechou a porta e começou a olhar ao redor por sinais de qualquer coisa que podia ter acontecido. 

\- Kakashi? - chamou pelo marido, mas sem resposta.

_ Talvez ele ainda esteja trabalhando…  _ Uma pena. Obito estava muito ansioso para encontrá-lo novamente, especialmente agora que teriam tempo de conversar mais apropriadamente.

Com as esperanças no chão, ele entrou mais fundo em casa, seguindo para o quarto, e parou na porta ao perceber uma figura de cabelos grisalhos deitada em sua cama com o rosto coberto pelo lençol. Kakashi estava dormindo.

Obito mordeu o interior da bochecha para conter o riso, mas se permitiu sorrir. Justamente quando ele voltava Kakashi estava dormindo. Pelo amor de Rikudou!

Se aproximou da cama e se sentou ao lado do marido, apoiando o rosto na mão e o admirando em silêncio. Pela forma como o lençol cobria o rosto, certamente estava sem máscara. Seu marido era muito mais lindo do que já era sem a máscara, não tinha ideia da razão de usá-la. Tá, ele tinha uma pintinha perto do queixo, grande coisa! Obito achava até meio charmoso. Meio, não. Muito.

Sorrindo, estendeu uma mão e retirou alguns fios teimosos da frente da testa de Kakashi, jogando-os para o lado. Travou no lugar ao ver os olhos dele se abrirem e rapidamente retraiu a mão.

Kakashi lentamente abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor, parando no rosto de Obito por um momento.

\- Você voltou. - murmurou, a voz carregada de sono.

Obito sorriu.

\- Voltei. Sentiu minha falta?

O grisalho fechou lentamente os olhos e soltou o ar pela boca. 

_ Muita. _ Ele tinha sentido muita saudade de seu marido, mais do que podia descrever em palavras. A casa ficava completamente vazia e silenciosa sem ele por perto. Obito era sempre muito barulhento, era assim desde criança. Então era sempre muito óbvio quando ele não estava por perto; o lugar ficava  _ silencioso demais. _

Por mais que Kakashi não fosse admitir, ele não gostava de passar muito tempo sozinho. Podia gostar de ler e ficar alguns momentos ao relento, sentindo o vento soprar seus cabelos, mas hora ou outra chegaria a solidão, um sentimento que ele ressentia desde muitos anos atrás. E ficava ainda pior quando se era casado com alguém que passava meses longe de casa.

\- Não. Nenhuma. 

As sobrancelhas de Obito ergueram-se e ele franziu a boca.

\- Vai se foder, Bakakashi! - esbravejou e deu um tapa de leve na coxa do marido.

Kakashi riu. Por Rikudou, ele tinha sentido tanta falta daquele homem.

\- Estou brincando, idiota. - disse, sentando-se na cama, o lençol lentamente deslizando de seu rosto e permitindo o Uchiha de ver seu sorriso. - É claro que senti.

Obito tentou manter a cara de bravo por mais algum tempo, mas falhou miseravelmente e começou a rir. 

\- Você é um desgraçado. - resmungou e trouxe o rosto de Kakashi para si, selando seus lábios em um beijo curto, mas significativo.

Quanto tempo tinham passado sem sentir aquilo? Como tinham aguentado?

Depois da pequena  _ conversa, _ os dois se levantaram da cama e foram preparar um pouco de chá e colocar uma parte do assunto em dia. Sentaram-se frente a frente na mesa da cozinha, uma mão na asa da xícara e a outra entrelaçada à do outro.

\- Como foi a viagem? - perguntou o grisalho.

\- Tranquila. Demoramos porque o Kakuzu pegou um trampo a mais pra conseguir mais dinheiro na nossa reserva.

Kakashi deu um murmúrio afirmativo e bebericou o chá de leve. Conhecia pouco da turma com que Obito andava, além do que ele próprio o contava, então era sempre interessante que ele o contasse sobre as  _ aventuras _ que tinham juntos.

\- Como estão os outros?

Obito deu de ombros, não havia uma forma muito boa de descrever os membros da Akatsuki. Eles eram simplesmente… A Akatsuki.

\- Estão bem. Você sabe, o de sempre.

\- Sei. Infelizmente, eu sei.

Ele riu e bebeu o resto de seu chá. Silenciou-se por um momento depois disso, mantendo os olhos fixos em sua mão unida à de Kakashi.

A algum tempo atrás, no campo de batalha, ele poderia facilmente roubar a mão dele para fazer algum jutsu; fazia isso muito quando treinavam juntos - e isso o deixava  _ puto. _ Ele riu com a memória, desejando silenciosamente poder voltar a esse momento no tempo, em que a única preocupação que tinham era treinar juntos e tentar não se matar sem querer.

Kakashi, que não era bobo, percebeu a atenção do marido em sua mão - que pode ou não tê-lo feito segurá-la mais forte. O tempo que passaram separados devia ter sido tão grosseiro com Obito quanto fora com ele, em matéria de saudade de afeto.

\- E você, como está? - decidiu perguntar, dando um leve puxão em sua mão.

\- Em necessidade urgente de afeto do meu marido. - respondeu o Uchiha sem um minuto de hesitação.

Kakashi sorriu e puxou a máscara para baixo - a qual ele tinha colocado de volta antes de sair do quarto - para pressionar os lábios nos de Obito, o contato imediatamente retribuído. Era um tanto difícil de beijar com a mesa no meio dos dois, mas eles eram trouxas demais para perceber que podiam só dar a volta.

Pressionaram os lábios com certa dificuldade, usando das mãos para se segurarem no lugar, mas inevitavelmente tiveram de se separar. Ainda assim, não quer dizer que o beijo não foi aproveitável pelo casal.

\- Eu senti tanta falta disso. - Obito suspirou com um sorriso contente no rosto.

\- Você não é o único.

O Uchiha riu baixo e voltou a se sentar, pegando a xícara para beber novamente, antes que esfriasse.

Voltar para casa era sempre uma nova experiência. Obito era sempre atingido com uma onda de triste nostalgia quando voltava. Muitas lembranças de uma vez só.

Tecnicamente, Obito ainda morava na casa dos pais, ainda que os pais não estivessem mais ali. Ao abrir a porta, entrar no quarto, na cozinha, banheiro, até no telhado, havia uma pilha de memórias que transbordavam de volta para a mente de Obito. Memórias de amigos, familiares, conhecidos. Memórias de momentos de alegria e tristeza, e alguns que ele preferia esquecer. Era coisa demais para processar de uma vez só, e talvez Obito não tivesse superado tudo que aconteceu.

Inadvertidamente, levou a mão à debaixo do olho, delineando a pálpebra inferior. Não focava em mais nada além das ondas tremulando em sua xícara de chá.

Kakashi, que conhecia seu marido muito bem, não deixou isso passar despercebido e suspirou baixo. Obito colocava a mão perto do olho quando estava chateado.

\- Gostaria de visitar o túmulo deles amanhã? Não vou ter trabalho por algum tempo agora que a segunda fase está encerrando.

Percebendo a mão do olho, percebendo o que estava fazendo, colocou-a na mesa e sorriu pequeno.

\- Gostaria sim. - seu sorriso cresceu ao sentir a mão do marido de volta na sua, e a tristeza foi praticamente lavada para longe. - Bom, chega de pensar em coisas tristes! Me fale de você, Kakashi. Como estão as coisas com o time? 

O grisalho retribuiu o sorriso e puxou a máscara de volta na frente do rosto.

\- Eles estão melhorando. Acabaram o exame bem mais cedo que eu esperava.

\- Não esperava isso de um time que tem o Naruto nele. Ele era um péssimo aluno, você lembra.

\- Você não tem propriedade nenhuma pra falar, Obito.

\- Cala a boca, Bakakashi!

Deixar Obito irritado definitivamente era o passatempo favorito de Kakashi. Estava com saudade de fazer isso de novo. Por quanto tempo durasse, ele aproveitaria ao máximo.

\- Eles são muito mais do que eu poderia pedir, com certeza. Não são idiotas como os outros que tentaram.

\- Você me contou. E quanto ao casal sensação?

Kakashi suspirou.

\- Não aguento aqueles dois. Eles não fazem a mínima questão de disfarçar, mesmo durante as missões. Me lembra um certo alguém que eu conheço.

\- Cala. A. Boca. - Obito resmungou, estreitando os olhos na direção de Kakashi, o qual apenas revirou os olhos.

\- É bom ver como eles são unidos, como se amam. Isso é muito importante para qualquer ninja: ter a quem proteger. Sinto que eles serão excelentes Jounins um dia.

Kakashi nem percebeu que estava divagando até voltar o olhar na mesa e perceber Obito com os olhos quase fechados e a bochecha apoiada na mão.

O grisalho estreitou os olhos e os revirou por trás das pálpebras antes de dar um peteleco no lado de sua cabeça.

\- Você está dormindo.

Sorrindo um sorriso sem graça, Obito coçou a nuca.

\- Me desculpa, Kakashi, mas eu estou exausto; não prestei atenção em nada que você falou. Vou dormir mais cedo hoje.

Para ser franco, Kakashi não estava surpreso. A viagem deve ter sido muito longa e exaustiva, e Obito não era do tipo que ficava acordado até muito tarde. Só esperava que pudessem ter tido a oportunidade de conversar mais no primeiro dia.

Ao começar a ir para o quarto, Obito parou no pequeno corredor entre os dois cômodos e se virou para o marido com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Me acompanha? - ele perguntou, estendendo a mão.

Dando um último gole no chá e deixando a xícara de lado, Kakashi se levantou e, retribuindo o sorriso, aceitou a mão de Obito.


	19. Uma volta no tempo: O resto da família retorna!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa provavelmente será minha última atualização da fanfic por um tempo, e não sei se voltarei a escrevê-la algum dia; eu acabei me afastando da fandom e perdi interesse por essa fanfic. Não prometo que estou abandonando, mas não sei se voltarei a escrever; ainda assim, tenho bons momentos com ela e voltarei algumas vezes para reler. Não prometo que atualizarei.
> 
> Maaaaas, esse não será meu ultimo trabalho na fandom. Eu ainda tenho hashimada que eu amo, e uma fanfic sasunaru que eu to LOUCA pra escrever uwu essa não é a última vez que vocês me verão, isso eu garanto.
> 
> Aproveitem~

Haveria um intervalo até o início da terceira rodada, a última fase. Os alunos teriam um mês para se prepararem para os combates e receberem a notícia de se poderiam se tornar um ninja nível chunin ou não. Era bastante tempo, o suficiente para alguém desistir de participar e voltar à terra natal ou para pegar um criminoso fugitivo. De qualquer maneira, Naruto não pretendia desistir, então essas opções não significavam nada para ele. Já havia conversado com seu pai e ele o encaminharia para alguém que o treinasse no dia seguinte. Por hora, ele aproveitaria a folga que tem para perambular pela vila e encontrar seus amigos.

Acordou fora do horário normal, quase meio-dia, e esticou os braços com um sorriso no rosto. Ele sentiu falta de acordar mais tarde, ao invés de seis da manhã, ou em cima de uma pedra, ou todo sujo. Ele estava feliz de estar em casa.

Levantou da cama e foi direto para o banheiro fazer as necessidades, trocando de roupa em seguida e ajeitando o cabelo desarrumado. Também tinha que arrumar a cama, senão sua mãe ficaria uma fera com ele - e não há nada pior que uma Kushina brava.

Quando acabou de arrumar, ouviu um grito de sua mãe:

\- Naruto! Desça aqui, nós vamos comer fora!

A primeira coisa que surgiu na mente de Naruto foi lámen. Seus pais adoravam ir ao Ichiraku. Aparentemente iam lá desde antes de ele nascer, o que era bem legal. O estômago de Naruto roncou com o pensamento da comida que o aguardava e um sorriso puxou-lhe os lábios.

\- Legal! Mas pera… - Naruto correu até a porta do quarto e esticou a cabeça para fora. - Eu posso chamar o Sasuke?

\- Ele vai querer passar o dia com a família dele, Naruto. Talvez numa próxima vez. - sua mãe gritou de volta.

Ele ficou mais desanimado depois disso, mas deixou a chateação de lado e foi se arrumar pra sair. Não havia razão para ele ficar desanimado quando poderia comer lámen com seus pais.

Terminou de se arrumar e correu para o primeiro andar atrás dos pais, que já estavam prontos para sair. Com um sorriso no rosto, tomou a mão de Kushina e saiu junto a eles para o Ichiraku. Seus pais conversavam e puxavam suas mãos para erguê-lo acima do chão, provocando algumas risadas no loiro. Naruto sentiu falta de sair com eles assim, sem nenhum compromisso. Todos estavam sempre tão ocupados, ele incluso, que momentos assim tornavam-se raros, mas muito mais apreciados.

Enquanto caminhavam, Naruto franziu o cenho ao ver três pessoas de mãos dadas caminhando na direção deles. Conversavam entre si despreocupadamente, puxando as mãos um do outro fundirem-se em um abraço pelos ombros, um rapaz ruivo entre um outro, ruivo de tons mais escuros, e uma mulher de cabelos roxos. Algo que chamou a atenção de Naruto foram as roupas. Todos eles usavam yukatas roxas.

Em algum momento, o do meio colocou os olhos nele, deixando-o nervoso ao vê-lo sorrir. Porém, no fim das contas, ele não estava olhando para ele.

\- Kushina-san!

Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para sua mãe, que agora tinha um sorriso no rosto.

\- Konan! Yahiko! Nagato! Bem que o Minato disse que vocês estavam por aqui! - ela respondeu, largando de sua mão e acelerando o passo para abraçar o trio de jovens.

Naruto apertou a mão do pai e se aproximou de suas pernas. Aqueles três lhe pareciam um tanto familiares, mas sentiu-se um tanto tímido vendo sua mãe agindo tão intimamente com eles. Com certeza os conheciam, mas ele estava envergonhado por não reconhecê-los de cara.

\- É um prazer ver a senhora mais uma vez! - sorriu o ruivo claro ao largarem o abraço. - Como tem passado?

\- Estou ótima, muito obrigada! Estávamos indo para o Ichiraku almoçar.

_ Sabia! _ \- exclamou Naruto em sua mente, distraído por um segundo. Seu dia estava significantemente melhor, pois se tinha algo que ele amava nessa vida, além de sua família e Sasuke, era ir ao Ichiraku e comer lámen.

\- Nós estávamos indo ao campo de treinamento treinar um pouco. Só espero que não estejam todos ocupados já que a terceira fase do exame chunnin está chegando.

\- Infelizmente creio que estejam, Yahiko. - disse Minato, se aproximando do trio puxando Naruto pela mão. - Muitos líderes de equipe reportaram para mim que usariam os campos nas próximas semanas. Talvez vocês prefiram usar algum lugar vazio do lado de fora da vila. Terão mais liberdade por lá.

O trio se entreolhou, conheciam aquele olhar. O olhar de quem teme dar algo errado. É claro que não culpavam o Hokage por pensar isso, afinal eles tinham muito pessoal perigoso na Akatsuki e podiam fazer um bom estrago na vila. De qualquer forma, os membros da organização não se davam muito bem treinando com espaço limitado, tudo acabava sendo destruído de um jeito ou de outro. Seria melhor mesmo que lhes fosse cedido algum lugar fora da vila para treinar; teriam mais liberdade por lá.

\- Acho que está certo. - assentiu Konan. - Já que é o Hokage, certamente pode nos ajudar a encontrar um lugar depois. Afinal, você nos contratou.

\- É claro! Será um prazer ajudá-los! Mas se importam se almoçarmos primeiro? Não é bom tomar decisões com estômago vazio, haha.

\- Está coberto de razão. - assentiu Nagato. - E temos certeza de que sua família espera passar tempo com você. Sabemos como o Hokage é cheio de obrigações.

\- Nem me fale! - foi Kushina a responder. - Me dá ódio quando ele volta pra casa tarde da noite porque ficou fazendo papelada o dia todo. Parece que não sabe controlar o próprio tempo de trabalho!

\- Kushina, eu preciso me ocupar das tarefas da vila. - disse Minato com um sorriso constrangido.

\- Sim,  _ no escritório! _ Me dá uma raiva quando você trás aquelas malditas pilhas de papel pra casa, dattebane.

\- Acredite, eu gosto delas tanto quanto você. A paz traz muito mais papelada do que você imagina.

O trio de líderes da Akatsuki riu baixo.

\- Deve ser um trabalho e tanto! - disse Nagato com um sorriso.

\- Vocês nem imaginam.

\- Se for qualquer coisa como o Obito diz, eu é que não quero ser Hokage. - comentou Yahiko com um riso divertido.

\- O Obito nunca gostou muito dessa área de profissão, não é? Diz que seus pais voltavam acabados para casa. - Nagato ponderou, retraindo os ombros e se aproximando discretamente de Konan.

\- É mais ou menos assim que funciona mesmo. - riu Minato. - Durante tempos de paz, o trabalho é mais diplomático, mas mentalmente exaustivo.

O trio concordou com a cabeça. Talvez fossem os únicos que pudessem compreender como Minato se sentia. Afinal, a Akatsuki trabalhava muito para manter certo grau dessa paz, trabalhando junto aos governos imparcialmente, respondendo a quem pagava mais. Em uma visão geral, sabiam exatamente onde estavam os bons e onde estavam os maus.

\- E como está o Obito? - Kushina mudou de assunto e puxou Naruto para perto dela pela mão.

\- Está bem; provavelmente dormindo com o marido dele agora. - disse Konan.

\- Como todos gostaríamos de estar, sejamos sinceros. - brincou Yahiko, provocando sorrisos nos rostos de Konan e Nagato.

\- Não é mentira, haha. - o ruivo riu.

Naruto observava aqueles caras conversando com seus pais com um brilho curioso em seus olhos e ouvindo tudo com atenção. Já ouviu seus pais falarem deles, e parece que o conheceram quando ele ainda era bem pequeno, mas Naruto não tinha uma única memória do rosto deles. No entanto, eles lhe pareciam muito simpáticos. Quer dizer, se Obito-nii-chan era amigo deles, deviam ser. Confiava no gosto para amigos do marido de seu Sensei.

\- Pai, quem são essas pessoas? - ele murmurou para o pai, puxando sua mão com receio.

Ao pronunciar-se, Naruto chamou a atenção para si. Os olhos do trio voltou-se para ele e um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Yahiko, que exclamou:

\- Oh, Naruto! Você cresceu! 

\- Yahiko, querido, ele claramente não te reconheceu. - Nagato o cutucou no ombro e murmurou em seu ouvido.

O sorriso do ruivo falhou por um instante.

\- Ah… Bom, acho que é justo. Já faz algum tempo que viemos para Konoha pela última vez. - Yahiko se aproximou do Hokage e se agachou em frente a Naruto, que o encarou curioso. - É um prazer te ver de novo, Naruto. Eu sou o Yahiko e esses são Konan e Nagato. Você provavelmente não se lembra de nós, mas te conhecemos desde que você tinha esse tamanhinho. - colocou a mão na altura do ombro do loiro, significantemente mais baixo do que ele era.

\- Oh. Gomen, eu não tenho uma boa memória, hehe. - o loiro coçou a nuca.

Yahiko ponderou um segundo, tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

\- Você se lembra do Jiraiya?

Naruto pendeu a cabeça para o lado. A resposta era não. Uma pena, pois o trio lembrava de o pequeno se divertir bastante com o padrinho.

Konan se aproximou de Yahiko e se ajoelhou ao lado dele com uma mão em seu ombro para juntar-se à conversa.

\- Nós fomos discípulos dele, assim como seu pai. Quem sabe algum dia você terá a oportunidade de vê-lo de novo. - afagou os cabelos do loiro. 

\- Quer dizer que vocês são meus tios?

Yahiko e Konan travaram, fazendo Nagato rir atrás deles. Eles tinham esquecido do quão divertido aquele garoto podia ser.

\- Acho que, de certa forma, somos sim. - o ruivo sorriu e se aproximou dos outros dois. - Tio Nagato, tio Yahiko e tia Konan. Acho que vale de alguma coisa.

Naruto sorriu um sorriso largo e abraçou os três pelo pescoço, suspendendo os próprios pés do chão. Yahiko, Nagato e Konan abraçaram de volta, olhando para cima e vendo o sorriso compartilhado de Minato e Kushina. Em matéria de tio, esperavam serem aprovados. Seria uma honra participar da grande família de Uzumaki Kushina e Namikaze Minato.

\- Vocês gostariam de almoçar conosco, minna? - Kushina sugeriu, o sorriso alargando.

\- Oh, por favor, não gostaríamos de atrapalhar seu momento em família. - Konan disse ao recuar do abraço, afagando mais uma vez os cabelos de Naruto.

\- Pare de ser boba, Dattebane! Seria um prazer ter companhia no almoço!

\- Vocês podem contar histórias de viagens, Dattebayo! - completou Naruto com um sorriso.

Yahiko trocou olhares com Konan e Nagato, que aguardavam sua resposta. A primeira não esboçou reação e o segundo deu de ombros. Sempre deixavam esse tipo de decisão nas mãos de Yahiko. Onde quer que ele fosse, eles seguiriam atrás. Por fim, Yahiko sorriu e decidiu acompanhar o casal e o pequeno no almoço. Pretendiam treinar um pouco hoje, mas um pouco de companhia não faria mal. Afinal, estavam em um lugar onde sabiam não serem muito bem-vistos, então seria bom para todos que passassem tempo com pessoas amigáveis.

Com sorrisos nos rostos, o trio assentiu e começou a acompanhar a família Uzumaki em direção ao Ichiraku. Em algum momento do caminho, Konan decidiu carregar Naruto no colo, e o loiro teve imenso prazer em puxar conversa com os novos tios.

Ao se aproximarem do Ichiraku, uma série de risadas ecoou do local, como se estivesse lotado. Entreolharam-se os seis e continuaram a caminhada, sendo recebidos com a visão de quatro leques arredondados estampados em vestimentas escuras. 

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Naruto.

\- Sasuke!

O pequeno Uchiha virou-se em seu assento, ainda com um fio de macarrão pendurado no canto da boca e ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver o loiro. Acenou em sua direção e deu um sorriso discreto. Itachi murmurou alguma coisa para Shisui no mesmo momento em que Naruto desceu do colo de Konan e correu para abraçar o namorado.

\- Kushina! Minato! - Mikoto sorriu de seu assento e acenou também.

\- Mikoto! - Kushina se aproximou com um sorriso. - O que fazem aqui, Dattebane?

\- Acredito que a mesma coisa que você: saindo em família.

O pequeno grupo se aproximou deles e, perceptível para Kushina, o trio da Akatsuki ficou um passo para trás. 

\- Oi, tia Mikoto! - Yahiko a cumprimentou com um sorriso torto enquanto Konan e Nagato tentavam manter-se firmes.

A alegria no rosto da matriarca desapareceu, substituída por uma sombra sinistra.

\- Yahiko. 

Naruto sentiu um frio na espinha e perguntou aos outros Uchiha: 

\- O que deu na tia Mikoto?

\- Ela se ofereceu para abrigá-los e os outros membros da Akatsuki da última vez em que vieram aqui. - explicou Itachi. - Digamos que não acabou muito bem. Ela ainda está brava pelo que aconteceu com o velho sofá dela.

\- É claro que está! - bradou Sasuke. - Ele ficou um nojo! Você acha que eu ainda não sonho com o erro de ter sentado nele? Porque você tá errado!

Naruto engoliu em seco. Coitada da tia Mikoto.

Dos fundos do Ichiraku, uma porta de abriu e uma figura de cabelos rasos e um manto roxo surgiu.

\- Por que vocês estão falando do… - ele começou a perguntar, mas Itachi e Shisui gesticularam desesperadamente atrás dos garotos para que ele  _ não terminasse  _ aquela frase. - Deixa pra lá… 

Ao colocar os olhos no recém chegado, Naruto abriu um largo sorriso.

\- Obito-nii-chan! Você tá aqui! - gritou, levantando-se da mesa e correndo até ele pra agarrar sua cintura.

\- Naruto! Caramba, como você cresceu!

\- Eu dei uma boa espichada, não dei? - o loiro sorriu, orgulhoso. - E olha só, eu consegui minha bandana de Genin!

Obito retribuiu o sorriso de orgulho e pegou Naruto no colo para o dar um abraço.

\- Meus parabéns, Naruto! Tenho certeza de que você vai ser um ninja muito forte um dia. Assim como eu.

Kushina e Minato logo tomaram o lugar de Naruto para cumprimentar o Uchiha, deixando o pequeno Uzumaki livre para roubar um assento vazio ao lado de Sasuke, que comia seu macarrão em silêncio.

\- Teme, por que você não me falou que o Obito-nii-chan tinha chegado?

\- Porque você não perguntou. E nós encontramos com ele e o Kakashi-sensei na rua; também não sabíamos que ele tinha chego. 

\- Mas cadê o Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, como se só se tocando agora de que seu professor havia sumido.

O choque pareceu não o fazer responder, pois ficou em silêncio olhando para a frente, e Naruto ficou no vácuo.

\- Shisui-nii-chan, cadê o Kakashi-sensei? - perguntou para ele, que estava sentado entre Sasuke e Itachi.

\- Da última vez que o vi, tinha ido ao banheiro com o Obito.

No mesmo momento, a porta se abriu novamente e o dito cujo apareceu, agindo como se tivesse estado lá o tempo todo.

\- Maa, maa, sentiram tanto minha falta assim? Eu fico lisonjeado.

Enquanto os outros recebiam o grisalho com olhares de soslaio, Sasuke estreitou os olhos e franziu o cenho. Kakashi e Obito demoraram demais no banheiro, de uma forma que era familiarmente suspeita. Familiar até demais.

\- Vocês são nojentos. - o pequeno murmurou em desgosto.

\- Não seja assim, Sasuke. - brincou Kakashi. - Não é como se você nunca fosse fazer isso alguma vez na vida.

\- Que nojo! Para! - gritou o Uchiha menor em agonia.

\- Do que ele tá falando, Teme?

\- Cala essa boca que não é da sua conta!

\- Ei! Que grosseria! Precisa falar estúpido desse jeito? Você não pode beijar a tia Mikoto com essa boca!

Assim que o assunto esfriou, todos se juntaram para almoçar, com pessoas demais ao ponto que o tio do lámen teve que pegar cadeiras a mais. Aquelas duas famílias, Uzumaki e Uchiha, quando juntas, ocupavam espaço demais, conheciam pessoas demais. Enquanto fazia a comida, o velho Teuchi ponderou que, quando os mais novos das duas famílias se casassem, ficaria um tanto difícil acomodar todos os membros ao mesmo tempo.

Ao terminarem de almoçar, Naruto se levantou antes dos pais e foi puxar a saia da mãe para chamar sua atenção.

\- Mãe, pai, podemos eu e o Sasuke passar o dia com o Obito-nii-chan e o Kakashi-Sensei? Faz tempo que não saímos com eles!

Mikoto levou o olhar até o loiro e abriu um pequeno sorriso, mas Kushina respondeu antes que ela pudesse:

\- Naruto, não vai querer incomodá-los! E eu tenho certeza de que eles já devem ter outros planos.

Do assento próximo, Obito riu.

\- O que é isso, tia Kushina! Seria um prazer ficar com os meninos hoje. - levantou-se de seu lugar e afagou os cabelos de Naruto. - Tia Mikoto, se a senhora deixar o Sasuke vir junto… 

A matriarca ponderou.

\- Bom, se ele quiser, não vejo porque não. Mas lembre-se de treinar mais tarde, está bem, Sasuke?

O pequeno Uchiha assentiu, logo após terminar seu prato, e levantou da mesa. Ele não saía com Obito e seu Sensei há muito tempo, especificamente por culpa de seu pai. Seria interessante poder pedir alguns conselhos à dupla do Sharingan.

Despedindo-se dos parentes e do tio do lámen, os quatro puseram o pé na estrada. Seguiram em silêncio até toparem com uma garota de cabelos rosados, que corria na direção dos dois colegas de equipe.

\- Naruto! Sasuke-kun! - ela sorria ao se aproximar, mas o desfez ao dar de cara com Obito, que era quem andava mais próximo do Uzumaki e do Uchiha. - Um… Kakashi-sensei? Quem é esse?

\- Você não conhece o Obito-nii-chan? - Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Ela não é uma Uchiha, idiota! - Sasuke o repreendeu com um tapa no ombro. 

Ao som dos dois discutindo, Obito deu um passo à frente e se agachou em frente a rosada. Seja lá quem ela fosse, claramente os conhecia, e não estava gostando muito de ser deixada de lado daquela forma.

\- Não liga pra esses dois; têm muita falta de noção e muito ar dentro da cabeça. Eu sou Uchiha Obito, marido do seu Sensei.

\- Prazer em te conhecer, Uchiha-san. - Sakura sorriu, educada.

\- Pode me chamar só de Obito. E você é…?

\- Haruno Sakura. Mas pode chamar só de Sakura.

\- Você é amiga deles?

Ela hesitou por um instante, encarando os dois garotos brigando por cima do ombro de Obito. Kakashi os encarava com olhos cansados, sem fazer nada enquanto gritavam um com o outro. Eles não discutiam de um jeito que soasse normal ou amigável com ela.

\- Colega de equipe. - foi sua resposta. - Ainda estamos trabalhando na parte do amigos. 

Uma equipe com problemas de relacionamento entre os integrantes não era algo muito incomum. Quando se junta pessoas que mal falam umas com as outras, isso tende a acontecer mesmo sem a intenção dos organizadores. Aconteceu por um tempo na equipe de Obito, depois ficou pior, mas depois as coisas ficaram normais e todos viraram amigos. Mas foi um processo lento e que denotou trabalho de todos os três participantes.

Menos Minato. O filho da puta folgado ficou o tempo todo observando eles brigarem sem fazer o mínimo de esforço para ajudá-los.

Obito ponderou por um segundo.

\- Nós estávamos indo para casa, os meninos vão passar o dia conosco hoje. Você gostaria de vir junto?

\- Eu não quero me intrometer… - Sakura abaixou a cabeça.

\- Não será problema algum. Digamos que estou acostumado a lidar com muitas crianças de uma vez.

\- Especialmente quando tem um espelho perto.

\- Cala a boca, Bakakashi! - Obito gritou por cima do ombro e virou-se para Sakura com um sorriso, como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Não vai ser incômodo algum. É claro que, se você não quiser vir, está tudo bem também.

Sakura ficou quieta, pensativa. Ela precisava se enturmar melhor com seu time, para melhorar o trabalho em equipe. Além de que, Naruto e Sasuke realmente eram pessoas interessantes, ela gostaria de conhecer mais sobre eles, algo além dos próprios sentimentos e pré-julgamentos.

\- Eu vou! - ela disse por fim.

\- Ótimo! - Obito sorriu. - Parem de brigas, vocês aí atrás. Vambora.

Com uma mão ligada à de Sakura, Obito guiou o bando de volta para casa, os meninos restantes empurrados por Kakashi para pararem de brigar.

A casa do casal era bem menor do que o esperado de alguém da reputação que eles tinham, mas Sakura não disse nada. Precisava aprender a não julgar pelas aparências.

Os cinco entraram e Obito se mandou para a cozinha para fazer chá para os convidados. Enquanto isso, Kakashi os permitiu de xeretar pela casa desde que tomassem cuidado e ficassem longe do quarto. Ninguém questionou a razão.

As crianças foram para a sala, olhando ao redor como se procurassem alguma coisa. Sakura sentou-se no sofá junto a Sasuke, conversando sobre sua relação com o casal. Ela lembrava que Sasuke já conhecia Kakashi antes, quando ele ainda não era o professor deles, e ficou curiosa para saber de onde ele o conhecia.

\- O Obito já fez parte do meu clã, de uma forma mais participativa. Minha mãe fala que às vezes ele cuidava de mim e do Naruto quando éramos pequenos, quando nossas mães precisavam sair e meus irmãos estavam ocupados.

Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Irmãos? 

\- Itachi e Shisui. 

\- Não sabia que o Itachi e o Shisui já eram casados.

\- Não são, mas o Shisui já praticamente vive em casa. Não conta pra ninguém que eu chamei ele de irmão; ele vai encher meu saco pra sempre.

Sakura sorriu e cobriu a boca para conter o riso.

\- Pode deixar!

Sasuke se permitiu sorrir. Não lembrava de ter conversado tão tranquilamente com Sakura em toda sua vida. Talvez ela finalmente estivesse o levando a sério e o tratando como alguém normal.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Naruto xeretava as prateleiras e mesas, observando os quadros e abrindo as gavetas. Só não tomou uma chulapada do Sasuke porque ele não percebeu.

Até o momento em que ele esbarrou em uma mesinha e um caderno caiu no chão.

\- Ops! - murmurou e abaixou-se para pegar. Estranhamente, ele já tinha passado por aquela mesinha e não tinha visto o caderno. Curioso, ajeitou a capa e a observou com atenção. No meio do caderno preto, os símbolos dos clãs Uchiha e Senju sobrepunham-se um ao outro, como se estivessem fundidos e formassem um completamente novo. Não era o símbolo que Obito usava nas costas, mas tinha tudo a ver com ele.

Um pedaço de papel escorregou para fora do caderno, as dobras chamando a atenção de Naruto. Pegou o papel no chão e desdobrou. Era um desenho, com uma certa idade desde que foi feito, como mostrado pelo estado amarelado do papel. O desenho em si era de um homem de yukata, com longos cabelos escuros, um dos únicos detalhes de cor colocados na foto, longos e repicados, até que bem semelhante aos de Obito. Vento parecia estar batendo, segundo as linhas do desenho, erguendo a saia da yukata e os cabelos do homem, enquanto a imagem clareava na frente, de onde vinha o sol, e batia de frente com o rosto do homem. Seja lá quem tivesse feito o desenho, estava de parabéns. Mesmo incompleto, já era melhor do que qualquer coisa que Naruto desenhou em toda sua vida.

\- O que você tem aí, Usuratonkachi? - Sasuke perguntou ao se aproximar. 

\- Esse desenho caiu daquele caderno. É muito bonito… Me pergunto quem é.

Sasuke analisou o desenho por um segundo e as sobrancelhas ergueram.

\- Naruto… 

Naruto ergueu o olhar para Sasuke e acompanhou-o apontar seu dedo para um quadro. 

Tratava-se de uma foto de três indivíduos, dentre os quais um era claramente Obito, quando devia ter a idade de Naruto. Os outros dois eram adultos, um de cabelos lisos castanhos e vestes brancas, o outro de cabelos pretos repicados e vestes pretas, para o qual Sasuke estava apontando. Parecia ser o mais reservado dentre os três, tendo apenas a pequena curvatura de um sorriso no canto dos lábios ao invés do sorriso extravagante dos outros dois. A primeira figura era fácil de reconhecer, afinal seu rosto era o primeiro esculpido no monumento Hokage: o Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama. O que queria dizer que o segundo, que também era a mesma figura do desenho, era o segundo pai de Obito, Uchiha Madara.

De repente, foi como se tivessem invadido uma área privada. Não era para eles terem encontrado aquele desenho, tampouco aquele caderno.

\- Já vi que acharam o caderno do meu pai. - Obito chamou desde a porta, com uma bandeja de xícaras na mão.

\- Do seu pai? - Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- O Senju. Com o tempo você se acostuma. Ele tinha esse caderno antes mesmo de eu nascer. São recortes e lembranças dele e do meu pai. Foi completado antes de me adotarem, por isso tá cheio de coisas do meu pai e dos meus tios.

\- Um caderno de lembranças…! - Naruto espantou-se. - Isso parece uma ideia muito legal!

\- Era algo muito importante pro meu pai. - disse Obito ao sentar-se no sofá, em frente à mesa de centro. As crianças e Kakashi se juntaram ao redor dele e pegaram as xícaras de chá. - Quando ele faleceu, eu guardei pra folhear e me lembrar dele. Funciona bem, eu diria.

\- Só tem coisas dos seus pais? - perguntou Sakura.

\- É como um álbum de casamento, só dele e do meu pai. Meus tios e tias aparecem só quando invadem a foto ou em algum desenho. Mas eu tenho álbuns de fotos também. 

\- E não dói pensar assim na sua família? - Sasuke engoliu em seco antes de perguntar, mas a apreensão e a curiosidade falaram mais alto.

Obito tomou um gole do chá.

\- Às vezes sim, mas eu prefiro focar nas partes boas, em todo o amor que eles me davam. Ao invés de pensar na morte deles, eu lembro de todos os momentos bons que tivemos juntos. Não vale a pena pensar demais nas partes ruins quando não há nada que possamos fazer.

Silêncio os cercou por um instante enquanto bebiam o chá. Não foi a intenção deixar o ambiente constrangedor, mas falar dos mortos nem sempre é fácil. Kakashi devia saber, afinal estavam voltando do cemitério quando encontraram os Uchiha a caminho do almoço.

\- Nós… Podemos ver um álbum? - perguntou Naruto após terminar o chá.

\- Claro! - Obito respondeu com um sorriso e se levantou da mesa de imediato, assustando as crianças.

\- Não liguem pra ele. - disse Kakashi. - Ele adora exibir a família dele pros outros. Sempre foi assim.

\- É porque o pai dele foi Hokage, não?

Sakura recebeu um olhar feio de Naruto.

Kakashi negou com a cabeça.

\- É o famigerado orgulho Uchiha, mas Obito sempre levou as coisas um passo adiante. Ele tem amor demais pela própria família, e sempre que tem a oportunidade de falar sobre eles, ele fala.

Sasuke entendia o sentimento, de certa forma. Embora não fosse verdade que os Uchiha amavam mais que os outros, o clã sempre compartilhou um forte senso de união e poder. Tinham orgulho de pertencerem àquela família e adoravam falar uns dos outros quando reuniam-se nos bares. Chega a dar gosto de ver o sorriso no rosto deles quando falam sobre os filhos, irmãos e pais. O próprio Sasuke era culpado. Amava demais seus irmão e sua mãe para não falar deles se o momento convinha.

Obito voltou logo com um álbum preto em mãos e o colocou no meio da mesa, após tirar a bandeja da frente. Abrindo em uma página aleatória, os três Genin arregalaram os olhos com a imagem de Obito e Kakashi pequenos, com rostos ainda infantis e olhos mais inocentes. 

As fotos de equipe chamavam a atenção, com a presença de uma mulher que nunca lhes foi apresentada. Ao progredir das fotos, quanto mais novos eles ficavam, mais frequentes eram os sorrisos. Havia momentos em que Obito aparecia sozinho, depois com o Shodaime, com o Nidaime, com os colegas de equipe, teve uma foto em que ele apareceu com Mikoto! Mas as mais frequentes eram definitivamente com seu lado Uchiha da família. Dentre os dois pais, Madara era quem mais aparecia, Hashirama presumidamente ficando atrás da câmera. Obito definitivamente era mais próximo dele.

Em algum momento, ele parou de aparecer, restando apenas quatro: Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama e Izuna, cujo nome viriam a descobrir quando Sakura perguntasse. Na mais antiga de todas, nenhum deles tinha uma única ruga no rosto.

\- Eles estão muito novos! - exclamou Sakura. - Quantos anos eles tinham?

\- Meus pais criaram a vila quando tinham vinte. Se passaram mais vinte desde então até eu nascer… Eu diria que quase uns quarenta.

Os três Genin arregalaram os olhos.

\- Caramba! 

\- Quer dizer que o terceiro era vivo na época em que eles fundaram a vila? - perguntou Sasuke.

\- O terceiro já devia ter seus dez anos, algo assim. - Kakashi respondeu.

\- Lembro do tio Tobi dizendo que deu aula pra ele quando a academia foi criada; isso foi logo no começo. São números muito quebrados para contar nos dedos sem se perder.

Realmente era tudo muito confuso. Quer dizer que seus pais eram bebês quando o terceiro era criança? Quem olhasse o terceiro diria que ele tinha oitenta anos, não cinquenta! Mas, do mesmo jeito, o segundo Hokage nasceu com cabelo branco, então não podiam dizer muito sem soar hipócrita.

Continuaram seguindo, abrindo em mais uma página aleatória, e quem veio a chamar a atenção foi uma outra figura. Lado a lado com Obito e bem mais alta que ele, uma menina de cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo sorria para a câmera, reluzente em suas roupas claras e coloridas.

\- Quem é essa? - perguntou Sasuke, apontando para a menina.

\- Essa é a Tsuna.

\- Você tem uma irmã? - Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Ela é tecnicamente minha prima. Foi adotada pela minha tia Mito. Minha tia inclusive foi da sua família, sabia, Naruto?

\- Sério?

Obito assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Uzumaki Mito foi a primeira Jinchuuriki da Kyubi.

Ao som da palavra com J, Naruto travou. Mas o mundo não parou de girar.

\- O que é um Jinchuuriki? - perguntou Sasuke.

Foi a vez de Obito franzir o cenho.

\- Não te contaram o que é?

\- Era pra ser um segredo de Estado. - explicou Kakashi. 

Obito revirou os olhos.

\- Sempre é. Um Jinchuuriki é um indivíduo que tem uma Biju selada dentro dele, uma besta de cauda.

\- Esse não é aquele monstro que atacou a vila todos aqueles anos atrás? - perguntou Sakura, fazendo Naruto encolher os ombros.

Uma risada escandalosa chamou a atenção do trio.

\- Monstro? A Kurama é uma filha da puta, mas monstro? Eh, não é pra tanto.

Eles se entreolharam, estranhando o comportamento do Uchiha.

\- Você… Conhece a Kyubi? - Naruto se arriscou a perguntar.

\- Se conheço? Fui eu que controlei aquele bicho quando ele atacou a aldeia. Meu pai trouxe ele pra vila para mantê-lo seguro de ataques e, depois de um tempo, ele se permitiu ser selado na minha tia. Ele sempre foi meio teimoso, mas é um amigo de longa data da família.

\- A raposa de nove caudas é amiga de vocês?

Obito estreitou os olhos, fazendo uma pausa.

\- Você nunca falou com ele?

Naruto negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu descobri que ela existia esse ano… Todos falam que a raposa era um monstro e que matou muitas pessoas durante o ataque… Eu só queria que alguém fosse sincero comigo uma vez na vida!

\- Por que você mesmo não pergunta pra Kurama o que aconteceu? 

\- Eu… Posso?

\- Claro que pode!

\- Mas ele não é perigoso?

\- Ele gosta de botar medo, mas não vai matar o próprio hospedeiro. Mas, se quiser, eu posso entrar com você.

\- Você pode?

Assentiu.

\- Faremos isso amanhã, ok? Vou te mostrar quem é a Kyubi de verdade.

Algo dentro de Naruto se revirou pela forma como Obito o encarou, com determinação brilhando em suas pupilas. Ele estava temeroso, apavorado, ansioso, cheio de expectativas. Finalmente conseguiria respostas para as pergunta que sempre quis, e direto da fonte! Não mentiria que estava apavorado com a ideia de conhecer a Kyubi, mas a curiosidade e ansiedade falavam mais alto. Obito estaria com ele. Tudo ficaria bem.

De repente, uma música começou a tocar, assustando as três crianças e deixando os adultos desconfiados.

Sasuke tirou o celular do bolso e desligou a tela.

\- Meu irmão. - explicou. - Eu preciso voltar.

\- Talvez seja melhor vocês irem mesmo. Precisam começar a treinar para a última etapa do exame. - disse Kakashi, levantando-se da mesa e tirando o álbum de fotos de cima.

Os três Genin ajeitaram-se e, despedindo-se de Kakashi e Obito, seguiram cada um para seu caminho. No caso, Sakura subiu a rua enquanto Naruto e Sasuke desceram.

Andaram em silêncio, as mãos entrelaçadas, mas um mais inquieto que o outro. Naruto estava preocupado com essa história de Jinchuuriki. A opinião de Sasuke era muito importante para ele, e ele morria de medo de ele não querer mais nada a ver com ele por conta de uma raposa fedorenta que foi selada dentro dele. Ele não queria perder seu namorado e melhor amigo por conta de algo que aconteceu quando ele era bebê. Não queria perder Sasuke, não queria ter os olhos dele o encarando com o mesmo ódio dos demais, ele não suportaria.

Enquanto mordia o lábio em nervosismo, Sasuke puxou conversa, apertando sua mão na do loiro.

\- Eu gostei bastante do álbum de fotos do Obito. Ele tem várias fotos da família dele. - Naruto o encarou com curiosidade, esperando que ele continuasse. - Eu me pergunto como o primeiro era fora do trabalho. Digo, eu sei como seu pai é sem ser Hokage, mas já percebeu como as fotos dos Hokages deixam eles mais sérios? Parece que querem me esfaquear.

\- Credo, Sasuke! Que horror! - o loiro o empurrou, ombro contra ombro.

O Uchiha forçou uma risada.

\- Gomen. É só… Um sentimento estranho. Como quando você anda na rua e parece que todos estão olhando pra você. Às vezes eu acho que alguns até mudam de lado.

Preocupação encheu o peito de Naruto, ofuscando a anterior. Ele sabia muito bem do que Sasuke estava falando. As pessoas sempre mudavam de atitude quando ele estava por perto, mas não imaginou que esse tipo de coisa acontecesse com Sasuke. Ao seu ver, não havia motivo algum para as pessoas o temerem. Ele era forte como ninguém, e de um clã muito poderoso e prestigiado! Por que as pessoas o olhariam estranho sendo que ele é um Uchiha?

De repente, sentiu-se um idiota por pensar que Sasuke o deixaria por ser um Jinchuuriki. Ele era o único que entendia sua dor, seu constrangimento ao ter aqueles olhares virados para ele. Foram melhores amigos desde a infância, desde que nasceram. Sasuke chegou a rejeitar o colo de  _ Itachi _ quando eram bebês para ficar mais perto dele. É claro que ele não o rejeitaria, não por isso. Se qualquer coisa, isso só os aproximaria mais ainda.

E, quem sabe, se Obito estivesse certo, ele não faria um novo amigo em meio a isso tudo.

\- Vamos fazer um igual.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e encarou Naruto com olhos intrigados.

\- Huh? Um o que?

\- Um álbum de fotos e lembranças. Só nosso. Pra podermos olhar pra trás quando estivermos velhos igual o Kakashi-sensei e lembrar de tudo que passamos juntos!

Um pequeno calor subiu às bochechas de Sasuke ao ponderar. Imaginou os dois mais velhos, talvez com filhos, olhando para trás no álbum de fotos e vendo todos os momentos que tiveram juntos. Seu coração aqueceu.

\- Não parece uma ideia ruim… Eu gostei! - sorriu.

Retribuindo o sorriso, Naruto apertou a mão de Sasuke e o puxou rua abaixo, correndo dentre as pessoas.

\- Vem! Vamos achar um caderno e caneta!

\- Pra que caneta? - o Uchiha perguntou, tentando manter o passo.

\- Pra fazermos um desenho bonito na frente!

Os dois correram para a casa de Sasuke, entrando com tudo, e procuraram por toda a parte por algum caderno vazio e sem linhas que pudessem usar. Foi difícil, ainda mais com os parentes de Sasuke chamando por ele frequentemente, mas eventualmente encontraram um caderno azul claro sem uso no fundo de uma gaveta.

Fechando a porta atrás deles, os garotos sentaram-se no chão, um ao lado do outro, e Naruto puxou uma caneta grossa para fazer o desenho da capa.

Primeiro, o leque vermelho, símbolo do clã Uchiha. Em seguida, uma espiral que corria desde a base do leque até seu centro, o símbolo do clã Uzumaki. O símbolo nas costas de Naruto e o símbolo nas costas de Sasuke, sobrepostos um ao outro como duas partes de um mesmo todo, encaixando perfeitamente. Yin e yang.

\- Agora somos parte do mesmo clã! - Naruto sorriu um sorriso de dentes brilhantes, comprimindo os olhos.

Vermelho subiu pelo rosto de Sasuke até suas orelhas, e ele retribuiu o sorriso com o seu próprio, um tanto mais tímido, mas significativo ainda assim. Distraído, colocou a mão sobre a de Naruto e entrelaçou seus dedos. 

Aproximaram-se um do outro e, fechando os olhos, pressionaram os lábios juntos em um selinho delicado, mas de um sentimento tão intenso que seus corações pareciam querer sair pela garganta, inflados como balões.

Encaixavam perfeitamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero ver vocês por aí pras minhas futuras fanfics <3


End file.
